JOLI MINET
by Sehren Kou
Summary: \Slash/ -HIATUS- Harry perfecciona su forma animaga en el momento menos oportuno. Draco pierde a sus padres pero realiza un ritual de nombramiento de Criaturas Guardianas pero por azares del destino termina vinculado a Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Joli Minet

**Idea original:** Sehren Kou

**Autora:** Sehren Kou

**Reseña:** Harry Potter acaba de perfeccionar su forma animaga ilegal en el momento menos oportuno... Draco Malfoy pierde a sus padres pero se propone realizar un ritual de nombramiento de Criaturas Guardianas como medida de protección para él y sus amigos; pero por azares del destino el rubio termina vinculado sin saberlo al Niño-Que-Vivió.  
**Justificación:** Esta historia podrá parecer algo lenta al principio por que trataré de ahondar en el Mundo Wizarding, la Casa Slytherin y los Malfoy. Si quiero enfocarme más en la sociedad wizarding es por que la mayoría siempre se va con la cultura muggle o de los criados por muggles (la misma JKR lo hace), y se deja a un lado la esencia de toda esta cultura… La relación de Harry y Draco no se dará enseguida, habrá malentendidos y conflictos que podrían entorpecer que se dé ésta pero además es por que no puede ser todo tan rápido y fácil; para fics ooc hay muchos donde hablan, aclaran todas sus diferencias en una hora y Draco da un giro drástico de personalidad... Aquí Draco puede modificar algo de su visión de la vida pero conservará lo más completamente posible su identidad...

**Géneros:** Romance, drama y humor (supuesto intento en ocasiones)

**Clasificación:** PG, puede cambiar a R

**Línea temporal:** Finales del sexto curso y transcurso del séptimo.

**Ubicación en canon:** Hasta el cuarto libro; uso parcial del quinto y sexto con alteraciones.

**Parejas:** HPxDM, RWxHG, BZxPP

**Advertencias:** Slash, contenido hetero, occ, lenguaje soez

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

·

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**NDS:** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**»¦«**** JOLI MINET »¦«**

**I. FAMILIA**

Último partido del desdichado Torneo de Quidditch interno y ¿cómo no? Tenía que liarse a golpes con la serpiente rastrera de Malfoy.

Harry Potter permanece echado sobre su cama habitual en la enfermería mientras las tenues llamas de las velas desdibujan pálidas sombras en las frías paredes del lugar. Verdaderamente todo esto es como dice Hermione, un odio insano; pero es que simplemente no puede evitarlo, no puede ser indiferente con aquel desgraciado slytherin, no está en su naturaleza desde el primer comentario mordaz que éste le hiciera en primer año.

Malfoy de algún modo siempre logra que su sangre arda e inevitablemente con su carácter, termina brincando a la primera señal. Aunque tiene que ser honesto, este sexto año ha actuado raro, a veces parece que lo evitara a toda costa y otras como si el incordiarle la existencia fuera su misión primordial en la vida, además de que claro, a pesar de que ni bajo un cruciatus lo admitirá en voz alta, ha comenzado a ver por que todas las chicas no paran de sonrojarse y murmurar cosas algo sórdidas cuando Malfoy pasa cerca de ellas.

Se remueve incómodo bajo las sábanas de la cama y suelta un profundo suspiro resignado.

·

Cho había sido de alguna manera su primer amor, esa chica que a pesar de ser bonita con sus rasgos orientales no era toda una belleza como la cuarto-veela Fleur Delacour, y que aún así lo tenía por completo en sus manos desde su cuarto año hasta mediados del quinto. Luego fue Hannah, extraña manera de relacionarse ambos ante la depresión de la rubia por la muerte de su madre en septiembre; habían comenzado a salir a principios de este curso y finalmente quedado como amigos en Navidad tras una relación bastante tranquila y algo aburrida en comparación a la frustrante que mantuvo con la ravenclaw y las escenitas que ésta no paraba de dar. Y en últimas fechas tras su segunda cita con Ginny, realmente dio por perdido el interés casi inmediatamente; quiere y adora a la pelirroja, eso está claro pero tras el impulso inicial se dio cuenta de que la benjamina de los Weasley sólo puede ser una buena amiga, la siempre eterna hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo Ron.

Pero tenían que llegar las vacaciones de Pascua y ver como una puerta a la que no había prestado atención nunca en su vida se abría de golpe en sus narices. Los chicos no le eran del todo indiferentes, sino todo lo contrario.

Había estado charlando con Hannah en una tarde ociosa mientras ella le mostraba su álbum de recuerdos y fue cuando se quedó viendo fijamente en silencio por varios minutos una foto de Cedric Diggory. Ella suavizó su mirada mientras hablaba de diversas anécdotas del chico, en especial algunas divertidas sobre el atractivo del fallecido buscador y él de manera ausente coincidía con sus comentarios; Diggory había sido uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela en mucho tiempo. Ella lo miró de reojo sin decir nada cuando siguió pasando las hojas con fotografías y sólo hasta que regresó solo a la sala común de Gryffindor se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. ¡Él encontraba atractivo al fallecido Cedric Diggory!

Se quedo petrificado con la boca abierta y los lentes pendiendo de la punta de su nariz, sentado en aquel sillón frente a la chimenea; totalmente incrédulo de la reciente revelación. Vaya que creyó que sólo era una confusión del momento, un simple malentendido; pero mientras más pensaba y analizaba sus recuerdos y la situación se percató de que esa extraña atracción a ciertos chicos siempre estuvo ahí. Sólo que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Oliver Wood le había fascinado cuando lo conoció, siempre pensó que era admiración por todo ese coraje y su amor al quidditch; pero hoy sabe que fueron ese trasero firme y sus fuertes brazos los que realmente habían captado su atención, en especial a finales de tercero año, cuando comenzaba a interesarse sentimental/físicamente por las personas.

Luego fue Cedric, después de todo, toda Hogwarts se moría bajo la carismática sonrisa del buscador de Hufflepuff. Aunque más que una atracción era el reconocimiento del encanto del chico, ya que en ese momento era Cho quien lo traía de cabeza.

Bien…

Ya asumido su situación con la ayuda de Hermione, además claro de su comprensión y opinión, pues comenzó a ver a todos con otros ojos. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que la Sociedad Mágica estaba casi en los mismos términos que la muggle en cuanto a las relaciones de personas del mismo sexo; aunque le sorprendió descubrir que la siempre correcta Hermione fuera aficionada de algo que llamó yaoi pero que aún no se animaba a dar el paso al slash; usando varios términos que le confundieron pero que al final se referían a lo mismo: relaciones gay. Casi le da un ataque cuando ella le dio esa sonrisa maliciosa y le regalo una historieta japonesa (ella lo llamó "manga") de ese género; nunca lo hubiera pensado de ella, sobra mencionar que en varios días no pudo verla a la cara sin ruborizarse.

Fue algo difícil abordar el tema con Ron pero al final el asunto terminó bien, al parecer Charlie había dado la misma noticia el año anterior y pues toda la familia supo aceptarlo; aunque la insinuación de que podía salir con su hermano el criador de dragones le dejó sin habla por varios minutos.

En realidad no había cambiado mucho la situación, sólo estaba el detalle de que se fijaba en chicos y chicas por igual.

·

Pero ahora…

Suelta un suave resoplido al escuchar un quejido proveniente de una de las camas más cercanas a la puerta y cierra los ojos.

Draco Malfoy es la sensación del momento a pesar de ser el llamado Príncipe de Slytherin, hijo de un conocido mortífago (aunque no comprobado para su malestar) pero sobre todo: un bastardo, pedante, ególatra, narcisista de lengua afiliada y creyente de toda esa basura de la pureza de la sangre. Desde primer año ha estado consciente de que el rubio no era desagradable visualmente pero saber que ahora más de media escuela babea por él realmente fue shockeante; no había prestado atención a la situación hasta que escuchó la cháchara de Parvati y Lavender. Así que cuando comenzó a observar a Malfoy se quedó con la boca seca al darse cuenta de que quien sabe desde cuando Malfoy llevaba su cabello ligeramente largo y suelto, luciendo así una cabellera platinada y sedosa, unos ojos de plata líquida hipnotizantes y un cuerpo fibroso pero bastante grácil; su némesis se había convertido con ese encanto andrógino en el chico más atractivo del momento.

Y lo peor… que él concuerda con el resto de la escuela en cuanto a ello…

Escucha de nuevo otro quejido y rumia entre dientes mil maldiciones para el rubio postrado en aquella cama. Vaya resultado el de romperse ambos una pierna o brazo y recibir como castigo toda una noche de cuidados muggles en vez de ser sanados inmediatamente de manera mágica. Según McGonagall para que se dieran cuenta de sus responsabilidades y las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Cierra los ojos y bosteza; siente el sueño llegando por fin a él y trata de acomodarse lo mejor posible con el brazo enyesado; pero de pronto escucha la puerta abrirse y se queda quieto, escuchando los pasos de un par de personas acercándose a la cama de Malfoy.

·

·

— ¿Señor Malfoy?

— Humn…

Draco entreabre con fastidio su ojo derecho y observa a Dumbledore sentarse en una silla al lado de su cama, entonces abre bien ambos ojos y nota a su padrino quedándose de pie con una postura tensa junto al director.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunta con un tono de voz algo ansioso al comenzar a experimentar un desagradable presentimiento; nota como su padrino gira su rostro a un lado con la mirada fija en la cama a varios metros de ahí oculta tras una pantalla, al parecer cerciorándose de algo pero él se percata de que en realidad está evitando verlo a la cara.

— Lamento tener que darle esta noticia…

Dumbledore comienza a hablar y con cada palabra que escucha del viejo mago siente su cuerpo llenarse de un frío desolador y un dolor inexpresable.

_Su padre y su madre muertos… un ataque traicionero de otros mortífagos por una lucha interna de poder… información pérdida del trabajo de espía de su padre… investigación del ministerio arreglada para evitar inconvenientes… sus cuerpos resguardados…_

Sólo pequeños fragmentos de la conversación se cuelan en sus pensamientos y sus dedos se rizan, estrujando con gran fuerza las blancas sábanas de la cama; siente su cuerpo vacío y por fin entiende lo que sucedió realmente en aquel instante en que cayó de la escoba en ese momento del partido cuando estaba liándose a golpes con Potter.

Esa extraña sensación que aún no desaparece del todo y que era como si le arrancaran algo, lazos mágicos desapareciendo y dejándole solo. Eran los vínculos familiares deshaciéndose bruscamente; primero su madre, luego su padre, ambos realizando un gran esfuerzo en el último segundo de su vida para despedirse de él; la magia familiar le había avisado antes que todos sobre la desgracia de los Malfoy.

Parpadea repetidamente al percatarse del intenso silencio del lugar y se incorpora con molestia, no es momento para mostrar debilidades, necesita partir inmediatamente de Hogwarts, pero la mano firme de su profesor preferido sobre su hombro y las palabras del director le detienen de levantarse.

— Espere un momento Sr. Malfoy, la enfermera vendrá a curarlo en un minuto

Rechina los dientes al recordar su estado y aparta de golpe las sábanas para ver con asco la estúpida cosa muggle que mantiene inmóvil su pierna derecha; mientras Dumbledore se levanta y camina hacia la oficina de la enfermera, donde seguro madame Pomfrey está esperando órdenes del director.

— ¿Estás bien, Draco?

— Lo sentí… cuando ellos…

— Lo sé, lo sé…

Severus abandona su hombro y acaricia con cierto cuidado y cariño su cabello rubio antes de apartar la mano al sentirse algo incómodo con esas muestras afectivas.

Sabe que el maestro de pociones en su calidad de íntimo amigo y confidente de los Malfoy está al tanto de muchos detalles familiares, entre ellos esa antigua magia que corre en la sangre de sus miembros y que los une de manera especial. Una magia que muy pocas familias mágicas en la actualidad poseen, y que ahora corre el peligro de extinguirse para siempre.

Siente un peso enorme cayendo en sus hombros al darse cuenta de que es el último descendiente de la antigua y honorable Casa Familiar Mágica Malfoy. Está completamente sólo, con grandes responsabilidades en su futuro y sin ningún lazo cálido abrigándole en aquella oscuridad que comienza a cubrir todo el mundo mágico. Solo…

·

·

·

Harry se deja caer con flojera sobre su lugar entre Hermione y Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor y ve con poco apetito los platos con el desayuno frente a él. Una cosa son las rivalidades de casa y el desprecio infantil mutuo, y otra muy diferente realmente desearle la muerte o desgracias a un compañero, aún cuando ese compañero sea Draco Malfoy.

— Harry, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, Herm. Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Me enteré de algo anoche

— ¿Y ése algo es…?

Harry toma aire profundamente y lo exhala lentamente; no que le afecte personalmente la situación de Malfoy, pero ciertamente es desconcertante darse cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece, en especial si se trata de ese Slytherin en particular.

— Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy murieron ayer

— Ah

Sonríe de medio lado al ver la expresión confundida de su amiga y luego voltea a ver a Ron, quien al parecer ha escuchado lo que dijo.

— Lucius era el otro espía clave que la Orden tenía entre los hombres de Voldemort… – les susurra

Hermione contiene el aliento mientras pone los ojos como platos y Ron se atraganta para luego ver incrédulo la mesa de Slytherin a pesar de que Draco Malfoy no está presente; ambos tan incrédulos como él lo estuvo ayer al escuchar a Dumbledore, es más, todavía ni él acaba de creérselo.

— ¿Lo… lo descubrieron? – pregunta entrecortadamente la castaña

— No… al parecer sólo le traicionaron otros mortífagos

— Merlín

Comienza a contarles todo lo que escuchó, perdiendo sus amigos el apetito tanto como él. El correo comienza a llegar y se dan cuenta de que ahora todos saben de la noticia gracias al Profeta, lo que provoca un silencio sepulcral en la mesa de la casa de las serpientes.

— …y dijo que lo sintió…

— Humn

Tanto Hermione como Harry voltean a ver la expresión seria en Ron e intercambian miradas al percatarse de la rara actitud de su amigo.

— Pobre… es un idiota insoportable pero, aún así, pobre de él…

— ¿Ron? – pregunta curioso Harry

— Si dijo que lo sintió debió sentirse horrible

— ¿De qué hablas?

El pelirrojo levanta su mirada azul con el ceño fruncido y mira fijamente a varios slytherins que comienzan a retirarse del Gran Comedor.

— Algunas familias como la de Malfoy, la mía o la de Neville existe un lazo mágico especial. – Se lleva la mano derecha al pecho – Podemos sentir a nuestros abuelos, padres, hermanos e hijos; sabemos que ahí están, a nuestro lado aunque no sea físicamente… cuando alguien muere el vínculo comienza a desvanecerse sin inconvenientes pero si sucede de manera violenta como dices que pasó con los Malfoy, seguro fue lo más horrible que alguna vez haya sentido o al menos eso dice mamá que pasa… cuando murieron mis tíos, al parecer ella sufrió una crisis o algo así… el vínculo familiar es muy especial, bastante cálido y único, casi nunca recuerdo que ahí está pero es reconfortante sentirlo, más con todo lo que pasa ahora…

— ¿No todas las familias de magos lo tienen? ¿Por qué?

Ron sonríe algo avergonzado y a la vez triste cuando voltea a ver a Hermione, sabe que ha de estar bastante curiosa y emocionada con la información pero de seguro la respuesta a su pregunta no le gustara nada de nada; nota la expresión igualmente curiosa de Harry y se rasca la nuca algo sonrojado.

— No… la incorporación de sangre muggle a familias mágicas ha ido desgastando esos vínculos con el tiempo, por eso muchas familias sangre pura se empecinan aún más en sus ideologías discriminatorias…

— Quieres decir que…

— Eh no, Hermione! Sólo es algo inevitable, sin los muggles estaríamos extinguidos, ya sabes… Lo que pasa es que cuando alguien pasa a ser parte de la familia, la magia familiar lo reconoce pero si esa persona no tiene magia propia o es un nuevo mago se fuerza el lazo, así que con el paso del tiempo y los nuevos miembros de este tipo adheridos a la familia, pues simplemente desaparece… Es una lástima pero tampoco es algo vital el tenerlo…

Hermione asiente al entender la explicación pero no puede evitar sentir cierta tristeza, voltea a ver a Harry y nota la expresión meditabunda de Harry, como si estuviera concentrado recordando algo importante.

— ¿Harry?

— Me preguntaba… papá era un sangre limpia y mamá una hija de muggles, es posible que… ¿es posible que tuviéramos ese enlace familiar?

— Seguro que sí Harry, sólo que eras un bebé – colocando consoladoramente su mano sobre la de él

— Claro amigo, no lo recuerdas pero es seguro que lo tuvieran

Harry asiente y sonríe ligeramente mientras comienza a servirse algo de leche para desayunar cereal. Quisiera poder recordar esa sensación de la que habla Ron, sentir a pesar de la distancia a tus seres queridos, saber que ahí están; tal vez algún día, si aún existe eso en él y logra formar su propia familia pueda recobrarlo.

·

·

·

Draco ve el anochecer caer y evita tiritar por la fuerte ráfaga de aire gélido que lo golpea de pronto; apenas es septiembre pero esos días a pesar de haber estado despejados pareciera que estuvieran a finales de otoño. Dos días lidiando con molestos asuntos jurídicos, políticos, económicos y sociales, pero ahora puede llevar a cabo el ritual funerario para sus padres. Observa las dos pilas de leña preparada que están terminando de arreglar los elfos domésticos y siente un encogimiento en su pecho.

Esta noche despedirá a sus padres de acuerdo a la ceremonia fúnebre tradicional, así que sólo su padrino le acompañará durante esas horas; se supone que sólo la familia puede estar presente pero tristemente él es el último que resta de la misma. Vislumbra a lo lejos el mausoleo familiar y opta por dar la media vuelta a ingresar a la mansión, lo mejor será esperar la llegada de su tutor temporal y padrino.

Pero cuando entra a la sala-recibidor se queda momentáneamente perplejo por ver no sólo presente a Severus Snape sino a cinco de sus compañeros de casa, sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?

Severus le mira fijamente a los ojos pero termina sonriendo de medio lado y caminando hacia el minibar para servirse algo de beber y dejarlos de cierta manera a solas.

— ¿Y bien?

— No podríamos dejarte hacer esto solo

Dice algo sonrojada su amiga mientras se aferra a uno de los brazos de Blaise, quién se encoge de hombros y sonríe ligeramente, con algo de tristeza; Vincent y Gregory asienten enérgicamente mientras Theodore gesticula calladamente con una mano, dándole la razón a Pansy.

— Conocen las pautas de la tradición, sólo la familia puede estar presente

— Y somos familia, Draco. Tu familia en Slytherin, tus hermanos; no lo olvides

Arquea una ceja al escuchar la declaración de Blaise pero termina sonriendo con resignación. Tiene la razón, los seis son familia, hermanos y líderes de la Casa Slytherin en Hogwarts.

— Tus padres lo hubieran aceptado… – acota Theodore mientras nuevamente asienten calladamente Vincent y Gregory

— Siempre estaremos contigo, Draco.

Pansy suelta el brazo de su ojiverde amigo y enseguida abraza al rubio. Draco le devuelve el abrazo y entierra su rostro en los fragantes cabellos oscuros de su amiga; se siente tan bien saber que hay más personas a su lado, apoyándole y acompañándole.

— Pansy, suelta a Draco y déjale alistarse

La pelinegra asiente a la orden de Blaise y regresa donde los otros chicos, aunque esta vez se cuelga del brazo derecho de Theodore.

— Te esperaremos aquí, ahora ve…

Draco asiente vagamente y comienza a encaminarse hacia las escaleras que lo llevan a sus habitaciones. Debe vestirse con la túnica de luto tradicional con los colores de su familia; de pronto se detiene en medio de las escaleras y sacude su cabeza al percatarse de que sus amigos no llevan los colores de las suyas, sino los de Slytherin.

Sí, tal vez debería ponerse algo con los mismos colores, después de todo, sus padres también fueron orgullosamente slytherins y las cajas funerarias llevan el grabado del escudo de dicha casa. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya olvidado algo como eso?

·

Pasan las horas y Severus termina de pronunciar la elegía respectiva; la noche cubre con su oscuro manto por completo el lugar y sólo unas cuantas esferas de luz flotan en el aire.

Severus camina hacia Draco y pone en sus manos la antorcha encendida que desde el principio del ritual estuvo sosteniendo en sus manos. El rubio la toma mientras pronuncia las palabras que le corresponden y camina hacia los montículos de madera donde reposan los restos de sus padres, cubierto cada uno por una manta con el escudo familiar Malfoy.

— Semper familia, familiae de semper

Pronuncia el lema familiar y con la antorcha enciende por fin las piras funerarias. El fuego mágico comienza a arder velozmente y Draco da unos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo su lugar frente a todos por ser el familiar inmediato de los difuntos.

— Adieu, père, mère

Se despide por fin de sus padres en francés, la primera lengua que todo Malfoy aprende tras nacer, tal y como ellos hubieran querido.

Escucha como sus amigos comienza a entonar suavemente un réquiem honrando a los difuntos y a pesar de sus esfuerzos una lágrima solitaria escapa de sus orbes de plata al sentir la ausencia de las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Pero traga saliva al sentir la calidez del cariño que las seis personas tras él le profesan incondicionalmente; ha perdido a su familia de sangre pero tiene otra familia y está dispuesto a luchar por protegerlos y así no perder a ninguno de ellos.

Sólo es cosa de averiguar cómo…

·

·

·

INICIADO y FINALIZADO: 30 de noviembre de 2006

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Hi… Aquí con una nueva historia, matando el tiempo y canalizando ideas para retomar capítulos estancados de otros fics. Tradicionalmente gusto de poner sólo títulos en español a one-shotes, así que como de plano no puedo continuar Amour&Sang, he tomado el francés para esta historia, ya que como saben con Avada tengo el arameo, con Locoris el latín y con IWB el inglés…

Espero hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña lectura introductoria, el verdadero enredo de esta historia vendrá en los siguientes capítulos… Agradecería vuestros comentarios como siempre… Ah! En cuanto al lema no me doy crédito, lo tenía apuntado por ahí de una película que vi (ya ni recuerdo cual) pero no estoy segura de haberlo escrito bien, así que quien sabe, sólo tengo seguro el significado de la importancia de la familia y como hace siete años que sólo tome un curso de la prepa de etimologías grecolatinas pues éste es el resultado; si alguien me puede comentar sobre ello, se lo agradecería… Oh, como divago con esto

**Próximo apartado:** "El Consejo de Slytherin"

No olviden dejar reviews!!!

Matta ne!!!…


	2. Chapter 2

**II. EL CONSEJO DE SLYTHERIN**

Lunes de la última semana de clases y Draco Malfoy por fin es visto aparecer en la escuela junto con sus acostumbrados acompañantes.

Draco ignora las miradas de todos los curiosos y simplemente sigue con su camino hacia el gran comedor, escuchando tranquilamente las bromas y comentarios de sus amigos y actuando como siempre, sin mostrar ni un ápice de tristeza y congoja. Aterrorizando hufflepuffs, incordiando gryffindors e ignorando ravenclaws; el frío Príncipe de Slytherin, que muchos temen y otros tanto, admiran.

— Sus padres han muerto y ni siquiera muestra tristeza

— Es un chico frío

— Pareciera que la da igual. Ahí divirtiéndose con sus amigotes…

Comentarios así logran colarse a los finos oídos de los cinco slytherins, pero les ignoran, acostumbrados ya a las críticas de todos.

— No, ésa es la actitud que el Príncipe de Slytherin debe tener…

Draco sonríe de medio lado al captar el tenue comentario de un chico de séptimo año de su propia casa a otro compañero de su generación. Está consciente de la impresión que da con su actitud, pero poco o nada le importa ello, él sabe lo que siente y eso es lo único que importa; no está para complacer criterios de personas de poca monta como lo son los que tanto cuchichean ahí en ese pasillo.

·

·

— Dicen que Malfoy ha regresado

Harry ignora el comentario de Parvati y sigue comiendo, el asunto de Draco Malfoy ya ha comenzado a fastidiarle, todo mundo hablando de él no sólo por la repentina muerte de sus padres sino por ser ahora el adolescente más rico de la escuela y quien sabe cuantas cosas más.

— Es lunes, ya han pasado los seis días de duelo

El joven mago ojiverde levanta brevemente su faz para observar a Hermione, ya ni siquiera pregunta como sabe eso puesto que seguramente su castaña amiga se habrá puesto a averiguar sobre tradiciones fúnebres de los magos.

— Leí algo sobre las tradiciones de las familias mágicas, al parecer tras el ritual funerario los familiares de los fallecidos deben pasar seis días en casa para el concebido duelo; por lo que entiendo, desde los pequeños negocios hasta el ministerio respetan eso y no se molesta a la familia por ningún asunto hasta después de ese tiempo… Malfoy debió pasarla solo en su mansión toda la semana…

— Tonks y su mamá pudieron acompañarlo si no fuera tan arrogante y desagradable – apunta con tedio Harry

— No

— No, ¿qué? Ron – voltea Hermione a mirarlo con curiosidad

— Bueno, Tonks y su mamá técnicamente no son familia de Malfoy, la señora Andromeda fue borrada del tapiz de los Black y repudiada por su familia ¿no?, eso significa que sus lazos familiares mágicos y legales fueron deshechos hace años…

— Los magos se complican mucho la vida con tantas tradiciones absurdas

— Muchas tradiciones existen por una razón, Hermione; algunas ideas como la pureza de la sangre son sobrestimadas pero otras son muy importantes como para que las llames absurdas

Ron frunce el ceño bastante contrariado por la opinión de la castaña, después de todo Hermione es una bruja y ya forma parte de la sociedad wizarding, así que las tradiciones de éste son por consecuente ahora también de Hermione.

Harry empuja su plato hacia delante y observa ligeramente boquiabierto a Ron, nunca espero verlo tan serio y mostrando cierta madurez al expresar una opinión de ese tipo. Hermione por su parte, mira pasmada al pelirrojo y cuando reacciona sólo frunce el ceño y regresa su atención a la edición de El Profeta que había estado leyendo antes. Entiende lo que dice Ron pero hasta cierto grado le parece que la sociedad wizarding es muy cerrada, hay cosas que no sabe y otras que no entiende, pero dado a la reacción de su amigo lo mejor será estudiar más sobre el mundo del que ahora forma parte.

·

·

El día transcurre bajo la atenta mirada de gran parte de la escuela pero dentro de lo considerado cotidiano y normal. La mayoría bastante excitados con la expectativa de las vacaciones de verano, aunque bastante agobiados por la carga de deberes que la gran parte del profesorado no duda en asignar. Y Minerva McGonagall, Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y Profesora titular de Transfiguración, no es la excepción.

Draco garabatea dibujos en su pergamino mientras escucha ausentemente la clase de la vieja McGonagall. Aunque a la media hora para dar finalizada la clase se endereza y pone su completa atención a la profesora cuando aborda el nuevo tema a tratar a profundidad el siguiente curso: animagia. El tema que le parece lo más interesante de la asignatura y el cual esperaba abordar desde su primer año, aunque en realidad ya ha investigado sobre ello con bastante amplitud.

— ¿Así que cual es la esencia de la transformación satisfactoria de un mago a un animal?… Granger

— El mago tiene que tener conciencia de su yo interior y un cierto grado de conjunción con la naturaleza, así puede conseguir su forma animaga más acorde con su propia identidad y que…

El rubio frunce el ceño ligeramente al recordar esos datos pero más detallados gracias al amplio acervo de la biblioteca de la mansión solariega.

Parte de la magia involucrada en tal conversión física tiene que ver con la propia magia flotante en la naturaleza, un detalle que con el tiempo hasta la vieja subdirectora ha dejado a un lado. Un mago al tomar una forma animal toma también los instintos y habilidades de la misma, el animago comienza a formar un vínculo más estrecho de lo acostumbrado con el equilibrio de la naturaleza. En realidad en la magia antigua puede observarse gran interacción entre los elementos de la naturaleza y los seres vivos; los hechizos siempre han sido importantes pero en aquellas épocas pasadas había elementos sumamente poderosos e interesantes que muchos han dejado atrás actualmente. Esos datos mencionados en la transformación de un mago a un animal le han traído a la mente información que él mismo había relegado en su memoria.

— Señor Malfoy

Draco da un respingo involuntario al darse cuenta de su ensimismamiento y de la mirada reprobadora de la profesora sobre él; se sumió tanto en sus cavilaciones que dejó de prestar atención a la clase. Toma aire y con una expresión pétrea coloca su pluma sobre el escritorio y la mira a los ojos.

— ¿Sí, profesora?

— Preste más atención a la clase, jovencito… ahora hábleme sobre la imagen del frente

El slytherin pasa su mirada gris de la bruja frente a él hacia la ilustración que el proyector del fondo muestra, evita reír y en verdad comienza a cuestionarse si tanta relación con muggleborns ha afectado la memoria de la animaga.

— Chatailér, criatura mágica oriunda de Francia, – comienza a recitar de manera aburrida como si leyera la información directamente de un diccionario – usualmente presenta una forma inofensiva de un pequeño gato negro con pequeñas alas claras en su espalda pero presenta una segunda forma que utiliza cuando se siente en peligro o simplemente desea cazar presas grandes, ésta es la de una pantera negra con grandes alas similares a las de las mariposas… Considerada como una de las cuatro criaturas sagradas del Mundo Mágico, las cuales son: el Dragón, el Unicornio, el Ave Fénix y como ya dije, el Chatailér. Se considera que un mago no puede adoptar como forma animaga una de estas cuatro criaturas ya que la antigua magia que corre en ellas es demasiado complicada como para que un simple mago o bruja las asimile. No es tan simple como transformarse en un gato…

Todo el mundo contiene el aliento al escuchar la clara burla mientras McGonagall sólo entorna su mirada de manera peligrosa.

— O un escarabajo – continúa con cierta diversión –… se necesitaría un gran potencial mágico, que tal vez sólo Merlín en su época hubiera podido lograr; o en estos tiempos, nuestro amado y venerado señor Director…

Draco sonríe inocentemente a pesar de haber soltado varias gotas de sarcasmo en sus últimas oraciones mientras la mirada de la profesora sigue fija en él, hasta que ésta asiente y habla.

— Correcto señor Malfoy, diez puntos para slytherin… como decía el…

— El Chatailér también forma parte del escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy

La animaga voltea a ver a ver al rubio y a pesar de la insolencia del chico sabe que los datos y observaciones son válidos.

— Muy bien, pero el último comentario ha estado de más señor Malfoy, no vuelva a hacerlo

— Como diga, señora profesora

Un nuevo sarcasmo y McGonagall rechina los dientes mientras su mirada afilada advierte al joven slytherin.

Draco nuevamente ignora a la vieja bruja cuando ésta retoma su explicación y comienza a hacer varias notas en sus pergaminos, escribiendo de tal manera frenética y concentrada que no sólo despierta la curiosidad de sus amigos sino también la de tres gryffindors entrometidos.

·

·

— Este permiso es del Profesor Snape

— Así es, madame Pince

— Y usted busca varios libros de Transfiguración y otros aún no determinados…

— Sí

La bibliotecaria estrecha su mirada mientras analiza la autenticidad del pergamino, sopesando seriamente la idea de negarle el permiso de entrada a la sección restringida al estudiante rubio tras su mostrador; algo irregular que un profesor otorgue tal consentimiento con relación a libros de materias fuera de su área de enseñanza, aunque tratándose de Severus Snape…

— Muy bien… pero tenga claro jovencito que sólo podrá retirar dos obras, el resto tendrá que consultarlo aquí mismo, dado a que es una considerable lista de material el que piensa consultar

— No hay problema, madame

Una sonrisa que pretende ser agradable y la bibliotecaria termina rindiéndose al encanto de uno de los estudiantes que mejor ha sabido comportarse en su pequeño reino; claro que está Hermione Granger, pero ese par de amigos suyos no ayudan mucho al seguimiento de las reglas de comportamiento.

— Entonces sígame por aquí

·

Hermione observa pasar a madame Pince cerca de ella pero lo que capta su atención es ver a Malfoy seguirla para adentrarse ambos después a la zona restringida de la biblioteca. Deja olvidada por un momento su lectura y se dedica a simplemente observar al chico rubio por un buen rato.

Aún no se hace a la idea de que Lucius Malfoy haya sido espía de la Orden, saber que un miembro más ha caído resulta bastante perturbador, pero saber que precisamente uno de los mayores defensores de la pureza de la sangre le hubiera dado la espalda a Voldemort es algo increíble.

Y ahora Draco Malfoy prácticamente está huérfano…

Tal vez deberían plantearse Harry, Ron y ella el intentar dar de alguna manera su pésame al slytherin; aunque el saber que éste posiblemente intentará molerlos a maldiciones a la primera de acercamiento, es suficiente para hacerla desistir por ahora.

·

·

·

— ¿Y dices que no se mueve de ahí? – Harry

— Sí, es bastante raro

— Sospechoso, eso es lo que es

Harry asiente apoyando el comentario de Ron y Hermione suelta un suave resoplido de inconformidad.

Ya es jueves por la tarde y los tres amigos espían desde su escondite tras uno de los libreros de la biblioteca como el archirival de Harry sólo pasa las hojas de los libros, las lee y anota quién sabe que cosas en alguno de sus tantos pergaminos. Desde el lunes tras la clase de McGonagall que Draco Malfoy se la pasa en la biblioteca prácticamente desde que ésta es abierta hasta que cierra sin asistir ya a clases y la curiosidad ha comenzado a matarlos.

— ¿Fawkes?

Ron y Hermione observan casi boquiabiertos como el ave fénix sobrevuela cerca del techo de la biblioteca y desciende hacia donde Draco Malfoy abre un nuevo libro.

·

Fawkes suelta el sobre sellado que llevaba en su pico y el slytherin lo observa con indiferencia, reconociendo de inmediato el sello del director. El rubio abre su mochila y saca un abrecartas de plata para romper el sello de cera, abre el sobre y lee el corto mensaje del pergamino.

— Luego iré, eso puede esperar

Mete el sobre en su mochila descuidadamente mientras retoma su lectura pero Fawkes le da un ligero picotazo de inmediato en la mano, soltando luego un melodioso graznido característico de los fénix.

— Dije que iré luego, estoy muy ocupado ahora; así que vete

Draco se soba con molestia la mano atacada pero se mantiene empecinado en seguir leyendo e ignorando al fénix. Un nuevo picotazo de Fawkes y el Slytherin levanta su mirada de plata por fin, sosteniendo la mirada del ave de fuego por un largo momento en silencio.

— Tenías que ser tan gryffindor tú también, eres simplemente insoportable, ¿sabías?

Fawkes suelta un corto canto melodioso que al parecer pretende ser una risa y Draco termina negando con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, bastante divertido por la actitud de la criatura sagrada frente a él.

— Dile a Dumbledore que enseguida voy, sólo guardaré mis cosas, ¿vale?

Draco acaricia la cabeza emplumada del fénix y se maravilla con la calidez que las plumas irradian; Fawkes se deja hacer por un momento antes de levantar de nueva cuenta el vuelo e irse, esquivando los regaños de la bibliotecaria cuando ésta lo ve.

·

Harry, Ron y Hermione miran alucinados la escena y se quedan sin saber que decir y pensar.

— Seguro es para hablar de su escaño en la Cámara Noble

Los tres dan un respingo de sorpresa al mismo tiempo al escuchar la suave voz femenina de pronto y voltean lentamente hacia atrás, topándose con la familiar figura excéntrica de Luna Lovegood, quien carga entre sus manos el único volumen de "El misterio alrededor de los Heliopath" de la biblioteca y lo cual sólo hace a Hermione poner sus ojos en blanco ante la obsesión de la rubia ravenclaw por las criaturas inexistentes.

— ¿Cámara Noble? ¿Qué es eso? – parpadea confundido Harry

— Ay Harry. La Cámara Noble es como el parlamento muggle, sólo que integrado por la Nobleza Wizarding, básicamente responde a la triada de poderes junto con el Wizengamot y el Ministerio Mágico

— ¿Y por qué nunca he oído hablar de ella? – mosqueado por la actitud condescendiente de Hermione

— Por que últimamente los estimados nobles no han dado escándalos ni se han puesto a trabajar como se debe, dice mi papá que es por eso que Fudge hizo y deshizo tanto a su gusto – dice aburrido Ron

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver con eso Malfoy?

— Su gracia, Draco Lucius Aneirin Malfoy Black, Duque de Wiltshire

Y tras decir eso Luna simplemente se da la media vuelta y se va sin despedirse, dejando bastante aturdidos a los tres gryffindors por la actitud tan extraña de la ravenclaw; a veces saliendo con sus extravagancias y disparates o en esas ocasiones escalofriantes en que te deja sin palabras en la boca por alguna brillantez o comentario acertado.

— ¿Cómo es eso de Duque de Wiltshire?

— ¡Infierno sangriento!

— ¿Qué? – Aún más confundido por la palidez de Ron

— Harry, el Duque de Wiltshire es la figura más importante del Reino Unido Wizarding, es… es… – traga saliva Hermione

— Casi como la Reina Muggle…

Harry los mira estupefacto y sin acabar de creérselo, ¿cómo puede ser posible que Malfoy sea eso? Bien, su familia ha tenido influencias en el Ministerio y en el Wizengamot, bastantes ricos, importantes figuras sociales y todo eso, pero nunca vio señales de que fueran tan pero tan importantes.

— Pero… ¿cómo?

— No hay familia real desde hace unas generaciones y los más cercanos a tomar el mando a ese grado es el Duque de Wiltshire… pero creí que, bueno, que no había más duque ya que desde hace años que no hay nada nuevo escrito de él – se mira las manos con el ceño fruncido la castaña

— Va a hacer de nuestras vidas un verdadero infierno… Merlín santo…

Ron resbala hacia abajo y se queda sentado en el piso, de sólo imaginar que lo que acaba de decir Lunática Lovegood sea verdad siente sus tripas retorcerse

·

·

— Crabbe, entrega esto, aún tengo trabajo que hacer en la biblioteca

Crabbe toma sin poner atención el pergamino enrollado que Draco le entrega y abre la boca para preguntar pero sólo alcanza ver la figura estilizada de su jefe irse con prisa hacia el lugar donde se la ha pasado metido toda la semana.

Se rasca la nuca algo confundido por la prisa del rubio y baja su mirada para notar con sorpresa el color del listón: azul cobalto. Desata la cinta y lee con cuidado lo escrito sin preocuparse de quienes pasan por el corredor; el hechizo especial de la tinta sólo permite que lo escrito sea leído por ellos y cuando sea leído por todos quienes deban hacerlo, el pergamino simplemente se quema automáticamente sin dejar ninguna prueba o rastro de su existencia.

·

·

_A todos los miembros del CS:_

_Reunión formal y urgente en la Cámara de Guerra a las completas…_

_Caminos acostumbrados, llegadas usuales…_

_Convoca el Príncipe…_

_Nota: Bocadillos a cargo de la Dame du Lac_

·

·

Pansy frunce el ceño al leer la última línea; arruga el pergamino y lo arroja a un cesto de basura del salón vacío de Encantamientos, observando como la nota se consume en el aire sin llegar al bote bajo su atenta mirada y la de Theodore, quien fue quien le entregó la convocatoria de reunión.

Un aviso corto y preciso, como acostumbra hacerlos Draco, pero lo que le extraña es que a pesar del tinte casual que quiso agregarle el rubio con la última nota, ellos no pueden evitar cierto encogimiento interno al entender que lo de formal y urgente se refiere a la postura de la Casa Slytherin a lo que se está viviendo y se avecina más adelante.

Es la primera vez que el Consejo actual va a tener una reunión formal…

— Y nuestra querida Dama del Lago debe ir de una vez por su misión o podrá tener contratiempos

La pelinegra entorna su mirada al tener al castaño susurrándole al oído en ese tono casi inaudible, levanta su mano derecha y acaricia el suave cabello de Theodore a la altura de la nuca.

La única mujer en un grupo regularmente conformado por hombres; la misma situación que Bellatrix Lestrange mantiene entre las filas del Señor Oscuro. Las mujeres slytherins procuran mantenerse atrás de los hombres, guiando con sus manos invisibles las decisiones importantes que definen el futuro de generaciones pero hay ocasiones en que una tiene que emerger de entre las sombras y participar activamente para mantener un control aceptable de los años y en esta ocasión ella ha sido la elegida.

Aunque por el momento sea el objeto de diversión al encargarse de los entremeses, siempre manteniendo su imagen de niña tonta para poder actuar con más libertad y eso lo saben todos los miembros del Consejo pero si alguien lograra interceptarlos, nunca está de más seguir con las apariencias de siempre.

— Falta hora y media, nos vemos más tarde, querido

Le susurra en el oído en el mismo tono siseante que el ojiazul ocupó y lo suelta, caminando con elegancia hacia la puerta y deshaciéndose del encantamiento Impasibilizador y del hechizo silenciador que colocaron al quedarse solos, abre la puerta y se topa con la expresión seria de Ernie Macmillan, prefecto de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Por qué tenían sellado el salón? – cruzado de brazos

— Por qué estábamos follando, Macmillan, ¿por qué más sería?

Pansy sonríe sarcásticamente y con un movimiento de su mano derecha se echa su cabello oscuro hacia atrás, para luego irse contoneando las caderas rítmicamente, dejando atrás al chico totalmente escandalizado.

— ¿Y tú que dices, Nott?

— Que Parkinson y yo somos prefectos… ¿piensas qué realmente tenemos que discutir esto?

— Sólo por esta vez, Nott. Sólo por esta vez… Sólo procura que no se repita o ya veremos esto con algún profesor

— Como tú digas

Theodore se encoge de hombros y con paso lento sale del aula, dejando a un fastidiado hufflepuff por tener que lidiar con serpientes sin escrúpulos y cínicas. A veces odia esa parte de su trabajo: tratar con slytherins insolentes.

·

·

Draco camina silenciosamente a través de uno de los tantos laberintos subterráneos de la escuela, sin utilizar luz alguna para guiarse, ésa es una de las tantas sencillas acciones que utilizan para evitar ser seguidos. Todos llegan a partir de cierta hora, por turnos ya preestablecidos desde la primera reunión, utilizando caminos distintos y ataviados por sencillas capas oscuras con capuchas.

Él en su calidad de Príncipe de Slytherin es el último en presentarse, a su llegada es cuando por fin podrá darse inicio la reunión, por supuesto bajo los hechizos de protección colocados a partir de cierta distancia alrededor de la Cámara de Guerra, como lo son para evitar filtraciones auditivas o visuales ya sea por artefactos mágicos o hechizos de espionaje o algunas barreas básicas pero sumamente complicadas para evitar intrusos bajo la poción multijugos o bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

¿Por qué tanta seguridad? Por que a pesar de lo que el mundo piense, el futuro no está en los niños y jóvenes, estos son en realidad el presente y gran parte del destino de la comunidad wizarding siempre ha estado en las manos de estos, y en especial en la de los miembros de la tan odiada y temida pero también respetada: Casa Slytherin de Hogwarts.

El Honorable Consejo de Slytherin es quien decide la postura de los miembros de dicha casa para cualquier situación. No cualquiera puede ser elegido miembro, se es escogido por designios del mismo Salazar Slytherin, quien antes de su marcha dejó un hechizo perpetuo sobre los cimientos donde descansa la zona de su casa para permitir cada cierto tiempo que algunos estudiantes fuesen elegidos como líderes de la misma. Así a través del tiempo sólo han existido once Consejos, contando el actual, el Consejo X decidió aliarse a la causa del poderoso mago oscuro emergente: Lord Voldemort, y ahora el Consejo XI tendrá que estudiar las repercusiones de eso y las acciones que deberán tomar.

— _Y ahora estoy aquí papá, ocupando tu lugar…_

Draco suelta un lento suspiro al recordar que el último Príncipe de Slytherin fue su propio padre: Lucius Salazar Pierre Malfoy; y antes de él su abuelo, Abraxas Salazar Jessep Malfoy. Tres generaciones seguidas de Malfoy nombrados Príncipes de Slytherin, algo nunca antes visto; un dato verdaderamente curioso ya que aunque el nombramiento del líder de la casa no es tan raro como el de los miembros del Consejo, tampoco es habitual que suceda del modo que ha ocurrido estas últimas décadas.

Draco se detiene frente al par de enormes portales de metal con el escudo de su casa y a pesar de la oscuridad puede todavía apreciar lo impresionante de las puertas. Se cuadra de hombros y saca de debajo de su ropa una cadena que cuelga de su cuello y de la cual pende una pequeña llave, se acerca a una de las dos puertas gemelas e introduce la llave, permitiendo que se forme una pequeña puerta de acceso en los mismos portales, la cual se abre y entra sin perder el tiempo.

Cinco personas, cubiertas e igualmente encapuchadas que él, dentro de la cámara redonda giran al mismo tiempo para observarlo entrar, la tenue iluminación se alza de pronto con las llamas ahora más altas de las antorchas y Draco termina observando la enorme mesa redonda en medio del salón. La cual es grande, hecha de la madera de un árbol ya extinto, brillante y oscura al igual que las sillas; sobre su superficie un estuche mediano por cada miembro.

Baja su capucha, revelando su resplandeciente cabello platinado y comienza a soltar el broche de su capa mientras se acerca a su silla, la cual es ligeramente distinta a las otras para señalar que a pesar de la situación y de la supuesta igualdad de circunstancias de los seis alrededor de esa mesa, no es así, se supone que él en cierta medida está sobre ellos.

— Buenas noches, caballeros… y dama

Las otras cinco personas le imitan y pronto los seis muestran sus hermosas túnicas verde esmeralda con grabados en plata; colocan las capas tras sus sillas y cada uno se acomoda en su lugar.

— Por favor…

Draco sonríe y con un gesto de la mano les pide a sus amigos que se sienten; pero mira detenidamente cada una de esas caras que siente que ha conocido de toda la vida. Sus fieles amigos y guardaespaldas que nunca cuestionan ninguna de sus palabras: Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle; su casanova amigo y confidente con el que un par de veces se ha liado a golpes: Blaise Amadeus Zabini; su amiga y supuesta novia oficial, quien la ayuda a ahuyentar a personas non gratas que buscan más de un acostón con él: Pansy Parkinson; y finalmente, su consejero y mejor acompañante para alguna charla dialéctica, quien consigue enfriarle la mente cuando alguna emoción nubla su razón: Theodore Odhinn Nott.

Abre el estuche frente a él y saca algo parecido a un sonajero infantil, aunque no hace ningún sonido y es plano con dos caras.

— Se abre la primera sesión oficial del Honorable Consejo de Slytherin

Coloca el objeto sobre la tapa del estuche ya cerrado, con la cara blanca donde se observa una cobra negra alzada.

(NDS: Ya saben, muy tipo a la que aparece en la película "The Skulls")

Todos guardan silencio y miran fijamente a Draco, pero por su actitud, quien decide romper con el ambiente tenso es Blaise.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se debe esta reunión y tu actitud de toda la semana?

Draco sonríe y se recarga contra el alto respaldo de su silla, ya sabía él que lo mejor era dejar que alguno de ellos abordara el tema a que él lo impusiera directamente.

— Todos saben que mis padres fueron asesinados por órdenes del… – traga saliva y gira momentáneamente su rostro – de Lord Voldemort – ve como todos se remueven incómodos en sus lugares por haberlo escuchado decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro pero prosigue –… ningún conflicto de poderes entre mortífagos, lo que buscaban era el Diario que mi padre guardaba hace años y el cual destruyó Potter en nuestro segundo curso… ahora, lo que no les dije, fue que mi Padre desde el año pasado se convirtió en espía de la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore

El rubio calla por unos minutos y deja que todos procesen la información.

— La Orden del Fénix falló en protegerlos y los Mortífagos nos traicionaron… no debo mis lealtades a ningún lado, ¿y ustedes?… necesito saberlo, son mi familia y es hora de tomar decisiones determinantes para esta guerra…

·

·

— Tienes un fetiche con los buscadores

Harry se atraganta con un bollo y Hermione le da golpecitos en la espalda, bajo la mirada azul de Ron que sigue cenando sin intervenir en la charla. El ojiverde por fin pasa el pedazo de alimento y bebe algo de zumo de calabaza mientras le obsequia a su amiga una mirada asesina.

— Yo no tengo ningún fetiche, Hermione

— ¿No? ¿Seguro?

— Por supuesto – tajante

— Veamos, Cho Chan es la buscadora de Ravenclaw, comenzaste a fijarte en ella tras un partido ¿no?, aunque en ese momento no le diste mucha importancia

— ¿Y?

— Ok… Comenzaste a acercarte a Hannah tras lo sucedido con su mamá, pero la viste más que cómo una amiga cuando fue seleccionada como buscadora provisional de Hufflepuff, había bajado de peso y entrenado mucho, así que según tú no fue una mala elección de ese equipo

— Casualidad

— Ah! Pero luego vino Ginny, la nueva buscadora de reserva de Gryffindor, quien te sustituyó tras lo de Umbridge y sólo saliste con ella por su desempeño fabuloso en un partido

Harry enrojece pero le sostiene la mirada a Hermione, la cual sonríe ampliamente y con el dedo índice derecho le golpea la punta de la nariz a su pelinegro amigo.

— Has salido con la buscadora de cada casa, sólo te falta el de un equipo… el más cotizado de los jugadores de los cuatro equipos de quidditch de la escuela…

Y la sonrisa de la castaña se hace aún más grande de ser posible mientras Harry enrojece aún más y Ron es ahora quien se atraganta.

— Estás desvariando, Hermione… Ja! Malfoy y yo, en serio que es una buena broma – aunque voltea hacia la esa de Slytherin y sin darse cuenta busca al rubio con la mirada

— Lo sé, pero quería ver tu reacción… tú y Malfoy son como al agua y el aceite, simplemente no se mezclan, pero es divertido ver sus caras – dando golpecitos ahora en la espalda a Ron

— Estás loca, eso es lo que sucede

Pero no puede evitar evocar la imagen del rubio ataviado con su uniforme de quidditch.

— _Creo que Hermione no está tan equivocada_

Y con esa idea deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, maldiciendo su suerte.

·

·

# NDS: "Completas" es un periodo de tiempo, era parte de las horas canónicas en el siglo XIV; era con el cual se terminaban las horas canónicas del día (hacia las 6 p.m., casi hasta las 7, pues a esta hora se acostaban los monjes).

·

·

·

INICIADO: 09 de diciembre de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 10 de diciembre de 2006

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Algo largo, no mucho pero sí en consideración a lo que usualmente comencé a acostumbrar en otros fics… No puedo prometer actualizar pronto, lo siento, realmente tengo muchos problemas (entre ellos un posible divorcio de mis padres y el abandono de mis estudios) y estas vacaciones iré a casa, y allá la pc de mi hermano es de acceso restringido, sólo me la presta para chequear mi email, así que sorry… Prometo intentar ver si logro escribir algo en papel y luego transcribirlo; pero como sea, puedo decir que estoy retomando mis historias, les aseguro que las terminaré, por lo pronto iré algo lenta pero segura ya que como dije tengo muchos problemas personales…

**Próximo apartado:** "Enlace"

No olviden dejar reviews!!!

Matta ne!!!…


	3. Chapter 3

**III. ENLACE**

— Más tardar mañana a primera hora o les juro que comprobaran por que soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy

El par de sujetos con túnicas y trajes de caza asienten al jovencito frente a ellos, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle. Dinero es dinero y la cantidad que el chico rubio les ha ofrecido por ese trabajo no es para nada despreciable; sólo que ahora tienen, además de la promesa del trato, una amenaza digna de tomar en cuenta.

— No se preocupe señor, mañana mismo tendrá en su poder la criatura

— Más les vale… ahora, váyanse

Draco entorna su mirada desdeñosamente y con un gesto de la mano los despide; ve como ambos cazadores siguen de mala gana a la elfina que los guía a la puerta y posteriormente los dejara en la zona de aparición.

Abre el par de puertas de cristal tras su escritorio y sale al exterior de la mansión; se apoya por un momento en la balaustrada de la amplia galería, maravillándose una vez más con el agradable clima y la extraordinaria vista que tiene del mar mediterráneo. Una excelente decisión de su antepasado el edificar la "Cage d'Or" en la que actualmente es la elegante y carísima Côte d'Azur.

Seguramente cuando Camulus François Malfoy decidió adquirir las numerosas hectáreas de propiedad para construir la casa familiar Malfoy no esperó que algún día la zona fuera prácticamente infestada por muggles; hoy en día sólo unos cuantos kilómetros separan a la antigua e importante propiedad de uno de los puertos más importantes de la turística zona. Y probablemente tampoco esperó que Malfoy Manoir fuera rebautizada a su muerte como "La Jaula de Oro" por su nuera, esposa del mayor de sus seis hijos; curiosa manera de mostrar su resentimiento por prácticamente ser enclaustrada en el lugar.

Un hermoso día en la Costa Azul, pero mañana será mejor… mañana jugará la primera carta de su mano para asegurar la supervivencia de los suyos.

— Diddy…

Plop

— Si amo Malfoy, señor

— Sírveme una copa del nuevo vino que traje y luego tú y los demás elfos disfruten de un día libre como gusten

— ¿Joven amo?

— No me cuestiones, Diddy. Si digo que necesitan un descanso y deben tomarse el día libre es lo que deben hacer, ahora ve y tráeme esa copa que te pedí

La elfina desaparece de inmediato y Draco se permite sonreír; definitivamente es un lindo día y anda de un muy buen humor.

·

·

Harry observa la noche caer y sonríe ampliamente, sólo falta un día para que cumpla la mayoría de edad y ya está disfrutando de su nueva libertad.

— ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

Aunque sea una libertad coartada.

— Una ensalada y un filete de pescado estarían bien, Remus

El hombre castaño asiente y levanta la bocina del teléfono de la salita para ordenar a recepción lo que desean cenar. Harry deja a Remus lidiar con quien sea que esté en el otro lado de la línea y observa el oscuro panorama fuera de aquella habitación.

Fue todo un desafío lograr que la Orden aceptara su capricho de viajar a Francia para su cumpleaños, más específicamente a esa zona en los límites con la reserva protegida de Chatailérs; pero al final lo logró y ahora él y Remus están disfrutando de unos divertidos y tranquilos días en aquella posada francesa mágica. Aunque gracias a la influencia de la esposa del dueño del lugar (la cual es muggle) hay varias adiciones de artefactos no mágicos, prueba de ello los sencillos teléfonos, la luz eléctrica, radio y televisión; después de todo, hay muchas personas hijos de muggles, squibs o mestizos acostumbrados a estas sencillas pero agradables comodidades.

— Mañana llegan Hermione, los Weasleys y los demás a verte

— Lo sé

— ¿No me dirás nada todavía de esa misteriosa sorpresa tuya?

— Nop, además sólo falta un día, Remus

— Está bien, pero me muero de curiosidad

— Lo sé

Harry deja que Remus le revuelva el cabello y observa con sus ojos verdes el reloj de pared, bastante seguro que el tiempo parece ir más lento sólo para ponerlo aún más ansioso.

No escogió ese lugar sólo por que sí; desde que escuchó la explicación de Malfoy sobre el chatailér, simplemente terminó prendado de la criatura mágica; primero fue con Hagrid para que le explicará más sobre la sagrada criatura mágica y tras agotar los pocos conocimientos del semigigante sobre la misma pasó a buscar en la biblioteca, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que el lugar verdaderamente le asfixia, pero lo mejor ha sido estar aquí, con la reserva mágica a prácticamente un lado, ya que los criadores y expertos del lugar son magníficos y estar tan cerca de tantos chatailérs es simplemente magnífico.

Y bastante útil…

·

·

Ya es medianoche y Harry sonríe en miedo de la oscuridad, comprueba que Remus está profundamente dormido en la cama al lado de la suya y agradece (aunque de cierta manera sea de mal gusto) que el viejo amigo de sus padres esté todavía cansado de su transformación de hace tres noches.

Levanta con cuidado las mantas y se coloca con cuidado las esponjosas pantuflas antes de deslizarse lo más silenciosamente posible por el cuarto; no se preocupa por ponerse otra ropa en vez de llevar el pijama ya que al final de cuentas eso es lo menos importante, lo primordial es lograr escurrirse una vez más de la posada como lo ha venido haciendo el último par de semanas.

Cuando llega a los límites del pequeño bosque, siente las barreras mágicas disuasorias de acercamiento pero extiende su mano y provoca una pequeña grieta entre éstas y las de protección, pasa sin contratiempos y sonríe satisfecho por sus avances en la magia sin varita. Camina en medio de la arbolada y cuando llega a los límites del claro que acostumbra visitar se apoya contra el tronco de un árbol y se queda observando por un minuto los jugueteos de varios chatailérs en su forma mini.

Desde antes de salir de vacaciones estuvo estudiando secretamente para convertirse en un animago pero sin muchos resultados ya que sentía que le faltaba una imagen visual determinada para lograrlo con éxito, pero tras ver la ilustración del Chatailér fue que descubrió que era eso, su forma animaga tenía que ser esta criatura sólo que como no la conocía no podía lograr su transformación exitosamente. Esa noche fue la primera vez que lo logró y se contempló maravillado por lograr transformarse en una criatura tan única e importante como lo son los chatailérs.

Pero la visita a la reservación le ha servido muchísimo; a pesar de la reticencia inicial de los chatailérs a aceptarlo, cuando lo hicieron comenzó a aprender como usar sus habilidades y especialmente, cómo lograr esa segunda transformación sin pasar a su forma humana.

Se endereza y mueve sus hombros para relajarse, se truena los dedos y procura centrarse en lo que debe; éste es su último ensayo y no quiere echarlo a perder.

Toma aire profundamente y cierra los ojos, de inmediato echa su cuerpo hacia delante; sintiendo sus huesos y cráneo cambiando conforme su cuerpo va achicándose, las prendas de ropa comenzando a formar parte de él también; el fino pelaje oscuro naciendo por todo su cuerpo, sus manos retorciéndose y encogiéndose hasta convertirse en patas con sus respectivas garras, sin olvidar la extraña sensación de sentir una cola formándose e incorporándose a su nuevo esqueleto.

Toda esta asombrosa transformación en sólo unos segundos.

Abre los ojos y sonríe ante la maravillosa visión felina. Se ha convertido en la forma mini del chatailér: un pequeño gatito alado. Se sienta sobre sus patas traseras y gira ligeramente su cabeza, viendo alegre sus pequeñas alas de color blanco-azulino, las agita para comprobar que están bien y tras ello no puede evitar el impulso de acicalarse con sus pequeñas patas delanteras.

Finalmente comienza a andar con un paso lánguido pero fluido y cuando la manada que lo ha adoptado se percata de su presencia, enseguida lo rodean, animándolo a jugar con ellos como cada noche. Harry suelta un pequeño maullido y agita sus alas para alzar el vuelo, comenzando así una nueva noche de juegos.

·

·

— Debemos actuar rápido, para cuando se den cuenta de todo debemos estar ya muy lejos

Susurra molesto uno de los cazadores furtivos contratados por Draco, un sujeto alto y corpulento de cabello castaño quemado y ojos cafés, quien al parecer es el que manda. El otro, un tipo bajo pero musculoso moreno y calvo asiente tontamente pero sin apartar su mirada castaña del numeroso grupo de criaturas mágicas en el pequeño claro.

— Es hora

— Sí

De pronto ambos, bajo un hechizo de camuflaje, salen de los brézales en los que estaban ocultándose y el jefe no pierde el tiempo en enviar un hechizo de red, capturando a uno de los chatailérs enseguida.

— Desmaius!

El rayo rojo sale disparado de la varita del otro en el mismo instante en que el chatailér se transforma en un gran gato negro de ojos verde esmeralda con grandes alas oscuras retraídas por culpa de la red mágica; pero el hechizo prácticamente rebota y choca contra la corteza de un árbol.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Los aturdidores no sirven! ¡Usa el arma ésa!

El sujeto calvo asiente rápidamente y con temor al ver como el resto de la manada de chatailérs transformándose en esos peligrosos animales, saca el arma muggle que le entregara Kristoff antes de atacar, apunta al chatailér dentro de la red y el cual comienza a vencer el fuerte hechizo de red que lo mantiene atrapado. Entonces jala el gatillo y ve como un dardo sale disparado y choca contra el animal, dispara nuevamente al ver que sigue sin rendirse y corre a acercarse a su compañero al comenzar a ser rodeados peligrosamente por todas aquellas criaturas.

— Lumus maxima!

Kristoff enceguece momentáneamente a los chatailérs al mismo tiempo que Paul lanza otro hechizo de red sobre el animal ya dormido; el castaño saca velozmente un objeto de uno de sus bolsillos y extiende al otro lo que es el traslador de escape, llevándose a tiempo ambos a la sagrada criatura segundos antes de que la manada de ésta cayera sobre ellos con sus garras afiladas y sus colmillos listos para clavárselos.

·

·

·

Harry abre con debilidad sus ojos, parpadea lenta y repetidamente hasta que logra enfocar su vista y trata de incorporarse con ayuda de sus patas pero cae y opta por esperar a que pasen aun los efectos de lo que sea que tuvieran esos dardos.

— _Seguramente tranquilizantes muggles, ya que uso una pistola…_

Mantiene su mirada verde entornada y nota que está atrapado en una jaula de energía mágica, campos invisibles que impedirán su escape en cualquiera de sus tres formas. Tal vez si se convirtiera en humano y se apareciera en la posada… pero enseguida desecha la idea al sentir las barreras anti-desaparición que rodean el lugar alrededor de una gran distancia.

Enseguida mueve sus orejas y capta varios pasos y voces al otro lado de la puerta de aquella habitación oscura; al menos no está en un calabozo o eso piensa.

— Y no quiero saber nunca más de ustedes…

Mueve sus orejas para agudizar mejor su sentido auditivo al sonarle familiar aquella voz; las puertas se abren y su mirada se vuelve un hilo verdoso por el golpe de luz que lo hace sentir algo más mareado.

— Ya estás despierto… me alegra…

— _Merlín! ¡Es Malfoy!_

Escucha las cortinas de las ventanas ser corridas por un sencillo movimiento de varita del rubio y centra su mirada sobre él, estudiándolo detenidamente y sopesando la opción de transformarse y decirle quien es, después de todo su padre fue miembro de la Orden del Fénix y eso debe significar algo.

— Ojalá esos brutos no te hayan lastimado en verdad…

Draco se acerca lentamente a él y Harry observa como la luz de la mañana o tarde baña el salón, una habitación bastante impersonal a su parecer.

— Siento que haya sucedido todo esto, pero era necesario… eres necesario, mejor dicho…

Plop

— Joven amo Malfoy, sus visitas han llegado, señor

— Hazlos pasar aquí, Diddy.

— Sí, amo…

Plop

— Estoy seguro que me entiendes… así que te trataré de esta manera siempre

Harry extiende sus alas al sentirlas algo maltrechas y las repliega de nuevo de la manera correcta. De pronto la puerta es abierta y contiene un momento el aire al ver entrar a los amigos del rubio slytherin.

— Draco!

Pansy corre y salta sobre su amigo de inmediato, casi tirándolo al suelo en el proceso; el resto de la banda saluda menos efusivamente a Draco y en cambio se acercan a una prudente distancia a la jaula mágica en la que permanece encerrado Harry.

— Así que éste es… – dice Theodore antes de soplar su flequillo para despejar su mirada

— Magnífico, ¿no?

— Aún me cuesta creerlo… – Blaise

El pelinegro de mirada verde musgo rasgada se agacha pero de inmediato se hace hacia atrás al ver el movimiento de la criatura a modo de intentar darle un zarpazo.

— No es un animal de circo, Blaise

— Oye Draco…

— ¿Sí, Goyle?

— ¿Podemos comer algo?

Draco parpadea reiteradamente y lo observa fijamente con cierta incredulidad.

— Sí, yo también tengo algo de hambre, ya casi es hora de la comida – apoya Crabbe

— Sí… ordenaré que sirvan de una vez la comida… ustedes dos no tienen remedio…

Y el rubio comienza a reír suavemente, ciertamente todos forman un grupo bastante diverso. Da una última mirada al todavía sedado chatailér y sale con sus amigos del salón; recordando como es que llegaron a ese punto.

·

·

·

»»— Estamos contigo – Theodore

— ¿Sobre qué parte en particular?

— En todo – Crabbe

— Sobre los guardianes – Pansy

— La alteración de nuestros lazos mágicos familiares – Blaise

— La recolección de horcruxes – Theodore

— La traición a nuestros padres – Goyle

Draco tragó saliva y les sostuvo las miradas a sus amigos y compañeros; todos ellos tan seguros en darle la espalda a todo y todos por seguir a su lado.

— Gracias – murmuró casi silenciosamente

— ¿Y ahora qué tendremos que hacer?

— Para comenzar, debemos pasar al salón de rituales… estamos cortos de tiempo y debemos aprovechar al máximo lo que tenemos

— Muy bien entonces

Pansy se levantó con actitud resuelta y con un movimiento de su mano el otro par de enormes portales anexos dentro de la cámara se abrieron, revelando otra cámara circular, solamente que ésta estaba vacía, con sólo un mosaico antiguo con la figura de la cabeza de medusa en el suelo mientras sus correspondientes antorchas en las paredes se encendieron automáticamente.

— Pansy, querida, tú aquí… eres agua…

Y Draco comenzó a señalar su sitio correspondiente a cada uno de ellos alrededor del círculo, señalándoles un elemento a convocar cuando él se los señalara; finalmente él se acomodó frente a la pelinegra en su lugar correspondiente y comenzó el ritual mágico lanzando simplemente una especie de moneda hecha de madera al aire y al centro del círculo de la medusa donde todos estaban colocados.

— Natura…

Extendió sus manos de golpe y la moneda se detuvo en medio del aire, flotando a un metro del suelo y girando lentamente de manera errática sobre su propio centro. Palabras yendo y viniendo mientras su frente comenzó a perlarse de sudor, totalmente concentrado en su labor.

— Tierra

— Terra cubi

Un sencillo hechizo de jardinería y un rayo café salió de la varita de Goyle, convirtiéndose en fina tierra antes de chocar contra a la moneda de madera, la cual al parecer de alguna manera la absorbió mientras comenzaba a girar un poco más rápidamente.

— Agua…

— Aguamenti…

Un chorro de agua comenzó a brotar de la varita de Pansy pero enseguida fue dirigido contra la moneda, siendo absorbida el agua de la misma manera que la tierra mientras la velocidad del objeto aumentaba de nuevo.

— Fuego

— Incendio!

Un fuerte movimiento de muñeca y varita de Blaise y una feroz llama salió disparada, siguiendo el mismo sistema de los dos hechizos anteriores.

— Aire

— Ventus…

Todos sintieron sus túnicas ondear por la fuerza del hechizo de Theodore, pero nada comparado a lo que chocó contra la moneda.

— Metal…

Crabbe lanzó un mondadientes al aire y decidió hacer lo mejor posible para no fallarle a su jefe.

— Ferro Verto

Tragó saliva al soltar el hechizo plateado y vio como impactó contra el palillo convirtiéndolo en metal casi al mismo tiempo de chocar contra la moneda de madera que prácticamente se movía ya como loca.

— Trueno… tonnerre shocke…

Y una corriente eléctrica se produjo en la punta de la varita de Draco antes de salir con fuerza hacia la moneda; provocando una considerable oleada mágica al reunirse los seis elementos dentro de aquel pequeño objeto. El lugar se oscureció por excepción de la luz irradiada por la moneda; el mosaico de medusa desapareció y en cambio los seis puntos donde estaban todos parados comenzaron a unirse con una línea verde hasta formar una extraña figura de seis puntas.

(NDS: Quien haya visto Yu-Gi-Oh, me refiero al sello de orichalcos)

— Muéstranos nuestros guardianes posibles… ahora!

La moneda se detuvo de golpe y las seis miradas observaron como la moneda desaparecía y en su lugar una especie de ninfa traslúcida aparecía. Una parte de ella se separó en forma de humo y se acercó a Blaise, rodeándolo brevemente antes de convertirse en una forma animal, que al parecer de todos era un halcón, y sin más desapareció.

Y lo mismo se repitió de uno en uno hasta que finalmente fue el turno de Draco y los seis observaron sorprendidos como el humo tomaba la forma de un chatailér antes de deshacerse, la figura bajó su faz y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Y cómo cojones vas a conseguir tú un chatailér?

Blaise preguntó con los brazos en jarras y todos los demás sonrieron pero apoyaron el comentario del pelinegro.

— Debes reconocerlo, Draco… es una muy buena pregunta

Y Draco vio la sonrisa retadora de Theodore. Ya les demostraría él que lo lograría. ««

·

·

·

_"Dumbledore sigue confiado que estoy incapacitado emocionalmente para hacer algo peligroso o importante… no sospecha nada de nuestros planes…"_

Las últimas palabras que Harry logró escuchar de Malfoy antes de que las voces se alejaran totalmente del salón en que permanece cautivo y ya sabe que no puede confiar en los slytherins, al parecer aquellos seis chicos en realidad no han renunciado a sus antiguos ideales o algo así.

— _Si sólo pudiera encontrar la manera de escapar…_

Se siente con la mente más despejada y recuperado físicamente, así que se mueve alrededor de la jaula mientras trata de encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

— _Calma Harry, calma. Como dice Hermione, analicemos tranquilamente la situación... No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde demonios estoy… nadie sabe de mis escapadas y mi forma animaga… no tengo varita… si me transformo existe la posibilidad que me entreguen a Voldemort… no puedo desaparecer… puedo intentar deshacer las defensas de la jaula pero como no sé que hechizos están funcionado puedo quedarme agotado mágicamente por el esfuerzo y ser más vulnerable aún…_

Mira los platones con comida que uno de los elfos domésticos apareció dentro de su jaula y se deja caer derrotado sobre el piso.

— _Estoy muerto…_

Siente su estómago quejarse por la falta de alimento y nuevamente mira los platones con comida; carne cruda de excelente calidad, agua en otro tazón y en el tercero leche. No está acostumbrado a comer de esa manera, nunca fue de caza y mucho menos devoró carne cruda. Levanta sus patas y las coloca sobre su cara peluda mientras permanece echado. No quiere hacerlo pero en verdad se muere de hambre, además no siente ascos ni nada de eso, su instinto animal le está induciendo a aprovechar la apetitosa carne, refrescar su garganta y calmar su sed con agua o al menos disfrutar de la deliciosa leche.

Suelta un gruñido y se levanta, caminando al otro lado de la jaula para acercarse a los tazones y con la punta de su pata izquierda empuja el de la carne como si estuviera cerciorándose de algo; pero opta por tomar primero agua debido a la intensa sed y dejara el de la leche al último. Escucha como alguien entra al lugar pero lo ignora, continuando comiendo tranquilamente en espera de ver que demonios es lo que planean hacer con él.

— Raro, muy raro…se supone que los chatailérs son de ojos azules y los tuyos son… un par de esmeraldas… eres aún más especial de lo normal, ¿no?

Harry sigue comiendo pero levanta su mirada, topándose con los ojos de plata fundida de Draco Malfoy observándole con mucha atención.

Draco se mantiene encuclillas frente al felino alado y ve con satisfacción que a pesar de todo tiene la completa atención del mismo. Pansy no ha parado de decir que quiere verle en su forma mini pero dado a las circunstancias el chatailér no cambiara de forma hasta después del ritual, cuando se sienta más seguro.

— No quiero interrumpirte, por favor sigue

Sonríe al observar el recelo brillando en los hermosos ojos verdes y como el chatailér baja su faz para ver inseguro el tazón de leche, pero termina rindiéndose a los pocos minutos y la leche comienza a ser bebida con tranquilidad.

El chatailér es tan inteligente como se dice, sencillamente estudiando su entorno y esperando el momento justo de atacar en vez de actuar tan impulsivamente como los dragones; guardando sus energías y demostrando su orgullo a pesar de las circunstancias.

Harry pasa su lengua por la boca y se sienta sobre sus patas traseras para comenzar a acicalarse, pero cuando bosteza se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien y voltea a ver de inmediato al rubio que en ningún momento ha dejado de mirarlo.

— Lo siento… pero desafortunadamente no confío que cooperes mucho para la ceremonia que nos espera y no puede haber ni hechizos o sustancias mágicas interfiriendo, así que he tenido que sedarte de nuevo con esa sustancia muggle… es temporal, te lo aseguro…

Pero Harry no termina de escuchar la explicación del rubio cuando cae inconciente sobre el suelo.

·

·

— Dios… es mi culpa…

Remus entierra sus manos en sus cabellos castaños mientras se mantiene completamente tenso y sentado en uno de los sillones de la salita de la habitación que alquiló junto con Harry en aquella posada.

Albus Dumbledore sólo observa el fuego crepitar en la pequeña chimenea mientras se acaricia distraídamente la barba y se mantiene sumido en sus cavilaciones, ignorando al resto de los presentes en la habitación.

Hermione parada junto a la ventana mira a través de ella como la noche cubre con su oscuridad el lugar y en especial la espesa arboleda de aquella reserva mágica natural, mostrando bastante entereza aunque sus manos no paran de temblar. Ron se acerca a ella y con algo de duda pasa su brazo por la estrecha cintura de la castaña para atraerla hacia sí y tratar de tranquilizarla. La gryffindor se apoya contra el fornido cuerpo de su ahora novio y trata de no derrumbarse, sólo observando las afueras como si en cualquier momento Harry aparecerá caminando y pidiendo disculpas por preocuparlos tanto.

Ginny permanece sentada en medio de los gemelos mientras sus padres y Tonks hablan sin quitarle un ojo encima a Sirius, quien está desparramado en una silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y desmayado por un aturdidor que tuvo que aplicarle la metamorfomaga para calmarlo.

— Harry está bien…

Todos voltean hacia donde Dumbledore sigue observando el fuego pero ahora mientras se lleva a la boca un caramelo de limón; bastantes incrédulos de tal afirmación, después de todo alguien violentó las barreras de la reserva y Harry no aparece, ¿casualidad? Lo dudan mucho; además claro, de que no pueden rastrearlo.

— ¿Señor…?

— No te preocupes, Remus, si esto fuera obra de Voldemort ya nos habríamos enterado por él mismo o nuestro espía… Harry está desaparecido, pero vivo… las malas noticias siempre viajan rápido, recuérdalo

— Pero, Dumbledore… – Arthur

— Sólo es cosa de encontrarlo… – voltea lentamente y todos contienen el aire al ver la expresión completamente seria del siempre sonriente director – Y ése, damas y caballeros, es nuestro trabajo desde este momento…

·

·

— Hermosa noche para embrujar…

Dice una joven bruja de cabellos negros y ojos violeta, vestida completamente de negro con lentes de micas rosáceas rectangulares.

(NDS: Hace un par de años los lentes de micas de colores eran una de mis aficiones )

Theodore la mira desconfiado e intercambia miradas con Blaise, inconcebible que una bruja casi de la misma edad de ellos sea a quien escogió Draco para realizar tan importante serie de hechizos. Pansy sólo la observa calladamente mientras la ve moverse de un lado a otro del amplio salón vacío mientras descorre las cortinas para apreciar mejor la noche según ella. Y Crabbe y Goyle sólo comen unos cuantos entremeses que un elfo doméstico les ofrece en una bandeja; nada preocupados, si Draco la escogió a ella será por algo.

— Veo que ya se conocen, Sehren…

La bruja ojiviolácea deja de ver las estrellas y voltea a ver al chico rubio que viene entrando, sonríe mientras arquea perfectamente una ceja y se acerca para robarle un fugaz beso en los labios al chico.

— Te extraña, mon petit

— No lo parece, después de todo no te has acercado en mucho tiempo al Reino Unido

— Me evito problemas, las cosas están muy turbias por allá…

Sehren se encoge de hombros y toma un bocadillo de la charola del elfo doméstico, luego simplemente comienza a caminar alrededor del salón tan sólo mordiendo el delicado emparedado por momentos pero observando, siempre observando.

— Les presento a Sehren Kou, está más aleccionada en la magia de lo que pueda parecer a primera vista. Su padre fue quien realizó el ritual de guardianes a Dumbledore y su fénix… y como ya saben, será ella quien nos ayude esta noche con nuestros planes

·

·

Harry abre los ojos y bosteza sin reparo; nota que está en otra habitación pero ahora sin la jaula. Trata de levantarse pero opta por quedarse echado y reunir fuerzas, ya que todavía los efectos de la nueva dosis de sedante lo mantiene algo mareado y débil; al menos está sobre una suave y mullida superficie.

Bosteza nuevamente pero las voces captan su atención y se mueve para ver que está sucediendo, notando con desconcierto y sorpresa como los slytherins están formando un círculo, pero lo que lo tiene atónito es ver como cada uno de ellos se hace una herida en ambas palmas de sus manos antes de pasar una daga a quien esté a su lado.

Finalmente Nott entrega la daga a una chica pelinegra que permanece al centro del círculo, antes de que ésta comience a hablar.

— Sangre a la sangre…

Los seis slytherins alzan sus brazos a sus costados y tocan con sus palmas sangrantes las de los otros, cerrando el círculo mientras una especie de destello rojizo parpadea unos segundos entre sus palmas pegadas.

— Hermano sol… hermana luna… primas estrellas…

Harry mueve sus orejas para captar lo que dice la chica pero sólo logra entender algunas palabras sueltas entre toda la nebulosa que tiene embotada su mente. Siente los minutos pasar pero el tiempo le es ya bastante ajeno.

— …nuevos lazos familiares que la magia bendice…

Abre los ojos y ve un aura verdosa rodeando a cada slytherin antes de concentrarse en las palmas unidas. A pesar de su estado puede sentir cierto confort, es una energía mágica que le recuerda tiempos perdidos, una memoria lejana de sus padres viene a su mente y recuerda parte de las palabras de Ron: "_el vínculo familiar es muy especial, bastante cálido y único_". Y esa magia está concentrándose en los chicos frente a él, casi puede ver la magia flotando en el aire, bailando silenciosamente antes de dar por finalizado el conjuro o hechizo que se está realizando. La energía mágica resplandece e ilumina toda la sala con un fulgor verdoso antes de finalmente estallar en una lluvia de chispas verdes bastantes cálidas

Cierra nuevamente los ojos y se deja cobijar por la tibieza de la oscuridad, mucha tranquilidad alrededor de él y eso lo hace relajarse en sueños como hacia tiempo que no pasaba.

·

Cuando abre los ojos de nueva cuenta ve a Draco Malfoy arrodillado a su lado con una expresión que casi podría definir como culpable al sostener una daga en sus manos, al parecer distinta a la que usaron antes, ésta tiene una filosa hoja plateada con una inscripción en runas y un mango con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. Escucha como la bruja desconocida sigue hablando cerca de ellos, capta el nombre "Pansy Parkinson" y trata de incorporarse sin éxito, sigue aún sufriendo de los efectos de los sedantes.

Cuando escape de ahí y tenga su varita de nuevo en sus manos, que Merlín ampare a Draco Malfoy. ¡Por qué va a matarlo!

— Vuestro nombre…

— Draco Lucius Aneirin Malfoy Black

Lo único que le faltaba: ser un sacrificio para quien sabe que ritual oscuro de esa banda de perturbados slytherins. Ahora sí que se ha metido en una buena, toma aire profundamente y sólo espera el final de los acontecimientos y su muerte; siempre esperó que ésta fuera a manos de Voldemort si sucedía pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

— ¿Tomas a esta criatura como tu guardián?

— Sí

— ¿Bajo que votos?

— Sangre de mi sangre…

Draco nuevamente hace una herida en su palma derecha ya curada y luego entierra la daga cerca del corazón del chatailér, provocándole una herida casi superficial al felino. Luego coloca su palma sangrante contra la herida de la criatura mágica y ambos pueden sentir un extraño ardor al momento del contacto.

— Carne de mi carne

Una extraña opresión en el pecho de ambos y Draco toma aire profundamente antes de proseguir.

— Magia de mi magia…

Suelta un pulso de energía mágica y siente como ésta se introduce en la criatura, pero de inmediato siente un pulso proveniente del chatailér introduciendo en él, entremezclando sus esencias mágicas.

— Destino de mi destino…

Pronuncia con total seguridad las palabras mientras del nulo espacio entre el pecho de la criatura y la palma de su mano un suave resplandor plateado comienza a aparecer. Esta es la verdadera parte clave de llevar a cabo todo esto; mantenerse con vida y contar con la protección mágica de otro ser; podría considerarse un intercambio de vidas en el momento decisivo.

— Parte de mi alma, como yo parte de la suya…

Finaliza algo confundido por el repentino arrebato de mencionar lo de las almas, pero no se preocupa, de acuerdo a lo que estudió en realidad no hay repercusiones por ello, tan sólo una unión más estrecha entre el amo y el guardián. Casi podría decir que parte de un mero trámite mágico.

— ¿Con que nombre lo bautizas?

— Hades Malfoy Black

Sehren asiente y coloca la punta de su varita en la frente del felino, repitiendo el nombre que acaba de pronunciar Draco antes de seguir.

— Draco Lucius Aneirin Malfoy Black, ¿aceptas el enlace mágico con Hades Malfoy Black por libre deseo?

— Lo acepto

El antes suave resplandor de plata se intensifica y cubre tanto a Draco como a Hades completamente, aislándolos por unos segundos del resto del mundo.

— _¿Por qué?_

Draco escucha una suave voz masculina algo conocida pero sabe que es su nuevo guardián quien le habla de algún modo.

— _Por que te necesito a mi lado…_

Le responde sinceramente pero de pronto se ve de vuelta en el salón y bajo la mirada atenta de Sehren.

— Que vuestro lazo que la magia ha proporcionado no lo rompan ni hombres o criaturas, mas que la muerte

Harry cierra los ojos totalmente exhausto y siente la extraña conexión mágica que lo une a Malfoy fortalecerse con cada momento. Una sensación cálida baña su ser entero y en sueños sonríe, no se siente del todo mal como pensó que sucedería, al menos no fue un sacrificio como creyó que sería al principio.

— _A Sirius le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere…_

·

·

·

INICIADO y FINALIZADO: 11 de diciembre de 2006

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Pienso que debí titular este cap "Rituales" pero ya ni modo… Ahhhh! No. Lo olvidaba, estuve viendo en TNT "La Cámara de los Secretos" y me di cuenta de algo, manejo al revés a los chicos, para mí Crabbe es el chico alto y Goyle el más bajito y corpulento; además de que no son las ballenas siempre descritas, han crecido y madurado así que si bien son fornidos no son gordos ni nada de eso… Ahora sí me despido…

**Próximo apartado:** "Conociendo al Príncipe"

No olviden dejar reviews!!!

Nos veremos en enero si Dios me lo permite…


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. CONOCIENDO AL PRÍNCIPE 1**

Hades abre los ojos con pereza e internamente sonríe, complacido por sentirse por fin completamente libre de sedantes o de alteraciones mágicas.

Lo primero que nota es que está acostado sobre un colchón gris bastante mullido y suave, al parecer completamente relleno de plumas; lo segundo, que tiene un extraño collar sobre su pecho y un brazalete sobre su pata delantera izquierda; lo tercero es que aparentemente está en la habitación de Malfoy puesto que ve al chico rubio durmiendo tranquilamente en la enorme cama de doseles que hay; y en cuarto lugar, que al parecer está amaneciendo por los rayos de luz que logra apreciar que se cuelan por las orillas de las pesadas cortinas.

Se levanta con cuidado y camina silenciosamente hacia la puerta; es su oportunidad de escapar y no la desperdiciará. Agradece que el picaporte de la puerta sea de palanca y no de esfera, levanta su pata derecha y con cuidado abre la puerta, deslizándose con su gracia natural del lugar sin provocar ruido alguno; pero sólo avanza un par de metros fuera de la habitación cuando se detiene en seco al ver a la bruja de ojos violeta sentada en el piso del pasillo y fumando.

— Draco ha cometido un error contigo, Hades.

Los ojos verdes notan como la ceniza cae de la punta del cigarrillo pero desaparece en el aire, el humo sale expelido de los labios de la bruja y Hades muestra amenazadoramente sus colmillos mientras suelta un suave gruñido con la esperanza de ahuyentarla, aunque la mujer sólo observe idamente la pared frente a ella.

— Draco confió tontamente que con el lazo que os une ahora te tiene seguro. Olvidó que un gato no tiene amos, demasiado orgullo y seguridad difícil de doblegar… y el chatailér, una criatura mágica sagrada, es sinónimo de grandeza y poder, pero también de un orgullo indomable… sólo respondes a la lealtad, a la confianza; igual que los fénix, unicornios o dragones… tienes compañeros no amos, eso es lo que debe recordar Draco si quiere que esta unión funcione realmente y no os consuma…

Por fin la bruja voltea a verlo fijamente a los ojos y Hades retrocede un paso por la sorpresa.

— No soy una bruja poderosa, soy un completo desastre en pociones y me distraigo mucho, pero te aseguro que tengo ciertas habilidades e intuiciones… sé que de alguna forma no eres un chatailér común, tus brillantes ojos verdes lo demuestran y la luz plateada que os rodeó anoche también lo dice… pero no es asunto mío, cumplí con lo que me pidió mi amigo y punto.

Hades comienza a caminar para irse pronto de ahí, pero no quita por ningún segundo su mirada de Sehren, inseguro de su actitud; pero al momento de pasar frente a ella se detiene en seco al escuchar lo que le faltaba decir a la ojiviolácea.

— Aunque, cuando Draco me mostró los delicados regalos que compró para ti decidí realizar un sencillo pero muy efectivo encantamiento… no podrás salir de la propiedad, tu pechera y brazalete te retendrán dentro de los límites hasta que Draco decida que deben ir a Gran Bretaña… y no podrás quitártelos transformándote, ambos objetos se ajustan automáticamente a tus cambios

El felino enseguida salta sobre la bruja de manera amenazante pero se sorprende de ver que a pesar del temblor de su cuerpo y sus ojos brillando de miedo, la chica solamente gira su faz a un lado y sigue fumando.

— Draco se merece que le des una oportunidad; no es el joven mago mezquino que te separó de los tuyos, es sólo un chico lleno de miedos e incertidumbres que está solo… sé que eres una criatura sagrada, llena de magia antigua recorriendo tu cuerpo y que mi amigo no es el mago más poderoso de estos tiempos, pero tienes que conocerlo… tienes que darle esa oportunidad… verás que Draco es muy especial…

Hades resopla inconforme contra el cuello pálido de la pelinegra y no sólo siente el temor que la invade, también lo huele y eso le da cierta sensación de poder que nunca había experimentado de esa manera.

— Por favor… sólo te pido que lo conozcas y verás que vale la pena permanecer a su lado…

El felino ve el temblor violento de la bruja y se quita de encima de ella, observándola con su mirada verde entornada, evaluando la petición que acaba de recibir.

Sehren arroja al aire la colilla del cigarrillo, la cual desaparece enseguida, y saca su cigarrera de plata para tomar un nuevo cigarro y encenderlo con manos temblorosas. Fue muy arriesgada su decisión de esperar a la nueva criatura guardián de Draco para hablarle, no sólo por su peligrosidad sino por que no estaba segura de que el chatailér se detendría a escucharla y por consecuencia, si se tomaría la molestia de comprender lo que le acababa de decir.

Hades retoma su andar silencioso y elegante y se aleja, decidido a respirar algo de aire puro a las afueras de la mansión; por el momento le concederá su capricho a la bruja de ojos violetas pero sólo por que prácticamente le ha obligado a ello y por otro lado por que tal vez pueda reunir información interesante para la Orden.

— Gracias

El gran gato alado la ignora pero se pregunta internamente si el agradecimiento es por dejarla viva o por supuestamente darle una oportunidad a Malfoy.

(NDS: Harry no puede deshacerse del brazalete y pechera o al menos de la magia de estos, puesto que si tales objetos fueron hechos para adecuarse a la poderosa magia de un chatailér por ende no son ni remotamente simples; además, Harry no está acostumbrado ni entrenado para exteriorizar toda su magia en su forma animaga, así que está en una situación complicada.)

·

·

Draco entreabre sus ojos y contrario a su costumbre, rueda sobre la cama para terminar enrollado con las sábanas y cobertor; está de vacaciones y desea dormir, sólo dormir hasta que su cuerpo le diga 'Basta'.

Las pesadas cortinas de los altos ventanales mantienen a oscuras la habitación pero aún así se puede apreciar el delicado y lujoso piso de mármol blanco de Carrara; los caros y exquisitos muebles color arena, como el tocador estilo regencia con su espejo y silla a juego, el par de sillones suaves y bastantes cómodos con su mesa ratona baja o el par de puertas claras además de la de entrada, una del enorme armario-vestidor y la otra del baño; algunos cuadros no-mágicos con una tendencia algo alegre y romántica; un par de tapetes afelpados claros; el enorme cojín-colchón gris pálido donde estuviese Hades descansando con anterioridad y por supuesto la enorme cama donde ahora descansa el dueño de la propiedad, y en la cual las suaves cortinas blanquecinas de muselina se mantienen recogidas contra los postes. Ésta es la habitación principal de la mansión, pero con una decoración algo austera no sólo por el escaso uso de la propiedad en las últimas décadas si no también por la misma reticencia del nuevo dueño a dedicarse a ese vacuo asunto; además de que el joven mago se siente cómodo con el mobiliario que ha escogido, en especial con las valiosas pinturas muggles puesto que nunca ha gustado tener cuadros mágicos en sus habitaciones, mucha falta de privacidad en su opinión.

Pasan los minutos y cuando prácticamente está dormido de nuevo el rubio, abre de golpe sus ojos y con torpeza trata de desenvolverse en un intento de llegar al otro lado de la cama y cerciorarse de la presencia de Hades, ya que una especie de ligero tirón fue lo que lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y sólo puede achacarlo al enlace mágico.

Ve la cama de su guardián vacía y se talla frustrado con las manos su cara; se levanta con desgana pero apurado, mostrando cómo única prenda de dormir su pantalón flojo de algodón egipcio blanco pendiendo de sus caderas; camina hacia donde su bata a juego cuelga sobre el respaldo de la silla del tocador y mientras se la pone encima se calza al mismo tiempo unas ligeras pantuflas del mismo color.

No acostumbra empezar su día sin tomar primero una ducha o al menos siquiera lavarse la cara, pero hoy tendrá que hacer la excepción ya que no tiene ni idea de donde ande su guardián; aunque seguramente Hades estará reconociendo su nuevo territorio, sólo espera que no se le antoje como presa alguno de los otros guardianes alojados en la mansión por que sería todo un desastre.

·

·

Hades se mantiene echado a lo largo de una rama alta de uno de los árboles de la extensa arboleda que rodea la propiedad; viendo perezosamente los pajarillos trinar y revolotear cerca, extiende sus garras de la pata delantera izquierda y rasguña aburrido parte de la corteza de la rama por un rato.

Abre sus alas un momento para sentir la ligera brisa del viento acariciándoselas, una sensación placentera como para desaprovecharla.

Dos pares de hermosas alas negras tan parecidas a las de una mariposa, las cuatro alas bordeadas por una franja color azul en la parte superior y cada una con un hermoso diseño recorriéndolas en finísimas y casi invisibles líneas azulinas de un tono oscuro y con un par de motas en un tono cerúleo más claro rodeadas por anillos casi blancos y bastante llamativos; aunque las alas posteriores son más pequeñas y terminan en unas prolongaciones en forma de cola. Todo un conjunto que hace pensar en una delicada fragilidad cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario.

De pronto escucha los gritos llamándole y voltea hacia uno de los hermosos jardines de la enorme propiedad; Malfoy es definitivamente mucho más rico de lo que él había imaginado. Escucha nuevamente como lo llaman y suelta un pequeño gruñido disconforme, no es que le desagrade el nombre pero aún le parece increíble que haya sido rebautizado, aunque en parte el trabajo de buscar un nombre para su forma animaga le ha sido ahorrado.

Observa la figura estilizada de su supuesto "protegido" y suelta un resoplido de indignación; pero decide incorporarse y repliega sus alas de manera distinta a la de aquellos delicados insectos y más parecida a la de un ave, se deja caer y aterriza de pie sobre el suelo sin ningún contratiempo.

— ¡Con qué ahí estás, Hades!

Ve la expresión entre fastidiada y aliviada del chico rubio y le ignora para desesperación de éste, aunque cuando se le acerca y pasa a su lado mueve de tal manera su cola que lo golpea la parte baja de las piernas y lo hace caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

— ¡Hades!

Draco se sienta y ve como su criatura guardián gira la cabeza para verlo de reojo sobre su hombro, notando perfectamente la expresión de Hades, se atrevería a decir que es una burlona y ciertamente el empujón no fue nada accidental.

— Tendremos que trabajar esta relación

Hades gira su rostro y sigue su camino a paso lento como si su 'amo' no valiera la pena de prestarle ninguna atención.

Draco se levanta y con una mueca en la boca se sacude su ropa para quitarse la tierra o briznas de césped que pueda tener encima. Al parecer el par de palabras que le dirigió su amiga cuando salió de la alcoba son algo ciertas, Hades no es ningún pequeño minino manso, sino una criatura poderosa y orgullosa que no se doblegara sólo por que sí; tendrá que trabajar duro para poder conseguir que esta parte de sus planes funcione correctamente.

El joven rubio suelta un suspiro y pasa los dedos de su mano derecha por su cabello claro antes de encogerse de hombros de manera resignada y comenzar a caminar para alcanzar a su arisco guardián.

·

·

·

— Ha pasado una semana y no tenemos ni una pista

Sirius dice entre dientes mientras sus ojos gris tormenta despiden peligrosas chispas y sus manos echas puños se mantienen firmes sobre la superficie de la mesa donde los principales miembros de la Orden del Fénix están sentados a su alrededor.

Toda la comitiva presente al momento de la desaparición de Harry ha regresado a Gran Bretaña y la Orden del Fénix comenzado a trabajar con ahínco aunque en este momento algunos de sus miembros estén reunidos en una de las salas de la antigua Casa Black en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Remus le da un pequeño apretón en la pierna a su amigo para tranquilizarlo sin percatarse ambos de la mirada ónix que no pierde detalle de sus movimientos. Sirius rechina sus dientes pero toma aire profundamente y desvía a un lado su mirada, haciendo caso de la petición muda del castaño.

En la otra cabecera de la mesa Dumbledore mantiene su mirada azul de manera indescifrable, las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro a la altura de su nariz mientras escucha y observa silenciosamente a todos los presentes. Sentado a su mano derecha Severus Snape, quien sólo observa el mapa extendido frente a él sin pronunciar palabra alguna; y a la izquierda Arthur Weasley acompañado de su mujer, de la que a su lado está Alastor Moody.

— ¿Qué sucede del otro lado, Snape?

Pregunta Ojo-Loco casi escupiendo cada palabra mientras observa con desagrado al espía infiltrado que tienen entre las filas del Lord.

Severus aparta su mirada del pergamino donde detalladamente está señalada el área alrededor donde estuviese Potter los días anteriores; nota perfectamente todas las miradas sobre él pero las ignora mientras se recarga contra el respaldar de su silla. La insistencia de todos en cuanto a afirmar que el Señor Oscuro es el autor de tal situación francamente le está cansando.

— Cómo he dicho con anterioridad, no se tenía ni se tiene previsto trampa alguna para la captura de Potter en ninguno de los círculos mortífagos por el momento. El Señor Oscuro tuvo un extraño talante momentáneo, a mi parecer, el día del cumpleaños de Potter, pero sólo eso

Termina de comentar con cierto fastidio que no intenta siquiera disimular antes de regresar su atención al mapa frente a él, hace un par de observaciones mentales y se percata de que la principal mansión Malfoy está cerca, así como también recuerda de la particular ceremonia mágica que su estimado ahijado le ha terminado de confirmar su realización: _"Tengo una nueva familia…"_.

Tantas cosas en tan breve lapso de tiempo.

Aún ronda por su cabeza cómo ese 31 de julio el Lord se quedó completamente silencioso y quieto de pronto en medio de aquella reunión mortífaga que el había convocado, en especial a mitad del castigo de un mortífago; el semblante de su faz casi humana denotaba algo de curiosidad e impotencia, pero fue algo fugaz ya que sin dar explicaciones hizo despedir a todos para retirarse a sus aposentos privados.

Había sucedido algo realmente interesante aunque aún ignora que sea ese algo.

— ¿Cómo sobrevivirá sin su varita?

Comenta con la voz estrangulada la matriarca del clan Weasley mientras observa con su mirada vidriosa el estuche de madera que está frente a Dumbledore y donde por ahora reposa la varita de Harry, varita olvidada aquella noche en el buró junto a la cama abandonada de Harry.

— Creció con muggles y sobrevivió sin una por once años, él mocoso sabrá que hacer

Arthur se remueve incómodo sobre su silla mientras Molly mira casi boquiabierta al estoico profesor de pociones; Moody gruñe por lo bajo pero en parte tiene que coincidir con la lógica del espía, aunque la idea de una bandada de mortífagos tras el Niño-Que-Vivió le recuerda que Potter no es más que un adolescente inexperto y que de nada le servirán sus habilidades no-mágicas contra ellos. Por otro lado, Remus usa toda su fuerza para mantener en su sitio a Sirius, quien no para de gritarle a Severus un sin fin de cosas.

Por su parte Dumbledore sonríe ligeramente tras sus manos entrelazadas al entender que lo que acaba de decir su protegido es lo más cercano a un cumplido que dirá en relación a Harry. Tal vez deba mantener algo del 'optimismo' de Severus y enfocar sus esfuerzos de búsqueda en otros ámbitos y modalidades fuera de voldemort.

·

·

·

Hades se estira perezosamente tras haber disfrutado de una excelente siesta de media tarde y se levanta con cierta gracia con la que nunca había estado acostumbrado en su forma humana. Camina hacia fuera de la habitación que comparte con su amo…

Un momento… ¿Amo? ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy es su amo?

Sacude su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos estúpidos de la mente; la convivencia con el rubio aristocrático ha comenzado a dañarle algunas neuronas al parecer.

Camina por los pasillos tranquilamente pero sin poder dejar todavía de admirar la escasa decoración aunque bastante elegante y cara; por lo que ha oído está será la última semana que los amigos de Malfoy estarán en la mansión, ya se verán después en el callejón Diagon para la compra de sus respectivos útiles. En realidad no puede decir que se alegra de la partida de estos, al parecer no son tan desagradables cuando están entre los suyos pero aún no acaba de entender ese sentido del humor que comparten.

Siente de repente un peso desconocido sobre su lomo y se detiene, volteando hacia atrás y topándose que tiene encima suyo a la criatura guardiana de Nott: Wiz; una rara criatura mágica parecida a un conejo de orejas caídas, completamente blanco con su cola algo larga pero esponjosa y sus grandes y brillantes ojos color rubí. Pero lo más peculiar es que como tal criatura juguetona e hiperactiva es la acompañante de un chico tan sereno e indiferente como Theodore Nott.

Todavía recuerda como conoció formalmente a estas criaturas y sus respectivos amos…

·

·

·

»» Al regresar de los jardines Draco no perdió tiempo en entrar a su baño a tomar una buena ducha, y la curiosidad pudo más con él, así que le siguió y casi se queda con la mandíbula abierta cuando vio el 'sencillo' baño.

Igual de grande como el baño de los Prefectos de Hogwarts con su enorme bañera, la cual se llenaba con el agua que provenía de las ánforas que sostenían las esculturas de hadas alrededor de la bañera; los hermosos vitrales de flores bañando de luz el lugar; los accesorios elegantes como el banquillo de madera, los percheros y las cajoneras de madera tallada y llenas de toallas (de las cuales vio a Draco sacar una toalla blanca bastante mullida y un albornoz azul pálido); el lavabo de mármol blanco con su espejo alto y el toilet; además claro, de la ducha lo suficientemente grande para que tres personas la usasen al mismo tiempo pero con las regaderas en forma de flores de campana con las llaves de hojas.

Cabe decir que por detallar la habitación se olvidó del rubio hasta que escuchó un "splash" y lo vio sumergido en medio del agua y las burbujas de las sales.

Pasó un buen rato sin nada que hacer hasta que decidió probar la cama de su protegido, no perdió tiempo en comenzar a saltar divertido sobre ella, dejándola aún más deshecha. Para cuando Draco salió, la habitación era un verdadero desastre: cortinas de las ventanas y cama tiradas por doquier, muebles volcados, cuadros chuecos, manchas de patas por las paredes y otro par de cosas; así que le tocó recibir una buena regañina del rubio, la cual ignoró olímpicamente y volvió a saltar sobre la cama para exasperación del otro, quien al parecer se dio por vencido y sólo fue hacia su armario a vestirse.

Después de esto y del delicioso desayuno que tomaron en la terraza de la alcoba y en el cual llegó a la conclusión de que la leche en definitiva era la bebida de los dioses, bajaron a los jardines donde el resto de los slytherins ya estaban sentados bajo un kiosco blanco de madera y charlando tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama esa lagartija roja, Pansy?

La pelinegra volteó ofendida hacia ellos y con un gracioso mohín en sus labios puso frente al rostro de Draco la supuesta 'lagartija'.

— Es un dragón!

Estuvo seguro que rió cuando vio la graciosa escena, el dichoso dragón era una cosa pequeña de escamas rojas, delgada y larga, con cuatro patas, cola, graciosos bigotes, orejas y pequeños cuernos; el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos al parecer por las palabras del chico rubio.

— Vamos, Pansy… es una lagartija

— Es un dragón enano, tú bastardo ignorante

El dragón asintió con firmeza en una expresión asombrosamente parecida a la de Pansy y ésta giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a ignorarle supuestamente.

— Era una broma, Pansy cielo… vamos, refréscame la memoria y dime cómo se llama tu guardián… al menos para que Hades lo conozca

Fue el último comentario lo que al parecer calmó a la chica ya que Pansy volteó ligeramente y tras observarlo unos segundos, decidió presentarles.

— Hola Hades, mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson y éste dragoncito es Mushu, mi guardián; espero que puedan llevarse bien y ser amigos

Movió la cabeza en gesto de comprensión y se quedó algo turbado cuando el dragón soltó un par de gruñidos ininteligibles para los humanos pero que para él sonaron bastante comprensibles.

Mucho gusto, mi señor – con una gran sonrisa orgullosa y contenta

¿Señor?

Claro, usted es un distinguido Chatailér y éste, su humilde servidor, sólo un pariente lejano de los poderosos dragones colegas suyos…

La noticia de que entre las mismas criaturas mágicas tuvieran una jerarquía entre los suyos lo dejó sorprendido, aunque aún no entendía cómo es que podía entender tan bien a Mushu aunque el vago recuerdo de cómo Sirius logró entenderse con Crookshanks vino a su mente.

¿Se darían cuenta los guardianes de los slytherins de que es un animago y no un verdadero Chatailér? No, al parecer no, ya que el pequeño dragón frente a él actuaba como si fuera un verdadero chatailér; aunque no le interesaba saber el por qué de eso siempre que no se enterara nadie de su verdadera condición.

El gusto es mío, Mushu

Luego fue el turno de Blaise, quien casi empujó a Pansy para hacerla a un lado; el slytherin ojiverde se inclinó y con una gran sonrisa le hizo levantar su pata derecha delantera para agitarla como un saludo, aunque la sostuvo con ambas manos.

— Soy, Blaise Amadeus Zabini, pero con Blaise está bien y él – señalando hacia la baranda del kiosco – es Sparks, no le hagas caso si es algo seco al tratar, supongo que son así todos stalcons

Blaise le soltó y casi de inmediato el ave tan parecida a un halcón voló hacia el brazo que su amo le extendió. Su plumaje era de color gris plomo en el dorso y de color blanco en el vientre con unas cuantas motas oscuras, además de un par de mostachos negros en ambos lados de la cara; también pudo notar que a pesar de que enterraba sus garras sobre el antebrazo del chico, no lo lastimaba, tal vez por su relación amo-guardián.

Sparks se inclinó todo lo posible sin caer y él le devolvió una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo; verdaderamente la situación le era bastante bizarra.

Señor…

Puedes ahorrarte los títulos por favor

El ave asintió y no dijo más, simplemente permaneció en el antebrazo izquierdo de Blaise mientras éste caminaba hacia donde Pansy estaba recargada contra la otra baranda.

— ¡Wiz!

Observó como Nott mantenía su vista hacia alguna parte del jardín; después el castaño sopló suavemente para apartarse parte de su flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos, al parecer una especie de tic del ojiazul.

— ¡Kyuu!

Entonces vio como de pronto una mancha blanca se arrojaba a toda velocidad sobre Nott, pero éste fue rápido y alzó sus brazos a tiempo para sostener y detener a la blanca criatura de arrojársele encima.

— Hades, te presento a Wiz, es un duende de nieve

El slytherin dejó con cuidado sobre el suelo frente a él a la pequeña criatura, enseguida Wiz empezó a saltar entusiasmado y no perdió el tiempo en subirse sobre él, sin darle importancia a su calidad de criatura sagrada. No pudo evitar voltear a ver con curiosidad al castaño y éste se encogió de hombros como muda respuesta a la pregunta no formulada: ¿cómo es que tal criatura hiperactiva fue destinada para él?

Espero no te moleste, pero no pude resistirme

Está bien, sólo no te acostumbres, ¿eh?

Pero Wiz se hizo el loco y comenzó a animar a quién sabe quienes que venían tras él a paso algo lento.

— Y yo Soy Theodore Odhinn Nott

Un último comentario del ojiazul antes de hacerse a un lado y él y Draco casi tuvieron que empujar a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes se veían bastante renuentes a acercársele.

— _Vaya cambio de papeles…_

No le pasó desapercibida la ironía y estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación de aterrorizar a ese par, pero desistió al recordar su situación.

¡Por fin!

Una exclamación divertida de Wiz, una expresión resignada de Sparks y lo que parecía un aplauso de Mushu con sus patas delanteras cuando un par de esferas de colores rodaron hasta los escalones del kiosco.

Crabbe y Goyle lo tomaron como excusa y enseguida fueron por las pelotas, pero cuando ellos se agacharon para recogerlas pudo apreciar como las bolitas ésas se desenroscaban y formaban ahora un par de criaturas llamativas, sus cortas espinas de colores se desplegaron y fue lo más parecido a un erizo que ha visto hasta ahora.

— Mi nombre es Vincent Crabbe y el de ella es Crema

— Yo soy Gregory Goyle y él es Cocoa

— Son erizos arcoiris africanos – juntos

En realidad no hubiera podido distinguir de ambos erizos si no fuera por el color de sus narices, el de Crema era blanco y el de Cocoa café oscuro. Si otra hubiera sido la situación no hubiera parado de reír y se hubiera burlado de ambos por tener tales mascotas pero el aprecio sincero que vio en los ojos y gestos de ambos para con Cocoa y Crema le hizo sólo estirar su pata y tocar con curiosidad a ambas criaturas en vez de soltar algún sonido parecido a la risa.

¡Señor! – al unísono

Enseguida ambos erizos comenzaron a deshacerse en reverencias graciosas y adulaciones y sólo pudo sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros y observar como comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, parecían un verdadero viejo matrimonio.

Fue una linda mañana que pasó entre risas y charlas humanas y de criaturas mágicas.««

·

·

Wiz comienza a pegar un par de saltitos instándole a caminar y a él no le queda más que acceder, después de todo el duende de nieve es una agradable compañía.

Cuando por fin llegan a la planta baja del lugar percibe un par de voces charlando y no duda en dirigirse hacia el estudio de donde provienen; pero cuando con un leve impulso mágico logra abrir la puerta se queda completamente tieso al ver como su protegido está acorralado contra su escritorio por un chico de cabello largo rubio-dorado.

— Grrr…

Suelta instintivamente un gruñido y ambos sujetos voltean, es entonces que se percata de que Draco estaba jugueteando con ese sujeto, estaban disfrutando de un momento íntimo, y se siente algo avergonzado y ajeno a la escena. Pero el pensamiento que resuena e impera en su cabeza no es otro que: Draco Malfoy es gay…

— ¿Un chatailér?

El hombre desconocido pregunta en un jadeo sorprendido sin poder dejar de observar la criatura sagrada frente a él. Draco rueda mentalmente los ojos y se aparta de éste para acercarse de inmediato a Hades, inclinándose para encararlo.

— Veo que has despertado, ¿apeteces comer o cazarás algo por tu cuenta más tarde?

Hades resopla molesto y no hace gesto alguno de responder de alguna manera la pregunta del rubio ojigris.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú un chatailér, Draco?

— No es de tu incumbencia, Philippe

— Kyuu, Kyuu

Los dos rubios por fin notan a la segunda criatura y Draco levanta una esquina de su boca en un atisbo de sonrisa al ver a Wiz con sus mofletes rojizos de indignación por la falta de atención hacia él.

— Parece que Theodore te ha perdido de nuevo, ¿qué les parece acompañarnos a mi entrenamiento de duelo?

— Pero Draco…

— Pero nada, para eso invité a mi antiguo instructor, ¿no? Recuerda que esto no es una mera visita social

Draco se incorpora y mira fríamente al otro sujeto, éste hace una ligera mueca de inconformidad pero asiente afirmativamente. Ambos salen del estudio y Hades no pierde el tiempo en seguirles, tiene bastante curiosidad de ver ese supuesto entrenamiento y por otro lado, ese tal Philippe no le agrada.

Cuando entran a uno de los salones que él no había visto se queda admirando el fino suelo de madera pulida, los altos ventanales libres de cortinas, los cuadros mágicos pero sobre todo el manto enmarcado con el escudo de armas de los Malfoy: un escudo con una pequeña corona sobre él, dentro del mismo un lirio blanco entrecruzado con una espada, a su costado derecho un chatailér parado sobre sus patas traseras, y una cinta desprendida de la esquina izquierda y casi abrazando el escudo dentro de la que se lee: "_Semper familia, familiae de semper_ ".

Traga saliva al recordar lo que habían hecho esos seis slytherins y en cierto grado comprende al rubio, quien al parecer fue el autor intelectual de todo, la soledad puede llegar a ser abrumadora y absorbente. Lo único que quiso Malfoy fue formar una nueva familia con sus mejores amigos, personas en quienes confía y quiere; aunque de paso lo arrastró consigo al nombrarlo su guardián, pero por ahora no puede más que aceptar la situación.

— En garde

Sacude su cabeza para aclarar su mente y se da cuenta de que Draco se ha deshecho de su túnica para quedar sólo con su camisa blanca, sus pantalones negros y sus botas, lo mismo que el otro rubio; y ahora ambos sostienen en sus manos una espada y sus respectivas varitas. Ignorando a Wiz se sienta sobre sus patas traseras, dejando caer de golpe al duende de nieve, y comienza a observar extasiado algo que nunca había visto: un duelo mágico con espadas involucradas.

Al parecer ambos ya habían mostrado sus respetos y ahora han tomado sus posturas de en guardia anteriores al primer ataque, aunque curiosamente ninguno tiene la misma.

Abren el duelo con un par de hechizos rápidos y no pierden el tiempo en buscar el encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, se escuchan los golpes de las hojas de sus espadas chocando, un expelliarmus del francés pero Draco gira sobre sí mismo rápidamente y ágilmente termina con su espalda contra la del otro rubio, sin perder ni un segundo lo golpea con la empuñadura de la espada y hace trastabillar a Philippe.

— _Es condenadamente bueno_

Pero el francés enseguida se recupera mientras Draco recobra su postura para seguir atacando.

— Flipendo!

— Protego! Incendio!

Ve la bola de llama corriendo velozmente de la varita de Draco directamente a Philippe y por inercia se levanta por la sorpresa y la preocupación, pero ve que el sujeto de ojos castaños desvía eficientemente el ataque mientras se acerca y busca asestar un golpe por arriba con su espada pero Draco eleva su propia arma y detiene el golpe. Ambas hojas se deslizan y la adrenalina no sólo corre ferozmente por los cuerpos de los duelistas sino también por el de Hades, quien siente los dedos de sus patas hormiguear ante el recuerdo de sentir su varita entre sus dedos y participar en un duelo.

Golpes y hechizos yendo por todos lados y Hades no puede más que caminar de un lado a otro sin apartar su cara de los duelistas; admirando sus movimientos, sus hechizos pero también preocupado, muy preocupado por Draco aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Pero entonces todo termina y Hades suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver a Draco entero, algo lastimado pero entero, además de ganador del encuentro. No pierde el tiempo y se le acerca, recibiendo las acostumbradas caricias sobre su cabeza y tras sus orejas que tanto lo enloquecen, aunque tampoco eso lo admita.

— Démons! Has mejorado y mucho

— Siempre entrenando

Y Hades se pregunta por que si Malfoy tiene tal capacidad nunca demostró antes en la escuela sus verdaderas habilidades.

·

·

— Oye, Kristoff, todavía no ha salido nada en el diario sobre el chatailér

— ¿Y?

Paul se rasca la cabeza y deja el diario sobre la mesa mientras su compañero de trabajo muerde despreocupadamente su sándwich.

— Bueno, es que es raro ¿no?

— Mira, Malfoy tiene su mascota y nosotros nuestro dinero, eso es lo importante; así que déjate de estupideces y mejor piensa en cómo demonios robaremos esos huevos de Ironbelly Ucraniano

— Cómo digas, Kristoff…

Paul asiente obedientemente pero no puede dejar de pensar que el robo de un chatailér no es cualquier cosa y que debió aparecer enseguida en los diarios y no que después de más de una semana ni siquiera una mención del asunto.

Sí, muy curioso…

·

·

·

INICIADO: 13 de enero de 2007 --- FINALIZADO: 15 de enero de 2007

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:**

- Si piensan que Harry es lo suficientemente poderoso para deshacerse del brazalete y pechera o al menos de la magia de estos, deben tomar en cuenta de que si tales objetos fueron hechos para adecuarse a la poderosa magia de un chatailér por ende no son ni remotamente simples; además, Harry no está acostumbrado ni entrenado para exteriorizar toda su magia en su forma animaga, así que en realidad no está en una situación fácil de lidiar o escapar.

- Stalcon es mi abreviatura de "Static falcon" (ya verán después por qué); Chatailér de "Chat ailé" (gato alado) y lo de duende de nieve, pues viene del anime de DNAngel donde Wiz es el duende acompañante del protagonista pero como duende suena algo ambiguo dado el mundo de HP pues le puse de nieve y ya tengo otro plan por ahí para él… Oh! Especiales agradecimientos a Arima, ya que me dio la idea de Mushu (originalmente pensaba en un perro chihuahueño pero estos no son mágicos, así que lo hice a un lado) y luego mejor ella recordó mi idea original de los erizos africanos, aunque claro, ella dijo lo de colores y pum! Resultaron crema y cocoa…

- Y gracias. Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus palabras de aliento y comprensión, el detalle se les agradece y bueno, sólo resta mirar adelante y lidiar con los problemas que vengan…

**Próximo apartado:** "Conociendo al Príncipe 2"

Vale… ya está el sig cap listo, sólo espero vuestros comentarios de éste para subirlo, así que ya saben: A dejar reviews se ha dicho…

Matta ne…


	5. Chapter 5

**V. CONOCIENDO AL PRÍNCIPE 2**

— Madame Resnais te ha mandado esto

Sehren extiende una caja de terciopelo negro a Draco y éste prácticamente se la arrebata de las manos.

Blaise, Theo y los demás dejan sus respectivos almuerzos para acercarse de inmediato al rubio; los guardianes se observan entre sí y optan por acercarse a Hades, quien como buen felino demuestra su curiosidad y se levanta sobre sus cuartos traseros para apoyar sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa y ver de cerca lo que tiene ese estuche.

— ¿Es lo qué pienso que es?

Pregunta Blaise con cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojos, Pansy entierra sus uñas en el brazo de Theo y éste mantiene su temple de siempre aunque con delicadeza hace notar a la pelinegra que está lastimándole. Crabbe y Goyle parados tras Draco se mueven ansiosos y Sehren enciende un cigarrillo mientras espera a ver la cara de su amigo cuando abra la caja.

— Mi nueva varita

Todos contienen el aire cuando Draco por fin abre el estuche y notan maravillados la varita de madera oscura reluciente en medio del acojinado color granate sobre el que descansa.

— Cuando le comenté hace unas semanas de la peculiar relación que hay entre los Malfoy y los chatailérs, más que nada sobre vuestro escudo familiar dice que le vino por fin la inspiración para conseguir la varita perfecta para ti…

— ¿Y?

— Éste es el resultado: madera de ébano de 200 años, treinta centímetros, rígida y lo mejor… núcleo con vibrisas de chatailér

Todos giran sus miradas de inmediato a la varita y Draco la saca, disfrutando de la sensación de la magia recorriendo sus dedos y reconociendo el nuevo instrumento para ser canalizada. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado nunca de varitas con núcleos de bigotes de chatailér y eso hace aún más especial a la varita de Draco.

— Dice que tendrás un mejor equilibrio y libertad en tus hechizos, una sensibilidad extraordinaria si en verdad logra funcionarte

— Prueba Draco

Draco sonríe por el entusiasmo de Vincent pero asiente y se levanta, todos se apartan y el rubio levanta su varita, haciendo un lánguido movimiento de muñeca mientras pronuncia su hechizo.

— Nix…

De pronto pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a caer en el salón y todos comienzan a aplaudir, bastante contentos por el resultado, aunque Hades no ve mucha gracia en el asunto.

— Fantástico, resultó como quería exactamente

— Eso vemos, la última vez provocaste una borrasca en la sala común y tuvimos que ir con tu padrino por que nadie podía realizar el contrahechizo – comenta algo burlón Blaise

— Detalles técnicos; además tuvimos nuestra propia batalla de bolas de nieve en plena ola de calor y no escuché quejas de eso

— Así que de acuerdo a tu intención podrás controlar el efecto y alcance de tu hechizo, al menos ya tendrás el control completo de tu magia – acota inexpresivamente Theodore, aunque se ve bastante interesado

— Será lo más parecido a la magia sin varita que puede obtenerse – termina diciendo Sehren

·

·

Pasan las horas y Sehren se despide todos mientras los elfos domésticos suben su equipaje al carruaje, tiene planeado un viaje a su familia japonesa y su tiempo en "Cage d'Or" ha llegado a su fin.

Después todos comienzan a caminar hacia la piscina, pero mientras Pansy y el resto se adelantan, Draco y Hades permanecen algo rezagados tras ellos. Draco ve en los ojos verdes de su guardián la pregunta que al parecer ha rondado en su cabeza por horas y comienza a hablar, relatándole una pequeña parte de su vida.

— Supongo que sabes que los magos usamos varitas para poder canalizar y expresar nuestra magia, ya que no tenemos la misma facilidad que tú y los tuyos tienen; aunque algunos magos tienen habilidades extraordinarias como Dumbledore… Como sea, cuando llegamos a cierta edad adquirimos una varita para poder comenzar a aprender magia; mi búsqueda comenzó a los cinco años pero ningún fabricante de varitas pudo conseguir la indicada, intenté con varias con el transcurso de los años al menos para practicar y aprender lo básico y cuando entré a la escuela, mi madre eligió la más acorde ya que en definitiva ni el más renombrado fabricante de nuestro país tenía la varita adecuada para mí… siempre he tenido problemas en la realización de mis conjuros ya que tengo que esforzarme el doble más que cualquiera para no perder el control del hechizo, no es que yo sea sumamente poderoso pero ciertamente no estoy dentro de la media y el no tener un adecuado instrumento para canalizar mi magia puede provocar algunos desastres… o vergüenzas – acota con una mueca en la cara –… en mi prueba de encantamientos perdí parte de la concentración por que un molesto compañero llegó y arruiné un sencillísimo hechizo de levitación que aprendí a los siete años; no te puedes imaginar mi humillación... Eso sumado al par de hechizos de restricción que mis padres colocaron sobre mí para mantenerme a raya, pues francamente tengo crédito en haber sacado los timos que saqué cuando trabajé más que nadie en la escuela…

Hades escucha atentamente el monólogo del rubio y no puede evitar pensar que en realidad nunca ha conocido a Draco Malfoy, a través de estos pocos días ha visto más facetas del rubio slytherin y conocido más de su vida que seis años de rivalidad escolar.

·

·

— ¿Cuándo será el nombramiento oficial?

— Todavía no hay una fecha mi señor, al parecer hay complicaciones en la heredad del título

Un cruciatus repentino al mortífago que le ha dado a su amo un informe nada satisfactorio.

Severus tras su máscara tuerce ligeramente sus labios en gesto despectivo al mortífago infiltrado en el Ministerio que está siendo castigado, y el gesto se hace más pronunciado cuando siente el desagradable aliento de ésa mujer contra su nuca. Siempre moviéndose tan silenciosamente como él mismo y tan mortal como el extinto Lucius Malfoy, mujer desagradable y loca, y él aún no entiende como la magia fue a ponerla como hermana de Narcissa.

— Bella

La mujer se mueve al escucharse llamada y a pesar de llevar la máscara blanca cubriendo a su otrora hermoso rostro, Severus Snape puede ver el desprecio y deseo reflejado en él. Lestrange siempre le ha detestado y odiado por ser uno de los 'favoritos' del señor de ambos, pero en medio de aquella corriente tempestuosa de odio declarado, se haya también un gran deseo; al parecer la mortífaga quiere conseguirle para destruirle al menos en uno de tantos aspectos que ella quisiera, algo con lo que se tendrá que quedar con las ganas.

— _Ella no tiene ni tendrá ese poder sobre mí…_

Bellatrix se acerca presurosa y se inclina para besar el borde de la túnica de su amo, para después permanecer de rodillas y escuchar lo que tenga que decirle el Señor Oscuro.

— Localiza a tu ahijado y averigua que demonios sucede con su título, lo quiero, es una valiosa pieza con la que no contábamos hasta ahora…

Bella escucha sus órdenes y sale de prisa para cumplir con el mandato del Lord lo más pronto y eficientemente posible.

Voldemort sonríe debajo de su capucha oscura, la idea de tener al heredero de la Corona Británica Wizarding en sus manos es demasiado tentadora y valiosa como dejarla pasar sin más; sería obtener el control sobre el Commonwealth Wizarding más fácilmente mientras el muggle pronto le seguiría. Lucius nunca le habló de su calidad de noble y mucho menos que su hijo sería el próximo Duque de Wiltshire; de haberlo sabido antes se hubiera hecho del crío y eliminado a sus padres, su camino hubiera sido allanado rápidamente y posiblemente lo de los Potter no hubiera sucedido.

Maldito Lucius por complicarle las cosas en vez de servirle como buen sangre pura amaestrado.

·

·

·

— Quiero enseñarte algo especial

Draco ve como el carruaje de sus amigos se aleja para disfrutar de una tarde de compras a un par de días de su partida, mientras acaricia cariñosamente a Hades, disfrutando de la suavidad del pelaje de su guardián y de la calidez placentera que despide el cuerpo de éste. El felino levanta su faz y observa con curiosidad al chico rubio, esperando con bastante interés alguna otra sorpresa.

— Vamos, puede que te aburra o te guste

El rubio da la media vuelta y Hades le sigue de cerca, realmente los slytherins saben como ser interesantes y enigmáticos.

Pasan por varios pasillos de la planta baja y de pronto se detienen en una pared, Hades ladea su cabeza algo confundido pero tras tres certeros golpes sobre cierto punto del muro, desaparece de éste una parte para dejar paso a una entrada y Draco entra; diversas antorchas comienzan a encenderse conforme bajan los cuantiosos escalones de esa escalinata en forma de caracol.

Cuando por fin llegan al final, diversas antorchas se encienden y dejan ver una amplia cámara redonda vacía.

— La Cage d'Or tiene potentes hechizos de protección, acumulados a través de los años y las generaciones de Malfoys que han pasado… la propiedad está mucho mejor resguardada que la mismísima Hogwarts, información que sólo reservamos para miembros de la familia; supongo que Dumbledore, el mago del que tanto te he hablado, puede tener una idea de esto pero dado a que actualmente residimos en realidad en Malfoy Manor, nadie puede tener una seguridad de ello

Draco se inca sobre el centro de la cámara y se pincha un dedo, para dejar caer una pequeña gota de su sangre sobre un casi invisible agujero. De pronto las antorchas se apagan pero el lugar se mantiene iluminado por las luces que comienzan a brotar del suelo. Hades retrocede un poco al ver bajo sus patas apareciendo diversas líneas luminosas formando figuras, deduce enseguida que se han de tratar de runas antiguas.

Draco retrocede también pero sólo unos cuantos pasos mientras un circulo del suelo se forma para abrirse y dejar un agujero oscuro del que comienza a surgir una serie de cristales parecidos a unas estalagmitas.

— Éste es uno de los mayores secretos del mundo mágico… las "Lágrimas de Selene", una piedra cuyo mito dice fue creado por las tristeza de la luna al ver el dolor que causa cada vez que aparece en el firmamento oscuro… Como sea, supongo que por tu naturaleza de alguna manera debes saber de ella, así que me saltaré esta parte... Este valioso objeto mágico pasó hace ya varios siglos a manos de uno de mis antepasados: Camulus François Malfoy; cuando fundó los cimientos de lo que hoy es esta casa. Ella es la base de la seguridad de la propiedad y de los míos; esta piedra recopiló los hechizos de protección que con el tiempo se habían acumulado en la zona y comenzó a conservar los nuevos… cada vez que muere un Malfoy, liberamos nuestra magia para que al menos una parte de ella llegue a esta piedra y los familiares que nos sobrevivan sigan protegidos…

Hades se sienta y observa maravillado el hermoso objeto de cristal frente a él, una serie de varios pilares rodeando uno más grueso y grande al centro, el cual tiene una pieza exquisita de oro pendiendo sobre ella junto con un rubí engarzado y sostenido por unos delicados hilos de oro blanco. Escucha el relato de Malfoy y confirma nuevamente que tras el Príncipe de Slytherin hay mucho más de lo que él un día pensó.

— Es una magia más antigua y pura la de esta casa que la de Malfoy Manor, después de todo la seguridad de la mansión inglesa se basa en la magia dentro de la sangre; a diferencia de aquí, es cuando nacemos cuando hacemos nuestra contribución a la familia… Todo es seguro por supuesto…

Draco se sienta sobre el suelo y Hades se recuesta, apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de éste para disfrutar de las apreciadas caricias que tanto le gustan.

— Eres el primero fuera de la familia que aprecia nuestro tesoro; espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa

·

·

Horas después, ambos abren nuevamente la puerta y salen del pasaje oculto pero Draco se detiene de golpe y se lleva sus dedos índice y medio derechos a la sien, masajeándosela ligeramente.

— Tenemos visitas inesperadas; pero habrá que recibirlas. Lo mejor será que nadie más te vea… Paski

De inmediato un elfo doméstico de ojos castaños grandes aparece y mira con total embeleso a su amo.

— Señor, ¿en qué puede servirle Paski? Amo

— Tenemos una invitada en los portales de la mansión, le autorizaré la entrada así que ve por ella y llévala al estudio blanco

— Cómo diga el joven amo…

Plop

— Diviértete

Y Draco se despide escuetamente de Hades antes de irse hacia el estudio en el que acostumbra recibir sus visitas, las cuales han sido muy pocas.

El chatailér duda por unos segundos pero comienza a caminar sigilosamente hacia el estudio, percatándose de inmediato del par de hechizos de privacidad; ¿qué puede ser tan delicado o importante cómo para que Malfoy no quiera que lo vean o sus amigos se puedan enterar?

·

Draco se sirve un trago de tónica con hielo mientras trata de mantener su emociones a raya, por que si no puede arruinar las cosas en tan sólo un segundo. Escucha el clásico sonido de la aparición de un mago y la de un elfo doméstico, traga de golpe su bebida y se mantiene todavía unos cuantos segundos dándole la espalda a su visita.

— Amo, la señora Bellatrix Lestrange

El elfo enseguida desaparece tras hacer una pronunciada reverencia a su amo y regalar una recelosa mirada de reojo a la desagradable dama que ha entrado a la propiedad sin recibir invitación previa.

Draco respira profundamente y exhala lentamente el aire; da por fin la media vuelta y enfrenta a una de las personas responsables de que hoy sus padres no estén a su lado.

— Tía

El rubio da una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo pero su voz y mirada denotan una gran indiferencia por la mujer frente a él; lo que provoca una torcida sonrisa en los labios de ésta al ver el vivo retrato de su fastidioso cuñado frente a ella.

— Veo que la vida te sigue tratando bien, Draco

— No tendría por que ser diferente ahora

Bellatrix lo observa fijamente y de pronto elimina la distancia que los separa, tomando del mentón a su sobrino para alzarle la cara y mirarle con mayor detenimiento.

— ¿Por qué me escondes tus pensamientos? – una última caricia en el hermoso rostro y se aparta de él enseguida

— A aprecio mi privacidad, sobre todo con relación a mis recuerdos y pensamientos… nadie tiene derecho a introducirse a mi mente

Bellatrix asiente ausentemente y comienza recorrer la habitación, pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre la superficie de madera del escritorio así como juzgando las pinturas.

— Siento no haber podido estar en la ceremonia fúnebre ni en el duelo, pero tenía una misión que cumplir de nuestro Señor

Entonces se detiene y posa sus ojos oscuros en los grises de Draco, aguardando por la reacción esperada de éste como pauta a tocar el tema que realmente le importa.

Draco arquea ligeramente su ceja izquierda y camina hacia las puertas de cristal para permitir entrar algo de la brisa marina que todavía llega a esa parte de la propiedad; sopesando con frialdad y detenimiento las mejores palabras para responder a lo que acaba de oír.

— Había escuchado que tenía problemas con el Ministerio por su afortunada fuga de Azkaban y que al parecer ha estado sirviendo a… – duda por un segundo pero decide no tentar su suerte con ella – Usted-Sabe-Quien… pero no contaba con la certeza de esa información; vuestro Señor, tía, no es el mío

— ¡¿Qué blasfemia dices?!

Draco se mueve de inmediato y evita ser sujeto por la bruja, moviendo su mano con discreción de tal manera que su varita oculta bajo su manga se desliza suavemente hacia sus dedos.

— Mis padres no me infundieron conocimiento alguno de que debiéramos lealtad y servicio Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado

— Tu padre fue un fiel servidor, tu deber es seguir esos pasos

— No… fue utilizado en la Primera Venida de la Oscuridad bajo un _imperius_, él así lo declaró al Ministerio y me lo juró

— _Niño impertinente_

Bellatrix empuña su varita con fuerza pero recuerda las palabras de su Señor y trata de tranquilizarse, realizando el mayor esfuerzo de su vida en contener sus impulsos y sacar una paciencia que no ha utilizado en estos últimos años.

— Seguro Lucius quiso protegerte, después de todo eras su único hijo y sólo un chiquillo

Pero Draco no le contesta y sólo mantiene su expresión pétrea en el rostro, sosteniendo su varita con cuidado sin perder detalle de la manera en que su tía sostiene la propia, a duras penas conteniendo las ganas de maldecirlo por lo que aprecia.

— Dejemos ese tema por el momento a un lado y mejor hablemos de nuestros asuntos como familia

El rubio alza ligeramente su mentón y evita entornar su mirada al escucharla, sospechando lo que seguramente ha llevado verdaderamente a su tía hacia ahí y lo cual por supuesto no es el cariño parental.

— Tu tío y yo estábamos preguntándonos cuándo estaremos recibiendo las invitaciones para la celebración de la confirmación de tu nombramiento como Duque de Wiltshire, si supieras la sorpresa que nos llevamos al enterarnos que tras la desafortunada muerte de tus padres eres el sucesor legítimo de tal dignidad nobiliaria, no lo creerías… Cissy nunca me contó nada sobre eso

Draco sabe que por supuesto su madre no le diría nada de eso a su hermana Bellatrix ni a nadie, al casarse con Lucius Malfoy supo que tomaba las máximas de la familia como suyas y el confiar algo tan delicado a una mujer con tendencias psicópatas era demasiado peligroso, en especial cuando él nació y Narcissa lo tomó cómo su más preciado tesoro.

— Lamento tener que darle la noticia, tía, de que la confirmación de sucesión de mi título ha sido suspendida por las investigaciones pertinentes…

— ¿Por qué? – entrecerrando sus ojos

— Necesitan corroborar la legítima sucesión del título tras las dos generaciones de suspensión que ha sufrido y finalmente realizar el procedimiento de rehabilitación, posteriormente se dictará mi confirmación; pero como ve, tía, será un proceso largo y tedioso…

— Si tú quisieras… – acercándosele – si te lo propusieras… podrías ahorrarte todo eso… El Mundo Mágico necesita nuevas guías y por largo tiempo ha esperado ver la corona nuevamente emergiendo del olvido

Draco también se mueve y nuevamente esquiva el acercamiento de Bellatrix, plenamente consciente del peligro que ella puede significar.

— Sucederá algún día, aunque éste no sea pronto. Necesito terminar con mis estudios respectivos, académicos y aristocráticos por supuesto, para estar a la altura de la situación; además, la época no es la más propicia… y Dumbledore no hace mucho para aliviar la situación, tampoco

— Ahhhh, así que el viejo está estorbando – el rubio asiente vagamente –… Podríamos ayudarte, querido sobrino

— No se preocupe, esto no puede durar mucho y tengo varios asuntos que arreglar todavía, los negocios de mi padre consumen bastante de mi tiempo

— A nuestro Señor le encantaría prestarte su ayuda y protección, después de todo Lucius era muy apreciado para él

— Le reitero, tía, no tenía conocimiento de tales relaciones… pero puede decirle a vuestro señor que a pesar de valorar tan preciado ofrecimiento, tengo que declinarlo por ahora… la sospechosa muerte de mis padres ha dado mucho de qué hablar y el tener la mirada de Dumbledore es algo con lo que prefiero no arriesgarme

— Eres un sangre limpia, Draco, tú deber es para con los tuyos y para con tu Señor

— Cierto, mi deber es con los míos pero…

De pronto Draco calla y junto con Bellatrix voltea hacia la puerta del balcón, ambos sorprendidos por el intruso que ha llegado intempestivamente.

Hades entra lentamente y su pelo se eriza mientras observa a la 'visita' de Malfoy, enseguida su faz toma una expresión fiera y muestra sus colmillos mientras sigue avanzando de manera peligrosa hacia la mujer que casi provoca que perdiera para siempre a Sirius y que causó la desgracia de los Longbottom.

— Hades, tranquilo…

— ¿Qué significa esto, Draco?

El felino ignora a su protegido y sólo mantiene su atención centrada en la bruja que siente ganas de asesinar a toda costa.

— Hades – tono firme

Por toda contestación un gruñido de la criatura y Bellatrix no pierde el tiempo en preparar su varita y atacar.

— Depulso!

El rayo azul golpea de lleno a Hades, pero sólo logra empujarlo un poco sin afectarle en más; Bella frunce el ceño y con la perfecta destreza del alto rango mortífago al que pertenece comienza a moverse y preparar un ataque definitivo a la criatura que busca deshacerse de ella.

— Crucio!

Hades confiado por su protección y la magia que lo recubre se descuida, recibiendo la imperdonable y sintiendo el dolor de la misma infiltrarse con gran rapidez por cada poro de su cuerpo; el intenso odio y deseo de dañar de la bruja ha logrado lo que muchos otros no podrían.

— Expelliarmus!

La varita de Bella sale despedida y Hades trata de levantarse pero aún sus músculos resienten la maldición de tortura; Draco intenta acercarse al felino alado pero Bellatrix saca una segunda varita y sin perder ni un segundo, devuelve el ataque al joven rubio.

— Crucio

Draco siente el golpe de dolor inmediatamente y en medio de ello, la bruja estira su mano libre para esperar a que la otra varita perdida regrese, deja de torturar a su sobrino y de nueva cuenta martiriza a esa criatura, así con una sonrisa sádica que demuestra su verdadera personalidad, se prepara a eliminar al animal que está sufriendo a sus pies.

— Avada Ke…

— Impedus incantamentum…

Lestrange se queda sin voz y completamente paralizada, sintiendo su magia atascada en sus manos y temblando en su segunda varita mientras que la de su mano derecha queda anulada, comenzando a retorcerse sus dedos por el abrupto golpe que cortó su hechizo.

— Nadie; que quede claro, nadie puede ponerle un dedo encima a mi querida mascota. Éste ha sido un gran error de vuestra parte, tía… primero llega a esta propiedad sin la previa invitación de rigor que sabe es necesaria para esta casa, después mantiene su varita blandiendo de manera amenazante durante toda la conversación, luego ataca a mi mascota y se atreve a torturarme para finalmente osar a intentar asesinar a mi amado Hades… creo que su desafortunada permanencia en Azkaban le hicieron olvidar las normas básicas de educación entre los de nuestra clase…

Si algún día el odio a Lucius la hizo desear eliminar a su cuñado y a su propia hermana, lo cual realizó con placer posteriormente; el que siente en este momento por su único sobrino ha llegado a niveles insospechados, lo cual lo único que logra es hacerla aún más fuerte de lo que ya es. Enfoca de inmediato su magia atascada y comienza a canalizarla a lo necesario: deshacerse del poderoso hechizo restrictivo que tiene encima.

— Siento demostrar esta descortesía pero dado las circunstancias es lo más lógico y lo de menos a hacer… así que también tendrá que aceptar esta ruda despedida… Adiós

Un tronido de dedos por parte de Draco y de pronto Bella se ve expulsada de la propiedad por una fuerte ola mágica; cae bruscamente en el suelo, provocándose raspones y magulladuras. Se levanta con torpeza y se da cuenta que está en medio de un bosque o algo parecido, sin señales de la propiedad familiar Malfoy a la vista.

Al parecer su despreciable sobrino la ha expulsado en todos sus efectos del lugar; siente un vago hechizo todavía sobre ella recorriéndola y comienza a olvidar todo sobre la mansión, al final sólo la charla con su sobrino logra sobrevivir a grandes rasgos junto con la idea de la existencia de la propiedad en algún lugar desconocido.

·

Draco se deja caer de rodillas sobre el suelo del estudio, ya el agotamiento comienza a presentarse rápidamente; los efectos del cruciatus, por muy breve que haya sido, sumado a que el hechizo de impedus consume tanta energía como los hechizos a bloquear y el poder del mago a detener –y Bellatrix Lestrange es por algo una de las más valiosas servidoras de Voldemort–, pues es normal que se sienta fatigado.

— Paski, Diddy

Plop

— ¿Sí amo Malfoy, señor? – Paski

— Joven amo – Diddy

— Paski, atiende a Hades… Diddy, encárgate de mí…

— ¡Amo!

Ambos elfos domésticos corren hacia el desmayado chico pero el elfo deja que la elfina se encargue de él a pesar de su propia preocupación, tiene que cumplir una orden y cuidar del amo Hades.

Hades intenta levantarse pero Paski se lo impide, debe descansar mientras él hace todo lo posible por curarle los efectos de la maldición oscura; pero el felino se siente preocupado por el rubio, no pensó que Malfoy retara a Bellatrix por él pero lo hizo y de qué manera, pero ahora está inconsciente y por él.

— Joven amo, mire cómo está… no, no… esto no está nada bien

Enseguida la elfina desaparece llevándose a Draco consigo y Hades intenta de nueva cuenta levantarse pero Paski se lo impide con ruegos y el felino decide desistir hasta estar algo restablecido para no mortificar al pobre elfo que sólo quiere ayudarle.

·

·

El anochecer comienza a caer y Hades se mantiene echado sobre la cama de Draco, junto al rubio, observándole mientras descansa, analizando cada detalle que ha ido descubriendo a lo largo de los días junto al rubio aristócrata.

Malfoy protege fieramente a los que considera su gente, antes sus padres y ahora sus amigos que ha adoptado como familiares.

En realidad no tenía planeado ser buscador, su intención inicial era hacer las pruebas de cazador pero no había nadie más apto que él en Slytherin para ocupar el importante puesto; fue su padre quien le animó aceptar el lugar ofrecido y le instó a entrenar más y más siempre para lograr vencer sus propios límites. Nunca compró su puesto en el equipo de quidditch, las escobas fueron una recompensa por su logro y un obsequio para el _alma mater_ de Lucius Malfoy.

No es el chico que presume sólo por hacerlo, tras él hay muchas cosas que avalan ciertas actitudes o presunciones de las suyas; cómo la que es un mago superior a muchos de la escuela y tiene los conocimientos que lo acreditan.

Tampoco es el malcriado desconsiderado que deja pensar a todo mundo que es; trata con cierta consideración a sus elfos domésticos y a cada sirviente o a quien le brinde un servicio; aunque por supuesto puede ser un pedante y prepotente de lo peor si lo incitan.

Es dedicado en sus estudios y sus intereses diversos; tanto cumple con sus tareas escolares como se encarga de lidiar con complicados asuntos empresariales o tan sólo dedicándole unos minutos al día a sus corceles árabes pura sangre, susurrándoles y cepillándolos para mostrarles su interés y hacerles ver que no se olvida de ellos.

Es meticuloso y bastante controlado, pero no puede evitar sacar su carácter en ciertas ocasiones; recuerda muy bien que regularmente esas ocasiones son más habituales cuando él está cerca o mejor dicho, cuando Harry Potter está cerca de él.

Ama la moda, es un fanático del buen vestir; aprecia un buen vino para acompañar las comidas; su principal afición siempre tiene que ver con la velocidad, tanto puede volar sobre su escoba como correr a todo galope sobre Mercurio, su caballo preferido, al parecer es algo liberador para él, aunque tampoco desprecia un buen libro cuando llega a sus manos. Posee una elegancia innata, algo que creía era forjado por su educación pero al parecer simplemente es sólo su propia naturaleza; sus modales simplemente exquisitos y su vanidad puede no conocer límites. Todo un snöb elitista pero se justifica al decir que así fue criado y no tiene problema alguno por ser así.

Detesta el color rojo por que no pega con su tono de piel y adora el color negro, pero acepta cualquier tono que lo haga ver bien. Su postre favorito está entre el mousse de chocolate y el biscuit tortoni, una especie de postre helado espolvoreado con almendras. Le encanta la música clásica pero también la moderna como The Weird Sisters; pero para su gran sorpresa, también escucha música muggle, aunque es algo que prefiere mantener lo más oculto posible.

Acostumbra dormir quieto, moviéndose prácticamente nada en las noches.

Algo muy importante: no está del bando de Voldemort, pero tampoco del suyo y la Orden del Fénix; bastante complicado saber donde exactamente radican sus lealtades y sus propósitos.

Pero sobre todo, lo ha mimado, cuidado y protegido. Enfrentó a su propia tía por él, sufrió en carne propia la maldición especialidad de la loca mortífaga, le salvó de seguir sufriendo aquella tortura y muy probablemente de una muerte inesperada. Le quiere y aprecia a su modo, lidiando con sus travesuras y desplantes con aplomo y siguiendo intentando acercársele a pesar de ello; le ha contado secretos familiares, mostrado un par de sus miedos y enseñado que también sabe reír y divertirse sin tener que haber alguien humillado por medio.

Se siente solo y extraña mucho a sus padres… está tan huérfano cómo él mismo.

Claro, no olvida que es ese chico rubio durmiente el culpable que en primer lugar esté ahí y por ende haya tenido que enfrentar a Bellatrix, pero de todos modos… simplemente no puede volver a ver igual a Draco Malfoy.

·

Draco gira y queda acostado de lado, dándole el frente a su guardián sin saberlo. Hades empuja con la punta de su nariz los sedosos cabellos que caen sobre la frente del ojigris y no puede evitar perderse en el atractivo de éste.

El rubio entreabre sus ojos y observa aún soñoliento a la criatura frente a él, al parecer perdido entre un sueño y la realidad sin lograr todavía distinguir cual es cual.

— Mmm… Hades… no te preocupes, todo estará bien… te cuidaré, ya verás…

El felino echa su cabeza sobre sus patas y observa como Draco comienza a caer nuevamente al mundo de las ensoñaciones de Hipnos sin oponer gran resistencia, al parecer satisfecho por ver a su guardián a salvo. Bastante irónica la situación; cuando se supone que Malfoy le buscó para convertirlo en su guardián y protector, ha sido el propio rubio quien ha terminado protegiéndolo y encargándose de la amenaza.

Draco Malfoy no tiene la vida perfecta que todo mundo cree, tampoco es el chico que se piensa que es. Le ha dicho que lo cuidará y a lo largo de esos días se lo ha demostrado, en especial hoy, sin saber quien es realmente, sin verse obligado a ello por que él le haya demostrado esa misma intención con anticipación; sólo se lo ha dicho, así espontáneamente cuando él no ha mostrado lo mejor de sí.

Es la primera vez que alguien ha hecho algo así por él, además por supuesto de sus padres que decidieron dar su vida por el amor puro y sincero que sentían por él, sin esperar que se convirtiera en el Salvador del Mundo Mágico ni nada parecido, sólo por ser su hijo y un pequeño inocente en aquella guerra.

Y por primera vez desde que llegó ahí, se convierte en la forma mini de un chatailér. Ha decidido proteger a Draco, por que el arrogante Príncipe de Slytherin se ha convertido simplemente en Draco, el chico rubio que ha conseguido ganarse un lugar en el corazón del Niño-Que-Vivió disfrazado de chatailér.

— _Duerme tranquilo que yo velaré tus sueños… seré tu guardián y te defenderé con uñas y dientes, o mejor dicho, con garras y colmillos… Descansa, Draco…_

·

·

·

Mini-Hades se queda completamente quieto sobre la mesa ratona, viendo a Draco moviéndose por toda la habitación tan sólo con una pequeña toalla alrededor de sus caderas; traga saliva por el show privado y casi se podría dar de cabezazos contra la pared por no haberse puesto las pilas antes y disfrutar de la visión del rubio en paños menores.

Merlín, se está volviendo un pervertido… todo es culpa de Hermione y sus mangas yaoi esos…

Pero lo más sorprendente del cuadro es que apenas haya podido darse cuenta del tatuaje del rubio en su espalda; una serie de líneas de letras o palabras extranjeras, al parecer japonés, a la altura de su omóplato izquierdo. Ve como las letras comienzan a moverse para formar otra cosa pero Draco se voltea y se pierde de saber en qué cambia ese tatuaje mágico, pero ya tendrá más oportunidades de averiguarlo.

El rubio hace ademán de quitarse la toalla; Hades se para y mantiene su boca semiabierta de la expectación pero desafortunadamente se queda a medias por su propia torpeza, ha tirado con su cola el tintero que Draco había dejado ahí olvidado tras hacer su tarea y ahora todo el oscuro líquido está escurriéndose de la mesita al piso.

— Hades! Ya andas de vuelta a las andadas…

El rubio pone sus brazos en jarras y Hades se mueve nervioso, moja sin querer sus pequeñas patitas con la tinta y ve la expresión de Draco, así que toma una pronta decisión y comienza a saltar sobre el líquido antes de comenzar a correr por toda la habitación, dejando por doquier las marcas de sus patas.

— ¡Hades!

Draco toma el albornoz blanco sobre su cama y se sujeta el cinturón mientras no pierde de vista al alocado de su guardián.

— Detente ahora mismo!

Hades le obedece y se detiene de golpe, comenzando a deslizarse graciosamente en el suelo mientras su trasero se arrastra por la inercia y sus patas delanteras siguen manchado el antes impoluto piso.

— Ven acá, chatailér del demonio…

Pero Hades nuevamente arranca y regresa a donde la tinta sigue esparciéndose, mojando nuevamente sus patas y ahora la punta de su cola también, antes de salir corriendo afuera de la habitación por la pequeña entrada de la puerta que es exclusiva para él.

— ¡Hades!

Draco abre la puerta de su alcoba y todos sus amigos se asoman de sus habitaciones, notando el camino de pequeñas marcas de patas y la cara del rubio, llegando por unanimidad a la misma conclusión: Hades ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

— ¡Y ustedes bola de chismosos, sirvan de algo y atrapen al condenado minino ése!

Todos intercambian miradas cuando Draco pasa frente a ellos a paso veloz y con unas sonrisitas divertidas salen de sus habitaciones en pos de un pequeño chatailér travieso.

Hades ha terminado la tinta de sus patas y comienza a trazar líneas locas por las paredes, puertas y pisos con su cola; escucha el griterío tras él y con un maullido muy parecido a una risa evade a sus perseguidores, recibiendo de los otros guardianes porras y demás gritos de apoyo.

Pero de pronto se ve acorralado dentro de una de las habitaciones y pone la mejor expresión de gatito inocente que tiene mientras su cola se mueve graciosamente, todavía manchando el piso.

— Estás atrapado…

Todos entran y se ve rodeado por los slytherins; suelta un maullido lastimero que ninguno de ellos hace caso pero al sentir una fresca brisa tras él, sonríe victorioso y corre hacia el palco que tiene las ventanas abiertas.

— ¡Hades! ¡Ven acá!

— Miauuuu…

Los seis slytherins se amontonan en el balcón y ven como Hades está en el palco contiguo, manchado con lo poco que resta de la tinta en su cola la balaustrada de granito.

— ¿Sabes algo, Draco?

— ¿Qué, Theo?

— Está burlándose de ti

— Lo sé…

Draco niega rendido con la cabeza al ver como su condenada mascota mueve el trasero y cola de manera burlesca mientras les enseña la lengua. Pero ya dice el dicho muggle que quien ríe al último ríe mejor, Hades por estar mofándose de ellos no se ha dado de la particular persona que está parado en ese balcón y observándolo detalladamente.

— ¡Miau!

Hades suelta un maullido sorprendido al ser sujeto de pronto de la piel de su cuello y levantado sin más; cuando es volteado instintivamente lanza un zarpazo al osado que lo ha atrapado pero el gesto es esquivado y se queda de piedra al reconocer a su captor.

— Creo que alguien debe aprender buenos modales en esta casa…

El mismísimo Severus Snape en persona…

·

·

·

INICIADO: 17 de enero de 2007 --- FINALIZADO: 18 de enero de 2007

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Je, Pues se reciben sugerencias del tatuaje, como vean… Estos capítulos han sido más que nada para ir conociendo a Draco, a la familia Malfoy (un par de aspectos) y los slytherins a grandes rasgos, las complicaciones comienzan ahora… ¿Qué les espera a Hades/Harry y a Draco? Bueno, supongo que cosas buenas y algunas no tan buenas…

**Próximo apartado:** "Té, Dulces y Secretos"

Vale… espero vuestros comentarios…

Matta ne…


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. TÉ, DULCES Y SECRETOS**

Severus toma un sorbo del delicioso té oriental de flores que le ha servido con modales impecables su ahijado en un vaso de cristal; pero sin dejar de perder detalle alguno de la peculiar situación que se vive en la casa.

Draco cruza elegantemente sus piernas y entrelaza sus manos sobre su rodilla derecha, mostrando todo el tiempo una sonrisa alegre y sincera por ver a su estimado Profesor de Pociones, Jefe de Casa y Padrino después de tantas semanas separados.

— Cuando mencionaste tenerme una sorpresa en relación a tu Guardián elegido, no pasó por mi mente que un chatailér fuera el escogido para tal misión

Severus coloca su vaso sobre la mesa de hierro forjado frente a él, se cruza también de piernas y observa fijamente al felino grande sentado a la derecha del rubio.

Los tres permanecen cómodamente ubicados en la terraza del salón amarillo, una sala de estar cuya vista da al jardín con estanque y lirios acuáticos; mientras que el resto de los huéspedes de la mansión aguardan en el salón azul, la sala ubicada al lado de la amarilla y destinada como estudio de música.

— ¿Fuiste personalmente a escogerle o entregaste el cristal a quienes le habrán capturado?

Draco parpadea confundido por un par de segundos y Severus se percata perfectamente del fugaz titubeo de su ahijado, esboza una sonrisa sardónica y ladea ligeramente su faz.

— O, ¿es acaso que no realizaste el encantamiento de compatibilidad mágica para seleccionar el mejor chatailér compatible contigo?

El rubio levanta su mentón y entorna su mirada, percibe a Hades levantarse y lo ve entrar y comenzar a moverse por toda la habitación, al parecer entre aburrido y reflexivo, pero en realidad es imposible saber que pasa por la mente del travieso chatailér.

— Veo que no… hasta los torpes de Crabbe y Goyle acudieron a mí por consejo, y he de suponer que los otros tres también realizaron el hechizo de compatibilidad sobre algún cristal

— Ir a la reserva iba a ser muy arriesgado para mí…

— Por eso podrías haber entregado el cristal encantado

— Tenía entendido que cualquier chatailér valía

— Sí, cualquier criatura de ésas valía, pero por supuesto ninguna tiene el mismo valor… de haber realizado el hechizo debido se hubiera escogido al chatailér más compatible contigo, pero ahora ya no se puede hacer nada

Severus enarca una ceja cuando escucha un gruñido cerca de él, no es necesario que voltee por que sabe perfectamente que el felino mágico está tras él, apoyando sus patas contra el respaldo del asiento y prácticamente con sólo unos centímetros separando su cuerpo de aquellos peligrosos colmillos.

— Parece que a Hades no le ha agradado tu insinuación de que él no ha sido la mejor opción

— Eso veo

Severus toma el vaso de té y aprecia cómo el chatailér se aleja de él para regresar a su anterior posición, al lado de Draco.

— ¿Hubo alguna particularidad en el ritual de Altramas? En tu misiva mencionaste a la señorita Kou

— Oh, sí. Ella fue la que oficio ambos rituales… ya deberías perdonarle el que haya hecho estallar tu laboratorio – Severus aprieta los labios pero no se digna en contestar nada a su comentario –… ya que fuiste tú quien insistió en que participara

— Sólo no imaginé que fuera casi tan inepta como Longbottom en cuanto a Pociones, después de todo Nicholas Flamel era su padrino

— Ella te advirtió que es pésima; pero bueno, regresando el tema… todo transcurrió con normalidad, sólo que Sehren hizo sus modificaciones personales – ve la expresión interesada de su padrino y bebe algo de su propio té antes de proseguir –… no nos informó de eso hasta después; los lazos adoptivos se forjaron perfectamente y sobrevivirán con el tiempo aunque se incorporen mestizos, hijos de muggles o algún muggle mismo a nuestras familias, no habrá desgaste mágico en los lazos familiares

Draco termina con una ligera mueca y desvía su mirada hacia el estanque donde un par de cisnes negros sobrenadan tranquilamente; no está nada contento por que la bruja le haya escondido esa información hasta después de realizado todo, aunque está plenamente consciente de que ha sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho para no perder algo tan importante con el tiempo.

— Es… es algo bastante importante, no dudes que si el Director logra enterarse de esto, se mostrara muy interesado en saber los pormenores del ritual

— No me interesa el venerable señor Director – sarcástico

— ¿Y el ritual de bestias guardianas?

El rubio se mantiene en silencio y observa como uno de los cisnes se zambulle dentro del agua; no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para describir lo sucedido exactamente con su enlace con Hades.

— Todo normal con el enlace de los otros; pero en cuanto al mío con Hades, sucedieron tres cosas peculiares… primero, mencioné instintivamente la parte del vínculo de almas; segundo, un intenso resplandor plata nos rodeó por un breve momento; y tercero, me pareció claramente escuchar una pregunta de Hades, de alguna manera

Aún con su mirada enfocada en el estanque, Draco toma su vaso con té y bebe algo de él mientras deja que su padrino analice tranquilamente lo que acaba de contarle.

— Dices que aceptaste irreflexivamente el vínculo de almas con este chatailér, supongo que algo te empujó a ello y no me atreveré a especular que fue ese algo… Sólo puedo explicarte el significado de los elementos a unir en ese tipo de enlace: la unión de sangre y carne permiten que la criatura mantenga un estimado de vida acorde al de su protegido y que éste en ocasiones tome ciertas fortalezas de su guardián, en tu caso pienso que tu sistema inmunológico se ha fortalecido, así también se presenta cierta empatía y comprensión entre ambos; la unión mágica otorga la posibilidad que el protegido pueda disponer de la magia de su guardián como proyectar la propia en la criatura; la conexión de destinos dejará que el protegido haga al guardián asumir su muerte en vez de que sea él, o circunstancias similares, un perfecto intercambio a la hora de la batalla y el peligro sea inminente…

Unas suaves notas de flauta comienzan a escucharse y el rubio deduce que alguno de sus amigos ha puesto en el salón contiguo uno de sus discos de práctica, esas notas que dejó de tocar cuando cumplió los diez años y tuvo que deshacerse de la música para disponer de más tiempo para otras lecciones más importantes. Nota que Severus ha callado un momento, al parecer también ha reconocido una de sus antiguas interpretaciones.

Ambos dejan que la melodía los envuelva por un momento mientras beben del delicioso té que resta en sus vasos y la brisa matutina les refresca.

— Y la parte de almas – retomando la charla –, ha sido mal considerada como la menos importante debido a que era poco recurrida; pero es algo bastante serio, este vínculo logra fundir vuestras esencias de manera bastante única, la empatía puede dar paso a una identificación mental tan íntima que el intercambio de contenidos psíquicos podría ser posible, a veces ni tendría que ser necesario esto ya que instintivamente uno sabría como piensa o actúa el otro, serían como un solo ente; además de otros posibles resultados… sólo que son más que nada teorías, el alma es algo tan valioso y delicado que entre menos sea involucrada, mucho mejor…

— Eso podría explicar que…

— Pudo ser una mera alucinación por el intenso momento mágico el que le escucharas supuestamente… por otro lado, el resplandor plateado es algo singular pero dado a que un chatailér es una criatura mágica bastante poderosa, podría ser ésta una explicación de tal suceso, una gran cantidad de magia manejada.

Draco gira su faz y enfoca sus ojos grises sobre Hades, quien se acicala con sus patas y lengua mientras mantiene sus orejas alzadas, al parecer atento a la charla a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, pero ¿en verdad comprenderá las connotaciones de todo lo dicho?

El rubio levanta una campanilla sobre la mesa y la agita, haciendo aparecer a la elfina Diddy para luego indicarle que retirase el servicio y fuese por más agua caliente y preparados de té de flor.

— Cambiando de tema… Bellatrix me hizo una pequeña visita

— Lo sé

— ¿Cómo lo tomó Voldemort?

Severus le mira de manera reprobadora pero sabe que el verdadero temor debe residir en el hombre y no en su nombre, y por eso están librando esta guerra, para deshacerse de este hombre y del terror que infunde en todos.

— La mención de Dumbledore ha quitado sospechas sobre ti, pero no dudes que sigues siendo un objetivo bastante interesante y valioso

— ¿Quién le diría a los gryffindors que la escoria de Slytherin sería tan importante trofeo para cualquiera de los dos bandos?

Severus escucha el cambio drástico de la música a una melodía rápida e intensa, perfecta para la sonrisa irónica que se dibuja en los labios de su rubio ahijado.

·

·

Hades en su forma mini se sacude todo el cuerpo para quitarse el exceso de agua de encima, por naturaleza a los felinos les desagrada tomar ese tipo de baños cuando su aseo personal es de otra manera; aunque interiormente también había estado esperando el momento de tomar un reconfortante baño, lo malo es que a Draco se le haya ocurrido darle uno a la mala sólo por que aún tenía algo de tinta encima y también cómo castigo por su inocente travesura; al menos no es de pelaje largo o según esa tonta guía del cuidado de los gatos que tiene Draco, tendría sus baños programados cada cierto tiempo.

Se transforma en su forma de gato grande y se queda por un buen rato en la terraza de la habitación, dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol le ayuden a quitarse lo húmedo de su pelaje e ignorando el ofrecimiento de un hechizo de secado, todavía se siente ofendido.

Escucha a Draco decirle que estará un rato con Mercurio, lo invita a acompañarles pero declina el ofrecimiento ignorándole. Deja que pasen los minutos y cuando se siente completamente seco y solo, entra sigilosamente a la alcoba; camina con pasos calmados hacia el armario del rubio y entra sin problemas a éste.

Quisiera tanto retomar su forma humana pero además de que son escasos los momentos en que logra estar completamente solo, siempre llega a aparecer imprevistamente alguno de los elfos para atenderle por órdenes del rubio; pero sobre todo, por que ignora que pueda suceder gracias a las fuertes protecciones del lugar. Ha estado pensando mucho sobre eso y dado a sus conclusiones es que se animara a intentarlo; después de todo su sangre y magia tienen el permiso expreso del propietario para permanecer en el lugar, eso sumado a que está vinculado mágicamente al susodicho, las probabilidades de que no suceda nada son más que altas.

Extiende sus alas y con un pequeño pulso mágico crea una barrera entorno al vestidor, así nadie podrá entrar y descubrirle. Toma aire profundamente y tras exhalarlo lentamente, se concentra para regresar a su forma original, invirtiendo el proceso de transformación en sólo unos segundos; de inmediato su cuerpo disminuye de tamaño, la cola comienza a achicarse hasta desaparecer, su esqueleto cambia sin problemas mientras su pelaje retoma su forma del pijama ya desgastado y su propia piel lampiña, pronto recupera su cuerpo humano.

Harry se levanta del suelo y aprecia claramente como el par de accesorios sí se han acoplado a sus nuevas medidas cómo ya había visto pasar en el aspecto mini del chatailér. Se estira y siente como truenan deliciosamente algunos cuantos de sus huesos.

No ha sucedido nada malo en su transformación ni las defensas de la casa le han afectado. Todo ha resultado bien…

Por principio en la animagia un mago no debe conservar por mucho tiempo su forma animal puesto que con el tiempo los instintos animales básicos comienzan a imponerse fuertemente sobre los humanos, la personalidad del sujeto resulta por ende seriamente afectada; ha de suponer que es su enlace con Draco lo que lo mantiene dentro de los parámetros normales a pesar de cómo gusta comportarse. El rubio es una especie de ancla para él, compartiendo tantos elementos se mantiene firme; con una conexión humana constante y permanente que impide que los instintos animales le nublen la razón, siendo estos más que incentivos para disfrutar y divertirse.

Se deshace de las desgastadas prendas y sin reserva alguna examina el amplio vestuario de su protegido; Draco es algo más alto que él pero aprecia que las ropas bien pueden valerle. Toma un pantalón ancho de color negro con múltiples bolsillos que luce bastante cómodo, una camiseta blanca y al rebuscar entre los cajones tiene que conformarse con tomar uno de los interiores del rubio, también elige unos tines blancos y un par de converse negros con blanco (cortos). ¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy gustara de tener en su guardarropa prendas tan muggles?

Toma el desodorante en spray y algo de la colonia del rubio para aplicárselos; luego se pasa los dedos de su mano derecha por sus desordenados cabellos y observa su nuevo aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo completo no-mágico que hizo aparecer.

— Pues no me veo tan mal… mhhn… me creció un poco más el pelo, a este paso voy a quedar como Sirius…

Snape no dijo nada de su desaparición a Draco, ni mencionó movimiento alguno de la Orden, ha de suponer que a pesar de su aprecio y confianza al rubio, no está en la disposición de confiar datos tan valiosos como esos; pero quisiera tanto saber de sus amigos, de Sirius, Remus y los demás, ¿estarán extrañándole? Seguramente y no sólo eso, han de estar bastante preocupados por su desaparición; tal vez han de suponer que fue capturado por Voldemort, entonces ¿estarán intentando infiltrarse entre las filas mortífagas para rescatarle?

— Merlín, ésta sí que es una buena bronca

Pero ¿cómo comunicarse con todos?, es imposible por ahora, tal vez cuando regresen a Inglaterra pero seguramente no podrá entablar contacto con ninguno hasta regresar a Hogwarts.

— Demonios, esto va a afectar mis clases y éxtasis

Aunque tampoco es que se haya dedicado mucho a sus estudios últimamente.

— ¿Amo Hades?

Escucha la voz de Paski y rueda los ojos, todos los elfos domésticos en la casa se desviven por él como si fuera el mismo Draco a quien estuvieran atendiendo. Ve su ropa y se pone encuclillas, tiene que deshacerse pronto de las cosas y dado a que no tiene su varita a la mano va a tener que esforzarse a usar su magia sin varita.

Amontona rápidamente las cosas y pone las palmas de sus manos cerca de las prendas y pantuflas, buscando un hechizo rápido de los que ya ha practicado con anterioridad, aunque tampoco ha logrado un porcentaje aceptable de éxitos.

— _Lacarnum Inflamarae_

Usa la modalidad no verbal y ve con sorpresa una llamarada de fuego golpear las cosas y comenzar a quemarlas velozmente. Al parecer el continuo manejo de magia en su forma animaga ha valido como práctica y sus habilidades han mejorado considerablemente en tan corto tiempo; aunque no se alegra mucho ya que el fuego se descontrola deprisa.

— _Exstintor_

Usa un hechizo básico de emergencias para el hogar que aprendió en la madriguera y aprecia como las flamas se extinguen eficazmente, aunque quedan las cenizas y una bonita mancha en el suelo.

— _Evanesco… fregotego…_

Se rasca la cabeza por ver algo irregulares los efectos de sus hechizos pero al menos sólo se aprecia una zona más desgastada (en realidad deteriorada) en el suelo.

— Señor, ¿está bien amo? ¿Deberé ir por el joven amo Malfoy? ¿Amo Hades?

Percibe el tono preocupado y desesperado del elfo doméstico y ve que tiene que regresar a su forma animaga si no quiere tener complicaciones en este momento.

Ya buscara otro momento en el cual regresar a su estimada y bastante apreciada forma humana.

·

·

·

Por fin el tan preciado día de compras en el Callejón Diagon y Hades en su forma mini mira todo bastante emocionado y tratando de buscar entre el gentío a sus amigos desde su posición sobre el hombro de Draco.

Fue algo engorroso cuando un burócrata que no se había dado cuenta de con quién trataba quiso dificultarle su entrada al país junto a Draco, al parecer insistiendo en que es una especie en protección y quien sabe cuantas cosas más; pero cuando el rubio le mostró sus credenciales y papeles el sujeto no pudo más que deshacerse en disculpas y tratar de agilizar todo.

Al parecer los slytherins tuvieron que adquirir ciertos permisos especiales para poseerles y facilitar su circulación en cualquier momento y lugar sin restricciones; aparentemente Dumbledore también tuvo mucho que ver en que su calidad de amos y guardianes no generara controversia en el Ministerio, después de todo el Ritual de Criaturas Guardianas se considera de magia oscura avanzada y es mal vista, casi prohibida en la actualidad. Aunque aún no sabe cómo es que Draco logró justificar su posesión de un chatailér cuando hace años que dejaron de ser sujetos a comercio.

— Tengo que recoger mis túnicas escolares nuevas y el resto de pedidos que hice con antelación; eso de adquirir las cosas de último momento es de mal gusto y bastante problemático…

Escucha la cháchara presuntuosa de Draco y pone los ojos en blanco, ve al resto del círculo interno de Slytherin a varios metros de ellos y al parecer a punto de verles; pero nota perfectamente que la atención de ellos radica en otro punto, sigue el foco de atención y ve a Ron y Hermione tomando un helado en una de las mesas en la Heladería Florean Fortescue.

Pero su primera intención de acercárseles es hecha a un lado cuando Draco se apresura hacia donde ya ha visto a sus amigos.

— Ey…

— Draco!

Y Pansy se cuelga de inmediato de su brazo izquierdo tras regalarle un casto beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo; los demás le saludan pero el rubio se percata enseguida de la peculiar abstracción de Theodore ya que éste le ignora.

— ¿Theo?

— Shhh

Blaise le calla y Draco arquea una ceja de manera inquisitiva, pasan un par de minutos y Theodore por fin voltea y con una ligera sonrisa enigmática asomándose en sus labios.

— Siempre he dicho que los gryffindors son estúpidamente confiados; revelar secretos a personas ineptas es el mayor de sus errores

Hades entierra sus uñas en el hombro de Draco y éste se sacude instintivamente al sentir el dolor producto de tal reacción.

— No hagas eso, Hades; enseguida nos moveremos… Pues tenemos que hablar entonces, ¿pasamos a Gringotts?

·

·

Hermione deja su helado de vainilla derritiéndose mientras Ron ya casi ha terminado su helado de caramelo sin darle mucha importancia al estado meditabundo de su novia.

— Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos Harry…

El pelirrojo deja su cuchara sobre la mesa y se echa hacia atrás en su silla, el asunto de Harry es bastante complicado como para tratar desentrañarlo de la manera en que piensa Hermione. Alza su mirada azul hacia el techo del local y opta por permanecer callado, dar su opinión de este tema tan espinoso sólo le ha provocado un par de fuertes discusiones con ella; pero es que la castaña no entiende que lo que él le ha planteado es la manera en que el resto del mundo puede tomarse la misteriosa situación.

— ¡Hola, chicos!

Los dos voltean y ven acercarse a un emocionado Neville, quien se mueve entre el mundo de personas que hay en el callejón pero finalmente los alcanza sin contratiempos.

— ¿Cómo han estado?

— Bien ¿y tú Neville? – pregunta educadamente Hermione

— Como siempre – se encoge de hombros –, ¿serás nuestra prefecta este año también?

Ron traga saliva inmediatamente y le hace un gesto a Neville para que se aleje a discreción de la castaña, la cual inclina su faz hacia abajo y aprieta su mano derecha en puño. Neville también traga saliva y se aparta un poco mientras opta por tomar una silla y mejor sentarse junto a Ron. Pero al parecer Hermione logra tranquilizarse y toma la cuchara para comenzar a comer un poco de su helado.

— Sí, este año seremos de nuevo los prefectos de Gryffindor

— Bien…

— Es que una chica de Ravenclaw le ganó ser Premio Anual – le susurra Ron a Neville mientras se inclina hacia él

— Vaya

— Aja…

— Es Su Li

— ¿Eh? – exclaman y respingan al mismo tiempo los dos chicos

— Que su nombre es Su Li, la nueva Premio Anual…

— Bueno, pero tú siempre serás la mejor para nosotros… – trata de sonar optimista Nev

— Humn

— ¿Y Harry?

— Bueno… él… éste… – Ron no sabe que decir

— Ya compró sus cosas – dice tranquilamente Hermione

— Bueno, ya le felicitaré después por su cumpleaños; mi lechuza no logró ubicarlo

— Es una medida de protección

— Me lo imagino

Hermione y Ron intercambian miradas preocupadas mientras Neville ordena un helado y el resto de sus amigos en Gryffindor comienzan a acercárseles.

·

·

Draco ve cerrarse la puerta del privado tras salir el goblin director general del banco y se sienta cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala. Al mismo tiempo Blaise saca su varita y con un ligero movimiento realiza activa el hechizo que tienen sobre ellos para mantener segura la información que obtienen, una variación del fidelius que ideó Pansy en un momento de chismorreo pero que ha resultado bastante útil.

— ¿Qué averiguaste, Theo?

— Potter está desaparecido

Todos contienen el aire y no se reservan al momento de mostrar su incredulidad por la noticia; Draco es el primero en reaccionar y retoma su expresión neutra pero sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad al castaño.

— Al parecer estaba de vacaciones en el extranjero y el día de su cumpleaños ya no le encontraron, simplemente se esfumó sin dejar rastro alguno… están buscándole por todos lados y al parecer su mayor sospecha es que… – titubeando

— Voldemort… podemos decirlo, Theodore… su nombre es Voldemort

Crabbe y Goyle se estremecen al escuchar el nombre mientras Pansy baja su mirada contrariada y Blaise se limita a tragar saliva algo incómodo. El ojiazul asiente y Draco enfoca su mirada gris en el techo del lugar.

— Apuestan a que Voldemort de alguna manera logró atraparle… aunque haya sido en medio de la noche, con ningún rastro de lucha en el lugar y sin que el ex profesor Lupin se percatara de nada… curioso, ¿no?

— Que Granger y Weasley sigan consiguiendo información en su calidad de mejores amigos de San Potter nos sirve de mucho; es inconcebible como es que no toman las mínimas medidas de seguridad… un sencillo y eficaz hechizo para sondear la mente y obtenemos lo que necesitamos… son completamente inútiles para su 'propia causa'…

Draco comenta con mofa y encanto lo sucedido, y Hades nuevamente le entierra las garras en su hombro, molesto por la burla a sus amigos.

— ¡Demonios, Hades! ¿Qué te sucede?

El rubio jala de golpe a Hades y lo sostiene del cuello, la misma manera en que su padrino capturara desprevenido al pequeño chatailér; lo mira con reprobación y molestia, cansado ya de este tipo de desplantes.

— Sinceramente comienzo a pensar que en verdad me detestas y que Severus no estaba equivocado en sus suposiciones…

Hades se queda completamente estático y sólo abre su boca ligeramente sin soltar maullido alguno; cierto, se la ha pasado haciéndole maldades sin parar a Draco pero tampoco nada grave o mal intencionado. Lo ha estado viendo más como una manera de desquitarse de tantas trastadas que el mismo Draco le hizo durante años en la escuela.

— Creo que será mejor que pases un poco de tiempo con los demás…

Draco lo deja con cuidado en el suelo con cierto gesto de cansancio pintado en su rostro, le hace una seña con la mano indicándole que vaya a donde los otros guardianes están cómodamente esperando sobre un loveseat y se da la vuelta para retomar la charla con sus amigos.

El felino mueve lentamente su cola y con cierta pena hace caso de Draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo; ya sabrá después más de lo que planean esos seis.

— También tenemos un par de ideas para nuestros proyectos extraescolares

Blaise cruza las manos sobre su estómago mientras sube los pies sobre la butaca oscura que tiene frente a él, ganándose una mirada bastante interesada del rubio por su repentina intervención.

— ¿Qué tipo de ideas?

— Necesito estudiar a fondo la mayor información posible de este noble lugar y encontrar la manera de realizar lo imposible si mis suposiciones son correctas…

— ¿Y ésas son…?

— Que en una de las bóvedas de aquí se encuentra la presea oscura que me tocó conseguir

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado por el momento… – agita su mano derecha en gesto despreocupado y rechazando la ayuda ofrecida

— ¿Pansy?

— Lo siento, por el momento sólo he estado recopilando información para todos

— Bien, ¿Crabbe, Goyle?

— Nuestros padres nos encargaron no dejarte solo ni a sol ni a sombra, quieren saber todo de ti, Draco – habla primero Crabbe

— En especial quieren que les digamos si Dumbledore se te acerca o algo así… quieren saber qué piensas de la guerra y todo eso… – complementa Goyle

— Sólo eso…

— Ah… comprobar mi ideología y lealtades. Que interesante. No tardaran en querer averiguar si el Consejo se ha conformado actualmente y sus posibles miembros… ¿Theo?

— Necesito conseguir algo de información muggle de hace unos años y de ahora, pero creo tener una buena pista al igual que Blaise sobre mi propia presea oscura…

— Dos de cuatro no está tan mal…

— Tres de cuatro…

Draco ve el atisbo de sonrisa que se permite el castaño y se da cuenta de que Theodore averiguó aún más información del par de gryffindors.

— Al parecer antes de salir de vacaciones Dumbledore descubrió la ubicación de otra de las preseas, pero por lo que vislumbre en la mente de Granger, el objeto ya había sido tomado y sustituido por uno falso; pero…

El ojiazul se interrumpe al percibir como alguien se acerca a la puerta.

— Entiendo, ya hablaremos de nuestros proyectos cuando regresemos a la escuela

Todos asienten, conscientes de que lo mejor será profundizar en detalles cuando estén en la seguridad de la Cámara de Guerra.

·

·

Severus toma un libro interesante de la biblioteca de la casa Black en Grimmauld Place # 12, esboza una sonrisa al por fin hallarlo y sabedor que no hay nadie cerca para ver ese gesto; se sienta cómodamente sobre un sillón estilo Luis XV algo desgastado y comienza su lectura.

— Vamos Remus, sólo dame un poquito… no seas egoísta…

Escucha el jaleo que comienza a formarse fuera de la habitación y sin darse cuenta sujeta con bastante fuerza las orillas del empastado del libro sobre su regazo.

— Vamos, Remsi… ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

Cierra los ojos por un momento y decide que no quiere saber que puede seguirle a ese arrebato infantil de Black; seguramente un enredo sobre las sábanas de alguna cama de esos dos y con lo ruidoso que es el chucho, seguro que los gritos o gemidos resonarán por todo el lugar.

Cierra de golpe el libro y se levanta con el cuerpo completamente tenso; deja en su lugar el tomo y abre la puerta de la biblioteca aparentando toda la frialdad e indiferencia que le caracteriza. Pasa al lado del par de sujetos que discuten infantilmente por una bandeja de pastelillos de chocolate que Lupin carga mientras trata de evitar que Black le robe uno de los postres.

— Severus!

Se detiene al escuchar la voz del castaño llamándole pero evita voltear, no le apetece ver más de lo necesario a ese par.

— No sabía que andabas por aquí, ¿qué te trajo?

— Nada especial – hace ademán de seguir su camino pero al parecer Lupin no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente

— Supe que serás este año el nuevo profesor de Defensa

Severus escucha un resoplido desdeñoso y un par de comentarios por lo bajo de parte del pulgoso de Black; fricciona los dientes y se coloca de costado para atender al intento de charla amistosa de Lupin.

— Sí

— ¿Y quién ocupará tu puesto de maestro de Pociones?

— El profesor Slughorn; de alguna manera Dumbledore logró convencerlo esta vez

— Sí, el profesor Dumbledore tiene un especial don de persuasión

Remus sonríe divertido y Severus detecta perfectamente el sarcasmo oculto en las palabras cordiales del castaño. El pocionista ve los ojos dorados de éste brillar con el ánimo que le distingue y toma un respiro profundo, relaja su cuerpo y se acerca a Lupin de pronto.

Sirius frunce el ceño profundamente al notar el extraño estado de ánimo de Snape pero se queda boquiabierto cuando ve como éste se acerca a Remus y sin más le sujeta la cara con ambas manos, acercando peligrosamente la propia al castaño. Remus por su parte parpadea confundido por el intenso y detallado escrutinio de Severus pero se deja hacer dócilmente a lo que sea que el otro se proponga.

Los pálidos dedos de Severus recorren los labios rosas de Remus y éste, al igual que Sirius, se queda estupefacto por el descarado gesto. Severus se inclina aún más sobre Remus y su aliento cálido choca contra el cuello del castaño mientras le examina tan cerca que parece que estuviera enterrando su faz en el hueco del cuello de éste.

— ¿Qué has estado tomando?

— ¿Eh?

Severus se aparta de golpe y observa con bastante atención al licántropo, quien lo mira sin entender nada, al igual que Black.

— ¿Has comido o tomado algo nuevo últimamente?

— Uhhh… no creo…

— Piensa

El pocionista estrecha su mirada y Remus sonríe ligeramente mientras intenta hacer memoria.

— Se cayó hace unos días sobre un nuevo plantío de ortigas de madame Sprout

Sirius se adelanta y coloca al lado del castaño, observando fijamente la manera en que Snape no quita su mirada de encima de Remus.

— ¿Usaste alguna poción o crema especial para la irritación?

— Bueno… en realidad fue una molestia pasajera y no pensé necesitarla

— Bien… adiós

Una última mirada al castaño y evita fijarse en Black, así Severus sólo va a la sala donde la chimenea se encuentra y tras arrojar un puñado de polvos flu, simplemente se va a su casa.

— Severus es muy amable en preocuparse, ¿no, Sirius?

Sirius entorna su mirada peligrosamente y acerca su faz a la de Remus, quien sonríe muy quitado de la pena.

— Es sólo Snivellus, ha de planear algo

— Pero, Sirius…

— Matanga!

Y Sirius se aleja corriendo con uno de los pastelillos de Remus en la boca; el castaño se da cuenta y sale tras el ojigris sin dudarlo.

Es bueno disfrutar de un par de momentos así cuando todo pinta tan mal y sólo se vislumbra oscuridad en el horizonte. Sólo quisiera que las risas y juegos fueran en verdad sinceros y no patéticos intentos de aparentar tranquilidad cuando sus corazones se mantienen constantemente estrujados por la preocupación por Harry.

— Padfoot! ¡Ven aquí con ese pastelillo!

— ¡No puedes conmigo, Moony!

·

·

Draco suelta un pequeño jadeo al sentir la hábil lengua recorriendo su miembro, traga saliva mientras se apoya contra el asiento del compartimiento; sabe que en unos cuantos minutos se acercarán sus amigos pero aún queda algo de tiempo para disfrutar de un buen rato de sexo relajante.

Que guardadito se lo tenía esta ravenclaw, toda calladita y estudiosa pero con una boca hecha para matar de placer.

Levanta su mano derecha y la entierra entre los cabellos negros de la susodicha, indicándole un nuevo ritmo que enseguida sigue la de rasgos orientales. Levanta sus caderas para hundirse aún más en la húmeda cavidad que lo recibe sin problemas y suelta un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción; o es una experta experimentada en estas artes la mentada Su Li o una principiante sumamente talentosa.

La pelinegra se retira un poco y le da una suave lamida a la punta de su miembro y farfulla alguna maldición por la maldita sensación de placer.

— Sí, así…

Abre sus ojos y ve la mano traviesa de la chica dirigirse a sí misma y no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica; verdaderamente la tímida y discreta Su es una condenada experta en estos haberes.

Comienza a empujar a ese ritmo que se acelera aún más y con su respiración agitada, y los ojos brillantes por estar a punto de alcanzar el ansiado clímax, simplemente se deja llevar entre las caricias prodigadas y el blowjob espectacular.

— Fuck, yes!

Después de un par de minutos la puerta es abierta de golpe y un mal humorado Hades entra en su forma mini; el felino al igual que los slytherins tras él observan el suave rubor en las mejillas de la nueva Premio Anual mientras termina de recomponerse su ropa al igual que el rubio que parece más relajado de lo normal.

— Nos vemos después, joven Malfoy

— Sí

Y la arrebolada Su se despide con una ligera reverencia del rubio antes de salir por la puerta bajo la mirada divertida y curiosa de los recién llegados.

— Vaya, todavía no son las once de la mañana y ya te enrollaste con una ravenclaw

Pansy se sienta a su lado y con un golpe de su varita hace que la ventanilla se abra para dejar circular un poco más de aire y sacar un poco el aroma a sexo que todavía flota en el compartimiento.

— Culpa a mi encanto irresistible… además, fue ella la que vino a presentarse; cosas entre Premios Anuales

Hades escucha la plática y sólo se queda sentado en el piso, en posición tensa; observando la expresión más desahogada de su protegido, detestando con toda su alma a la chica asiática por haber logrado ese efecto en Draco cuando las cosas entre ellos han estado algo tensas este último par de días.

— _Pero ya se arreglarán… tiene que ser así…_

De inmediato salta sobre el regazo de Draco y haciendo gala de los instintos y costumbres felinas, saca un poco sus zarpas y comienza a moverlas contra la ropa y cuerpo del rubio, preparando su próximo lugar a descansar; captando la atención del ojigris enseguida.

— ¿Hades?

— Pareciera que te da un masaje, Draco

Aunque suene tonta la observación de Goyle, todos concuerdan interiormente con él, en verdad que es muy curiosa la personalidad y actitud de Hades para con Draco.

— Miau…

Un suave mullido y Hades enseguida se enrosca sobre el regazo de Draco, éste niega débilmente con la cabeza y acaricia el suave pelaje de su traviesa mascota, ganándose un suave ronroneo encantador a modo de aprobación por las caricias dispensadas.

·

·

·

INICIADO: 23 de enero de 2007 --- FINALIZADO: 24 de enero de 2007

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Va por puntos esta vez:

1. _Altramas_: En gaélico es una adopción entre generaciones, más importante que los lazos de sangre; cabe mencionar que más que nada en este fic es un ritual de lazos familiares, adopciones hasta cierto punto si tomamos en cuenta que cada slytherin conserva su propio apellido y demás.

2. Pongo que _"Flamel __era__ su padrino"_ por que tengo entendido que JKR declaró que para alturas de 1996 Flamel ya está muerto.

3. En cuanto a los _converse_ cortos, me refiero a los que protegen hasta el talón y no los feos esos altos. Bueno, en mi gusto personal son ridículos, demasiado retro a mi parecer; no recibo quejas sobre ello.

4. Lo del _masaje de Hades_, pues al parecer los gatos amoldan a su gusto donde van a echarse y por otro lado este movimiento simula el de las patas alrededor de las ubres maternas al mamar y si se hace es porque lo asocian a un momento placentero, e incluso pueden llegar a identificar a su amo con su madre. Es divertido, a mí me da risa… También sé que los félidos detestan el agua y todo eso, pero también de acuerdo a "El libro del Gatito" de la Royal Canin _el baño__ es necesario para el mantenimiento del pelaje del minino_, aunque más enfocado a los largos y semilargos, de ahí el comentario de Hades y el que éste también quisiera uno era más referente a su aspecto humano.

5. A veces, sólo a veces uso expresiones en _otro idioma_ y cuando son lo bastante claras y universalmente conocidas no les pongo traducción. En anteriores caps he usado francés pero en el mismo texto ha quedado implícito el significado, así que no creo ser desconsiderada con ustedes en cuanto a esto.

Ok… eso es todo por ahora y ya saben: No olviden dejar reviews!!!

Matta ne…


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

Hades siente todas las miradas fijas sobre sí mientras permanece colgando sobre el hombro de Draco con rumbo al Gran Comedor; escucha los murmullos causados por ver al círculo interno de Slytherin con mascotas no autorizadas, todas criaturas mágicas y especiales, aun los erizos de Crabbe y Goyle.

Al menos no los hicieron viajar en los vagones de equipaje y animales.

Un flash repentino y aprecia claramente como Draco se tensa, pero el slytherin logra controlarse e ignora al rubio gryffindor que se atrevió a fotografiarle sin su permiso. Aunque de inmediato los otros guardianes se mantienen en guardia, lo que capta su atención; él a diferencia de los otros sólo se mantiene relajado, tal vez un poco a la expectativa para no dejar para nada solo al rubio pero en lo que cabe tranquilo.

Las grandes puertas se abren y todo mundo empieza a entrar, yendo de inmediato a sus respectivas mesas; el techo encantado mostrando el hermoso cielo nocturno de esta noche, las cuatro largas mesas arregladas y dispuestas ya con todo el servicio de mesa mientras el ciento de velas flotantes comienza a encenderse sucesivamente, creando un bonito detalle de bienvenida.

Aunque para esto se presente una distribución diferente en cuanto a las mesas en esta ocasión; de izquierda a derecha: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin; al parecer Dumbledore intentará forzar un poco el consejo que en los últimos años el querido Sombrero Seleccionador ha estado repitiendo.

(NDS: Con la antecámara a la izquierda, esto de acuerdo a la película CF.)

Saludos, anécdotas sobre las vacaciones, cotilleos y risas deslizándose por todo el lugar mientras la mesa de los profesores empieza a llenarse también; de inmediato ve a un nuevo profesor sentado entre Dumbledore y Snape, anciano, bastante pasado de peso y calvo, quien con sus ávidos ojos verde oliva estudia a varios alumnos con bastante frío interés.

De pronto Draco lo toma de su hombro y lo coloca sobre su regazo, dándole el suficiente espacio para echarse o para permitirle sentarse; acción que capta la atención de muchos, varios sorprendidos por que al parecer pensaban que más que una mascota cómo Cocoa y Crema era un peluche. Wiz ignora el suave regaño de Nott y salta de sus brazos a la mesa, pegando botes esporádicos de acuerdo a su entusiasmo; Mushu se desenreda del cuello de Pansy, del que había estado colgando perezosamente, y desciende al regazo de su ama, observándose cuidadosamente las garras en expresión vanidosa.

Blaise llama a Paski, uno de los dos elfos domésticos que gracias a Draco tienen por el momento a su servicio dentro de la escuela, le ordena en voz baja ir por tal cual cosa y éste enseguida desaparece deshaciéndose en reverencias y comentarios orgullosos por servir a los amigos de su honorable amo. Pronto Paski reaparece con una percha de madera y la coloca tras ellos, junto con un par de cojines que deja sobre el suelo junto al soporte.

— Vamos, Sparks, ambos vamos a estar más cómodos

El stalcon alza sus alas para abandonar el brazo derecho de su amo y con un breve sobrevuelo se coloca sobre su percha, alzando ligeramente sus alas para rascarse o algo parecido.

Crabble y Goyle dejan en el suelo a los erizos y con un par de gestos les ordenan ir a los cojines.

La mayoría en Gryffindor observa al minidragón, al duende de nieve y al chatailér con patente sorpresa y curiosidad, habían pensando por la quietud de las criaturas que no eran más que simples peluches, alguna nueva moda excéntrica entre las serpientes; pero se dan cuenta que evidentemente se equivocaron.

Transcurre un rato de alborotados reencuentros y entonces se aprecia como de la puerta tras la mesa del profesorado sale la figura de Hagrid, lo cual sólo puede significar que por fin los novatos han llegado y que en un par de minutos harán su nerviosa entrada al lugar.

El Gran Comedor queda en silencio cuando las puertas son abiertas nuevamente y el par de filas de niños comienza a pasar; mostrando el brillo de curiosidad, timidez, entusiasmo y cierto temor entre los ojos de los pequeños. McGonagall coloca enseguida, y como cada año, el deshilachado sombrero sobre un pequeño taburete mientras saca un largo pergamino con los nombres de los alumnos nuevos.

El sombrero bosteza y se mueve calladamente por un par de minutos para extrañeza de muchos; enseguida se detiene y comienza a entonar la canción de bienvenida, narrando como siempre los orígenes de Hogwarts y las cuatro casas, rematando con el consejo de la unidad y todo eso que causa cierto desdén en la mayoría de los estudiantes.

— Applewhite, Patrice!

Y la selección da por fin inicio.

Hades siente las suaves caricias de la mano derecha de Draco y comienza a ronronear, bastante complacido por los mimos que el rubio se ha acostumbrado a prodigarle y de los cuales él se ha habituado a recibir con bastante gusto. Pero las caricias se detienen de golpe y al abrir sus ojos verdes ve la expresión rígida en la faz de su protegido, se sienta entonces y coloca sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa para levantarse un poco y ver con mejor detalle lo que al parecer se ha ganado la atención de la mayoría del estudiantado, dejando por un momento a un lado la selección que sigue transcurriendo.

El pequeño felino abre su boca en consternación y observa con sus ojos como platos cómo de la antecámara sale la figura de un estudiante de séptimo año de Gryffindor… Harry Potter…

— _Pero si yo estoy aquí… ¿qué esta pasando?_

·

Ron sonríe ampliamente al ver a su mejor amigo acercarse y sin perder tiempo le hace un espacio entre él y Hermione; la cual parpadea para reprimir el par de lágrimas que pugnan por escapar de sus ojos y al tener a Harry junto a ella enseguida se lanza contra él y le abraza casi con desesperación.

— Bienvenido, compañero – Ron dándole un par de palmadas en la espaldas al pelinegro

— Nos tenías tan preocupados… ¿dónde estabas?

Hermione por fin se aparta de su amigo y sonríe aliviadamente por tener por fin a Harry ahí.

— Lo siento, Ron, Hermione…

Únicas palabras que Harry pronuncia y tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña miran aturdidos a Harry, sin comprender el tono lastimero con que el ojiverde les habló

·

— Ése no es Potter

Murmura Draco a sus amigos en un volumen de voz que sólo ellos logran a captar; Nott sólo ladea ligeramente su faz y de manera discreta observa al gryffindor recién llegado, aunque sin animarse a realizar ningún truco; Crabbe y Goyle intercambian miradas confundidas mientras Blaise se repega más al rubio y Pansy prácticamente empuja a Theodore para poder escuchar mejor.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Blaise sin perder de vista el reencuentro del Trío Dorado

— Llevamos seis años siendo enemigos, creo que conozco lo suficiente al venerado Cara-Rajada cómo para saber si éste es o no él…

·

Snape aprieta sus labios hasta formar una fina línea y se sirve un poco de vino en su copa para pasar el mal rato de tener a 'ése' ahí. Siente y nota claramente el movimiento a su lado y evita hacer una mueca de desagrado, le tiene mucho respeto a Slughorn por haber sido su maestro y guía en el mundo de las Pociones, pero no puede evitar el sentir cierta aversión hacia el viejo profesor no sólo por su predilección hacia Evans y la subestimación para con él, sino por su patente afición de coleccionar personas interesantes para utilizarlas a su provecho en algún momento.

Escucha el murmullo entusiasmado de Slughorn por ver tan cerca y asequible al famoso Niño-Que-Vivió, ahora llamado "El Elegido".

— _Poco le va a durar el gusto…_

Y con éste agradable pensamiento bebe más tranquilo un sorbo de vino; permitiéndose un atisbo de satisfacción tras la copa.

·

Finalmente Dumbledore se levanta de su lugar y sin esperar a que termine la cena para dar por completo su discurso de bienvenida, lo inicia de una buena vez.

— ¡Bienvenidos a todos; viejos y nuevos estudiantes! No me tomaré mucho tiempo ya que todos estamos esperando disfrutar nuestro magnífico banquete de cada año, así que sólo les pido un momento de su atención… Los de primer año deben saber que los bosques circundantes al castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos; y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos tam­bién deben recordarlo – mirada fugaz a Ron y Hermione –… También el Sr. Filch, el celador, ha pedido recordarles a todos que no se permite la magia en los pasillos entre clases… Tenemos dos cambios en el cuerpo docente este año; estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida al profesor Slughorn, quien amablemente aceptó reasumir su antiguo puesto de Profesor de Pociones; así como también nos complace anunciar al Profesor Snape como el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras... Por otro lado, las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch de las diferentes casas tendrán lugar...

Pero ya nadie escucha el resto de las palabras del Director, unos observando estupefactos a Snape, otros horrorizados, unos más sorprendidos pero interesados –más que nada ravenclaws– y unos otros satisfechos –por supuesto, slytherins–.

— También cómo habrán notado muchos, tenemos nuevos miembros en nuestra comunidad. Algunos de vuestros compañeros han adoptado ciertos guardianes, así que se les aconseja no intentar tocarles o mostrarse como algún tipo de amenaza para sus amos, ya que a pesar de su aspecto tranquilo pueden resultar algo peligrosos… Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Ahora a comer!

Dumbledore sonríe y toma asiento, tratando de mostrar la tranquilidad y buen humor por la que todo el mundo le conoce pero los que bien le conocen saben que algo turbia la mirada cristalina del mago.

·

— Es multijugos…

Theodore comenta mientras le da una jugosa fresa roja a un glotón Wiz que la recibe toda alegría.

— Pero no creo que esto dure mucho tiempo, para la poción se necesita algo de la persona en quien quiera convertirse, pero preferentemente fresco ya que sino, la poción es más débil y a veces inservible

— Puede durar menos tiempo – aclara Draco a Crabbe y Goyle por sus caras de incomprensión a la primera de las consecuencias mencionadas

— Exacto… así que algo raro sucederá pronto con Potter, ¿no?

En otras palabras, una repentina ausencia del Chico de Oro por alguna extraña circunstancia; ésa es la idea de Draco, Theodore y Blaise.

Termina la cena y todo mundo comienza a levantarse para retirarse, Theo y Pansy se rezagan para comenzar a organizar a los nuevos de primer año mientras que Draco junto con los otros tres comienza a caminar hacia las mazmorras, topándose curiosamente con Potter, quien no deja de mostrar cierto flirteo con un par de bonitas hufflepuffs.

— Ey, Potter!

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – destilando desprecio en sus ojos verdes

— Ver tu cara de idiota tras el duelo de final de curso… ¿cómo te deshiciste del hechizo?

El pelinegro muestra por unos segundos cierta confusión pero enseguida se recompone y regala una mirada aún más desdeñosa si es posible al slytherin frente a él.

— Eso no te importa

El gryffindor se despide galantemente del par de niñas risueñas que miran con adoración al chico de lentes, y se va rumbo a su torre sin decir más.

Hades cierra los ojos y permanece cómodamente recostado sobre el hombro de Draco, consciente de la metida de pata de quien sea que esté haciéndose pasar por él.

·

·

— ¿Sirius?

— Sí

Hermione se deja caer incrédula sobre la cama de Harry en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, mientras Ron se recarga contra la pared y se pasa las manos por la cara.

Los tres aprovechando que el resto de los chicos están abajo en la sala común, para hablar con la verdad.

— ¿Y Harry?

— Todavía desaparecido… Remus pensó que si alguien sabía de esto podían ponerse muy feas las cosas con el Ministerio, la prensa y toda la comunidad mágica; quiera o no Harry, es la esperanza de muchos, la razón de resistir a Voldemort

Sirius todavía con la apariencia de Harry se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama, mirando inexpresivamente el techo; haciendo rebotar por un momento a Hermione.

— Su desaparición dejaría a Voldemort ganar más fuerza y partidarios… – acota seriamente la castaña

— Exacto. Por eso estoy aquí… Harry debe ser visto y bueno, luego dar alguna excusa para irse… tal vez entrenar en algún paraje desconocido, algo así…

— ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? – dice confundido Ron

— Tenemos pocos cabellos de Harry, ya sabes lo descuidado que es con su aspecto y sólo conseguimos un cepillo que utilizaba rara vez, así que no tenemos un amplio abastecimiento para seguir con la multijugos indefinidamente… tal vez a lo sumo una semana y sólo con apariciones esporádicas

— Ah

Los tres callan y Sirius cierra por un momento los ojos, tratando de reunir fuerzas para infundirles ánimo a los dos chicos que han acompañado a su ahijado en todas sus aventuras.

— Y bueno, ¿algo en especial que deba saber de Harry?

Hermione y Ron intercambian miradas, siendo la castaña la elegida para poner al día al último de los Black.

— Bueno, verás, Harry está terminando de pasar la etapa de autodescubrimiento…

— ¿Auto qué? – acostándose de costado y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha

— Autodescubrimiento… Harry ha estado viéndose en introspectiva, analizando sus sentimientos y…

— El caso es que Harry es bisexual y salió con Stephen Cornfoot de Ravenclaw a finales de curso… – interrumpe Ron

·

·

Harry escucha la contraseña ser pronunciada por Draco: "Vipera aspis" y ve por segunda ocasión en su vida como la puerta oculta en la pared de piedra se abre para permitirles el paso; reconociendo enseguida los muros de roca con algunos arcos y columnas, la enorme chimenea con su repisa labrada, los altos techos con sus lámparas (ya no verdes) colgando de cadenas y los sillones de cuero negro.

Draco de inmediato toma asiento en el sillón individual junto a la chimenea que nadie más que él puede ocupar cuando está cerca; los demás miembros de la casa comienzan a fluir por el resto de la sala común y por otros pasillos que ignora Hades a donde lleven.

De pronto entra Pansy y tras ella los nuevos miembros, siendo Theodore el último y quien cierra la entrada tras cerciorarse de que todo está en orden.

— Ahora las reglas dentro de Slytherin… ¿Theo?

El castaño se adelanta con algo de desgana y se coloca al lado de la pelinegra, dejando que Wiz corretee a donde Hades acompaña a Draco, quien observa todo con aparente indiferencia.

— Los dormitorios de las chicas se ubican a la izquierda, el de los chicos a la derecha; para ambos las habitaciones son para parejas o llegado el caso, para tercias; sabrán cual es la suya por las placas en la puerta y cómo comprobarán después, vuestras cosas ya están acomodadas. El resto de instrucciones domésticas están en un pergamino ubicado tras su puerta, léanlo para ahorrarse problemas y evitarnos fastidios… Ahora, lo más importante que deben saber aquí: la sala común y el resto del lugar tras la entrada que acabamos de pasar es una "Zona 0", ninguna disputa, escándalo o trampa alguna puede realizarse aquí. Tenemos suficientes problemas con las otras casas cómo para encima tener que preocuparnos en nuestro propio espacio. Cualquiera que llegue a faltar a esto, deseará haber sido elegido como un ordinario hufflepuff… se respetan a los cursos avanzados como sus superiores a menos que se hayan ganado de algún modo ser considerado cómo un igual; pero ni siquiera lo busquen, son excepcionales los casos que llegan a ocurrir…

Theodore calla y observa de reojo como Draco se levanta, intercambia miradas con Pansy y sabe lo que vendrá a continuación.

— Cómo se les explicó hace rato, uno de los Premios Anuales es Draco Malfoy, miembro de nuestra casa; declarado Príncipe de Slytherin…

— Seguiré yo, Nott… verán niños; han sido escogidos como miembros de Slytherin; eso conlleva a muchas responsabilidades… en Slytherin tenemos…

Hades ignora las constantes insistencias de Wiz para jugar y salta del sillón para acercarse a Draco, sentándose a su lado y lamiéndose las patas mientras escucha atentamente el discurso del chico.

— Mis órdenes no se discuten y las decisiones del Consejo mucho menos… sí, el valor individual es una de nuestras máximas, la supervivencia personal es lo primordial pero en ocasiones algo se debe sacrificar por un bien mayor, en este caso, la supervivencia de los de nuestra clase… seguid vuestros instintos, no dejen a un lado su astucia ni sagacidad, por que por ellos están aquí; si han de traicionar a alguien, buscar su beneficio propio, nadie se los reprochara siempre cuando no hayan comprometido su lealtad o un valor mágico antes; vuestra palabra de mago y una deuda de vida son cosas serias, no quieran pasarse de listos cuando no tienen probabilidades de ello… Aquí, cómo se habrán dado cuenta que el sombrero seleccionador dijo, van a formar sus verdaderas amistades, no desperdicien la oportunidad que tienen; una traición infame se cobra caro, un mal movimiento puede acarrearles graves consecuencias…

El mini-chatailér alza sus orejas y levanta su cara, observando con sus ojitos verdes la expresión seria de Draco, su actitud de líder es bastante imponente, alguien que se impone sobre todos con sólo estar en el mismo lugar.

— Los únicos consejos que me escucharán darles… No sean estúpidos gryffindors y piensen antes de actuar; no actúen como tímidos y fácilmente impresionables hufflepuff por que estarán entonces en la base de la cadena alimenticia; acepten notas de clase o las afiladas observaciones de un ravenclaw, siempre pueden ser valiosas a pesar de su falta de pasión; y, levanten la cabeza a pesar de estar en la peor de las situaciones, el orgullo es algo que podrá mantenerlos en pie a por la revancha… Somos Slytherins, damas y caballeros, actúen como tales o la vida aquí en Hogwarts se los enseñará a base de golpes…

Draco hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida y gira sobre sus talones, siendo seguido de cerca por un encandilado Hades.

— Han escuchado a nuestro Príncipe… Discreción, inteligencia y astucia, no lo olviden

Theodore no se toma la molestia de hacer gesto alguno y camina hacia su lugar en los sillones cercanos a la chimenea encendida.

— Cualquier duda, acérquense a un superior; aunque supongo que esto va más para los alumnos sin tradición Slytherin. También tenemos una guía en la biblioteca, sigan el pasillo de en medio… Eso es todo, pueden dispersarse

Una sonrisa de Pansy y un gesto con ambas manos a modo de "váyanse, váyanse", y todos los pequeños se miran entre sí, para después comenzar a moverse en grupos o por separado, yendo a sus habitaciones o detallando mejor el resto del lugar.

— Que lindo fuiste, Drakis!

La mirada más glacial del rubio regalada a la joven bruja y ésta simplemente se encoge de hombros antes de sentarse entre Blaise y Theo, y abrazar como si no hubiera mañana al pelinegro.

— Y veamos, ¿qué mundanos asuntos nos esperan?

·

·

·

Hades entreabre sus ojos y observa que está acostado en su cama especial en la habitación privada de Draco, ventajas de ser Premio Anual; pero abre los ojos a más no poder al observar el techo y la extraña visión que el mismo le muestra.

No es otra cosa que el efecto del techo encantado para reflejar el panorama diurno del interior de la superficie del lago, a poco más de un metro de profundidad en vez de los tantos a los que se encuentran en ese subterráneo bajo el lago; una pequeña compensación para los slytherins, quienes viven en las profundidades del castillo y no en una torre como el resto del alumnado.

Observa el reflejo distorsionado en el agua de la pálida luna a punto de desaparecer para ser reemplazada pronto por el sol y algunos cuantos peces y plantas acuáticas asomándose; nunca pasó por su cabeza que las serpientes gozaran de tal espectáculo matutino. Se queda perdido en sus cavilaciones hasta que comienza a escuchar una suave melodía que le recuerda al canto de una sirena que escuchó cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Draco enseguida corre sus cortinas y se sienta con pereza sobre la orilla de la cama, observando por unos segundos el techo tras dar un pequeño bostezo; el canto prosigue pero en un volumen un poco más alto y finalmente el rubio camina hacia un perchero de metal oscuro del cual cuelga un farol.

El pequeño felino estrecha su mirada y por fin se da cuenta de que no es una sirena la que canta sino una especie de pequeña hada que revolotea dentro del farol, el cual tiene una flor blanca completamente abierta. Al parecer una especie de reloj despertador ya que tiene un par de finas flechas de cristal en uno de los costados del vidrio y cuando Draco da un par de suaves golpecitos contra el cristal frontal, ganándose una mirada regañina de la hada, la melodía cesa.

— Puedes regresar a tu flor…

La hada se cruza de brazos y se sienta sobre la flor, ésta cierra sus pétalos y queda en forma de botón. El ojigris abre la puerta y sin molestarse en cerrarla comienza todo su ritual matinal. Hades por su lado opta por dormir otro rato ya que sabe que Draco llega a tardar en alistarse temprano de una hora a hora y media, ¿por qué?, ni idea de que tanto hace.

Cuando llegan al Gran Comedor Paski enseguida comienza a disponer del desayuno de Hades mientras Twinky, otro elfo pero de ojos marrón oscuro y nariz abultada, atiende a los otros guardianes.

Hades mira sobre el piso el cuenco de plata con su primer plato del desayuno y lo empuja desdeñosamente. Draco arquea una ceja al ver esto pero comprende enseguida la razón de ello al ver como el pequeño gatito alado salta sobre la mesa y se sienta a esperar su comida; tal vez no debió malacostumbrarlo en vacaciones al darle su propio lugar en la mesa.

— Paski, sírvele en la mesa – sin apartar su mirada del par de waffles que se sirve

El elfo se disculpa repetidamente por el error y sólo el pequeño gruñido exasperado de Hades le hace desistir de golpearse repetidamente contra el piso cómo castigo, lo mejor es atender rápidamente al amo.

Twinky estira nerviosamente una mano para darle una pequeña golosina para aves a Sparks, ya que éste gusta de cazar su propio alimento durante el transcurso del día. Por su parte Cocoa, Crema, Mushu y Wiz no tienen problemas en desayunar juntos en el piso, ya que tienen sus cómodos cojines y su deliciosa comida.

Nadie en la mesa refuta la decisión de Draco de tener su mascota desayunando de esa manera pero sí se aprecian algunas cuantas miradas reprobadoras de las otras casas, después de todo, normalmente algo así sería considerado antihigiénico o así sería si se tratase de otro tipo de animal. Al menos sólo la mesa de Slytherin parece algo ocupada comparada a las otras que están casi vacías, puesto que la mayoría del estudiantado está acostumbrado a bajar cerca de las ocho y en este momento apenas si pasan de las siete.

Theodore entra al comedor junto con Pansy, ambos sosteniendo en sus manos los diversos horarios de todos; la pelinegra comienza a repartirlos a las chicas y el castaño a los chicos, sin importarles que la mayoría ya esté desayunando; después de todo tienen que ver de una buena vez esto para administrar su tiempo con eficiencia.

Draco ve el horario que su amigo le coloca frente a él y lo revisa tranquilamente mientras pica con desinterés su comida antes de llevársela a la boca; pero parpadea confundido al ver cómo de pronto se topa con su tenedor vacío, baja su mirada y ve como Hades se pasa su lengua por los labios y un extraño brillo comienza a aparecer en sus ojos verdes junto con un extraño rubor en su cara a pesar del oscuro pelaje.

Hades se levanta y comienza a comer del plato de Draco a pesar del regaño del rubio, prácticamente devorando el dulce desayuno en unos cuantos segundos a pesar de su tamañito.

— ¡Hades!

Draco por fin reacciona e intenta sujetarle pero Hades es más rápido y comienza a correr a lo largo de la mesa, robando dulces o bocadillos endulzados por doquier.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Hades, Draco?

— ¡Ahora no, Crabbe!

El rubio se levanta y saca su varita, tratando de apuntar certeramente al pequeño felino que comienza a causar un gran alboroto a su paso. Había olvidado por un momento que los chatailér no deben probar alimentos dulces por que de lo contrario pueden tener ataques de hiperactividad, de los cuales no salen hasta pasado un buen rato, en el que ya estén más que saturados de dulces y su energía dé un bajón drástico, lo que se traduce en agotamiento y una muy larga siesta de descanso.

Hades agita sus pequeñas alas y da un buen salto hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, cayendo sobre el plato del supuesto Harry Potter, quien se levanta de golpe y enfadado por verse todo embarrado de cereales.

— Miau!

El pequeño félido saluda con un maullido todo feliz antes de brincar a la canasta con galletas de chocolate, sin importarle las miradas incrédulas, divertidas y fastidiadas de las que se hace acreedor.

— Lentus!

Draco logra darle con el hechizo a Hades, quien por todavía poder moverse no se percata de sus movimientos ralentizados; el rubio se acerca a su guardián y lo toma en brazos, dejándole que termine con la galleta que sostiene con ambas patas. Ahora la cuestión es tenerlo bajo control y vigilancia hasta que se le pase el ataque de azúcar; algo complicado para cuando logre quitarse el hechizo de encima y quiera más dulces.

— ¡Malfoy! – grita Potter

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— ¡Esa cosa me atacó!

— No seas tan quejica, Potter. Fue un pequeño accidente, profesor Snape; Hades comió algo que no le sentó bien

Draco pone su expresión entre indiferente e inocente y Severus asiente comprensivamente, ganándose una mirada de odio puro por parte del supuesto chico de lentes.

— Bien, pero que no ocurra de nuevo señor Malfoy

— Por supuesto, profesor

— ¡Pero es injusto!

— Cállese, Potter. Si puede lidiar con el más grande mago oscuro, recibir un avada kedavra y seguir aquí, puede sobrevivir a un pequeño incidente de desayuno

Severus no dice más y gira para encaminarse afuera de ahí, ignorando la mirada verde que sabe le está enterrando con saña una infinidad de dagas por la espalda, mientras otra igualmente verde se mantiene en su propio mundo de azúcar, chocolate y miel.

— Esto no se quedará así, Malfoy…

— Cuando en verdad regreses, Potter… hablamos

Draco le susurra al oído a 'Harry', ganándose una expresión desconcertada de éste; le sonríe sardónicamente y regresa a su mesa para tomar sus cosas e irse.

— Buena la hiciste esta vez, Hades… ya te has presentado con los leoncitos…

·

·

·

INICIADO y FINALIZADO: 26 de enero de 2007

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** El que Hades comiera un dulce esta vez fue por el impulso humano; además fue una idea que tuve al recordar que Suppi tiene prohibido los dulces a diferencia de Kero. Ey! Después de todo el chatailér está inspirado en Spinel Sun… La idea del despertador fue un golpe de memoria, recordé una escena de un farol saltarín de la peli "El viaje de Chihiro"… TT.TT No tengo inspiración personal esta temporada TT.TT Ni modo :P … Creo que no tengo más que comentar o justificar, sólo que ya están comenzando los líos… pronto se desarrollará todo como debe…

Cómo siempre muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios… Así que no dejen de dejar reviews…

Matta ne…


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. EL ABRAZO DE MORFEO, LAS CARICIAS DE HIPNOS**

Draco deja dormir plácidamente a Hades sobre la cama de éste antes de fijarse por última vez en la hora: 10:30 p.m., suelta un pequeño resoplido y sale de su habitación con pasos rápidos, caminando por el laberinto de pasillos que se despliega en el interior de la zona de dormitorios de Slytherin; llega a una zona prácticamente abandonada y entra en un viejo armario de escobas, sabedor de que no hay nadie vigilándole.

Presiona rápidamente una secuencia de golpes en ciertos puntos de la pared, muy parecido al sistema de entrada del callejón Diagon, y cuando el muro desaparece revelando un nuevo pasaje oscuro, el rubio entra sin perder tiempo.

Saca su varita y con un par de movimientos de la misma hace que sus prendas se muestren cómo en verdad son; su hermosa túnica verde esmeralda con ribetes plateados y el emblema insignia de Slytherin luciendo orgullosamente a la altura del corazón, segundos después una capa oscura con capucha aparece sobre sus ropajes y se convierte así Draco Malfoy en una de las sombras que merodean por las entrañas del castillo clandestinamente.

Cuando por fin llega a los portales de metal, sigue con la rutina, saca la llave debajo de sus ropajes, la inserta, aparece la pequeña puerta y entra sin perder segundo alguno. De inmediato se encamina hacia su lugar y se baja la capucha para dar la cara a sus compañeros.

— ¿Y Hades?

— Durmiendo la mona, no termina de recuperarse todavía – responde con desinterés la pregunta de Goyle –… pero estamos aquí por otros asuntos…

Toma asiento junto con los otros y tras dar por iniciada la presente sesión del Consejo, todos toman expresiones totalmente serias.

— Theodore, nos estabas hablando en otra ocasión sobre cierto Horcrux reemplazado…

·

·

≈ Plumas… plumas blancas…

Un suave y hermoso remolino de delicadas plumas blancas frente a él, un ligero resplandor blanco comenzando a surgir y cierra sus ojos, pero con su fino sentido auditivo felino puede captar perfectamente el movimiento ahora agitado de las plumas por el viento y el cese abrupto de todo. Abre lentamente sus ojos pero sólo logra distinguir como las plumas caen como si fueran copos de nieve; una hermosa vista y una pequeña calidez comenzando a colarse a su corazón. Trata de centrar su atención al frente, donde antes estuviera el remolino pero… ≈

·

Entreabre sus ojos verdes y suelta un pequeño (y muy adorable) resoplido de frustración.

Había estado sufriendo el mismo maldito sueño desde vacaciones de Pascua; simplemente no le ve sentido alguno y comienza a molestarle verdaderamente.

Primero era sólo el sentir la suave brisa del aire acariciarle, ver algunas cuantas plumas, pero siempre en su forma humana, siempre Harry… Ahora, ahora ve y siente más, pero con su aspecto felino, Hades experimentando y apreciando todo lo que sucede.

Se queda algunos cuantos minutos simplemente tumbado ahí pero al percatarse de la ausencia de Draco, se levanta de golpe y comienza a buscarlo con desesperación.

Cuando termina de revisar la habitación, la sala común y demás, se queda echado en el sillón de Draco junto a la chimenea y cierra los ojos con fuerza, bastante preocupado por su protegido.

— _Draco… ¿dónde estás Draco?_

·

— ¿Te sientes bien, Draco?

El rubio levanta su mirada hacia la dirección de Pansy, quien fue la que se animó a preguntarle; pero se queda inmutable, sólo viendo a la nada mientras trata de enfocarse en lo que sucede en su cabeza.

Ahí de nuevo aquella voz que escuchó cuando el ritual de criaturas guardianas; cierra los ojos y trata de hacer más nítidas las palabras vagas que logra a escuchar.

·

Hades abre completamente los ojos de golpe al sentir una leve respuesta a sus preguntas; sonríe satisfecho y cierra fuertemente los ojos, esforzándose por entender y hacerse entender.

…"_Estoy bien, no te preocupes_"…"_Descansa_"… "_Tardaré_"…

A grandes rasgos logra armar estas frases pero siente un gran alivio al saber al rubio a salvo; levanta su mirada verdosa y logra captar la hora en el reloj de muñeca de una de las chicas que están cotilleando cerca de él. Salta al suelo enseguida y se encamina a la habitación de Draco; aprovechara el largo rato que al parecer Draco estará a fuera para una ducha rápida, un cambio de ropa e idear por supuesto cómo diablos salir de ahí sin delatarse.

·

·

Hermione camina con seguridad por los pasillos del cuarto piso, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una pequeña lámpara para poder disponer de su varita sin problemas por alguna eventualidad.

Se suponía que tenía que estar haciendo su ronda con Parkinson, pero como buena slytherin la morena hizo un trato para cambiar su turno con Ernie Macmillan pero al parecer hubo otra serie de tratos tras ése inicial y el resultado finalmente fue: un Ron desprendiéndose de sus obligaciones para atiborrarse de comida en las cocinas junto con Sirius. Así que aquí está ahora: sola, enfurruñada y triste.

— _Ay, Harry… ¿en qué nuevo lío estás metido?_

Suelta un grito ahogado por una mano fría y trata de librarse del agarre sorpresa al que está sujeta por la espalda; la lámpara cae en el suelo, extinguiéndose enseguida su flama, y para cuando su asaltante la hace entrar a un pasillo totalmente oscuro comienza a pensar lo peor pero trata de controlarse.

Entran en un salón abandonado y completamente a oscuras; es soltada y enseguida empuña su varita para enfrentar a su atacante pero se queda paralizada al apreciar como su varita sale disparada de su mano hacia su agresor.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡¿Quién eres?!

— No tienes por qué asustarte, Herm

La castaña se queda boquiabierta al apreciar claramente la voz de Harry, pero traga saliva y trata de aparentar una tranquilidad que no siente; todo esto es demasiado complicado cómo para actuar impulsivamente.

— No debes darme esos sustos, Harry… creí que estabas con Ron…

Un minuto de silencio y da instintivamente un paso atrás, completamente asustada de lo que pueda hacer esa persona frente a ella que no es Sirius haciéndose pasar por su propio ahijado.

— No sé quién es, pero quien está con Ron no soy yo: Harry Potter… verás Hermione, tuve un pequeño incidente el día de mi cumpleaños y bueno… he estado desaparecido un tiempo…

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que tú eres el verdadero Harry?

Harry sonríe en la oscuridad completa del salón, se recarga contra la puerta de madera y pierde su mirada verde en el techo mientras un suave rubor comienza a colorear sus mejillas; reacciones de las que por supuesto la pequeña bruja no se percata.

— Los remixes de Gravitation que me prestaste, aunque luego me los quedé y te dejé una bolsita con los sickles y galeones suficientes para que compraras otros, son originales, pero tienen anotaciones de tu puño y letra con las traducciones al inglés… creo que me sangró la nariz cómo pasa en esos mangas cuando vi de que iban… eres una pervertida, Hermione Jane Granger

Hermione traga saliva y pestañea rápido para no soltarse a llorar ahí, sonríe algo divertida al escuchar el último comentario de Harry, fue exactamente el mismo que le dijo cuando le mostró por primera vez parte de su colección de material yaoi.

— ¡Harry!

La joven bruja se lanza a los de su amigo pero se queda estupefacta cuando él la detiene y sólo carraspea algo incómodo.

— ¿Harry?

Harry suelta a la castaña y se encamina al otro lado del salón; conociendo a Hermione si ella llega a sentir su 'pechera' adaptada al igual que su brazalete, seguro comenzara a hacer conjeturas y por el momento quiere que las cosas sigan cómo están.

— Ya lo sabes Herm, no sé quién me está suplantando pero deben saber que…

— Es Sirius

— ¿Qué? – volteando de golpe

— Es Sirius quien ha estado haciéndose pasar por ti…

Harry escucha con atención la explicación de Hermione pero no puede evitar sentir cierta molestia por ser, a pesar de todo, tratado como El Elegido en vez de simplemente Harry… o Hades, como ha venido siendo estas últimas fechas…

Siempre con la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza por que debe cumplir el destino que una maldita profecía le dictaminó desde su nacimiento. Un destino que él nunca quiso, un honor y una fama que con gusto mandaría al infierno si pudiera ser posible.

Suelta un profundo suspiro de fastidio cuando su amiga termina de explicarle lo que sucede pero calla por un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Hermione que no volverá por el momento.

— Vamos ahora mismo con el profesor Dumbledore, él estará muy contento de verte, tienes que explicarle donde has estado y que has hecho todo este tiempo

El ojiverde rueda entre sus dedos izquierdos la base de varita de Hermione mientras la punta se desliza en su palma derecha; comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando a la castaña que permanece con una gran sonrisa en medio del aula.

— No

— ¿Qué?

— No iré con Dumbledore ni a ningún lado, tengo varias cosas que hacer

— ¡Pero ¿es qué no entiendes, Harry?! ¡Sirius no puede estar aquí indefinidamente y también debes entrenar y estudiar!

— Ya arreglaremos eso, Hermione… – algo fastidiado por el regaño

— ¡Harry! – exasperada

— Dije que no… y no me digas que estoy desperdiciando el tiempo – aclara al ver el nuevo regaño a punto de ser dicho –, estoy ocupándolo en cosas que considero muy importantes… sólo quería decirles que no tienen que preocuparse por mí, ya me pondré en contacto con ustedes pronto

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante? Si puede saberse, claro – casi con amargura

— Lo siento, todavía no, ya les contaré después. Es una historia algo larga para ser contada en este momento… Ah! También quería preguntarte otra cosa

— Tú dirás – cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Mi varita y el resto de mis cosas dónde están?

— Tu varita la guarda el profesor Dumbledore y Sirius tiene el resto aquí, ¿por qué? – entornando su mirada

— Sólo no quería preocuparme por que mis cosas anden rondando por ahí… nos estaremos viendo entonces, Hermione

La varita regresa a manos de Hermione pero cuando ésta quiere reaccionar y alcanzar a su amigo, el cual se ha deslizado con rapidez fuera del lugar, no lo logra; el pasillo está en oscuridad absoluta y a pesar de usar de inmediato un lumos no logra hallar al chico pelinegro por ningún lado, desecha la idea de buscarle ya que ni pista de que camino tomó Harry.

Así con la luz proveniente de la punta de su varita se guía hacia donde ella y Ron acordaron encontrarse para terminar los últimos minutos de la ronda juntos. Seguro a él y a Sirius va a darles un síncope para cuando les cuente lo que acaba de pasar.

— _Pero cómo que me llamo Hermione que averiguo que se trae entre manos Harry_

·

·

·

Sirius desde su lugar entre Ron y Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor observa con atención a Malfoy, analizando al mismo tiempo cuidadosamente las palabras que dicho rubio le dijo el día anterior, ¿es qué acaso el chico está al tanto de que no es Harry? Pero no hay modo que lo sepa, esa información sólo la tienen ciertos miembros de la Orden, ¿podría ser que Junior esté involucrado en la desaparición de Harry? Sólo es un jovencito pero nunca se sabe y tal vez Dumbledore se haya equivocado con él, posiblemente no sea del todo de fiar a pesar de que su padre haya sido un espía de la Orden.

Ve como Malfoy gira su mirada hacia él, al parece ha advertido su atenta observación pero en ningún momento desvía sus ojos sino todo lo contrario.

Esmeralda falsa choca contra plata auténtica y una ligera sonrisa maliciosa se forma en los labios de Draco, antes de que la punta de su lengua rosa se deslice viciosa y lentamente sobre ellos. Un ligero guiño de su ojo derecho y nuevamente la atención del rubio se centra en el minino que está sentado a su lado en el banco en vez de la mesa esta vez.

Sirius se queda ligeramente boquiabierto mientras las gafas redondas se recorren y quedan pendiendo de la punta de su nariz, enfatizando su estado incrédulo. Siente un codazo en su costado izquierdo y traga saliva antes de acomodarse los lentes con un sencillo y elegante movimiento de su dedo medio derecho sobre el puente, un gesto copiado de James y distinto al de Harry, aunque no se ha dado cuenta de eso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Escucha la pregunta de la castaña y la ve de reojo, inseguro esta vez de que responder. ¿Podría ser que Harry se haya liado en algún momento con Malfoy y sus amigos no lo sepan? ¿Es por eso que Junior se le acercó tanto ayer y qué le haya dicho eso tan ambiguo?

— Nada

Estira su mano izquierda y toma algunas uvas del frutero más cercano, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Hermione, la cual ya ha terminado su desayuno.

— Estabas viendo fijamente a la mesa de Slytherin y luego pusiste esa cara

— No es nada, en serio

Toma una uva y colocándola entre sus dedos derechos la lanza al aire casi como si fuera una moneda, alza su rostro y la cacha con la boca sin problemas. Hermione aprieta los labios y entorna su mirada pero lo deja pasar, además ya el grupo de chicos de séptimo año está comenzando su alboroto usual, ahora bajo el auspicio de Sirius.

·

Draco toma un trozo de bacon de su plato y baja su mano hacia donde un animoso Hades está sentado, disfrutando de ser alimentado por la mano de su 'amo'.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Draco esboza un ligero atisbo de sonrisa y voltea a ver a Nott a su derecha, quien se mantiene observando a la panda de gryffindors bobalicones que bromean, mientras bebe un trago de su jugo de calabaza.

— Distrayendo al enemigo…

El rubio se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior para no soltar una risita y voltea a ver a su derecha, donde Hades lame sus dedos tras haber acabado con el trozo de bacon que le dio; extraña sensación la de la lengua felina recorriendo sus dedos, no se siente rasposa o algo así como la de la mayoría de los felinos ni mojada como la de los cánidos, se siente sólo raro.

Hades abre sus ojos verdes y suelta un suave maullido antes de saltar al regazo del rubio y restregarse con una sonrisa en la boca, comenzando suavemente a ronronear.

— ¿Cómo supiste que ése no es él?

Crabbe pregunta mientras se recorre en el banco para quedar junto a Draco, al otro lado de la mesa Goyle asiente enérgicamente mientras Pansy y Blaise pescan la conversación; el slytherin ojiverde saca su varita bajo la mesa y realiza un muffliato no verbal que las permitirá hablar con tranquilidad, hechizo cortesía del estimado padrino de Draco.

— Tienes que conocer a tus enemigos y si conozco bien a uno de ellos es a Potter, seis años de rivalidad dejan sus resultados… tan sólo mírenlo, sus gestos son sueltos casi rebeldes pero aristocráticos, orgullosos; los movimientos de Potter son naturales pero sin pulir, la elegancia innata que posee y a veces deja traslucir como cuando vuela la mantiene reprimida a cambio de usar los vulgares ademanes de sus becarios gryffindors. Éste es coqueto, ¿cuándo han visto flirtear a Potter con tanto estilo?, bueno ¿sólo flirtear?, never. Jugando así, siendo jactancioso… no, para nada es el Potter que todos conocemos – se lleva la mano derecha y suelta un pequeño suspiro soñador – y despreciamos…

Todos ríen divertidos por la mofa y Draco sonríe socarronamente, inclina su faz hacia abajo y ve la intensa mirada verde de Hades fija en él; recuerda de golpe el evento tan curioso y especial que sucedió anoche y decide realizar un nuevo intento.

Enfoca su magia y pensamientos en el hilo mágico que lo mantiene vinculado a Hades y como la vez anterior, trata de hacerse escuchar, tratando de hacer lo más nítida posible la conexión.

— _¿Qué sucede, Hades?_

— _¿En verdad odias a Harry Potter?_

Parpadea repetidamente al comprender la pregunta de su allegado y ladea su rostro, analizando dos cosas: la respuesta de tal duda y lo claro del intercambio de pensamientos o contenido psíquico como lo llamó su padrino. Referente a lo segundo, parece que entre más cerca estén, más fuerte será la conexión, al menos por ahora y hasta que el enlace siga fortaleciéndose. Y con relación a la pregunta de Hades…

— _Odio es una palabra muy intensa y la relación que Potter y yo tenemos es así, impetuosa y vehemente… tal vez odio no es la palabra exacta pero nos funciona… _

— _Entonces no lo odias…_

— _¿Por qué tu interés?_

Hades cierra los ojos y se acurruca en el regazo del rubio, dejándose envolver por el cálido sentimiento que percibe de su conexión con Draco. Draco por su parte nota que su guardián no dirá más así que regresa a su charla con sus amigos; al menos aparentemente parece que Hades y él por fin han terminado de limar todas las asperezas.

·

·

— ¡La capa y el mapa no están!

Sirius arroja todo fuera del baúl de Harry y comienza a desordenar el resto de la habitación, mientras Ron y Hermione comienzan a hacer lo mismo, incrédulos a lo que Sirius les acaba de decir, simplemente ambos objetos no pudieron desaparecer sólo por que sí.

Finalmente Ron y Sirius se arrojan rendidos sobre sus camas mientras Hermione comienza a ordenar todo a punta de varita, analizando la situación lo más fríamente posible.

— Sólo pudo ser Harry… pero ¿cómo? – se sienta al lado del pelirrojo y deja su mirada perderse entre las cortinas rojas de la cama de Harry o de Sirius, ahora. – Preguntó por sus cosas en general pero no dijo que las quería ni mucho menos para qué; nadie ha visto nada raro por ahora, así que no tenemos idea de cuando entró y se las llevó… ¿por qué actuó así?

— Sea por la razón que sea, es algo muy importante para Harry y quiere mantenerlo sólo para sí por ahora…

Sirius farfulla mientras mantiene su rostro al lado contrario de los dos amigos de su ahijado, entendiendo algo mejor que estos dos el proceder de Harry.

— _O tal vez sea un 'alguien'…_

·

·

Harry se desembaraza de la capa de invisibilidad tras asegurar la puerta de la habitación de Draco y confirmar que el susodicho está con sus amigos en la sala común. Sonríe satisfecho y da un último vistazo al Mapa de los Merodeadores antes de cerrarlo y envolverlo con la capa; por el momento es mejor que el mapa se quede activo ya que no tiene aún su varita de vuelta y así cuando quiera podrá disponer del objeto libremente.

Camina hacia su 'cama' y la empuja para levantar una pequeña plancha de piedra suelta del suelo, observa la tapa de madera de la caja que se encargo de introducir en el agujero excavado para hacer su nuevo escondite y la levanta, metiendo con cuidado la capa en ella. Posteriormente regresa la tapa a su lugar y luego la plancha de roca, terminando por poner la cama encima; ¿quién diría que los dos tesoros de los Merodeadores terminarían siendo robados de uno de ellos y oculto en las profundidades de las mazmorras de Slytherin?

— Lo siento, Padfoot… pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran…

Sonríe ligeramente y se estira perezosamente; al menos pudo disfrutar de un delicioso baño en el Baño de los Prefectos y de un recorrido por el castillo y los alrededores en su forma humana y sin ser descubierto, aunque por supuesto tuvo que cuidarse muy bien de evitar a Dumbledore a toda costa.

Se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Draco y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de las sábanas de satín y la suavidad del colchón, en verdad podría acostumbrarse a muchas cosas del mundo de Draco. Siente gracias al enlace que lo une al rubio, a éste acercarse, así que simplemente comienza a transformarse en su forma animaga y al finalizar, con un pulso mágico se deshace de los hechizos que aplicó al entrar a la habitación.

·

·

·

Noches después…

≈ Todo está tan oscuro y frío, siente una lluvia de agujas cayendo sobre su cuerpo y no puede evitar gritar de dolor aunque sus cuerdas vocales estén bloqueadas y ningún sonido salga de su garganta; se siente tan desnudo, aterrado y herido, abre sus ojos y con dolor levanta sus manos para limpiarse, percatándose de la sangre que lo cubre completamente, pegando sus sedosos cabellos rubios a su cráneo, pero a pesar de estar sumamente lastimado y con corrientes de dolor constantes sobre su cuerpo, se da cuenta de que la sangre está proviniendo de otro punto además de su propio cuerpo, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caen frente a él y levanta su faz, topándose horrorizado del par de cuerpos que penden en el aire por hilos que están cortando sus delicadas pieles, destruyéndoles lentamente.

Abre la boca y sólo logra apreciarse de sus labios temblorosos el movimiento de "_padre_", "_madre_".

Se levanta tambaleante del suelo y su horror aumenta cuando ve como su padre se esfuerza y logra entreabrir sus ojos, pero sólo un fino hilillo gris-plata se logra vislumbrar bajo las espesas pestañas rubias; mientras que su madre entreabre sus labios y se esfuerza por hablar, terminado por toser sólo sangre.

De pronto presencia como ambos cuerpos hacen un último esfuerzo pero terminan desplomándose, siendo cortados más profundamente por los peligrosos hilos. Al mismo tiempo siente su cuerpo siendo desgarrado desde adentro y trata de gritar mientras el suelo se abre a sus pies y comienza a caer.

Es el sabor de la muerte, la soledad y la pérdida lo que está desgarrando su cuerpo y alma; es tanto el dolor, es tanto el sufrimiento. Ni siquiera pudo decirles un adiós, ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que le dio un beso a su madre, un abrazo a su padre.

¿Por qué no les ayudó? ¿Por qué no fue un mejor hijo? ¿Por qué ellos y no él?

Lo mejor sería sólo dejarse devorar por la oscuridad, dejar que la muerte lo envuelva y se olvide de todo. Es demasiado el dolor y la soledad, sólo sería tan fácil perderse…

Abre sus ojos nublados al sentir repentinamente un par de fuertes y cálidos brazos rodearles mientras ambos caen en aquel abismo. Trata de desasirse del abrazo pero el agarre se hace más fuerte y cierra sus ojos, sintiendo claramente como las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos sin que pueda evitarlo. La persona desconocida termina enredando su cuerpo contra el suyo y acariciándole sus cabellos de modo tranquilizador.

_"Me tienes a mí… nunca te dejaré… quédate conmigo, por favor…"_

Un suave murmullo a su oído y por alguna razón el sentimiento de soledad disminuye; devuelve el abrazo y deja que esa persona lo salve, aun cuando él mismo no sabe de qué está siendo salvado. ≈

·

Harry observa con cierto alivio cómo Draco comienza a tranquilizarse mientras su magia se controla y sus signos vitales se regulan. Acaricia con su mano derecha los suaves cabellos perfumados del slytherin sin soltarlo en ningún momento, los cuerpos de ambos completamente entrelazados uno con el otro.

No sabe que sucedió pero está seguro que por un momento estuvo a punto de perder a Draco para siempre; algo o alguien quería arrastrar al rubio a algún lugar sin retorno, de una manera muy parecida a la de un dementor chupando el alma de una persona.

Siente como el rubio durmiente se acomoda mejor y con un suspiro satisfecho esconde el rostro en su pecho; al parecer contento de estar así y casi siente que está siendo algo mimoso por la forma en que se mueve aún dormido y le abraza. Sonríe ligeramente y se mueve para depositar un beso casto en la frente de Draco antes de moverse nuevamente y apoyar su mentón sobre la cabeza del rubio. Vigilará su sueño por el resto de la noche, asegurándose de que el peligro haya pasado; al menos tiene el hechizo de sueño flotando en el lugar y no tiene por que preocuparse de que su 'compañero' despierte hasta que sea la hora adecuada para ello.

·

·

·— ¡Severus!

La atención de todos en la reunión mortífaga se dirige inmediatamente al mortífago llamado por el amo de todos ellos, algunos sonriendo bajo la máscara con la esperanza de ver una sesión de castigo para el imponente y arisco amo de pociones y espía.

Severus se mueve sin perder el tiempo pero conservando su imperturbabilidad, siente las miradas pesadas del resto de los mortífagos convocados pero les ignora, manteniendo su postura fría y calmada pero mostrando completa sumisión a la figura reptilínea frente a él, reforzando sus barreras mentales por cualquier eventualidad.

— Mi preciado espía… dime Severus, ¿no habías dicho que las lecciones de oclumancia del niño Potter habían sido detenidas?

— Sí, mi lord

Severus se mantiene controlado, con la mirada baja en todo momento pero consciente de la enorme serpiente moviéndose a los pies del Señor Oscuro y del probable movimiento de éste con su varita en espera de cualquier excusa para usarla, acariciándola suavemente como si parte de una exquisita amante se tratase.

— Entonces explica por qué desde hace semanas que cada vez que trato de llegar a la cabeza del mocoso soy frenado por estas barreras insondables – silencio absoluto en todo el lugar –… Esto plantea algunas cosas interesantes. O Potter repentinamente ha descubierto dotes excepcionales a la oclumancia y las ha cultivado independientemente o has continuado entrenándolo sin informármelo. Y dado a sus actitudes pasadas, me inclino por lo segundo, ¿qué tienes que decirme, Severus?

Snape cierra los ojos y no se preocupa por disimular la tensión de su cuerpo, totalmente seguro de ser relacionado al temor del castigo; escucha la suave risa histérica de Bellatrix al fondo de la habitación y sabe lo que se avecina.

— Le aseguro Amo que mis lecciones al niñato de Potter acabaron hace dos años; pero es posible que Dumbledore sea quien haya tomado la tarea en sus propias manos, mencionó una vez su interés de que el chico retomara su entrenamiento y la posibilidad de ser él mismo su mentor en dicho arte, sólo la falta de tiempo se estuvo interponiendo a ello…

Voldemort ladea su cabeza a un lado mientras rueda la punta de su varita entre los dedos pulgar e índice derechos, estudiando lo que acaba de decir uno de sus más valiosos servidores. Entorna su mirada y sin decir nada ni avisar, sólo ingresa de golpe a la mente del mortífago arrodillado frente a él, revisando sus recuerdos, observando a un chico Potter más seguro de sí e irritante, tonterías de la cubierta cómo profesor de Severus y finalmente lo que le interesa, la dichosa conversación con Dumbledore.

Sale de la cabeza del amo de pociones y no se molesta en ver más, hasta ahora Severus le ha informado cómo va todo y no hay nada que valga la pena por el momento en la impertinente y desagradable Orden del Fénix.

— Sí, parece que el viejo entrometido sigue tratando de evitar lo ineludible. Todo esto tiene su asquerosa firma… – Snape se siente ligeramente aliviado pero plenamente consciente de la naturaleza del mago frente a él no se confía y trata de visualizar su energía como siempre para resistir lo que sigue – Sin embargo, debiste informarlo antes y estar al tanto del desarrollo del crío… ¡crucio!

La fuerza de la maldición golpea directamente a Severus y éste cae inevitablemente sobre el frío y duro piso, sintiendo su cuerpo experimentar el completo dolor que sólo el Lord sabe proporcionar con está imperdonable.

La figura del mortífago se retuerce sobre el suelo mientras un par de gritos entrecortados escapan de su garganta trabada, son escasos los sonidos que el pocionista pronuncia en cualquier reunión, incluso en pleno castigo. La punta de la lengua de Bellatrix repasa sus labios resecos y sus ojos brillan de placer, empuja a los que le estorban y llega hasta el frente, observando fascinada el espectáculo; siempre adoró ver a Lucius sufriendo los dolores de un cruciatus, pero observar a Snape es simplemente invalorable y un deleite total.

Momentos después Voldemort se aburre y levanta la maldición; ignorando la respiración agitada de Severus y sus torpes pero aún orgullosos movimientos para incorporarse y regresar a las filas donde el resto de sus servidores se mantienen juntos. El chico Potter está resultando todo un dolor de cabeza por decir lo de menos, sinceramente ya no sabe que esperar del crío, creciendo mágicamente a pasos agigantados y a pesar de su natural actuar torpe e inexperto, está consciente que el niño se está convirtiendo rápidamente en una amenaza bastante importante; no en vano la sangre de Potter ayudó a su regreso y ahora parte de la magia de la misma recorre su cuerpo.

Sí, definitivamente Potter será un peligro si no lo elimina pronto…

·

·

·

INICIADO: 4 de marzo de 2007 --- FINALIZADO: 10 de marzo de 2007

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Éste apartado y el sig son más que nada de transición, ya que aunque pueda parecer algo tedioso el desarrollo, son cosas algo necesarias para comprender a los personajes y la trama en general; aunque eso sí, ya ansío llegar al cap X, desde ahí comenzaran a estar un poco más rápidas las cosas…… En cuanto a que Draco ya se ha tardado en descubrir la verdadera identidad de Hades, no, no es así. Tomen en cuenta que apenas si pasan del mes juntos, así que en realidad no ha sido mucho tiempo, por otro lado, tampoco Harry se la va a pasar todo el fic en su forma animagus; la paciencia es una virtud y espero compensarles ella más tarde…… Oh, oh. Lo olvidaba. Al parecer hubo una pequeña confusión al final del cap anterior: Draco no se ha dado cuenta de que Harry es Hades ni nada parecido, na-na y me perdonarán, por que no tengo idea por que algunas sacaron esa conclusión…

**Próximo apartado: **"Yo, Tú, Ellos, Nosotros"

Gracias por vuestro apoyo e interés, espero seguir contando con vuestros reviews… Así que no lo olviden…

Matta ne…


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. YO, TÚ, ELLOS, NOSOTROS**

» _— Me confundes, ¿eres gay o qué, Draco?_

— _No me gusta etiquetarme, pero si tanta es tu curiosidad, me definiría cómo bisexual _«

Sirius se mantiene acostado relajadamente en el césped bajo el cobijo de la sombra del viejo árbol que hace años escogieran cómo su favorito los Merodeadores, y bajo la seguridad de estar amparado por la apariencia de su ahijado. Observando detenidamente como a través de los espacios del espeso follaje del árbol se cuelan algunos rayos de sol; extiende hacia arriba su mano derecha y con una sombra meditabunda sobre su mirada, que le da una nota extraña y completamente ajena a los ojos verdes de Harry, mira el efecto luminoso perdiéndose en sus ideas.

·

A una prudente distancia Hermione y Ron le observan, sin saber qué exactamente pasa por la mente del animago. Siempre pensaron que Sirius era fácil de entender, el buen rebelde, loco e intrépido pero leal como sólo un verdadero gryffindor puede ser y con un buen corazón; pero con la convivencia de estos últimos días pueden ver que Sirius Black puede ser muchas cosas pero no una persona simple. Convivir de esta manera les ha mostrado que realmente el poco trato mantenido en Grimmauld Place nunca fue lo suficiente para conocer mejor al padrino de Harry.

La castaña y el pelirrojo voltean y observan sus reflejos en el agua del lago. Ron se agacha y recoge una piedra plana, la lanza al aire a poca distancia de su mano varias veces hasta que se detiene, se coloca de perfil y la lanza contra la superficie cristalina del lago. Hermione por su parte, saca un pequeño libro de bolsillo y se sienta sobre una enorme roca a la orilla del lago para no alejarse mucho de su novio. Manteniendo ambos una plática sencilla e intrascendental.

·

Sirius bosteza y baja su mano, colocándola junto con la otra bajo su cabeza a modo de cojín o almohada. Cierra sus ojos mientras la todavía cálida brisa del aire acaricia su cuerpo, aumentando más su estado de somnolencia.

Ésta es su última tarde en Hogwarts, durante la cena se dará a conocer su partida para recibir una instrucción y entrenamiento especial en un punto desconocido para todos para resguardar su seguridad. Si solamente supieran la verdad…

— Auch!

Abre los ojos de golpe y medio se incorpora para sobarse el estómago, estrecha su mirada y mira a todos lados, notando como una lechuza parda se aleja hacia Hogsmeade al parecer, aprecia el sencillo paquete que se ha resbalado a su lado.

— ¡Ey!

Escucha el grito indignado de Hermione y ve con diversión cómo al parecer el calamar gigante y Ron están teniendo una diferencia de opiniones, el primero disgustado por haber recibido un par de pedradas por el pelirrojo que interrumpieron su sueño y el segundo por ver a su novia empapada.

Una escena bastante familiar para él, recordando a James discutiendo tontamente con ese mismo calamar gigante por haber salpicado a Lily como represalia por la serie de piedras lanzadas por el de lentes con tal tino que ninguna falló en caer a la criatura. Él carcajeándose al ver a la pelirroja ojiverde refunfuñando y agitando los pergaminos con sus notas de estudio echados a perder, mientras Remus junto a él sólo sonreía tras su novela muggle sin ir a consolar a su amiga ni interrumpir a James con su inútil discusión; él único ausente era Peter, pues trataba de conseguir una cita con una hufflepuff.

Sonríe melancólicamente por el recuerdo pero termina por levantar el paquete que acaba de recibir y lo abre con cierta curiosidad, recordando también los tantos paquetes y correspondencia de sus admiradoras en sus tiempos de estudiante; pero se encuentra con un frasco lleno de…

— _¿Cabello?_

Hebras oscuras de cabello, entorna su mirada pero se percata del pergamino enrollado junto al frasco de cristal y la abre con presteza.

·

·

_Querido Padfoot:_

_Siento las preocupaciones o inconvenientes que seguro te habré provocado, nunca fue mi intención provocar tantos problemas, aunque claro, tampoco fue mi intención inicial terminar metido en estos líos. Fueron una serie de eventos y algo de tiempo los que me han hecho elegir seguir este extraño camino y ver a dónde puede llevarme._

_Te extraño y quiero, eso ya lo debes saber pero he aprendido que nunca está de más decirlo de vez en cuando… nunca sabes cuando algo puede suceder y separarte de las personas más importantes para ti, ¿recuerdas que eso estuvo a punto de sucedernos cuando lo del Departamento de Misterios? Si no fuera por Snivellus… Comienzo a creer que el cargante hombre no es tan… ¿malo? ¿desagradable? Bueno, lo que sea… Aggrr… nunca lo dije ¿vale?, éste va a ser nuestro secreto._

_Bueno, cambiando de tema. El contenido de este paquete es algo que al parecer necesitaban con urgencia para que puedas seguir donde estás, es reciente, así que no debe haber problemas con él._

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero soy una persona de escasas palabras como para escribir todo eso. Aunque voy a dejar unos cuantos puntos claros que seguro todos han estado preguntándose:_

_1. ¡Estoy bien! Vale que siempre me meto en problemas pero tengan un poquito de fe en mí, no soy un inútil._

_2. No, no voy a regresar, al menos no por lo pronto._

_3. Sí, es un asunto bastante importante para mí._

_4. No! No os diré qué es, puede que más adelante sepan algo, pero no por ahora._

_5. Estoy completamente al tanto del desarrollo de muchas cosas relacionadas a V. y a la OF. Además de un par de cosillas interesantes en Hogwarts._

_6. No, no estoy precisamente perdiendo el tiempo. Estoy fortaleciendo un poco las habilidades que Dumbledore quería._

_7. Díganle a Hermione que tampoco se preocupe mucho por mis __éxtasis__, aunque extraño más ciertas publicaciones suyas que los libros de estudio._

_Bueno, Padfoot, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Ah! Dile al Prof. Lupin que tampoco me olvido de él, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Le mando recuerdos y saludos._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Bambi_

_Pd: Es la primera y única vez que uso este nombre que me puso Herm._

·

·

Albus Dumbledore se acaricia distraídamente la barba mientras termina de leer la carta que muy 'amablemente' Sirius acaba de entregarle; esboza una sonrisa indescifrable y extiende el pergamino al dueño del mismo antes de recargarse contra el respaldo de su asiento y observar como Fawkes se rasca con el pico la parte escondida de su ala izquierda.

— No podría esperar menos de Harry…

Dice el viejo mago y Sirius, ahora con su verdadero aspecto, le entiende perfectamente, Harry nunca sería tan desconsiderado –por decir lo menos– para mantenerse alejado de todos sin tener una buena razón y sin al menos tratar de excusarse.

·

·

·

» _— ¿Y por qué tu papá se convirtió en mortífago?_

— _Padre era joven… un idealista… y Tom Riddle un experto engatusador que les vendió a todos la posibilidad de hacer realidad la ilusión utópica con la que todo mago sueña: un mundo tranquilo y libre, donde no tengamos que escondernos por miedo a ser cazados y asesinados… además de otros ciertos incentivos, claro está… _«

·

·

Al parecer el correo había estado algo movido estos días, no sólo por el paquete que Sirius Black recibió hace sólo una semana sino por las entregas de los diarios y las cartas a muchos alumnos, principalmente a los slytherins.

Por un lado la prensa ha estado dividida. El Profeta subestimando los brotes de violencia y en cambio resaltando otras noticias más del índole deportivo, social y de entretenimiento, esto por órdenes del Ministerio para no seguir avivando el pánico en la población; Corazón de Bruja encargándose de entretener y divertir a sus lectoras con los chismes del momento, sin siquiera hacer mención de unos de los chicos adolescentes más deseados del momento: Harry Potter, por su relación estrecha con la guerra y su calidad de "Elegido", y Draco Malfoy por su delicado estado de posible heredero del trono mágico; mientras que El Quisquilloso en cambio no ha perdido la oportunidad de mencionar algunas de sus tantas teorías de conspiración, sus conjeturas en relación al extinto Lucius Malfoy, sospechoso mortífago nunca comprobado, y su hijo con posibilidades de ser nombrado el nuevo Duque de Wiltshire, además entre sus ya acostumbradas tonterías de siempre.

Y el correo personal no estaba tan desencaminado a lo mismo, madres tratando de alegrar a sus hijos, padres tratando de calmar ansiedades, otros familiares consolando a los jóvenes por alguna desafortunada pérdida o incidente; pero lo más importante, entre los miembros de la Casa Slytherin, misivas con noticias determinantes para muchos.

·

— ¿Qué quieres, Greengrass?

Draco al escuchar a su amiga pelinegra mueve su mirada gris de Blaise –con quien estaba hablando del manejo de ciertos venenos– a Pansy, curioso por la presencia nerviosa de Daphne Greengrass tan cerca de ellos.

— Yo…

La slytherin de perfectos y cuidados bucles castaños se retuerce las manos nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su mirada almendrada se mantiene fija en las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común; todavía debatiendo interiormente sobre la decisión correcta que debe tomar.

Sabe que el Consejo de Slytherin ha sido conformado, aunque se ignoren sus miembros, por ahora sólo puede tener la certidumbre que Draco debe ser uno de sus integrantes por su calidad de Príncipe de Slytherin; pero el riesgo es muy alto si comete un solo error a la hora de hacer este intento de confidencia, "_no confíes en nadie, a menos que tengas la certeza de que el sentimiento sea recíproco, pero ni siquiera aún así puedes tener la completa seguridad de fiarte de esa persona_", sabio consejo que su madre le dijera un día ya hace muchos años.

Suelta un pequeño suspiro y niega con la cabeza antes de dar un paso hacia atrás para retirarse.

— Siempre puedes hacerme compañía en mi habitación, Queenie querida

Pansy frunce ligeramente el ceño en dirección a Draco por el tono especial que éste utilizó para dirigirse a la castaña, interpretándose para muchos en la habitación cómo la clara muestra de posesividad de la pelinegra por su 'novio'.

Daphne se detiene y mira indecisa al rubio que le sonríe de esa manera tan suya que cómo dicen vulgarmente: hace caer las bragas de toda chica. Asiente ligeramente y se deja llevar dócilmente por el rubio a la habitación de éste, para envidia de las slytherins presentes ahí.

Para cuando la puerta es cerrada e insonorizada, Draco se deja caer elegantemente sobre su cama y comienza a acariciar a Hades, quien con pereza entreabre sus ojos y comienza a ronronear por los mimos que recibe. La chica en cambio se queda parada en medio de la habitación sin saber muy bien como actuar mientras un intenso rubor comienza a cubrir sus mejillas por la mirada gris evaluadora y la verde desconfiada que se posan segundos después en ella.

— Habla, Queenie, sé que algo serio está cociéndose en esa cabecita tuya y no es el perder tu sagrada virtud conmigo. Ésa ya la perdiste con Crash Dolev este verano

Daphne se sonroja de golpe hasta las orejas y casi a tientas toma asiento en la silla del secreter de Draco, se alisa nerviosamente la falda corta del uniforme y toma aire profundamente antes de rendirse ante el que fuera un buen amigo en su infancia.

— Mi padre me escribió, dice que desde este momento debo comenzar a prepararme para no defraudarle en diciembre. Al parecer el Señor Oscuro nos tiene un gran obsequio... Draco, nos quieren marcar a muchos el día de Navidad…

El rubio se pone tenso al escuchar a la castaña, cesando sus caricias al ahora también tenso gatito; se queda quieto por un breve momento antes de retomar sus distraídas caricias a su guardián.

— Necesito… necesito que me digas que debo hacer

— No puedes siquiera ver algo de sangre por que casi arrojas el estómago con intestinos incluidos, y ¿así deseas convertirte en mortífaga?

Daphne aprieta los pliegues de su falda mientras baja su faz y la oculta tras sus hermosos rizos al escuchar el tono claro de burla de Draco, se esfuerza por no temblar y demostrar su desesperación frente al perfecto icono de todo lo que debe ser un slytherin.

— Yo lo haré, si tú dices que debo hacerlo… me esforzaré y haré lo que deba hacer para cumplir con ese papel

Ella levanta su faz y mira directamente a Draco a los ojos, mostrando su determinación. Él arquea perfectamente una ceja y nota perfectamente la palidez en su piel, sus ojos almendrados brillantes por las lágrimas que se esfuerza por reprimir y la fuerza con que sus manos retuercen su falda; Daphne no miente, está confiando en él y pidiéndole que le diga que camino debe tomar.

— Verás, Queenie… – se incorpora y gira un poco, quedándose sentado a la orilla de la cama y viendo cara a cara a la chica – cuando pienso en ti, te veo contrayendo un buen matrimonio, siendo la perfecta anfitriona de tu hogar, atendiendo con eficacia las necesidades de tu marido y criando como una buena bruja sangre-pura a tus hijos… pero si tu deber es tomar ese 'regalo', no veo el por qué estás contándome esto; sólo somos compañeros de casa – encogiéndose de hombros –, pensé que tu problema era conseguir alguna poción prohibida o algo parecido.

Daphne mira con sus ojos amplios y casi incrédulos a Draco, entendiendo entre líneas el consejo: no tomes la marca. Asiente afirmativamente al último comentario del rubio y de alguna manera siente que un gran peso se retira de sus hombros; sabe que es lo correcto, ella no tiene lo que se necesita para ser una mortífaga; tendrá problemas por eso pero ya verá después que hacer.

Se permite una sonrisa tímida y se levanta, había quedado con Tracey y Claire para hacer los deberes de Encantamientos juntas y si no se apresura llegara tarde a la reunión.

— Tienes razón, no sé que me pasó por la cabeza… nos vemos después, Draco

Camina a la puerta y tras quitar el pasador, se detiene un momento al escuchar a Draco tras ella.

— Los padres son criaturas susceptibles a ciertas cosas, a veces es mejor pedir perdón que permiso. No se les avisa que es noche de juerga hasta que se llega temprano la mañana siguiente, al menos para ese entonces ya no pueden hacer nada…

Daphne sonríe divertida por el nuevo consejo pero no responde, sólo cierra la puerta de la habitación tras salir y camina con un paso más calmado y resuelto que el que había tenido el par de días anteriores. No le comunicará a su padre nada de su decisión, ya se enterará él cuando no la vea llegar para vacaciones.

(NDS: Vale, antes de que digan que "Queenie" sólo era el nombre preliminar de Daphne en los borradores de JKR, lo sé; pero me gustó para que ésta fuese llamada así a manera cariñosa por algunos.)

·

·

» _— Ok. Explícame de nuevo eso de la religión de los magos_

— _Vale. No hay una religión como tal… ¿Creemos en un bien superior? Sí, ¿en un mal absoluto? También; pero no tenemos una guía de preceptos ni una serie de ideales espirituales determinados como cualquier religión muggle, el concepto de bien y mal nos es suficiente… y aún así, hay miles de tonalidades entre esos simples blanco y negro que una ideología religiosa muggle podría no entender, mucho más con nosotros que tenemos magia… _«

·

·

Bella arroja contra una de las paredes de piedra el cenicero de cristal donde su esposo estuviere hace unos minutos depositando las cenizas de su molesto y apestoso tabaco. No está molesta por Rodolphus sino con el maldito de su sobrino; siempre los Malfoy interponiéndose en su camino, hasta su propia querida hermana.

·

Oh, cuando Narcissa nació todos en la familia la vieron de inmediato como el pequeño monstruo rubio de los Black, no importaban los genes del otro progenitor, siempre los Black se imponían. Ella sólo tenía cuatro años y se maravilló de la pequeña bebé casi luminosa comparada al resto de sus parientes, todos de cabello y ojos oscuros, hasta Andromeda con sus cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros se veía totalmente distinta a la recién nacida y ni que decir de ella misma, con sus cabellos tan negros cómo la más oscura de las noches y sus ojos casi como dos carbones. La pequeña recibió pronto su nombre y nadie comentó nada al ser tan obvio que no sólo en su apariencia sería distinta a un clásico Black; sería bautizada cómo: Narcissa; ella comenzó a llamarle Cissy.

Así fue como la distinta Cissy llegó a la familia Black; no pasó mucho tiempo para comenzar a atraer a la gente a su alrededor, incluyendo a todos en la familia, sin que nadie supiera muy bien por qué; pero ella lo sabía, Narcissa poseía todo el encanto e inteligencia Black pero en su propio estilo.

Ella –Bellatrix– era la perfecta hija, la digna representante de lo que significaba ser un Black, quien compensaba a Cygnus el qué no obtuviera de su esposa Druella el tan ansiado hijo varón. Andromeda era la rebelde pero con el suficiente veneno corriendo en su sangre para no defraudar a sus padres, todavía. Pero Cissy, Cissy era la muñeca de porcelana que presumían a toda la sociedad, la que con una simple sonrisa conseguía lo que ella con un par de buenas manipulaciones. Narcisa podía no llevar el nombre de una constelación o estrella, pero ella misma era una estrella, haciendo a todos girar a su alrededor, atrayéndoles hacia ella. Cissy era distinta, lo sabía pero dejó los celos fraternos a un lado y optó en cambió por concentrarse en ella misma y crecer para ser la más brillante de las hijas de Cygnus Black.

Olvidó que tenía dos hermanas, se concentró en sus propios logros, brilló como sólo ella podía hacerlo y deslumbró aún más por ser ella quien colgaba del brazo del Príncipe de Slytherin en sus últimos días escolares. Nada ni nadie podría robarle su gloria, sólo ella.

Fue en el viaje de regreso a Londres en el expreso de Hogwarts, había llevado a un indiferente Lucius al compartimiento de siempre pero al abrir la puerta ambos observaron como la pequeña Narcissa se mantenía sentada junto a Severus Snape, él observando fijamente la demostración de la joven rubia, quien mantenía ligeramente levantada su mano derecha sosteniendo su varita y al parecer torturando una pequeña rata que flotaba frente a ellos y se retorcía ligeramente. Se burló de su técnica a la hora de aplicar un cruciatus pero su sonrisa se rompió cuando muy delicadamente su hermana le corrigió y le aclaró que su hechizo era una maldición mental, ella gustaba de otras técnicas menos físicas y bastantes eficaces.

Seguro ese fue el momento en que Lucius se percató de que la infantil muñeca de porcelana de los Black era algo más que un bonito adorno en las fiestas de la alta sociedad.

Lucius era distante y bastante indiferente, pero no le importaba, había conseguido acercársele lo suficiente para comenzar a preparar el terreno de sus objetivos: ser la nueva señora Malfoy. Todo parecía ir bien, Lucius comenzó a frecuentar a la familia al aceptar las invitaciones sociales y hasta Abraxas Malfoy les visitó inesperadamente un día a pesar de su pésima salud. Sólo les faltaba formalizar el compromiso y anunciarlo por todo lo alto; pero pronto comenzaron a circular los rumores del compromiso del heredero Malfoy con una chica francesa que todavía no cumplía la mayoría de edad y las visitas de Lucius se hicieron nuevamente nulas. No podía comprender que sucedía y comenzó a odiar a ese hombre que se había atrevido a menospreciarla por vaya a saber quién y hacerla el hazmerreír de quienes ya habían escuchado sus conclusiones de compromiso y boda inminente.

Cissy y Andy no decían nada, después de todo la conocían y no se habrían arriesgado a una represalia suya; pero una vez creyó ver algo en los ojos de Andromeda, algo bastante parecido a la lástima y diversión, que sólo un expelliarmus de Druella detuvo la maldición que acababa de empezar a prodigarle a su hermana castaña. Todo comenzó a retomar la normalidad a pesar que las relaciones de ella con su familia comenzaron a enfriarse, hasta Cygnus empezó a serle distante.

Un par de años después Andromeda se fugó con un sangre-sucia y fue renegada por su familia; Cissy pareció consternada por la acción de su hermana y triste por las implicaciones del castigo de sus padres pero no lo discutió, a ella en cambió le dio igual.

Así que la presión de sus padres fue más fuerte y un año después logró un muy beneficioso compromiso con Rodolphus Lestrange, era la noticia social del año y cuando la boda se efectuó sintió que ése era su momento, hasta que los vio, claro. Lucius sujetando delicadamente el mentón de Narcissa mientras la besaba suavemente, y ella ligeramente ruborizada con sus finas manos apoyadas contra el pecho fuerte de él; cuando se separaron pudo ver los ojos azules de Narcissa brillando soñadoramente y los grises de él oscurecidos de deseo pero también dejando entrever una emoción bastante parecida a la de su hermana rubia. Comprendió entonces la mirada de Andromeda, ya desde entonces Lucius estaba interesado en la más pequeña de sus hermanas; tal vez no la deseaba pero podía vislumbrar en lo que ella por supuesto sería en el futuro.

Los odió o al menos ese fue el momento en que comenzó a odiarles con tal frenesí.

Narcissa pronto robó nuevamente la atención de todos, titulares y reportajes, chismorreos y envidias. El prestigio, marido y fortuna que debieron ser suyos.

Ella y Lucius se reencontraron entre las filas mortífagas del Señor Oscuro y sus relaciones o mejor dicho, la ausencia de éstas tuvieron que cambiar. Narcissa seguía siendo Cissy y Lucius era su estimado cuñado. Interiormente su desprecio por él aumentaba; ganando los favores y aprecios del Amo de ambos, jactándose de sus logros, sonriendo de esa manera arrogante en la que sólo él podía hacerlo.

Luego vino el bebé, el pequeño Príncipe como burlonamente se refirió una vez el Señor Oscuro y que hizo apretar los dientes a Lucius. ¿Qué gracia traer a este mundo a un crío chillón y mocoso? Ninguna, pero era otra cosa que Narcissa consiguió y ella no; el niño hermoso y perfecto que sería algún día el heredero de Lucius en su linaje y fortuna, además de su privilegiado lugar entre los favoritos de su Señor.

Ah, pero lo peor fue que cuando el Señor Tenebroso desapareció, los Malfoy demostraron su calidad de basura y negaron a su Amo. Mantuvieron su fortuna, libertad y prestigio; cuando ella junto a Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty Crouch Jr. y otros, lo perdieron todo. Después al regreso del Lord, vino Lucius tan fresco como las rosas a recuperar su lugar junto con otros cómo Severus cuando ella sufrió y demostró su devoción y lealtad.

Pero Ah, justicia divina! Su señor la compensó y finalmente pudo tomar la vida de Lucius, el hombre que la desdeñó y utilizó, su rival y después su víctima. Narcissa también cayó bajo su varita, la niña que la encandiló, la que le robó la atención y la vida que ella aspiraba, pero su gloria desapareció bajo la suya como mortífaga letal. Pero, hasta el último segundo de sus vidas ambos la vieron como si fuera la más asquerosa de las cucarachas, cómo quien tiene la sartén por el mango y su satisfacción fue menoscabada por esos malditos ojos azules y grises que le robaron hasta eso.

Y tuvieron que heredar todo eso al maldito malcriado de su sobrino; hermoso y letal como Narcissa, poderoso y arrogante como Lucius, ingobernable e inteligente como ambos.

Sólo hace unos días creía haber conseguido la manera de demostrar su valía sobre un Malfoy, hasta que el desgraciado niñato de alguna manera logró escapar de su maldición y consiguió alguna manera de protegerse. Una maldición de sangre a sangre, el alma de él estaría en sus manos, siendo consumida infernalmente a su placer, pero dejando el cuerpo de él disponible para que su Amo pudiera usarlo como una marioneta y no tener más problemas. Pero nuevamente no podría salirse con la suya y éste último miembro de los Malfoy arruinó sus planes y objetivos.

·

Una lamida en su cuello y sale de sus cavilaciones, una mano levantando su falda y otra apretando uno de sus pechos. Se recarga contra el cuerpo masculino y abre sus piernas de tal modo que incita a esa mano hacer lo que debe.

Un gruñido de su acompañante masculino y de pronto es arrojada contra el piso, sonríe descaradamente y se levanta por completo el faldón del vestido para develar la falta de ropa interior; pronto tiene a su acompañante encima de ella y los botones de la parte superior de su vestido salen disparados por el fuerte tirón. Se relame los labios ante la ansiedad de sentir esa dura carne entrar rudamente en ella y hacerle olvidar todas sus frustraciones.

— No pierdas el tiempo, Rabastan…

·

·

» _— Has hablado de traiciones… Las condenas pero al mismo tiempos las exaltas como una de las guías slytherins. Hablas de la traición del lado oscuro a tus padres pero entonces, ¿cómo explicas el doble juego de tu padre y padrino?_

— _Si lo recuerdas, he mencionado también los valores mágicos antes, cosas como la palabra de un mago o la deuda de vida; ésas son cosas que atan nuestra lealtad, tal vez no para siempre pero durante ese periodo de tiempo no debemos faltar a la misma, por qué siempre pueden acaecer graves consecuencias… Ni mi padre o Severus dieron su palabra de mago ni nada parecido cuando se unieron a Riddle; fue un juramento de obediencia y lealtad meramente nominal… lo que me enfurece del asesinato de mis padres es que no les eliminaron por el trabajo de espía de Lucius, sino cómo muestra de quién quiera que no complazca del todo al 'Señor' puede sufrir ese mismo destino… ¿Entiendes? Nunca hubo una razón válida más allá de la diversión de Bellatrix Lestrange…_ «

(NDS: En mi observación personal en cuanto a esta opinión de Draco, pienso que el rubio se refiere a qué siempre Voldemort pudo castigar a sus padres por el error de Lucius pero le descartó como si los Malfoy fueran cualquier cosa sustituible. En realidad estos slytherins son algo complicados de entender… )

·

·

Hades, desde su posición sobre el hombro derecho de Draco, observa con los ojos totalmente amplios las enormes puertas gemelas de metal frente a él, su mirar felino se afina aún más, sacando el máximo provecho de la escasa iluminación de la varita del rubio, observando con maravilla el elaborado escudo de la Casa Slytherin en el punto en que ambas puertas se unen. Luego percibe los movimientos de su rubio amo y ve como se forma una nueva puerta pequeña para que pasen ambos.

¿Debería agregar esto al Mapa de los Merodeadores? Tal vez no, estaría violentando demasiado la intimidad y tradiciones de las serpientes.

·

Draco detiene su andar hacia su respectivo lugar en la mesa de reuniones cuando ve la nueva silla agregada, frente a la suya; misma madera oscura y trabajo exquisito que las demás pero con el acojinado en negro y con un par de serpientes encontrándose en la parte superior del respaldar, haciéndola distinta del resto, hasta de la suya.

— Pero qué coño…

— Eso mismo nos preguntábamos

El rubio voltea hacia su amigo ojiverde y nota cómo el resto del Consejo está de pie y esperando alguna explicación. Hades baja de su hombro y le deja hacer, pues recuerda que aún no se ha deshecho de su capa, ni siquiera descubierto la cabeza.

El gatito alado curiosea con detalle la cámara redonda y la compara con la Cámara de los Secretos; aprecia la misma influencia en su construcción pero menos egocéntrica dado a la falta de alguna enorme estatua conmemorativa a Salazar Slytherin, hasta que ve un retrato de cuerpo completo de dicho mago sobre la pared, aunque lo peculiar es que le parece una pintura muggle, la imagen del hombre no muestra ningún tipo de vida mágica.

Toma su forma grande y se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros, observando fijamente el retrato y apreciando muchísimas diferencias entre éste y la estatua; a un hombre completamente distinto. Este Salazar Slytherin no es más que un joven de a lo sumo veinte años, cabello negro largo y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, ojos verde bosque, alto de complexión delgada pero firme; vistiendo una sencilla pero elegante túnica verde con su capa oscura encima, pero luciendo sobre todo el guardapelo que es tan buscado actualmente. Se mantiene parado, apoyado de manera desenfadada pero elegantemente contra una columna de roca, la ventana tras él está abierta y puede advertirse una depresión abrupta al final de una pequeña arboleda.

Posa nuevamente sus ojos verde-esmeralda en el joven pintado y se topa con los ojos verde-bosque de éste fijos en los suyos y con el atisbo de una emoción indescifrable en ellos. Parpadea pero nota que la mirada de la pintura está hacia al frente con un gesto inexpresivo, ¿acaso fue sólo una ilusión?

Sigue su estudio del lugar; pero el único ornamento más del mismo son seis túnicas idénticas a las de Draco y sus amigos puestas a los lados de la otra puerta de la cámara, protegidas tras un cristal y un marco, aunque se puede apreciar que son bastante viejas.

— ¿Reclutar mujeres? ¿Magos sin licenciar?

Escucha la voz de Theodore Nott y voltea, viendo que todos los reunidos están ya sentados, aunque hay una silla aún vacante y esto despierta su curiosidad. Regresa a su forma mini y agita sus alas para volver al lado de su protegido, quien a pesar de estar atento a su junta no ha quitado la vista encima de él.

— ¿Y qué tienen de malo las mujeres? – ligeramente indignada

— A que no es algo que Voldemort acostumbre, ese sujeto desprecia a las mujeres, demasiado emocionales y débiles a su parecer. Sólo Bellatrix Lestrange ha logrado cubrir sus expectativas y ella es una psicópata… no es por otra cosa, Pansy cielo

Draco esboza una sonrisa que es entre conciliadora y divertida, Pansy frunce el ceño pero acepta la explicación aunque no sin regalarle antes una última mirada venenosa a Theodore, quien pasa de ella y en cambio mantiene su mirada calculadora sobre la silla vacía y el estuche frente a ésta.

— Las cosas están yendo muy rápido; a este paso cuando finalmente se enfrenten ambos bandos… – toma aire y lo suelta lentamente, cambiando de tema – tendremos que comenzar a movernos definitivamente

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Draco? – pregunta Crabbe

— Que tenemos que plantear la situación directamente con el resto de nuestros compañeros, escuchar lo que tengan que decir y anunciarles la decisión del Consejo; claro que tendremos que tomar las medidas de seguridad necesarias por si acaso… eso por un lado, por el otro, tenemos que conseguir la mayor cantidad de horcruxes; antes de que él se percate de esto

Hades mantiene su boquita ligeramente abierta mientras atiende la conversación, totalmente sorprendido por el rumbo en que ha desembocado. No tiene idea de qué pensar ahora de estos chicos, parecen oponerse a Voldemort pero por otro lado actúan de manera despreciativa a lo que se refiere a Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix. Tendrá que hablar con Draco de esto, saber que es lo que planean hacer realmente los slytherins.

— El diario de Riddle fue destruido por Potter en el '93, el anillo Gaunt por Dumbledore el año pasado, el verdadero guardapelo de Slytherin fue robado y ocultado por un tal R.A.B., del cual debemos conseguir información para hallar este horcrux. Lo que nos deja otros cuatro horcruxes todavía; el séptimo trozo de alma no podrá ser destruido hasta que sea el último que reste, de ahí que el maldito sobreviviere el Halloween del '81… tenemos una tarea bastante complicada, conseguir cuatro horcruxes sin que la Orden del Fénix ni Voldemort se percaten de nuestros movimientos…

— Bueno, entonces nuestro primer horcrux está prácticamente en nuestras manos, es sólo cosa de recogerlo…

— Entonces, ¿ya nos vas a hablar de ello?, Blaise

·

·

·

» _— Entonces, ¿qué significa ser un slytherin según tú?_

— _Humn… ¿ves a los alumnos de esa mesa, los Hufflepuff?, son la carne de cañón; esos, los Ravenclaws, los de inteligencia y planeación; estos, los Gryffindors, los héroes… y nosotros los Slytherins, los sobrevivientes, quienes reedifican tras la destrucción…_ «

·

·

Sirius mira el tablero de ajedrez y mueve con seguridad su caballo, dejando en jaque a Ron, quién frunce el ceño y se inclina hacia delante para estudiar el tablero, intrigado por el estilo de juego que emplea su adversario, nunca había contado con un rival de este nivel, y es bastante emocionante.

Hades aterriza suavemente sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, ganándose la mirada curiosa de Sirius mientras que el pelirrojo simplemente se mantiene concentrado en la partida y completamente ausente de su alrededor. El pequeño felino mira la expresión fría en ese rostro humano igual al suyo, se repega a la superficie de la mesa y echa hacia atrás las orejas, como si estuviera cazando; comienza a arrastrarse y cuando llega a su objetivo sólo empuja con su nariz la mano derecha de su padrino, tentando el terreno.

Sirius estudia el comportamiento de la pequeña criatura, graciosamente parece más un cachorro rogando por atención con esa actitud tímida que un gato imponiendo orgullosamente su presencia y exigiendo atención; pero dado a que es la mascota guardián de Malfoy, opta por retirar su mano, aunque de manera cuidadosa ya que también es consciente de que el felino es una criatura sagrada y muy de temer si siente que algo no va bien.

— Miau…

Suelta un pequeño maullido decepcionado y hace que Ron voltee hacia él. Ambos se miran fijamente y el ojiazul opta por retirar su mirada y apretar los dientes, esperando que el chatailér entienda que no es bien recibido entre gryffindors.

·

Hades entiende el mensaje y agita sus pequeñas alas para retirarse volando, tal vez no sería mala idea juguetear un rato con Wiz y los demás, además de que tampoco ha hecho alguna travesura últimamente.

Atraviesa las puertas del gran comedor y toma camino hacia las mazmorras, pero algo capta su atención y gira en un pasillo poco recurrido a pesar de su cercanía al Gran Salón, donde descubre a tres chicos de Gryffindor de sexto año acorralando a un Slytherin de quinto, quién a pesar de su clara situación de desventaja no borra el gesto despectivo de su cara.

Frunce su pequeño ceño y se acerca un poco, volando casi al ras del techo para que no lo descubran. Le parece bastante extraña la situación, después de todo siempre ha pensado que los que constantemente se aprovechan de su ventaja numérica son las serpientes y no los de su propia casa; aunque ahora ha comenzado a darse cuenta de que hay de todo en cada casa.

Uno es un chico robusto de piel oscura y pequeñas trenzas, que si mal no recuerda se llama Gerald Garr y por lo que ve se parece mucho a McLaggen en su forma de actuar, y es quien lidera a los otros dos. De pronto Gerald asesta un fuerte golpe en el estómago al slytherin de cabellos rojos oscuros y ojos marrones, el cual se encorva de inmediato y se lleva las manos al lugar adolorido mientras que los otros dos chicos sólo observan sin intervenir.

— Escúchame bien, tú asquerosa serpiente. Aléjate de Caprice si sabes lo que te conviene

Gerald sonríe despectivamente y hace el gesto de irse hasta que escucha al pelirrojo.

— No tengo por que hacer caso de lo que dice un sangre-sucia y si tu diminuto intelecto no lo ha entendido, Caprice McLean terminó contigo por que no eres más que una basura…

Un puñetazo en su cara y el slytherin se ve interrumpido, otro golpe y cae al suelo, con la boca llena de sangre pero sin dejar de mirar con aversión y afectación a los gryffindors cerca de él.

— Así que el pequeño mortífago no ha tenido suficiente. Te vamos a quitar esa pedantería de la cara, ya verás

El de piel oscura comienza a golpear al chico que es de menor tamaño que él y Hades desciende, quedando sentado en el suelo y debatiéndose por si intervenir o no, después de todo son pleitos de faldas. Un gritito de sorpresa y voltea hacia donde el pasillo se conecta con el corredor principal, una chica rubia con el uniforme de Ravenclaw deja caer sus cosas y corre hacia donde están ellos. Gerald frunce el ceño y se aparta un poco del slytherin mientras los otros dos gryffindors se remueven incómodos en sus lugares.

— Caprice, qué sorpresa – dice Gerald con una sonrisa aunque se ve ignorado

— Balian, dime ¿estás bien?

Ella se arrodilla junto al slytherin y saca un bonito pañuelo de un bolsillo de su túnica para limpiar parte de la sangre que escapa de la boca del chico. Balian simplemente esboza una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero una mueca se forma en seguida debido al dolor.

— Vamos, Caprice, es sólo un proyecto de mortífago más, no vale la pena

La rubia frunce el ceño y se levanta, mirando furiosa con sus ojos marrones a Gerald; éste sólo la mira divertido y se acerca a ella mientras sus amigos jalan a Balian para que no intervenga en la pelea de los exnovios.

— Pues es mi amigo y eso es lo único que me importa

— Pues a mí no me parece bien, así que mejor aléjate de él

— Tú no eres nadie para decirme quién puede o no ser mi amigo

— Soy tu novio

— 'Ex'-novio – enfatizando –… yo no ando con chicos prejuiciosos de mente cerrada que quieren mangonearme

Gerald la sujeta de los hombros y la discusión comienza de subir de tono como la espuma, Balian empuja a uno pero recibe una patada. Hades decide que es suficiente y maúlla, dando a conocer su presencia; se acerca a Gerald pero de una fuerte patada es arrojado a un par de metros mientras Caprice le grita que es un bárbaro y trata de darle una bofetada, a lo que recibe un empujón que la hace chocar contra la pared.

— Lo siento, Capi, no quise hacerlo

— Tú, malnacido! Ya verás!

Balian se arrastra a donde Caprice está sentada en el suelo sollozando pero Gerald lo empuja; los otros dos de Gryffindor le dejan ya que la situación se ha salido algo de control. Pero todos se quedan de piedra cuando escuchan un gruñido temible cerca, aunque al mismo tiempo una niña de Hufflepuff voltea al escucharlo también y les ve, gritando por un profesor cuando ve que sucede.

Todo comienza a pasar demasiado rápido, los gryffindors sosteniendo sus varitas para atacar a la pantera alada frente a ellos, Hades desplegando sus alas y agitándolas para arrojar a los amigos de Gerald varios metros lejos con mucha fuerza, Caprice boquiabierta pero siendo alcanzada por Balian, quién se pone delante de ella mientras Gerald de pronto se ve debajo de la enorme criatura sin saber que hacer. Entonces luego gritos de horror y sorpresa cuando los colmillos del chatailér se clavan en el hombro izquierdo del chico; los hechizos y gritos de la profesora McGonagall y finalmente la llegada del profesor Snape.

Hades eleva su mirada verde y choca con la oscura del amo de pociones que está inclinado a su lado; frunce la nariz en gesto amenazador mientras aprieta más su mandíbula, haciendo que el gryffindor grite de dolor y su pánico aumente. Al menos el profesor no tiene su varita apuntada contra él sino convenientemente guardada, nunca es bueno exaltar a un animal salvaje eso es obvio, así que amenazar a un chatailér es simplemente un suicidio sino se tiene una buena estrategia.

— Suéltalo – suavemente

Hades gruñe y camina hacia atrás, arrastrando consigo al tembloroso chico que no deja de pedir ayuda y gemir de dolor. Severus se da cuenta de que el felino mágico simplemente ve la situación como amenazante y sólo está protegiéndose, los instintos de supervivencia imperan en cualquier especie.

— Hades!

El chatailér mueve sus orejas y dirige su mirada hacia donde escuchó la voz, aligerando ligeramente el agarre de su presa al ver a la figura de su amo.

— Señor Malfoy, exijo ahora mismo que su guardián suelte en este momento a ese estudiante! – dice McGonagall mirando furiosa al rubio slytherin

Draco arquea perfectamente una ceja pero omite contestarle a la profesora mientras se acerca a su mascota, colocándose encuclillas al lado de su padrino y viendo con desdén al gryffindor tirado.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Hades gruñe molesto y no dice nada mientras observa amenazante al chico debajo de él, arrastrando hacia atrás de nuevo consigo al chico.

— Hades, ¿qué sucedió?

— _Atacó a ese chico, lastimó a la chica y me golpeó_

Draco se para cómo resorte y entorna su mirada de manera que sus ojos toman la forma de dos filos de plata; aprieta sus labios y toma aire profundamente mientras observa la sangre del gryffindor vislumbrarse en el piso.

— Suéltale

— _No quiero_

Draco sonríe ligeramente y su padrino arquea una ceja al ver tal gesto, pero el rubio al verlo agita un poco la cabeza como minándole importancia al gesto.

— _Vamos, déjale, ya nos encargaremos de esto más tarde; de momento estás provocando mucho revuelo…_

— _¿Las palabras mágicas?_

— ¿Palabras mágicas? ¿De qué palabras mágicas hablas?

— Es una expresión muggle, significa que digas "por favor"

Severus aclara en voz baja al escuchar la pregunta confundida del rubio dicha en voz alta; Draco frunce el ceño por la aclaración y mira desconcertado a su guardián.

— ¿Por favor?

— _Por supuesto_

Hades suelta al chico de piel oscura y Draco acaricia la cabeza del chatailér mientras McGonagall corre a auxiliar al chico herido.

— Buen niño…

— Inconcebible, inaceptable… – murmura indignada la animaga

— Me muero… – poniendo expresión moribunda

— Tendré que lavarte la boca con alguna poción, mira que hacer esto, podrías coger una enfermedad o algo

Hades pone expresión inocente mientras Draco según lo regaña por ser tan descuidado, bajo las miradas incrédulas de muchos y ofendidas de varios. Así que no tarda en estallar una nueva pelea entre todos contra todos, la cual se ve interrumpida por la muy oportuna llegada del Director.

— Creo que el Señor Ford y la Señorita McLean pueden explicarnos que sucedió – sonriendo tranquilamente a pesar del chico malherido cerca

— Verá Director Dumbledore, ese neandertal de ahí y sus dos achichincles me… – comienza Balian a explicar

— Y entonces el chatailér al parecer tomó su forma grande y los atacó, pero fue en defensa propia y por nosotros… – termina la explicación Caprice

— Entonces no hay problema, una criatura sagrada como el chatailér no es un simple animal que atacaría sólo por qué sí; todos pueden retirarse y el señor Garr puede ir a la enfermería si gusta

— Pero, pero… ¡esa bestia me atacó!

Un gruñido de Hades y Gerald no sólo palidece completamente sino que también se orina sobre sus pantalones para la diversión de los slytherins y otros presentes.

— Albus, creo que…

— Déjalo pasar, Minerva, al inicio de clases advertimos a los estudiantes que no agredieran a los guardianes de estos chicos y atacar a un chatailér no es algo que podamos dejar ser también, pienso que Fawkes podría decirte muchas cosas de ello – dice lo último distraídamente –… además, sólo lo apresó de manera precautoria y a modo de advertencia futura también, pienso que de algún modo también estaba protegiendo a su manada… son slytherins, Minerva, deja que Severus se encargue mientras tienes una charla con los tres gryffindors…

McGonagall frunce el ceño al ver cierto brillo bailando en los ojos azules de Dumbledore pero no dice nada y en cambio voltea a ver al chatailér que no deja de restregarse alrededor de las piernas de su protegido mientras ronronea como si fuera un pequeño gatito mimado y no un gato grande fiero.

·

·

» _— ¿Cómo es que llamas Tom Riddle a Voldemort?_

— _Padre no cometió el mismo error dos veces y a su regreso consiguió toda la información posible respecto a este mestizo con traumas familiares, no fue muy difícil tras las afirmaciones de Potter y sus compañeros de la Orden… fue cuándo comenzó a replantearse su postura en esta guerra. _«

·

·

Severus destila una muestra de las nuevas ortigas de Sprout y mientras observa el lento proceso del mismo se sienta con los brazos cruzados. Se rasca el antebrazo izquierdo al sentir un ligero escozor en su marca, signo inequívoco de que el Señor Oscuro está convocando a una reunión a unos cuantos, al menos a él no gracias a Merlín.

Cierra los ojos al recordar el gigantesco crecimiento de Draco, todo un chico que ha tenido que madurar de golpe y demostrar fuerzas que muchos adultos carecen, sólo para ser el sostén de los suyos. Ni siquiera él ha sido capaz de decir el pseudónimo del Lord y su ahijado ya hasta le dice por su nombre muggle; debería sentir vergüenza de sí.

Toma aire profundamente y abre sus ojos, viendo el techo de roca con desinterés, aunque en su mente ese par de ojos verdes le recuerdan el libro por el que debe ir a Grimmauld Place, aún tiene esa otra investigación pendiente.

Y éste es el cariz que ha tomado su vida…

Solo, metido en investigaciones y estudios, arriesgando su vida por salvar a todos esos que le desprecian, condenado a ser mero espectador de la felicidad de muchos mientras él no tiene nada que pueda considerar sólo para sí, algo o alguien que simplemente sea suyo.

— Vaya, Severus, por qué no me sorprende verte aquí en estas horas de descanso; pero si tanto te siguen gustando las Pociones, podrías haber mantenido el puesto de profesor otro tiempo más

— Simple entretenimiento, profesor

Se levanta y comienza a recoger todo, ocultando con discreción sus notas, consciente de la vena cotilla de su antiguo mentor. Slughorn asiente y sonríe, observando con mucha curiosidad los ingredientes y artefactos dispersos en la mesa de trabajo, en especial la sustancia que acaba de destilar su antiguo pupilo, un líquido transparente viscoso pero ligeramente brillante, ¿qué podrá ser? O mejor dicho ¿qué se propondrá hacer Severus?

— Deberías olvidarte ya de Lily y seguir adelante con tu vida, excelente bruja, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo, hijo. Deberías avanzar…

Severus siente una contracción en sus entrañas, sus labios forman una fina línea dura y asiente vagamente al comentario entrometido de Slughorn, aún cuando las ganas de gritar o golpearse la cabeza como un tonto elfo doméstico sean apoteósicas. Escucha el interminable monólogo del hombre y cuando termina de recoger, guarda sus cosas generales en un gabinete especial del aula, mientras el resto lo guardará bajo llave en sus habitaciones.

— Con su permiso, profesor

— Recuerda lo que te he dicho, es tiempo de olvidar

Un vago asentimiento y sale del laboratorio, caminando a grandes zancadas y con prisa para irse lo más lejos y pronto posible del viejo estúpido.

¿Él enamorado de Evans? Ja! Cómo si fuera posible…

El que ella fuera su respaldo a la hora de ingresar a la Orden no significa que uno de ellos albergara sentimientos por el otro ni mucho menos, eran rivales, lograron mantener una relación cordial a partir de cierto momento y otras cosas; pero ser algo más amable con alguien no conlleva necesariamente emociones de índole amorosa.

Sólo "él" logró colarse a un lugar prohibido de su ser, pero eso tampoco significó que le confesara sus sentimientos ni mucho menos que fuera correspondido.

Oh, si sólo Potter hubiera escuchado lo que su nuevo profesor de Pociones piensa, seguro le hubiera dado un infarto a pesar de su corta edad.

— _Sí… hubiera sido divertido…_

·

·

·

» _— Oye, Draco_

— _Humn…_

— _¿Crees en el amor?_ «

·

·

·

INICIADO: 28 de abril de 2007 --- FINALIZADO: 03 de mayo de 2007

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Vamos por partes…

_**Uno:**_ Sorry por actualizar hasta ahora, pero entre que se atravesaron vacaciones (todo mundo sabe que no escribo nada en vacs y mucho menos actualizo) y problemas personales, apenas voy sacando esto.

_**Dos:**_ Los diálogos en cursiva eran fragmentos de conversaciones que han mantenido Harry y Draco al paso de los días, además de que me sirvieron como conectores/separadores de cuadros. Para ahorrarme tiempo y escenas innecesarias, opté por abordar de esa manera estos puntos que pienso quedaban pendientes y tienen un poco de importancia para ver más de Draco…

_**Tres:**_ Quise tratar al menos un poco la gran complejidad que pienso que es la personalidad de Sirius pero al final fue Bellatrix la que se impuso y contó su historia a grandes rasgos. Sobre la pelea, bueno, está kilométricamente distinta a lo que tenía ideado, pero así salió tras tres tazas de café, radio de madrugada y distracción mental en otros haberes. El sig capítulo puede ser más corto pero al menos lo sacaré en estos días debido a lo mismo…

_**Cuatro:**_ Si Merlín dispone, ya que el tiempo irá más rápido no tomará mucho para que Draco descubra la verdad sobre su allegado… Oh, oh, oh!!! Casi se me olvidaba, aquí la gran interrogante, _¿quién es "él" en quien piensa Severus?_…

_**Cinco:**_ Y finalmente, si hay quien lea mis otras historias también, lamentablemente he de anunciar que por el momento no voy a continuar ninguna; más exactamente, estarán en paro mientras termino ésta, he decidido tomarme las cosas con un poco de orden y calma y JM fue la elegida para ser terminada prontamente, de ahí tomaré otra y así. Tal vez suba algún cap aislado de esos fics pero no puedo prometer nada…

·

**Próximo apartado: **"Robo en Gringotts"

Un millón de gracias vuestros reviews TT.TT No saben lo feliz que soy cuando veo uno nuevo…

Matta ne…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aunque éste sea el cap más largo hasta el momento, espero sus comentarios! Eh?! Aunque terminen de leer y regresen después, simplemente no me abandonen ahora, please…**_

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**X. ROBO EN GRINGOTTS**

Casi dos semanas para Halloween y todos los alumnos de slytherin están reunidos esa madrugada de domingo.

Algunos observando distraídamente el par de 'ventanas' que les dan vista a las hermosas profundidades del lago oscuro, la belleza nocturna acuática que sólo ellos pueden apreciar; otros charlando en voz baja sobre la razón de tal reunión repentina a esas horas y unos cuantos viendo alguna pelusilla flotar en el aire, bostezando y cabeceando por el sueño interrumpido o apoyándose contra algún compañero de manera silenciosa en completo aburrimiento. Pero todos aletargados y con sus barreras mentales prácticamente anuladas gracias a cierta poción especial deslizada durante la cena; el estado perfecto para la reunión planeada por el Consejo.

— Buenas noches, o mejor dicho, días a todos

Todos voltean hacia la entrada del corredor que lleva a la biblioteca y otros pasillos secundarios, donde la figura de Draco Malfoy luce imponente con sus vestiduras de miembro del honorable Consejo de Slytherin. Todos los de grados superiores se desperezan de golpe y tragan saliva o contienen el aliento por un momento, mientras los más pequeños siguen adormilados y viendo desorientados al líder de su casa.

— Cada año se les habla a los nuevos miembros el modo en que trabajamos y los lineamientos que nos rigen, y de manera superficial se menciona una vieja institución mágica que opera en esta escuela y en especial en esta casa: el Consejo de Slytherin; algunos como buenos slytherins habrán investigado en nuestra biblioteca o consultado con sus padres algo de ello… el Consejo es la máxima autoridad en esta casa, con ciertas prerrogativas con relación al sistema de la escuela y una gran influencia en el desarrollo de ciertos actos importantes en la sociedad wizarding… todos saben que el que yo sea llamado Príncipe de Slytherin no es sólo figurativamente, soy por este nombramiento el líder de todos vosotros y quien preside el Consejo mismo que os rige… Ahora, en estos tiempos umbríos el Consejo ha sido requerido…

Calla y deja que todos procesen lo que acaba de decir, los mayores comprendiendo el rumbo de la reunión y los pequeños procesando la información en general. Mientras él camina hacia su sillón favorito y cruza elegantemente sus piernas, dejando que luego un totalmente despierto Hades salte a su regazo en busca de sus acostumbrados mimos.

— Hay una guerra mágica que no acaba de estallar actualmente, es sólo el repunte de una tras unos cuantos años de preciada calma… Los anteriores sucesos mortífagos no fueron más que los preliminares; todo está avanzando rápidamente y pronto se alcanzará o superará el punto en que quedaron suspendidas las cosas hace 16 años…

Silencio sepulcral sólo roto por el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea que uno de quinto encendió al llegar a la fría sala; mientras un reloj ahí señala las tres de la mañana. Draco baja ligeramente sus párpados mientras observa las reacciones de todos, evitando cruzar miradas con sus amigos, quienes están encargándose de investigar a cada uno de los presentes lo más rápido y mejor que pueden.

— La situación inmediata es ésta: están del lado de Lord Voldemort o de Dumbledore… el Consejo se ha convocado para lidiar con esta situación. Somos los cimientos de toda la comunidad wizarding, quienes guardamos los preciados preceptos mágicos depositados en nuestras costumbres y tradiciones, los que mantenemos el orden en este sistema caótico en el que estamos degenerando. Es la sangre nueva la que sobrepasa a la vieja y decide el destino de toda nuestra sociedad…

— ¿Sangre nueva? ¿Estás refiriéndote a la nueva generación o a la magia nueva?

Draco sonríe ante la pregunta incisiva de Claire Huntington, nota ciertas muecas de desagrado y otras atentas, en espera de una correcta respuesta de su parte.

— He dicho 'nosotros', ¿tú a quiénes piensas que me refiero?

— No todos somos sangre limpia, Malfoy… varios no somos todo lo puro que a ti o a tus amigos les gustaría

El rubio arquea una ceja ante la intervención de Tracey Davis; la pelinegra se mantiene sentada en un puff en medio de Claire y Daphne, con su mirada gris centrada en las llamas que crepitan, sin querer mirar a Draco ni al resto de los sangre pura en el lugar.

— No hay ningún sangre sucia aquí, eso es todo lo que importa… todos aquí tienen en su sangre la vieja magia de las más antiguas familias o en su defecto, pueden pensar que todos aquí estamos unidos por nuestras similitudes, diferencias y habilidades; somos lo mejor de esta escuela…

— Lo que entiendo es que estás recordando los preceptos bajo los que se fundaron al principio nuestras crianzas, nuestros supuestos deberes y la posición en la que estamos actualmente; sólo ¿para qué?, ¿influenciarnos en seguir el camino que tú quieres?… tal vez en algunos pueda funcionar mejor que en otros

Todos voltean a ver a Derrick Higgs, el hermano menor del anterior buscador de slytherin antes de Draco, delgaducho, cabello castaño pajizo y expresión desafiante a pesar de que Draco puede ver en sus ojos que está inseguro y algo temeroso; un sexto año que al parecer también ha sido convocado para recibir el tan preciado 'obsequio' de Voldemort.

— Bien dicho… pero tal vez sólo quiero ver qué tanto son ustedes y qué tanto son terceras personas: padres, hermanos, primos, profesores; ya sabéis, lo común…

Todo un discurso no dicho sólo por qué sí, sino diseñado para despertar ciertas reacciones en sus compañeros y que sus amigos descubran sin que ellos lo noten, que tan metidos están en la corriente oscura de Voldemort y por ende, qué tan confiables son.

— ¿Qué piensa el Consejo? – pregunta tímidamente Baddock Malcolm

— En primera, todos estamos interesados en escucharles; al parecer hay algunos cuantos que tienen ciertas inquietudes concernientes a las festividades decembrinas

— Pero, el resto del Consejo ¿dónde está?

— Con vosotros, ¿acaso pensaban que vendríamos todos juntos y nos presentaríamos así como así?, no seáis ilusos… Entonces, bien, hablen

Draco entrelaza sus manos sobre su estómago y les observa a todos, casi con pereza pero dejando ver que tienen su completa atención.

Varios se miran unos a otros, unos sin saber a qué se refiere su líder y otros inseguros de qué decir; hasta que Richard Callahan se aclara la garganta y atrae la atención de todos, sosteniendo con su mirada turquesa la gris de Draco.

— Mi padre me ha informado mi deber de enorgullecerle durante la Noche Buena. Al parecer el Señor Oscuro ha decidido que los hijos de varios de sus siervos pasen a engrosar su ejército; se rumora entre los mortífagos que existe la posibilidad que seamos el grupo de avanzada en una próxima invasión o ataque directo a Hogwarts.

Los más pequeños y quienes no tienen familiares mortífagos miran asustados a Richard y a otros que asienten en afirmación de lo que acaba de decir el de cabellos dorados; mientras el resto sólo reflexiona su propia situación y el panorama en general.

— No importa que no estemos siquiera graduados o hasta reclutar chicas, lo que quiere es tener un buen número de jóvenes mortífagos infiltrados

— Yo escuché que de ser posible quiere tomar el control del Consejo… conseguirte a ti también, Malfoy – dice Joseph Gibbon, mientras aprieta la mano de su novio, Richard

— ¿Y qué pensáis de eso?

Pregunta Draco pero todos esquivan su mirada, todos conscientes de que Lucius Malfoy no era cualquier mortífago, sino uno de los miembros del círculo interno.

— Basura

Draco levanta sus párpados y muestra su mirada inexpresiva a Rupert Newell, el único chico que no había tomado palabra de los cuatro de sexto año; éste se mantiene parado con sus brazos cruzados, apoyando su espalda contra la pared junto al pasillo a los dormitorios masculinos y observando con cierto desden a sus compañeros de año.

— No tenemos por que hablar de nada de esto aquí y ahora…

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Draco sonríe de medio lado y desenlaza sus manos, para apoyar su codo izquierdo sobre el brazo del sillón y posar su cara ladeada sobre la palma de su mano. Rupert hace una fugaz mueca de desprecio a Draco pero termina sólo mirándole fríamente con sus ojos cafés.

— Por qué esto no es una simple broma pesada a tus enemiguitos de Gryffindor o una intriga cualquiera para trampear un estúpido partido de quidditch… estamos hablando de ser tomados seriamente como magos, actuar como adultos y realizar cosas más grandes y mejores que seguir con triviales pleitos de pasillo

Crabbe y Goyle se truenan los nudillos por la abierta bofetada a Draco, quien levanta su mano derecha y con un gesto les detiene, a pesar de las miradas del resto de los slytherins.

— Vamos, continúa…

— A nadie le concierne estos asuntos más que a los implicados, es una completa idiotez convocar una junta con todos los de la casa cuando hay media-sangres buenos para nada y unos cuantos hijos de traidores a la sangre…

— He de entender entonces que tu posición es seguir a Voldemort

— ¡No digas su nombre!

— ¿Quién más tiene algo que decir? – ignorándole

— Tú, hijo de puta…

De pronto Rupert cae de espaldas, empezando a retorcerse de dolor bajo la mirada estupefacta de todos; un perfecto cruciatus inesperado y no-verbal realizado por Draco, quien sólo sostiene su varita con su mano derecha de manera despreocupada y sin haber cambiado mucho su postura desenfadada a pesar del intenso odio en su mirada.

— La próxima vez, Newell recuerda a quién te estás dirigiendo. Mi madre es sagrada, todo mundo lo sabe.

Un movimiento de su varita y el chico es lanzado contra una de las paredes con fuerza antes de caer sobre el suelo y retorcerse del dolor de la imperdonable y del par de huesos que probablemente pudo romperse.

— Señor, yo quiero entender… de verdad… ¿para qué es todo esto?

Loui Audsley, un chico de segundo año se atreve a preguntar aún sin apartar la mirada de Newell, quién se levanta tambaleándose para irse a los dormitorios.

— Para conocer cuál es el camino que en verdad quieren tomar; tan simple como eso

Murmullos ensimismados, miradas temerosas y otras indiferentes, todo de acuerdo a como él pensaba que sería.

— ¿Y de qué serviría eso? Los que no tienen nada que ver en esto no tienen de qué preocuparse y los que sí… bueno, son nuestros asuntos personales – opina Derrick pero con una mejor disposición que la de hace unos minutos

— Por qué quienes caerán bajo la varita de los aurores o de la del equipo de Dumbledore son parte de este grupo, de mis subalternos, mis compañeros, mis amigos… No deseo que importantes líneas mágicas desaparezcan ni que la sociedad wizarding sea deteriorada al punto de que los nuestros sean señalados como escoria tras una larga guerra que desgate a nuestra comunidad, cuando las probabilidades van en contra de Voldemort

Se levanta y Hades cae graciosamente al suelo, apreciando claramente los escalofríos y muecas de los slytherins por escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro ser pronunciado frente a ellos.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Todos apoyan la pregunta de Millicent, quien al lado de Pansy toma algo de chocolate caliente.

— ¿Y nuestros padres?

— ¿Y…?

Una lluvia de preguntas denotando la inquietud de muchos comienza a caer sobre Draco, quien se sienta sobre el brazo de su sofá y con un hechizo de su varita aviva el fuego de la chimenea.

— Por mi parte no serviré a un mestizo que manda a hacer a un chico de dieciséis años lo que él no puede. Ja! ¿Matar a Dumbledore? Si él que es el más poderoso mago oscuro le teme, ¿cómo quiere que un chico de quinto lo logre?; por no mencionar que no pudo matar a un bebé de poco más de un año, el cual no ha podido vencer ni cuando tenía once, doce, catorce y bueno, ustedes saben el resto… ¿qué vuestros padres? Bueno, no sé ustedes pero que me crucien el culo cada vez que le vea y ande de mal humor no es mi máximo, y ellos son unos tontos por no darse cuenta de eso; y si quieren decir algo de mi padre, déjenme decirles que él estaba zafándose de toda esa porquería

— Pero no es fácil, ¿qué haríamos?, ¿pedirle ayuda a San Potter y a Dumbledore? El primero seguro nos manda a la mierda si es que no se ríe de nosotros y nos maldice por querer engañarle, el segundo nos daría golpecitos en la cabeza y diría que todo va a estar bien, ¿y nosotros?, desheredados sin un knut en el bolsillo

Draco arquea una ceja por escuchar hablar de esa manera a Claire Huntington y ve que obviamente esa es la mayor preocupación de todos, ninguno estaría preparado para vivir la vida de un heredero repudiado, pasando privaciones y recibiendo burlas de otros.

— Todo puede tener cierta solución que podría satisfacer sus preocupaciones, siempre y cuando estemos todos de acuerdo…

El rubio sonríe ampliamente y comienza a explicar la decisión del Consejo; tomando algunas notas mentales de lo que considera más relevante de la reunión.

— ¿Prometernos? – Pregunta Daphne para luego tragar saliva ante lo que implica lo que quiere a cambio Draco de su 'ayuda'.

— ¿Salir de uno para pasar a otro? Vaya suerte corremos – comenta burlonamente Derrick

— No es por nada, Malfoy, pero tu peculiar situación cómo probable futuro Duque de Wiltshire te pone en la posición de empezar tu propia cruzada en por la Corona Wizarding – se talla el caballete de la nariz Callahan

— Además de que acabamos de ver como usaste un cruciatus con Newell, ¿qué podemos esperar nosotros? – interviene Balian Ford

— Ah, pero todos ustedes están conscientes que estuve en mi derecho y tenía la razón por lo que hice; un mínimo de inteligencia y el mero sentido común le dice a cualquiera que no acepto ese tipo de agravios tan directos.

Todos asienten en comprensión y el ambiente comienza a distenderse.

— No soy un futuro Lord Voldemort a pesar de lo que piensen de mí – se encoge de hombros –, sólo pido vuestra promesa y palabra de mago como medida de seguridad y apoyo al momento de alguna complicación. No quiero una traición ni filtración accidental de información, ninguna felonía en cualquier nivel; aunque al final de cuentas es de vuestra vida y seguridad de la que hablamos, eso lo tienen que tener claro… No van a participar activamente en esta guerra a menos que sea completamente necesario y no sólo por que así lo requieran otras personas. Tendrán seguridad económica, independencia y estarán libres de una marca mágica en sus brazos que los degrada a meros sirvientes…

— ¿Y si el Señor Oscuro gana?

Draco arquea una ceja a la pregunta de Theo y aprecia como la mayoría asiente en apoyo a la misma; Hades gruñe pasito a pesar de seguir en su forma mini y de inmediato Wiz se coloca delante de Theo, ya sin rastros de su hiperactividad divertida de siempre. Él por su parte arquea ligeramente una ceja, curioso de tal reacción de Hades, ya que presiente que más que una amenaza al castaño por la pregunta su reacción fue por algo de la pregunta misma.

Theo se agacha y levanta a Wiz, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos mientras su mirada azul medianoche no pierde detalle de Hades, el cual ahora simplemente le ignora de manera olímpica mientras se lame su pata derecha delantera.

— Eso no pasará. La mayoría de los factores están en su contra y mientras sigan así, su derrota será tarde o temprano… Potter será todo un dolor en el culo pero tengo que reconocer que su capacidad mágica es única, Dumbledore lo reconoce también y por eso lo tiene bajo su ala. Cierto que es toda una lástima que sea uno más de todos esos gryffindors de mierda, pero no se puede hacer nada con ello

Otro encogimiento de hombros y las palabras cuelan hondamente en los reunidos. Potter con sólo unos meses se deshizo del Señor Oscuro por toda una década y después vez tras vez se la ha enfrentado y sobrevivido; Dumbledore le consiente y recompensa por todo por alguna razón, no es sólo por que sea un miembro de la casa de los leones; ese chico debe tener algo especial bajo toda esa idiotez gryffindor, por que Malfoy tampoco se arriesgaría a todo esto sólo por que se le pega la gana.

— ¿Su decisión?

Draco regresa a su asiento y observa como todos consideran y analizan su propuesta, punto por punto. Hasta los más pequeños forman parte del plan, como ya les ha explicado el por qué de su participación en esto; simplemente no puede arriesgarse a que sean dependientes de sus familias al grado que sean una grieta en su plan, en cualquier momento podrían ser coaccionados por una amenaza de algún mortífago o verse de pronto huérfanos como unas de las tantas víctimas de esta guerra, sin protección alguna que les ayude a salir adelante.

Viene a su mente el nombre de Leonard Macnair y cierra por un momento sus ojos, plenamente consciente de que si su propio padre hubiera sido capturado también en la fallida misión del Departamento de Misterios, no hubiera sido escogido Macnair para la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore sino él, y aunque su talento supere al del imbécil de Macnair, seguro que hubiera terminado también en Azkaban como a éste le pasó. Entonces, ¿dónde estaría hoy el ilustre nombre Malfoy?

Abre los ojos al darse cuenta de que ha pasado un buen rato de que los cerró para sumergirse en sus cavilaciones, sus orbes de mercurio se posan en Blaise y éste sólo sonríe de medio lado, demostrándole con ello que todo ha salido dentro de lo planeado.

— ¿Y bien? – fija su mirada en Callahan, quien al parecer es quien hablará por todos

— ¿Quién redactará el contrato?

·

·

Hades sigue a Draco unos cuantos pasos atrás de él, con su mirada entornada y estudiando a su protegido detenidamente; el rubio no ha dormido más que un par de horas antes de comenzar con su pesada agenda: entrenamiento físico, asesoría a Crabbe y Goyle, su tiempo de estudio, revisión de documentos de negocios, investigación de la identidad de R.A.B., entrenamiento de duelos con Snape, etc.

Apenas si ha tenido tiempo de comer algo a sus horas y eso que es domingo, todo un sacrilegio que se dedique a tantos quehaceres en el día más sagrado de la semana. Pero lo que realmente le preocupa es que Draco se está abrumando de trabajo y siempre termina muy cansado, ya casi no duerme bien y no duda que esté alcanzado su límite.

Agita sus pequeñas alas y comienza a sobrevolar las escaleras, ignorando la charla tonta que Crabbe y Goyle mantienen con el rubio pero se queda completamente congelado por un segundo al ver como Draco se va de espaldas peligrosamente, cuando sale de su estupor no pierde tiempo y se transforma inmediatamente, deteniendo con su cuerpo la caída de Draco a lo largo de la escalinata.

— _¿Draco?… ¡¿Draco?!… ¡Draco!_

·

·

Draco abre sus ojos con pereza y parpadea para enfocar su mirada, preguntándose en qué momento se quedó dormido.

— _¡Draco!_

De pronto siente la cama hundiéndose y segundos después varios lametazos locos por toda su cara; sonríe con cansancio y levanta su mano derecha para acariciar a su entusiasmado chatailér. Pero es entonces que se da cuenta de que no está sobre su cómoda cama y mucho menos en su habitación en Slytherin, sino en la fastidiosa enfermería.

— Ya era hora que se reuniera con nosotros, señor Malfoy

Escucha a la enfermera y la ve al pie de la cama, con las manos en la cintura; acompañada de Severus, quien con su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados le hace ver su inconformidad por la situación.

— Yo… ¿qué me pasó?

— Agotamiento, Sr. Malfoy, eso es lo que le sucedió. Su cuerpo simplemente dijo 'Basta' y fue como usted terminó aquí tras desmayarse en las escaleras

La mirada de Severus se estrecha y Draco cierra los ojos ante la inminente 'charla' que su padrino le dará tarde o temprano.

— Hoy estará libre de sus clases pero debe tomarse las cosas con calma y alimentarse bien, picar un par de bollos no es una comida balanceada…

El regaño de madame Pomfrey sigue y Draco rueda los ojos mentalmente por la retahíla de recomendaciones y comentarios de 'adolescentes irresponsables'. Aunque por la indicación inicial deduce que ya es Lunes y algo entrada la mañana.

Hades aún en su forma de gato grande permanece sobre él, pero se mueve a su costado para echarse y poner su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzar a ronronear con las caricias que le prodiga para calmarle. Ya se imagina la preocupación por la que su guardián seguro pasó al verlo inconsciente; ya le había dicho el chatailér algo de sobre-exigirse en el transcurso de los días; pero tampoco es cómo que pueda hacer mucho sobre eso, tiene responsabilidades como amigo, estudiante, Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, Premio Anual, Príncipe de Slytherin, miembro del Consejo y Cabeza de la Familia Malfoy. Muchos deberes y poco tiempo.

— O te organizas mejor para bajar tu ritmo de trabajo o tendré que tomar personalmente cartas en el asunto. Estoy seguro que hay actividades de las que podrás prescindir como la capitanía del equipo…

Abre la boca de indignación pero antes de que interrumpa al amo de pociones opta por callar y dejarle seguir, ya que esa mirada gélida y determinada en esos ojos ónix es de tener cuidado.

·

·

— Ey, bello durmiente!

Draco se detiene y voltea hacia donde un sonriente Blaise está recargado contra la pared; omite rebatirle el mote pues su amigo sólo está apelando a su vanidad para aligerar el ambiente. Camina junto con Hades hacia el ojiverde pero enseguida éste le sujeta de la muñeca y comienza a arrastrarlo rápidamente a través de los corredores con bastante prisa, escucha un suave rugido inconforme por parte de Hades, al parecer molesto por la forma de llevarle cuando se supone que debe descansar.

De pronto se detienen en la pasarela del séptimo piso, que está sobre el corredor que conecta la zona Gryffindor con los pasillos centrales. Ve a Crabbe y Goyle sosteniendo una especie de tubo grueso y luego a Nott, quien observa desde una posición semioculta a los gryffindors que pasan debajo de ellos mientras mantiene en brazos a Wiz.

— Hace tiempo que no jugamos con los mininos

Draco observa la media sonrisa en los labios de Theodore, las expresiones entusiasmadas de Gregory y Vincent, y por supuesto el brillo malicioso iluminando los ojos verde musgo de Blaise.

— ¿Qué tienen en mente?

Blaise sonríe ampliamente y lo jala de nuevo, llevándolo a donde Crabbe y Goyle, explicándole toda la idea que tomaron de un par de niños de segundo año que examinaban un lanzapapas, es decir un juguete muggle.

— Pero entonces Theo propuso que podríamos usar algo de menos impacto físico pero mucho más dañino, y a qué no adivinas que sugirió que usáramos – sigue sin esperar respuesta del rubio –. ¡Pañales sucios! ¡Pañales, Draco!

Draco abre ligeramente sus ojos sorprendidos pero enseguida sonríe y observa la caja en el piso a la que no había puesto atención antes.

(NDS: Lo comento por si acaso, son pañales de tela.)

— Fuimos a Hogsmeade por el pasaje ése que hallamos y compramos todos los pañales sucios que encontramos, hubieras visto las caras de las señoras, intrigadas y desconfiadas pero contentas por el trato…

Hades mantiene sus orejas levantadas por la curiosidad y cuando comprende las implicaciones del plan de las serpientes abre ligeramente su boca y mira a Draco. Indignado por la bromita, ya que después de todo es todavía un gryffindor.

— _No creo que deban hacer eso…_

— _¿Y puedo saber por qué?_

— _Por que está mal…_

— _Mira, Hades. Ellos no paran de hacernos bromas de mal gusto, muchas auspiciadas por los casi-convictos gemelos Weasley, en especial a los niños pequeños de nuestra casa, aún cuando algunos de ellos no se metan con nadie. O ¿no eras tú el que interrumpió en la pelea de ese idiota gry con Ford? Sólo acostumbramos devolver golpes… Bueno, aunque también es divertido fastidiarlos como hacía antes con el imbécil de Potter…_

Hades calla y opta mejor por sólo observar, después de todo Draco tiene en parte razón, además no es como si vayan realmente a lastimarlos como pasaría si fueran arrojar papás como inicialmente era el plan o peor aún, piedras. Wiz enseguida baja de brazos de Nott y se junta con Crema y Cocoa, quienes se asoman por los espacios de los balaustres; así que decide imitarles y se transforma en su forma mini antes de sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros junto a un Wiz que no para de rebotar de expectación.

— Tres… dos… uno… ahora!

La cuenta regresiva de Blaise y de pronto el ataque comienza, reacciones incrédulas y confundidas son las iniciales y pronto comienza el griterío de indignación y asco, acompañados de algunas cuantas arcadas que sólo empeoran la situación.

— Esperemos no sea un auror

El mini-chatailér escucha confundido el susurro de Draco pero enseguida se da cuenta a lo que se refería el rubio cuando un pañal tamaño jumbo se estrella directamente a la cara del supuesto 'Harry Potter'. Tras esto, enseguida todos comienzan a moverse, Nott pasa como de rayo y toma a Wiz mientras de manera más torpe Crabbe y Goyle le imitan con sus respectivos guardianes. Blaise desaparece la caja ya vacía de pañales y el tubo encantado antes de irse corriendo sin dejar que nadie le vea y Draco no pierde tiempo en sujetarle de la piel de la nuca y salir pitando de ahí antes de ser descubiertos.

— _Sirius no va a estar nada contento…_

·

·

— Es… es… es inaudito, Albus!

Albus Dumbledore se lleva un caramelo vibrante sabor naranja a la boca mientras observa como su amiga y subdirectora de la escuela camina de un lado a otro de la oficina, gesticulando efusivamente con las manos y trabándose por momentos con las palabras; luego pasa su mirada azul eléctrico a los slytherins sentados frente a él y finalmente la posa en su amo de pociones que observa atentamente la interacción entre Fawkes y el chatailér del joven Malfoy.

— Cálmate por favor, Minerva

Mcgonagall entorna su mirada y abre la boca para replicarle pero termina cerrándola y apretando los labios mientras se cruza de brazos y se mantiene obstinadamente de pie.

Draco se mantiene inexpresivo y sólo se mira distraídamente las uñas, pensando que debe ir ese fin de semana a realizarse la manicura. Blaise por su parte sólo observa los retratos de los anteriores directores mientras se come por momentos uno de los caramelos que Dumbledore le dio al entrar a su oficina, dejando que vibre por toda su boca. Entretanto Theodore mantiene su fría temple de siempre, viendo al frente pero sin mirar por ningún momento a los ojos al director. Finalmente, Snape está internamente divertido por las acciones de sus alumnos; sus ojos ónix fijos en la manera en que Fawkes se inclina para escuchar mejor al pequeño felino al que dejó posarse en su percha junto a él, una interacción bastante interesante a su parecer.

— Bueno, niños, ¿qué tienen que decir?

Mientras se discute la "inocencia" de los tres sospechosos en el 'sucio' ataque a varios gryffindors ocurrido al mediodía, Hades comienza a volar para seguir a Fawkes, bastante curioso por el comentario de éste sobre el estado inquieto del sombrero seleccionador. Al parecer por algo los fénix son una de las cuatro criaturas sagradas del mundo mágico, Fawkes prácticamente lo reconoció al entrar por la puerta pero afortunadamente ha decidido guardarle el secreto.

De pronto desciende abruptamente cuando sin previo aviso Fawkes deja caer sobre él el sombrero, logra no desplomarse y en cambio consigue aterrizar en el piso, sorprendiéndose de escuchar nuevamente la suave vocecita del objeto mágico dirigiéndose en ese característico tono bajo dedicado sólo para una persona.

— Pero ¿qué vemos aquí? Te habías tardado mucho, Potter. Llevo semanas pidiendo al director por ti y he aquí, llegas de pronto y en una forma muy inusual… Tus talentos se están afinando en Slytherin como te había dicho ¿no?

— _No, mis avances se deben a mí_

— Ah! Pero, Potter, no me refiero exactamente a tus habilidades mágicas sino a todo lo demás. Estás madurando como por fin como mago… muy bien, muy bien… ¿Crees que ya es hora de que conozcas oficialmente la que debió ser tu casa?

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— De reubicarte en Slytherin, por supuesto…

— _¡NO!_

— Desde inicio de clases la magia de Slytherin ha pedido por ti, el castillo entero lo sabe

— _Soy un gryffindor, hice mi elección y hasta tú lo reconociste cuando saque la espada de Godric Gryffindor. No soy un slytherin_

— Deberías recordar que Godric y Salazar fueron amigos por alguna razón y tú tienes las cualidades que uno y otro valoraban… Potter, ésta es una decisión de la magia de uno de los mismos fundadores, ya debías haberte dado cuenta de lo que sucede en Hogwarts

— _Err…_

Hades mantiene su boquita semiabierta mientras de pronto recuerda algunas cuantas cosas curiosas que ha venido observando, como el extraño suceso en la secreta Cámara de Guerra de Slytherin y la inusual y casi imperceptible fluctuación mágica en el castillo, cosas que había ignorado por estar distraído en otras.

— Tendrá que ser tarde o temprano, Potter; pero ocurrirá

De pronto ya no escucha más al sombrero y cierra su boca mientras posa sus ojos verdes en los ónix que le observan fijamente, hasta que el dueño de estos rompe el contacto y se irgue, colocando en su lugar al objeto mágico.

— Bueno, al parecer no hay en realidad pruebas que los inculpen en esta 'travesura', niños; pero debo recordarles que hay reglas en la escuela y que se espera cierto comportamiento de los Prefectos y en especial de los Premios Anuales

Draco y Theo saben perfectamente que bajo el comentario hay una buena reprimenda que el director no dice directamente dado a la falta de pruebas incriminatorias, pero se hacen los desentendidos, esperando escuchar pronto el permiso de retirarse.

— Pero, Albus…

Interviene nuevamente Mcgonagall, indignada por que los culpables de que sus alumnos sufrieran tal asquerosa y humillante broma pesada –y que por supuesto ella se viera con las faldas bañadas de vómito de esos mismos alumnos suyos– se vayan simplemente con unas palabras de atención sin ser éstas siquiera un regaño y mucho menos castigados. Pero todos la ignoran y Severus arquea ligeramente una esquina de su boca, observando burlonamente a su colega, ahora ella le tocaba experimentar lo que él.

— Olvídalo, Minerva, después de todo nadie salió herido…

— _Sólo mi orgullo_… – razona la subdirectora ligeramente ruborizada de indignación

·

·

Horas después Draco pasa al lado de un furioso 'Harry Potter' pero le regala una sonrisa indescifrable y un guiño que hacen al susodicho trastabillar y olvidar momentáneamente su enfado por el rubio y todos los miembros de la casa de las serpientes.

Draco ríe suavemente divertido al apreciar claramente la reacción del falso gryffindor y sigue su camino hacia las mazmorras. Como quisiera saber lo que pasa por la mente del impostor, su papel en todo esto, su lugar en la dichosa Orden del Fénix y bueno, en realidad le gustaría saber todo.

Llega a su destino y golpea firme pero suavemente la puerta de madera dos veces, esperando pacientemente hasta que ve como se abre y la persona al otro lado da media vuelta para regresar a lo que sea que estuviese haciendo antes. Pasa y cierra la puerta, ignora el decorado de la austera sala y se sienta con elegancia en el sillón biplaza frente al que está Severus sentado.

— Y bien, ¿qué pasa?

— Me ofendes, padrino. ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que venga a verte aquí?

Severus levanta una ceja de manera sarcástica y abre nuevamente el libro sobre Vínculos Mágicos en el que estaba sumergido antes de que llegara su ahijado, un tema del que hablara en las clases subsiguientes con los alumnos de séptimo año.

Draco reconoce perfectamente la expresión del pocionista y sonríe divertido, sin rastro alguno de su característico sarcasmo o ironía. Se cruza de piernas y observa como su padrino retoma su lectura, pero lo que capta su atención es el título del libro, el cual le recuerda la razón de su visita.

— Es sobre Hades…

— Humn

— Nuestro vínculo ha evolucionado a pasos agigantados pero… – vacila por un momento – en realidad siento que de alguna manera las cosas se están complicando demasiado, Hades me confunde mucho

— ¿A qué te refieres? – viéndolo por unos segundos

— Los demás guardianes mantienen cierta independencia, como Sparks, el stalcon de Blaise, pero prácticamente no se apartan de sus amos más de lo estrictamente necesario; y Hades, él, bueno, se separa constantemente de mí… – levanta su mirada y observa de manera ida el techo – al principio pensé que sólo buscaba su espacio, después de todo es una criatura sagrada, un felino poderoso y orgulloso, que tal vez ésa fuera la diferencia entre los otros guardianes

— Pero…

— Pero he estado pensándolo detenidamente… Hades es demasiado diferente, demasiado especial, hasta para ser un chatailér…

Draco calla y Severus se mantiene en silencio, aunque perfectamente consciente de las dudas del joven rubio.

— La magia les unió y él está cumpliendo sus funciones como guardián. ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema que tienes?

Draco le escucha y medita por un rato sus palabras. Oye el pasar de las páginas conforme su padrino avanza en su lectura; agita un poco su cabeza, librándose de las ideas innecesarias y retoma la charla.

— En realidad ninguna, sólo que me confunde mucho y no me dejan en paz las dudas

— ¿Dudas de qué?

— No sé, ése es el problema, sólo es que no todo encaja como debe ser

— A veces el tiempo es el único que puede hacer encajar todas las piezas en su lugar, Draco

— Sí, puede ser…

El rubio asiente vagamente y tras un par de minutos suelta un suspiro y recompone su postura, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona mientras saca de un bolsillo del interior de su túnica escolar un sobre lacrado con el escudo Malfoy en cera roja.

— Permíteme invitarte formalmente a los festejos de Halloween que se organizarán en Malfoy Manor…

·

·

·

Siete días para Halloween y la cuenta regresiva comienza formalmente en la Cámara de Guerra donde el Consejo de Slytherin se mantiene reunido.

Draco observa de reojo como Hades en su forma maxi se mantiene sentado frente al retrato de Salazar Slytherin, como si retara a la ahora inmóvil imagen del fundador de su casa. Toma aire y lo suelta suavemente, enfocándose por completo nuevamente en la seria conversación que están manteniendo los seis en ese momento.

— Así que no hay contratiempos en cuanto a nuestra cubierta

Draco asiente a la afirmación de Theodore y Blaise se recarga desenfadadamente contra el respaldo de su silla, balanceándose indolentemente sobre las patas traseras de la misma mientras disfruta de la chupeta de fresa que tiene en la boca.

— Mientras tanto, todo mundo lo verá como una clara muestra de Noblesse Oblige de tu no confirmado título y ganarás muchos puntos en el mundo wizarding completo… ¿qué asunto dices que has escogido?

Todos los varones voltean a ver a Pansy pero omiten comentar nada de su pregunta sin importancia y en cambio esperan la respuesta de un casi divertido Draco.

— La construcción de nuevas instalaciones para el Hospital St. Mungo, ese lugar es un asco y mi desinteresada preocupación por mejorar un poco nuestro deteriorado sistema de salud y sus respectivas instalaciones es simplemente conveniente para todos… Pero no estamos para abordar detalles de la celebración filantrópica que organizo sino del plan de nuestro querido Blaise para conseguir su presea

Blaise deja de balancearse en la silla y con la chupeta todavía en la boca sonríe astutamente, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa mientras observa el montón de pergaminos y planos desperdigados por toda la superficie de la misma.

— Bien, pongan atención, el genio les contará los detalles de lo que será el robo del siglo. Lo del '91 no cuenta por que sólo fue una intrusión, pero yo, yo conseguiré lo que nadie…

— Déjate de chorradas, Zabini, y dilo de una vez

El ojiverde no se inmuta con las palabras de Goyle y en cambio busca con la mirada los documentos por los que empezará su explicación; cuando los halla una esquina de su boca se eleva ligeramente y sin necesidad de tomarlos recuerda perfectamente la información contenida en ellos, todo lo referente a una bruja sangre limpia ya muerta, un mago acaudalado pero bastante tacaño y uno de los miembros de la prolífica familia Weasley.

— Hécate Yaxley, tal vez no hayan oído hablar de ella ni la reconozcan dentro de la genealogía Yaxley, pero fue la hermana menor Lysandra Yaxley, quien se casó con un Black – asentimiento general de reconocimiento a esto último –. Bien Hécate era la hermana menor de Lysandra, fue repudiada días antes de su mayoría de edad por 'huir' de casa, tiempo después la familia se enteró que en realidad fue secuestrada por un tal Marvolo, pero ya nada se pudo hacer pues poco después de un año de su desaparición dio a luz a un niño; así que raptada, viviendo en concubinato y con un niño a cuestas, los Yaxley dejaron las cosas como estaban, aunque de manera discreta le dejaron su bóveda en Gringotts, por supuesto sin una suma realmente importante.

— Lo que nos lleva a… – dice algo aburrida Pansy ante la calma de su amigo

— Hécate tuvo otro embarazo, – ignorando a la pelinegra – una niña a la que llamó Mérope, la cual a sus diecinueve tuvo al pequeño y adorable Tom Marvolo Riddle, el cual todos aquí conocemos y queremos… Bueno, cuando Tommy decidió averiguar todo lo posible de su pasado y su familia, descubrió la bóveda de su abuela materna, la cual a pesar de estar vacía le proporcionó al hombre un excelente sitio del que ni siquiera Dumbledore ha tenido conocimiento: la Cámara Número 510; la cual dama y caballeros, es el lugar donde uno de los horcruxes del Señor Oscuro ha sido ocultado… Por supuesto, esto nos lleva a una situación bastante problemática y complicada: robar de una bóveda de alta seguridad de gringotts, el lugar más seguro del mundo.

— Pero al parecer tienes un brillante plan, ¿no?

Blaise sonríe ampliamente ante el sarcasmo implicado en las palabras del castaño inexpresivo que le observa a su lado y cambia la chupeta de lado, guardándola ahora del lado izquierdo de su boca y formando un pequeño bulto en su mejilla que provoca una pequeña sonrisa en Draco.

— Sí, a pesar de todo tengo ya un brillante plan formulado. El cual involucrara un giratiempo, un objeto encantado, un par de Imperius y otro par de hechizos especialmente diseñados para esto…

— Tienes nuestra completa atención – nuevamente comenta Nott mientras se recarga cómodamente en su silla

— Bien, por un lado, ese día comenzará con un perfecto Imperius…

·

·

·

»_ … Un perfecto imperius a Bill Weasley, quien seguirá sus labores normales hasta que cierto cliente llegue…_ «

·

El hijo mayor de Arthur y Molly Weasley camina desenfadado por el Callejón Diagon; observando, a pesar de la hora, el bullir de gente atestando el lugar, yendo y viniendo de tiendas por los últimos detalles pendientes de las festividades del día, después de todo no es por nada Halloween una fecha tan importante para toda la comunidad wizarding.

Silba en un tono bajo pero comienza a mirar curioso cuando nota una familiar cabellera rubia larga, cuya dueña está seguro se quedó en casa desayunando tranquilamente puesto su turno comienza un par de horas más tarde al suyo. La delicada mujer se mueve con su característica elegancia y se aleja de él, tomando camino al Callejón Knockturn. El pelirrojo no pierde el tiempo y comienza a seguir a la mujer, completamente desconcertado que su esposa esté yendo precisamente a ese lugar; ve como se levanta la capucha de su fina capa azul cielo para ocultar su cabello y sus rasgos, caminando con cierta inseguridad pero adentrándose en el lugar sin dudar.

Bill no tarda en entrar al sombrío lugar y mientras más camina por alguna razón comienza a sentirse aletargado, se percata enseguida que está siendo sometido a algún tipo de hechizo pero antes de que pueda sacar su varita o intentar regresar por donde vino, es jalado a una esquina oscura, experimentando de inmediato el golpe de una maldición, seguido de una sensación de ligereza y despreocupación que en cuestión de segundos nublan sus sentidos y mente. Ha caído por completo bajo el dominio de la Imperdonable _Imperius_.

·

·

» …_Éste cliente será Bryan Fitzpatrick, el propietario de la bóveda 509, quien irá a realizar un retiro, bajo previo imperius por supuesto. Pedirá que le acompañe también un encargado humano, lo cual no será raro dado su conocida paranoia y cierta aversión a las diversas criaturas mágicas…_ «

·

El goblin coordinador del vestíbulo principal estrecha su mirada con cierto disgusto pero cabecea afirmativamente al viejo mago frente a él, llama a uno de los goblins de turno para que sea quien lleve al mago a su respectiva bóveda, al mismo tiempo que hace señas al joven mago pelirrojo que está cerca. Los magos son seres que gustan complicar su existencia, prefieren tener a otros de su especie cerca dada a su natural desconfianza a las criaturas no-humanas pero irónicamente al mismo tiempo sólo en los goblins pueden confiar sus más preciadas posesiones y secretos, no confían en otros humanos para ese trabajo.

Pronto el anciano mago es guiado por Bill Weasley y uno de los goblins hacia la 5ª puerta de las que llevan a los pasajes subterráneos. Un chiflido y un carro de inmediato comienza a andar para detenerse frente a ellos, para enseguida ponerse en marcha tras subir los tres. No toma mucho tiempo antes de que el carro se detenga frente a la entrada de la bóveda 509; Bill es el primero en bajar y luego los otros dos, pero al parecer en algún momento el pelirrojo hizo algo ya que mientras el goblin acompaña al Señor Fitzpatrick, Bill saca una especie de llave bifurcada y se dirige directamente hacia la puerta de la bóveda siguiente, teniendo cuidado al caminar sobre el prácticamente inexistente borde que conecta ambas cámaras, sin que la criatura mágica repare en ningún momento sobre la acción del joven mago que se separa de ellos.

·

·

» _…Por la información que hemos recopilado, la bóveda es de máxima seguridad, lo que significa que se necesita un goblin para deshacer los hechizos y encantamientos que protegen la puerta. No podemos disponer de uno dado a las protecciones que existen pero podemos desviar su atención para no causar problemas y usar otro método… Lo siento Draco, he tenido que disponer de la ayuda de tu amiga para poder burlar las barreras, lamentablemente esto supera mis conocimientos en magia…_ «

·

Bill estira su mano con la llave hacia las puertas y la parte estriada del objeto se despliega en dos, colocándose en la parte superior y de manera paralela a la otra mitad; una casi imperceptible onda mágica emitida de la llave permite que el pelirrojo no sea absorbido por la puerta y cuando adelanta aún más la llave, rozando con el borde de la misma la unión de las puertas, las estrías del pequeño objeto brillan ligeramente y pronto las protecciones mágicas caen mientras el complicado sistema de engranajes y levas comienza a moverse para permitir que las puertas se abran hacia adentro sin peligro alguno.

El pelirrojo suelta la llave, dejando que ésta flote en el aire mientras él avanza hacia adentro de la bóveda, sin prestar atención en el lugar vacío y con su atención puesta única y exclusivamente en la extraña caja en el centro de la cámara.

·

·

» _…En todo momento estaré al tanto de los movimientos de Weasley con ayuda de un encantamiento de doble vista colocado sobre su ojo izquierdo que lo conectará al mío, así podré mantener aún con mayor calidad el imperius y actuar conforme la situación evolucione…_ «

·

Bill extiende su mano derecha para sujetar la caja pero nota que está de algún modo encantada a la base de piedra en que está depositada. Se queda quieto por un breve momento en el que al parecer su controlador medita la situación, nota una especie de apertura redonda parecida a un postigo y la mueve a un lado, apreciando una bolsa de terciopelo dentro de la caja. Mete la mano para tomarla pero de pronto su antebrazo es sujeto por completo con unas hojas de metal impidiéndole retirar su miembro atrapado y en cambio cortándole poco a poco, es ahí cuando se percata de cómo la sangre emanada del corte comienza a escurrirse sobre la roca, remarcando algunos grabados en ella sobre el costado izquierdo de la caja.

Fuera de ahí, un Blaise disfrazado a la manera muggle hace a un lado su copa de helado flotante mientras se frota las sienes con la punta de sus dedos, analizando la imagen que recibe de su 'marioneta'. Está perfectamente consciente que en primer lugar la sangre tomada de Weasley puede llevarle a la muerte por desangramiento y en segundo, que conforme avanzan las cuchillas, puede perder esa parte del brazo. Cuando la sangre comienza a remarcar un cuadro vacío al final de la línea con esas extrañas figuras, entiende que deben poner algo, pero ¿qué?

Bill frunce el ceño por el dolor y dentro de la nebulosa de su mente, se percata que algo no está bien; comienza a removerse nerviosamente pero de pronto se detiene; Blaise nuevamente ha retomado el control sobre él. La sangre sigue escapando pero de pronto Bill se mueve y con la punta de su dedo índice izquierdo comienza a trazar una figura sobre el cuadro lleno de sangre. De inmediato la sangre comienza a arder y las hojas metálicas se retraen, permitiéndole al pelirrojo mago tomar la bolsa de terciopelo y sacar su mano.

Ignorando el joven mago oscuro que de haberse equivocado o que de haber tardado más y la sangre hubiera llegado a tocar el suelo, las puertas de la bóveda automáticamente se hubieran cerrado, sin posibilidad alguna de escape. Al menos el Lord no hizo aún más complicada la 'trampa', tal vez confiando en la seguridad del banco mágico y del secretismo de la misma bóveda. Sólo una secuencia lógica conformada por números reflejados y en la que la serie comenzaba con el número uno y seguía en orden ascendente, en espera del seis.

Bill sale y toma la llave, provocando que las puertas se cierren y las protecciones se alcen de nuevo. Luego guarda el pequeño objeto dentro de la misma bolsa de terciopelo y saca con torpeza su varita, sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda a pesar de ser diestro, un sencillo Episkey murmurado hacia la herida y logra detener la hemorragia, pero la herida sigue abierta y tendrá que ser atendida en algún momento; un simple Reparo y las mangas de su túnica y camisa regresan a su anterior estado, aunque con un par de hilos sueltos de la camisa blanca.

Guarda la bolsa de terciopelo en un bolsillo de su túnica y comienza a caminar de regreso a la cámara anexa, aunque con cierta dificultad y pesadez producida por la pérdida de sangre, la poción suministrada esa mañana y la maldición imperdonable bajo la que está.

Todo transcurre sin más contratiempos, toma lugar en el carro y un par de minutos después suben Fitzpatrick y el goblin. El pequeño vehículo comienza a andar de inmediato y Bill de manera discreta pasa la bolsa al viejo mago, quien con presteza la toma y guarda.

·

·

» …_Para cuando Fitzpatrick regrese a su casa, estaré ya ahí esperándole; tomaré mi presea oscura y le borraré la memoria; usaré un par de trucos útiles y cuando recobre el conocimiento creerá que bebió a desfallecer, al menos un par de botellas de su mejor licor. El viejo tiene una colección única de la que no me apenará echar mano para hacerlo más creíble…_ «

·

Blaise se aparece en un callejón de Londres muggle cercano al Caldero Chorreante y hace una mueca de disgusto; camina con prisa y se acerca a la figura tirada en una esquina donde el camino se cierra. Se agacha y saca de uno de los tantos bolsillos de su chaqueta corta un pequeño vial, dándole a beber con presteza la poción reabastecedora de sangre al mago pelirrojo que está desmayado en el suelo; levanta las mangas sobre el brazo derecho del tipo y saca una ampolleta que rompe del cuello para poder esparcir la poción para heridas, ve como sale la espuma y cuando está seguro que ha hecho su trabajo, con un movimiento de varita la desaparece; frunce el ceño y saca la tercer y última poción, esparciéndola sobre a lo largo del corte, esperando que la herida se cierre y con suerte no quede rastro de ella. No había contado con esto a la hora de su plan, pero adaptándose a las circunstancias como buen slytherin, sólo ha tenido que ajustarse y desviar la atención de todos a otra dirección.

Suelta un pequeño resoplido y comienza a registrar al pelirrojo, saca su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y realiza un Deletrius para cortar el rastro de hechizos hasta ese punto. Luego efectúa un par de encantamientos simples e inofensivos y regresa la varita a su lugar con todo el respeto que el objeto mágico se merece, después de todo en la tradición wizarding confiar el uso de la varita de uno en manos de otro mago es como confiar la magia y la vida misma a la otra persona; aunque en este caso la haya tomado sin permiso, al menos su intención no fue sustraerla para usarla y así humillar a Weasley.

Saca un pequeño saco y lo sopesa con su mano, escuchando el tintineo de algunas monedas.

— Lo siento, hombre, pero son tiempos difíciles para todos

No encuentra alguna otra cosa de valor y le saca la túnica, pero al notar la alianza matrimonial se la quita y la guarda en un bolsillo de sus vaqueros muggle de diseñador, ya se la devolverá anónimamente algún día. Hace uso por última vez del imperius sobre Bill Weasley, obligándolo a golpear sus puños uno contra otro y luego golpear su propio rostro un par de veces; necesita que todo sea creíble y que ni muggles o magos sospechen que todo no ha sido otra cosa más que un simple asalto. Si apareciera ileso o notaran un rastro de golpes en las paredes, las dudas comenzarían.

Termina la imperdonable y deja al pelirrojo inconsciente. Posteriormente pone las cosas a un lado y apuntando su varita a la cabeza del otro, comienza a hurgar en sus recuerdos, tomando las memorias directamente desde que se despertara hasta ese momento, depositando los hilos plateados en una pequeña botella de cristal, para que cuando esté de regreso los destruya, de esta manera sólo verán que hay recuerdos faltantes pero buscarán signos de Obliviates si acaso se cuestionaran la situación y la carencia de estas memorias, podría solo justificarse con el diagnóstico que los médicos muggles hagan: una perdida de memoria a corto plazo por trauma. ¿Qué trauma? El que cuidadosamente le causará al pobre con un golpe en la cabeza.

Ya hecho esto, recoge las cosas y sale del callejón, disipa su hechizo ilusorio y se mezcla con la gente; un par de cuadras después entra a una cabina telefónica, con su mano izquierda ahora enguantada sujeta la bocina y comienza a marcar el número que memorizó. Le atienden del hospital más cercano al lugar y tras dar rápidamente los datos de un tipo herido, cuelga y se aleja.

Para cuando los aurores o los miembros de la Orden del Fénix intenten averiguar algo, todo rastro mágico se habrá desvanecido por el tiempo transcurrido y los aceleradores de descomposición mágica que usó.

·

·

» _…Entonces tras encargarme de Weasley, usaré un giratiempo ruso ilegal y regresaré unas horas antes del punto de partida de todo el día, apareceré en casa a una habitación que habré preparado en el área de invitados y descansaré hasta que sea hora de prepararme para el largo día de festejos en Malfoy Manor. Los tiempos encajarán perfectamente ya que a la hora de mi desaparición para llevar a cabo todo esto, ya estaré comenzando oficialmente mi día frente a todos…_ «

·

El coche tirado por aethonans, donde un todavía adormilado Blaise está, desciende suavemente frente a los portales de entrada de la propiedad Malfoy en Wiltshire; Blaise bosteza y se talla su ojo derecho lagrimoso, mientras a tientas empuja la cortinilla de la ventana para observar el paisaje campestre del lugar.

Los caballos trotan en su paso característicamente elegante para el que fueron entrenados, por el camino empedrado que ya ha ido surgiendo conforme avanza el coche que está más adelante. Blaise asoma la cabeza por la ventanilla y reconoce la carroza que les adelanta, no le cabe duda que es Pansy quien va ahí, después de todo ya ha visto ese coche blanco con rosa jalados por granians que Pansy en uno de sus caprichos de hace dos años exigió a sus padres que le consiguieran.

¿Quién diría que Elias Parkinson, importante benefactor de la causa mortífaga, se sometería siempre a los caprichos de su única hija? Pero ahora también, ¿quién no lo haría? Los berrinches de Pansy sólo pueden ser superados por las rabietas de Draco. Aunque, es una lástima que el señor Parkinson no vea a Pansy más que como una especie de mascota humana a la que tener contenta para conseguir buenas conexiones o especiales beneficios gracias a un conveniente compromiso y subsecuente matrimonio concertado; y si supiera de la postura no-mortífaga de Pansy en cuanto a la guerra, seguramente no vacilaría en desheredarla o entregarla de amante a algún miembro importante del círculo interno del Señor Oscuro. Siempre él primero y todos después, hasta su propia hija.

El ojiverde da un nuevo bostezo pero se prepara para la llegada a las puertas de mansión; palmea el bolsillo izquierdo encantado de su chaqueta larga de gamuza y una ligera sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios.

— Misión cumplida…

·

·

·

Hades observa desde uno los balcones del enorme salón de baile como transcurre la fiesta adentro, gente charlando, bebiendo, riendo y bailando; pero él como siempre prefiere pasar lo más inadvertido posible.

Ve a Remus llevando galantemente a Tonks del brazo, ambos dejando a un lado por un momento las tensiones de la guerra y las razones de qué estén ahí, y tratan de disfrutar al menos un rato de la maravillosa velada que sólo un Malfoy podría ofrecer. Cerca del centro de la habitación donde muchos bailan, Hestia Jones charla con Griselda Marchbanks y Mafalda Hopkirk; a unos metros de ellas el Señor y la Señora Weasley acompañados de la hiperactiva Daisy Hookum y su tranquilo esposo, Tilden Toots. Más allá aprecia como Snape disfruta sinceramente de la compañía de los padres de la chica que se mantiene a su lado, la amiga de Draco que realizó los rituales de enlaces. Algunos miembros de la Orden especialmente invitados para no despertar recelos; así como también otros sujetos del bando oscuro como los señores Higgs, Callahan, Newell, Parkinson y Goyle, entre otros personajes que a su parecer son bastante sospechosos.

Todavía a pesar de su exitosa infiltración no puede definir concretamente el propósito de Draco con todo esto, al parecer mostrándose neutro pero destilando su desprecio por ambos bandos. Pero lo que tiene claro es que a pesar de sus planes no se ve como un tercer frente firme en la guerra o un segundo equipo del lado de la luz; ha tenido que aprender a aceptar que Draco y sus slytherins lo único que buscan es su beneficio personal a base de ciertas negociaciones que tendrán que ver con los objetos que ya han comenzado a obtener.

Maldito encantamiento Fidelius que protege la información del Consejo y sus acciones. De nada le sirvió su intento de informar a Dumbledore de la ubicación del horcrux en Gringotts, conseguir poner a buen recaudo a Bill ni ninguna otra cosa. Mueve su nariz de manera graciosa y los cortinajes se cierran, dejándole al menos visualmente aislado del interior. Se mueve y abre sus enormes alas para estirarlas antes de regresarlas a su posición de replegadas, disfrutando de la vista de las hadas retozando un par de metros abajo sobre los jardines llenos de flores, iluminados mágicamente de manera sutil.

·

Draco sonríe con toda carisma al nuevo Primer Ministro muggle mientras le estrecha la mano, quien se muestra algo perdido pero al parecer bastante curioso y entretenido por el nuevo mundo que se abre frente a él, le ofrece una copa de Crystal, ese champagne que mandó a adquirir especialmente para él y que tanto gusta a los muggles. Da una ligera inclinación de cabeza para saludar Kingsley Shacklebolt, el auror que acompaña al ¿Señor Blair? Sí, así se llama el político muggle; y otra inclinación ligeramente más pronunciada por todo saludo a Fudge.

— ¿Y qué edad tiene, Señor Malfoy?

— Diecisiete

— Eres sólo un niño

Draco arquea una ceja ante el desliz del Primer Ministro pero lo deja pasar, al parecer a pesar de todo su autocontrol y demás, el pobre hombre simplemente no puede acabar de procesar y adaptarse a todo el concepto de la Comunidad Mágica; en cierto modo le divierte.

Su idea de invitar a tal personaje importante muggle pareció a todo mundo desquiciado e irresponsable pero ahora parece todo lo contrario, se alivian las tensiones que desde el año pasado han venido presentándose, se abre un posible nuevo abanico de posibilidades en las relaciones Mágico-Muggles y él sigue avanzando en su camino por la Corona Wizarding Británica, tal vez no para él pero al menos la asegura para sus descendientes.

— La edad pasa a ser un factor irrelevante cuando se presentan ciertas circunstancias, señor… Por ejemplo, ¿no hay niños soldados en…

Se separa del grupo tras unos minutos después de que se les uniera Rufus Scrimgeour y toma de la bandeja de uno de los camareros una copa de champagne celeste. Ve una joven pareja bailar y sonreír tontamente antes de retirarse de la pista y caminar hacia uno de los ventanales cerrados; una sonrisa asoma en sus labios pero bebe un poco de su bebida fría mientras recuerda una fiesta de Halloween en este mismo salón hace casi una década.

Ya era tarde y él debía estar en sus habitaciones, pero se escurrió al querer seguir otro rato escuchando la música y ver cuando los adultos se quitaran por fin sus máscaras. Fue entonces cuando los vio, sus padres cerca de una de las ventanas, sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro, su madre tenía una sonrisa que hacía brillar su rostro mientras que la pequeña que tenía su padre relajaba su expresión seria de siempre. Y los vio con sus grandes ojos curiosos; su madre apoyó sus manos enguantadas en el pecho firme de Lucius y las caras de ambos se acercaron. Fue como si el mundo dejara de existir para sus padres y sólo fueran ellos dos; supo entonces que nunca olvidaría ese momento, tal vez no se acordaría mañana pero sí algún día y sabría mejor que tan mágica era realmente la relación de sus padres.

Parpadea al ver cómo se escurre con gracia Sehren, niega un poco con la cabeza y la sigue hacia uno de los dos estudios de su madre. Entra y cierra silenciosamente la puerta, aislándoles del resto del mundo y su bullicio. Introduce las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camina hacia donde la pelinegra observa fijamente con sus ojos violetas el tapiz con el árbol familiar de los Black, en la pared contraria de la de los Malfoy.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tía Grace comenzó a preguntar por mi estado civil y como soy la solterona de la familia y todo eso, al parecer quiere remediarlo; lógicamente busqué una ruta de escape

— Sí, Dios nos salve a todos de las ancianas de la familia

Se para a su lado y comienza a contemplar también el tapiz, observa el escudo familiar para luego mirar el pequeño retrato de Cefeo Beda Black, nacido en 1201 y muerto en 1298, del cual comienzan a desprenderse las ramas familiares. La ilustración del árbol genealógico Black más antigua hasta el momento. Un poco de Felix Felicis en un día aburrido y la joven Narcissa Malfoy disfrutó de un día bastante entretenido y productivo, en el que en una tienda de cosas de segunda mano logró hallar este gran tesoro que ahora cuelga orgullosamente en una de las paredes de este estudio. Por supuesto existen las referencias en los libros de la familia pero siempre una ilustración como ésta es única e inapreciable; que ironía que en Grimmauld Place No. 12, última casa familiar, esté uno de sólo seis generaciones, pero tras siglos de disputas familiares y problemas domésticos, pues no se podía esperar otra cosa.

— Veo que James Potter fue tu tío abuelo, curiosa manera de emparentar con el Niño-Que-Vivió… Aunque no esperaba que Harry Potter también fuera agregado, James es comprensible por ser hijo de Dorea pero ¿su hijo?

Sehren arquea una ceja mientras se inclina hacia delante y observa más de cerca las letras elegantes y florituras usadas en el nombre del ahora Elegido, dado que el único retrato del tapiz es el de Cefeo por ser el 'tronco' de esta línea genealógica.

— Madre lo consideró prudente tras la primera caída de Voldemort… Dudo que Potter esté al tanto que es mi tío segundo; pero tampoco puede decirse que vale mucho, haciendo cuentas sanguíneas ambos tenemos un parentesco muy limitado

— Si deduzco bien, el color negro son los fallecidos, el gris los repudiados y los verdes los vivos

— Exacto, el quemar o borrar da mala vista, así que usar un simple color diferente es suficiente para los mismos propósitos – se encoge de hombros y observa fijamente el nombre de Andromeda en gris

— Andromeda, desheredada; Bellatrix, viva, pero es una Lestrange y sin hijos; Sirius, desaprobado pero no desheredado legalmente si no estoy mal, pero inadecuado por su situación de convicto. Eso sólo os deja a ti y a Potter como los últimos varones de la familia, pero ninguno es heredero directo, así que hasta aquí llegan los Blacks…

— Gracias por el resumen – sarcástico

— Humn… Regulus debía ser el siguiente cabeza de la familia, ¿sabías que lo conocí? Claro era tan sólo una niña pero todavía me acuerdo de él. Una lástima que un chico así muriera por tomar el camino equivocado… Pobre, pobre, pobre Regulus Arcturus Black – más en un tono socarrón que apenado

Sehren toma un sorbo de su icevodka y da la vuelta para caminar hacia el otro tapiz, dejando a Draco en su sitio.

El rubio mira fijamente el nombre en negro del hermano de Sirius Black, joven heredero muerto por mortífagos por intentar salirse de ellos; observa las grandes florituras en sus iniciales y traga saliva; recordando de golpe la primera vez que se topó con el retrato de su tía abuela Walburga en Grimmauld Place.

·

·

»» Salía de la Biblioteca y frunció ligeramente la nariz, totalmente asqueado por las condiciones deterioradas del lugar; vaya ocurrencia de Dumbledore de tenerles temporalmente ahí a su madre y él mientras su padre se jugaba la vida en una arriesgada misión en que podría destaparse su cubierta entre los mortífagos, bien podrían haber ido a la "Cage d'Or" pero la todavía delicada relación con la Orden del Fénix hizo necesario que cedieran en ese aspecto.

Al menos Potter y toda la prole Weasley no estarían ahí hasta algunas semanas después; mientras Sirius Black acompañaba a Lupin en otra misión y como por fin se las había ingeniado para librarse de Wormtail, Severus se les unió. Así que tenían prácticamente la casa sólo para ellos tres, sólo con esporádicas visitas de Dumbledore y la compañía de Kreacher, el viejo elfo doméstico que prácticamente besaba el suelo donde él y su madre pasaban.

Sólo tenía un día ahí pero quería tomarse su tiempo en recorrer el lugar para no aburrirse pronto. Notó la serie de retratos colgados y decidió que podía gastar algo de tiempo en observarlos. La mayoría de ellos estaban despiertos pero callados, observándolo con frío interés; había escuchado de su padrino que regularmente descansaban y cuando despertaban gustaban de gritar y molestar a los miembros de la Orden todo lo posible, aunque siempre quien comenzaba el barullo era uno en especial, guardado tras unas pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, pero Severus no le dijo más.

Vio como comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos y pronto como dichas cortinas de terciopelo oscuro comenzaron a temblar, y él con su innata curiosidad simplemente comenzó a acercársele; entonces, de pronto se abrieron y se topó con la mirada fría y oscura de una vieja mujer, sorprendentemente callada a lo que esperaba que sucediera.

— ¿Quién eres niño?

— Buenas tardes, señora. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy

— ¿Malfoy? Humn… eres el hijo del monstruo rubio de nuestra familia, de mi sobrina Narcissa

Draco arqueó perfectamente su ceja izquierda al escuchar las palabras despectivas de la mujer e ignoró la sonrisa maliciosa con la que al parecer quería provocarle. Optó por acercársele y observarla con descarada mofa.

— Soy hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, pero difiero de su concepto de 'monstruo', mi madre es una de las bellezas más apreciadas en nuestra sociedad… Señora

Walpurga entornó sus ojos al escuchar al chico rubio pero tras un par de minutos en tal duelo de voluntades sólo pudo terminar por echarse a las carcajadas y aceptar de buena gana a su sobrino-nieto en su casa.

— Y ¿qué haces aquí con toda esta basura y escoria? ¿Eres acaso uno de ellos?

— No, sólo digamos que estamos utilizando las herramientas que Merlín nos pone en nuestro camino. Que estemos en una cloaca no significa necesariamente que seamos unas ratas

— ¿Seguro que no vienes a reclamar algo como Black que eres?

Draco levantó ambas cejas al ver la expresión entre curiosa y ansiosa de la mujer pintada, la cual se inclinaba hacia delante y lo miraba con interés renovado, casi como si acariciara el marco de su pintura mientras su piel amarillenta tomaba un tono un poco más saludable.

— Por el momento no

— Bueno… ¿Sabes? Un día mi querido hijo Regulus, llegó y decidió cambiarme de lugar; antes estaba en el salón del tapiz familiar pero él pensó que aquí estaría mejor. Por supuesto, yo había salido con Orión así que cuando llegué ya no pude hacer nada para cambiar este retrato de lugar; no que me molestara en realidad… ««

·

— _Regulus Arcturus Black, __R__A__B__… __"Reclamar algo"… "Cambiarme de lugar"… Joder! Todo el tiempo el horcrux del guardapelo estuvo bajo las narices de la Orden y lo tuve al alcance de mi mano_

Un ligero toque en su hombro y se da cuenta de que está a punto de romper su copa por la fuerza con que la sujeta; toma de golpe el resto del champagne y se relaja; ya les informara a sus amigos lo que acaba de sacar como conclusión.

— Tengo una idea de la razón que tu amigo tenía para querer ese parche mágico pero Draco, quiero pensar que el fin justifica tus medios, algo de lo que no quiera avergonzarme mañana por haber participado…

— Confía en mí, mujer…

— Está bien. Por cierto, dile a Zabini que puede hacer lo que quiera con la llave, era de un solo uso… Y recuerda que tenemos que hablar de las nuevas protecciones de esta propiedad…

·

·

Hades bosteza en el balcón de la habitación de Draco y da la media vuelta cuando la luz se enciende tras él; se estira a todo su largo y entra a la recámara pero se detiene en seco al ver como un chico castaño devora desesperadamente los labios de Draco mientras con dedos ágiles le desabotona el chaleco.

Ve la túnica de gala del rubio tirada en el suelo descuidadamente, cerca de la puerta la propia del otro mago; zapatos a medio camino de la puerta a su posición actual, junto a la cama; chalecos siendo arrojados sin cuidado y cinturones desabrochándose.

Un gemido de Draco y su pelo se eriza; se adentra silenciosamente en la habitación pero no por mucho tiempo ya que enseguida suelta un peligroso gruñido que capta la atención de los dos hombres; quienes se detienen y dejan de besarse para voltear hacia donde el fuerte sonido provino.

— Humn… ¿tu famosa mascota?

Dice el castaño como si nada, sonriendo tontamente mientras recarga su cabeza contra el pecho de Draco, acercando poco a poco sus labios a la garganta del rubio en espera de seguir con sus jugueteos.

— No hay peligro, Hades. Puedes irte, estoy bien… más que bien

Hades ve como Draco baja sus manos por la espalda del castaño con la intención de introducirlas en su pantalón. Suelta un nuevo gruñido y el mago desconocido comienza a inquietarse por la mirada agresiva en sus ojos verdes y su falta de disposición para irse de la alcoba. Draco frunce el ceño y deja sus manos en la cintura de Benjamin; pues las orejas horizontales, las pupilas cerradas en forma de rendija, el pelaje erizado, la cola muy baja junto al cuerpo, le muestran que Hades está listo para atacar en cualquier momento sin haberle dado importancia a sus palabras.

Un nuevo gruñido amenazador y Benjamin da un respingo de sorpresa, comenzando a sentir verdadero miedo al ver al felino acercándosele lentamente, mostrándole sus aterradores dientes sin que Draco logre realmente disuadir al animal de su ataque.

— Yo creo… – traga saliva – tal vez sea mejor… que me vaya…

— No es necesario

Draco se separa del castaño y se coloca entre a él y el chatailér, el cual posa su mirada sobre el hombro del rubio para no perder de vista a su 'presa'.

— Vete, Hades. No te quiero aquí

Hades le ignora y se mueve al lado, sin apartar en ningún segundo sus ojos verdes del mago que se esconde tras su protegido. Ve que no son suficientes sus intentos de sacarle de ahí y se pega al suelo, acomodando su cuerpo para el momento en que salte y ataque.

— ¡Hades!

Mueve sus patas traseras en espera del momento oportuno y cuando ve a Draco moverse de cierta manera, salta y le esquiva, provocando el grito aterrado del sujeto castaño que sólo sale despavorido hacia la puerta sin voltear hacia atrás. Hades se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros y observa divertido como el tipo sale chillando como niña del lugar, olvidando las prendas que se había quitado con anterioridad.

— ¡Pero ¿qué coño te pasa?!

Ignora los regaños e indignación de Draco y cambia radicalmente de actitud; mostrándose ahora bastante sumiso con su protegido, su pelaje ya aplanado, la cola golpeando el suelo, las pupilas ensanchadas y emitiendo un suave quejido, tratando de decirle a Draco que no quiere pelear ni nada parecido.

Acercándosele algo tímido antes de frotarse contra sus piernas, el rubio da un paso hacia atrás sin tragarse el cuento de su guardián, ¿queriendo compartir su olor para demostrar que comparte su territorio con él? No, para nada, mejor dicho sería marcarlo como parte de su territorio o propiedad; ya no sabe que pensar de Hades con su excéntrica personalidad. Ve como el chatailér se echa sobre el suelo para rodar frente a él, mostrándole su completa sumisión; pero le ignora y comienza a frotarse las sienes, sintiendo un inminente dolor de cabeza acercarse. Al parecer por ahora por alguna razón Hades se muestra totalmente posesivo y cerrando su vínculo mental; si fuera una persona diría que está actuando como una enamorada celosa y posesiva.

— ¿Draco…?

Draco ve como Hades deja de rodar y se coloca a la defensiva a su lado, soltando ahora un pequeño silbido o gruñido intimidatorio. Benjamin le hace una seña por sus cosas y asiente, pero aprecia como Hades deja clara su postura de no permitir cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ambos.

— Vale ya, sólo le mostraré la salida, ¿satisfecho?… pero quiero una explicación de esto

Agita su varita y todas las cosas de Benjamin levitan hacia la puerta en pos de él; mientras Hades sólo entorna sus ojos y confía por el momento en lo que dice Draco.

Cuando ambos magos le dejan solo, Hades recobra su forma humana por un momento y se arroja sobre la cama, enterrando su cara en uno de los mullidos almohadones.

Harry aprieta con sus manos el almohadón y con él ahoga un fuerte grito de frustración. ¿Draco quiere una explicación? ¡Él mismo quiere una explicación para sí mismo!… Se queda acostado y suelta un hondo suspiro resignado cuando llega a una conclusión y sorprendentemente no la rebate sino que la acepta con bastante calma.

— Estoy enamorado de ti, Draco…

·

·

·

INICIADO: 10 de mayo de 2007 --- FINALIZADO: 19 de julio de 2007

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Very Well, aquí de nuevo por fin… Nuevamente voy por puntos…

1. Sobre una duda que algunas han tenido, la razón de por qué no notaron o buscaron Sirius y compañía a Harry en el Mapa de los Merodeadores no ha sido mencionada aún por que los personajes no se han detenido a analizar este punto.

2. Por si alguien tiene curiosidad y quejas por mi tardanza, pues sólo puedo decirle que en primera he andado muy corta de Cash hasta para el Internet y en segunda que nuevamente he tenido problemas con mi pc, más que nada por el software; tuve un par de virus problemáticos y me quedé con unos programas inhabilitados por esta razón. Apenas pude actualizar mi nuevo antivirus y reinstalar los programas caídos.

3. Oh, oh… lo olvidaba. Casi no saco este capítulo, estuve a punto de arrancarme los ojos cuando fui al estreno de la OF, pero me abstuve y heme aquí todavía con mis ojitos en su lugar

4. Puede ser que haya querido abarcar mucho en un solo capítulo pero escribí conforme lo que tenía planeado y lo que me iba naciendo. No me digan que es muy cliché la decisión del sombrero, lo sé TT.TT pero quiero a Harry ahí, además supongo que con esto es más obvio lo qué le depara en Slytherin. Sobre el final, pues eran las siete de la mañana y me pareció bien que quedara así ¿tienen idea de cuantos finales podían ser para este apartado? 4 y de todos modos lo terminé editando :P

**Próximo apartado:** "Black Truth"

Espero sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias y comentarios como siempre…

Gracias por este maravilloso apoyo que me han mostrado…

Matta ne…


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. ****BLACK TRUTH**

Noche de domingo, la primera de noviembre y de regreso en Hogwarts, Draco cierra las puertas tras dejar la urna de cristal donde la taza de Hufflepuff descansa, sobre el centro de una de las puntas de la estrella nuevamente aparecida en la Sala de Rituales, donde reposa también el viejo diario de Riddle y dónde pronto estarán el resto de horcruxes.

Poder, eso es lo que representan estos objetos. El poder de engañar a la muerte para Tom Riddle; el poder de vencer al mayor mal del mundo wizarding para Harry Potter y compañía; el poder de manejar el curso de los acontecimientos para el Ministerio de Magia; y para él, el poder de hacer lo correcto para todos. Pero, ¿qué es lo correcto? y ¿cuál es el significado verdadero del poder?

Voltea y ve cómo Wiz salta de un lado a otro sobre la superficie de la mesa emocionado por el cambio de look que Pansy está llevando a cabo a la fuerza sobre un reticente Sparks que se ha visto imposibilitado de escapar; mientras Hades les ignora al lamerse sus patas para acicalar su hermoso y oscuro pelaje; por otro lado Theodore intercambia opiniones con Blaise sobre algún tema que ha captado el interés de ambos; y por su parte Crabbe y Goyle comen algunos bocadillos, haciéndose uno al otro algún comentario aislado de vez en cuando, mientras Crema y Cocoa se dan cabezazos entre sí ¿algún tipo de cortejo de erizos arcoiris?, aunque la presencia de Mushu como árbitro dice otra cosa.

Agita su cabeza al ver la peculiar escena frente a él y sonríe antes de caminar hacia su asiento, donde su guardián parece muy a gusto.

Tal vez no necesite pensar mucho en eso, puede que ya haya hallado la respuesta a sus dudas…

·

·

·

Sirius resopla molesto, agitando algunos mechones rebeldes de su flequillo, ignora las sonrisas alentadoras de Ron y Hermione antes de salir del aula con el resto de la clase y sólo se mantiene sentado en su lugar, observando fijamente a Snape, quién simplemente se mantiene de brazos cruzados recargado contra el borde de su escritorio. Verlo así, tan despreocupado y satisfecho, es tan frustrante, seguramente Remus tiene que ver con esto, con eso que desde ese domingo siguiente de Halloween al parecer ya habían comenzado a entenderse…

·

»» La puerta de las habitaciones personales de Severus Snape se abrió y Remus Lupin salió despreocupadamente por ella, acomodándose con calma su ropa, obviando el hecho de cómo el pocionista vestía una elegante camisa y pantalón negros, en vez de las varias capas de ropa de las que siempre se ha caracterizado, y quién se cercioraba de que nadie cerca les estuviera observando.

— Aún no entiendo por qué quieres mantener esto en secreto, Severus

Severus le miró fijamente por toda respuesta y el castaño terminó asintiendo algo divertido antes de acomodarle distraídamente un mechón de cabello oscuro que había caído sobre la faz del otro.

— Que descanses bien y hasta mañana, Severus

Una última sonrisa y se alejó, tarareando tenuemente una melodía mientras realizaba su camino hacia sus propias habitaciones que le habían asignado el día anterior en la torre oriental.

Severus le observó fijamente mientras se iba, vigilándole a él y a quien pudiera aparecer imprevistamente; cuando lo vio doblar al final del largo corredor se giró y cerró la puerta, sin percatarse entonces cómo al otro final de ese mismo corredor una sombra emergió de la pesada oscuridad del camino cerrado y dio por terminado un encantamiento desilusionador para comenzar a vislumbrarse la silueta de Sirius Black. ««

·

— ¿Y bien?

— Y bien ¿qué? Snivelly

Severus frunce el ceño y se recuerda mentalmente que ambos son dos hombres adultos y no los púberes arrebatados de hace ya tantos años, así que deben tratar las cosas lo más civilizadamente posible a pesar de que también está consciente que Black está atascado mentalmente en su época de merodeador y que ese mismo Black siempre ha logrado sacarlo de sus casillas sin importar la edad que tengan.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Black?

— No se de qué hablas

Responde indiferentemente y ve como el pocionista aprieta los labios, por los minutos en silencio que siguen supone que por alguna razón parece que quiere contener los impulsos de su lengua viperina y eso le enfurece aún más que si simplemente comenzara a atacarle como es su costumbre. Para cuando comienza a hablar, simplemente no le escucha y sólo mira fijamente sus labios rosa pálido moverse, para comenzar a divagar en sus recuerdos.

·

·

»» Desde el primer segundo en que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Snape sintió una fuerte atracción atándolo al susodicho. Verlo solo en medio del mar de gente en el andén 9 ¾ aquel primero de septiembre de hace ya muchos años fue sólo absorbente, no entendía bien que podía tener de especial aquel chico enclenque y pequeño pero cuando tuvo sobre sí su mirada oscura entendió un poco más del por qué ese niño no le parecía común.

Lo vio entrar a cierto compartimento pero su nuevo amigo, aquél que hizo en el verano durante una fiesta aburrida en la mansión solariega de esos desagradables Malfoys, lo jaló hacia otro, no puso mucho atención durante gran parte del viaje hasta que casi al final de éste logró escabullirse y tras cerciorarse de que ese niño desconocido estaba solo entró muy despreocupado al compartimiento e hizo caso omiso de su mirada recelosa. Así sólo ellos dos estuvieron ahí, logró sacarle sólo palabras escuetas y comentarios lacónicos; descubrió que se llamaba Severus Snape pero no tuvo tiempo de saber más de él ya que James abrió la puerta de pronto e ignorando por completo al otro niño sólo lo jaló a él para que regresara.

— Vamos, vamos Sirius. Casi llegamos y tengo que enseñarte algo…

Así que al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade tuvo que resignarse a acompañar a un entusiasmado James Potter que quería enseñarle una curiosa brujita de cabellos rojos que sorprendentemente le ignoraba de manera olímpica, al parecer enfadada por que le había pegado goma de mascar cambia colores en el pelo y arrojado zumo de calabaza sobre su ropa en un desafortunado accidente, el cual tuvo como resultado a una niña de ojos verdes furiosa y un confundido James por recibir un puntapié en la espinilla.

Lo que no había esperado es que tras ser elegido para Gryffindor, Severus lo fuera para Slytherin, mostrándose cómodo con la cercanía de aquellas serpientes molestas como sus primas y ese pedante de Lucius Malfoy. Detestaba todas esas exigencias de pertenecer a aquella casa aburrida y oscura y el que el niño de ojos hechiceros fuera a parar ahí le hizo fruncir profundamente el ceño.

La cena transcurrió de manera divertida y terminó adoptando al pálido chico de aspecto enfermizo, cabellos castaños y curiosos ojos dorados que se había sentado a su lado como su protegido y amigo. Pero al finalizar todo, vio que el destino lo haría elegir, por un lado estaba su amigo James que empujó contra una pared a Severus por haber chocado con la niña pelirroja y por el otro estaba Severus que miraba a James de manera fría mientras se sobaba el hombro con el que había chocado contra el muro.

Todo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente, la chica ojiverde ignoró el intento de ayuda de James y se levantó sola del suelo, al mismo tiempo que cierto grupo de slytherins se acercaba.

— Cada día esto se vuelve peor, más sangres sucias contaminando con su presencia esta escuela

Comentario venenoso de Bellatrix que recibió la mirada indiferente de su hermana menor, la sonrisa sarcástica de Malfoy y las risitas burlonas de otros.

— Consíguete una vida, Bellatrix y deja de meterte en la de los demás

Detestaba a su prima, siempre había sido así y el sentimiento era mutuo; así que no tardó en mostrarse el desprecio mutuo que ambos se profesaban.

— ¿Estás herido?

Al escuchar la pregunta hecha prácticamente de manera aburrida por parte de su otra prima a Severus, recordó que el niño se veía demasiado débil a comparación de James que era ligeramente más alto y robusto. Pero en vez de escuchar una respuesta, sucedió lo que no se esperaba, un maleficio brotó de repente de la varita de aquél y fue a chocar directamente contra su amigo, quién de inmediato fue a dar fuertemente contra una pared mientras una pus verdosa y apestosa brotaba abundantemente de sus fosas nasales.

— Vuelve a golpearme y date por muerto

El tono frío de voz y la mirada gélida provocaron el enfado de James y fue en aquel momento en que los slytherins no tuvieron objeción de ayudar a uno de los suyos a deshacerse de una hija de muggles y un traidor a la sangre que tuvo que tomar partido para apoyar a su amigo ante la situación injusta de número.

Fue entonces, que dejó de ver a ese chico como el interesante niño de los ojos de ónix y comenzó a tratarlo como el enemigo jurado de él y de James; yendo cada vez más lejos en sus bromas, en sus disputas y en sus inconscientes esfuerzos por tener sobre sí la completa atención de Severus Snape. ««

·

»» No soportaba verlo cerca de Malfoy, le enfermaba ver sus ojos oscuros casi brillando de admiración por el rubio pelmazo, para cuando ése se graduó sintió cierto triunfo aunque se decía que era sólo por que significaba un aliado menos para Snivellus. Pero luego estaba Narcissa, era quién se había convertido en su protectora dentro de la casa de las serpientes, aunque ella no significaba el mismo inconveniente que Malfoy, y los otros nuevos 'amigos' de Snape eran estorbos ocasionales que no metían sus narices en sus asuntos.

Broma tras broma, malicia pura que lo hizo olvidar aquel chiquillo escuálido que conoció en su primer día rumbo a Hogwarts y sólo entendió hasta su sexto año qué lo que le empujaba a esa enfermiza obsesión de incordiar lo mayor posible la existencia de Snivellus era ni más ni menos que un profundo e inexplicable tipo de amor. Como se dio de cabezazos contra la pared como si fuera un sucio elfo doméstico castigándose por un error o alguna torpeza; simplemente le repugnaba la idea de sentirse atraído por el desagradable slytherin y renegaba de ese amor; pasó por toda las etapas existentes hasta llegar a la aceptación y fue cuando comenzó a espiar secretamente a Snape para al menos disfrutar de alguna manera tranquila de su presencia.

Cómo sufrió por culpa de Lucius, Narcissa, Lily y… James… sobre todo por James…««

·

·

Frunce el ceño al recordar a su extinto amigo y muerde su labio inferior hasta sangrar. Severus se inclina de pronto y golpea fuertemente la superficie de su escritorio con su puño cerrado, harto ya de la falta de atención del exconvicto.

Dos semanas de ver a Remus escabullirse para encontrarse a escondidas donde Snape y simplemente esta noche Sirius no puede soportarlo más, siente su sangre arder por toda la cólera y dolor que lo carcome desde las entrañas; hace años que no se sentía precisamente como ahora, haciendo a un lado por supuesto sus contados encuentros con Peter, en los que siempre han sido odio y sed de venganza los que lo consumen.

Severus queda por primera vez en muchos años completamente estático y confundido al tener de un segundo a otro a 'Potter' sobre él, contra el piso; se recuerda que es Black y fricciona los dientes, hace un ademán de apartarlo pero sus manos se quedan quietas al comenzar el susurro venenoso de Black en voz del chiquillo de lentes cerca de su oído.

— ¿Qué es? Dime, acaso es que sólo la tienes contra Harry por que se te pone dura de verlo… ¿Lo castigas siempre sólo para tenerlo cerca?… ¿Imaginas que es James?… Lo deseas ¿no?, lo deseas tanto como deseabas a su padre y eso te frustra… Por que sabes que nunca podrás tenerlo, nunca sentirás su suave piel desnuda contra la tuya, nunca escucharás sus gemidos de placer ni experimentarás sus caricias de deseo…

Severus hace una ligera mueca asqueada y aparta con un fuerte empujó al Merodeador, confundido por su comportamiento pero principalmente por sus palabras. Aprecia perfectamente como el 'chico' sólo decide no permitirle escaparse y renueva su avance hacia él, con esa expresión depredadora y sonrisa lasciva que simplemente no le parecen encajar con los rasgos del Niño-Que-Vivió. Se incorpora de un salto y se aleja un par de metros del desquiciado animago, mostrando claramente su desprecio por la situación.

— Azkaban te dejó más demente de lo que llegué a pensar. Sólo tú podrías ser tan degenerado y perturbado para intentar estos jueguitos…

— ¿Qué más da si soy yo en realidad? ¿Quieres a Harry? Puedes tenerlo conmigo… ¿Por qué tener que buscar con Remus lo que te estoy ofreciendo aquí y ahora?

Severus oculta su sorpresa y observa el estado casi derrotado del animago, no entiende algunas cosas que pasan por la mente del otro pero varias otras le dan cierta idea de lo que está pasando. Una mueca se forma en sus labios y sujeta de la parte superior de la túnica a Black, camina rápidamente a la puerta del aula, la abre, arroja al animago fuera del salón y con un movimiento de su varita le lanza sus cosas encima sin consideración.

— Deja de ser tal pervertido sexual y hazte una paja si andas con tantas ganas

Sisea el exprofesor de Pociones antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta y asegurarla con varios encantamientos. Sirius mira aturdido la puerta y al recordar el último comentario de Snape sólo sonríe amargamente, hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para Severus de hacerle un verdadero daño, burlarse de él o al menos utilizarle pero había decidido acabar con su patético estado emocional con tal comentario sardónico y hasta divertido.

Se acomoda en el piso, recarga su espalda contra la pared y cierra un momento sus ojos. Le gustaría saber que estará pensando Snape de él, primero su arranque agresivo, luego su intento torpe de seducción y finalmente su miserable estado de ánimo al casi rogarle que se acostara con él; pero también le gustaría saber por qué decidió sólo comportarse así con él en vez de destrozarle aprovechando su precario estado anímico.

— ¡Lárgate ya, Potter!

Se levanta con una amplia sonrisa y recoge sus cosas con un mejor ánimo, pero antes de irse hacia su siguiente clase se pega a la puerta.

— Bye, bye sweetie

Y sale disparado del lugar antes que el espía infiltrado salga y lo fría a maldiciones.

·

·

·

Finales de noviembre…

— ¿Qué haces por aquí un viernes en la noche?

Draco levanta su faz y le regala una mirada asesina a Blaise, quien acaba de entrar a la sala común con una expresión satisfecha regada por toda su faz. El ojiverde amplia su sonrisa y se deja caer sobre el loveseat de piel cerca del sillón en donde Draco está sentado, notando que al parecer el Príncipe anda con un humor de perros de nuevo.

— ¿Acaso estás perdiendo tu encanto?

El rubio frunce el ceño ante la sucesiva perorata burlona de su amigo pero lo deja pasar, bueno, hasta que poco a poco comienzan a llegar los demás y él y su vida socio-sexual o mejor dicho, la falta de ésta, se han convertido en el centro de la conversación.

— O tal vez sea que Hades esté en un tipo de temporada de celo que tienen los chatailérs; digo, en algún momento tienen que aparearse – Blaise

— Y a falta de, tiene que compensar con algo y por eso es tan posesivo con Draco – complementa divertida Pansy

Harto de las burlas y especulaciones el rubio se levanta de su sillón, deja su libro y sale con la frente en alto de la sala, bajo las miradas y risitas burlonas de sus amigos.

— _Condenada mi suerte…_

·

·

Harry se sumerge completamente sobre el agua con sales y burbujas en la bañera del baño de prefectos, para salir un momento después a tomar aire.

Siente como parte de la tensión desaparece y esboza una sonrisa perezosa; se está malacostumbrado a la vida que Draco le proporciona, esa vida lujosa y vacía de la que él y sus amigos criticaban tanto, pero en realidad ¿el rubio se merece tantas críticas por haber nacido en una familia acaudalada?, ¿uno podría decir que tiene la culpa de ser un Malfoy? Oh sí, es un pijo malcriado pero un pijo malcriado con los pies en la tierra en los asuntos importantes que verdaderamente cuentan.

Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al darse cuenta de que sea el tema que se trate el impulso de defender a Draco a cualquier costo es imperante. Suelta un ligero suspiro y se pregunta si esto será un efecto del vínculo guardián-protegido o por ese sentimiento cálido que ha embargado su corazón; a veces es tan difícil discernir entre uno y el otro.

Se da cuenta que entre sus cavilaciones ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y comienza a lavar su cuerpo, tarareando una canción muggle pegajosa que escuchó en la radio los últimos días que pasó en Privet Drive. Sonríe ligeramente al recordar a Draco haciendo su pedido especial en aquel nuevo establecimiento en el Callejón Diagon, una orden de convertir a unos pequeños discos de vinilo una serie de álbumes de música muggle del momento para escuchar en su gramófono personal.

(NDS: Bueno, ignoro si hay quienes no lo sepan, pero además de los discos de vinilo enormes hay unos pequeños poco más grandes que un CD.)

·

Draco frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de la ligera desconexión entre él y Hades, quisiera dejar de ser tan receloso con relación al chatailér conforme a la sugerencia insinuada de su padrino pero simplemente no puede. Esos breves lapsos en que siente el vínculo estirarse para amoldarse a un nuevo estado sólo no dejan de intrigarle; cierto que el lazo no se deforma de su calidad de "protección" al que está obligado Hades pero ese ligero cambio que sucede no es cualquier cosa. Además…

Muerde su labio al tener que admitir esto, aunque sea a sí mismo.

Siente como si otros hilos de magia se entrelazaran débilmente al vínculo ya existente, de manera tímida y dubitativa. Todo de parte de Hades y presiente que el felino no sabe de esto, pero si lo supiera entonces también sabría que esos hilos no avanzan más debido a su incertidumbre de lo que sucede, simplemente es desconfianza instintiva y no ve por qué deba suceder lo contrario.

Suelta un profundo suspiro y dobla a la derecha en el pasillo antes de subir por las escaleras al quinto piso. Frunce el ceño nuevamente al darse cuenta que se dirige al Baño de los Prefectos, pero sonríe al pasarle por la cabeza la idea de sorprender algún prefecto o prefecta en actividades indecorosas para tales figuras de autoridad y ejemplo de la escuela. Pasa la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y su sonrisa no vacila sino que se acentúa más ante la idea de encontrarse por suerte ahí a la misma Su Li y con la que podría intercambiar algo más que un par de frases cordiales.

·

Harry seca tranquilamente su cuerpo con una toalla blanca grande y esponjosa, pasando a tararear una nueva melodía. Pero de pronto la toalla cae al suelo y él se doblega de dolor, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, más precisamente a su cicatriz que sangra profusamente mientras siente su cabeza casi estallar. Sus piernas se doblan e inevitablemente cae al duro piso sobre la toalla arremolinada; es casi como si tuviera de nuevo a Voldemort poseyéndolo.

Dumbledore le había dicho que Voldemort no intentaría acceder a sus pensamientos y en cambio al parecer había comenzado a utilizar oclumancia contra el mismo Harry, reconociendo lo peligroso de invadir su mente principalmente por el poder de daño que sus sentimientos pudieran provocarle al mago oscuro. Así que había dejado de preocuparse por sus barreras mentales, pero fue con su logro de transformarse en un chatailér que Voldemort perdió toda oportunidad de usar la conexión que les une, un arma de doble filo al parecer ya que el que éste se diera cuenta del muro infranqueable rodeando su mente ha despertado su curiosidad y es así cómo ahora lo tiene tratando de hurgar en sus pensamientos, averiguando que es lo que esconde y sólo un velo está logrando protegerlo, el vínculo que lo une a Draco.

— _Potter… no te escondas…_

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza para ahogar todos esos gritos que pugnan por escapar de su garganta y se coloca a gatas, enfocándose lo más posible para transformarse; cierra los ojos sin darse cuenta de la puerta que se abre al mismo tiempo que está a punto de comenzar su transformación. De inmediato siente su piel estirarse, sus huesos moldearse, el fino pelaje apareciendo y su magia reorganizándose.

La transformación termina y el dolor ha desaparecido, pero al abrir sus ojos siente un terror mayor al dolor que acaba de experimentar, pues frente a él con expresión ilegible no está otro que Draco Malfoy.

— Harry James Potter…

Draco pronuncia de manera fría y lenta, casi lánguidamente, y Hades siente como si su corazón se detuviera y la sangre y el aire abandonaran su cuerpo. El rubio le mira por unos segundos más y posteriormente sólo da media vuelta y sale tranquilamente del lugar, ni una palabra más o una reacción física que denote lo que sea que esté sintiendo y pase por su cabeza.

Hades sólo se queda ahí, paralizado y sintiendo que el frágil mundo que había construido cae en pedazos frente a él.

·

·

Blaise cae fuera de la cama ante el repentino chasquido a su lado, ignora el chillido de Pammy y sólo se soba el trasero mientras con un ojo entreabierto trata de fijarse que demonios fue lo que interrumpió lo que parecía ser una prometedora noche de sexo con la rubia hufflepuff más virginal de la escuela.

— Y.y.yo tengo que. Irme

Y ve como Pammy se coloca rápidamente como puede la ropa en su lugar y sale completamente avergonzada de la habitación; suelta un resoplido de fastidio y voltea a ver malhumorado al elfo doméstico que lo interrumpió en tal inoportuno momento. Por su parte Twinky se jala nerviosamente la punta de su oreja derecha mientras su mano izquierda tiembla sin soltar un pequeño trozo de pergamino sellado con cera de manera descuidada. El mago se pone de pie y levanta su camisa de seda blanca del suelo para ponérsela encima y ver que demonios trae para él uno de los elfos de Draco.

·

Theodore levanta su mirada de un informe al escuchar el sonido de una aparición y se topa con Paski, uno de los dos elfos domésticos de Draco en Hogwarts. La criatura con mano firme deja frente a él un pergamino pequeño y desaparece inmediatamente tras hacer una reverencia.

Cierra el cartapacio lleno de papeles y estira su mano para tomar el pergamino, observando fijamente con sus ojos azul profundo el lacrado rápido y descuidado con cierto disgusto.

·

Crabbe y Goyle observan al elfo que acaba de aparecer frente a ellos, éste deja sobre la cama de Goyle un trozo de pergamino y desaparece enseguida tras una rápida y nerviosa reverencia respetuosa. Crabbe muerde de panquecillo y con un movimiento de cabeza le da a entender al otro que vea de qué se trata el papel; Goyle se encoge de hombros y se mete una galleta en la boca antes de tomar el pergamino y romper el sello.

·

Pansy bebe de un golpe su trago de chili-tequila reposado especial que ha estado bebiendo con varias otras chicas de Slytherin en su fiesta nocturna de viernes para solteras. Se disculpa con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano de las chicas y se pone su bata rosa sobre el pijama antes de salir por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación y ver que quiere con ella Paski.

El elfo le extiende un pequeño pergamino sin decirle palabra alguna y cuando ella lo toma le da una inclinación respetuosa antes de desaparecer con un suave chasquido. Observa con sus ojos cafés avinados el trozo de papel y rompe sin grandes preámbulos el lacre de cera para saber de que va el asunto.

_Reunión urgente en la CG __ahora__…_

_Caminos disponibles, llegadas aleatorias…_

_Dispone el Príncipe…_

·

·

Draco se mantiene sentado en su lugar, con sus codos sobre la mesa, su barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos entrecruzadas y con la mirada fija en la puerta e ignorando a los que ya han llegado, sólo falta Theodore para comenzar la reunión. Su mirada se estrecha aún más y sólo un par de líneas grisáceas pueden vislumbrarse de sus ojos.

Ha cerrado completamente su vínculo con Ha-Potter… Aún no se acostumbra a referirse al chatailér como Potter, mejor dicho, aún le parece increíble que su declarado guardián sea en verdad un animago y peor aún, que sea _ese_ animago. Todo es solamente alucinante por decir lo menos. Espera que al menos pueda lograr un control eficaz de los daños y que ese vínculo que lo une a Él pueda ser deshecho o algo así; ya decía que todo era bastante raro a pesar de lo que dijera Severus.

La puerta se abre y presta atención a cómo pasa el último miembro del Consejo. Theodore baja la capucha de su capa antes de desprenderse de ésta y camina desenvueltamente hacia su lugar en la mesa.

— Me encontré a Had…

Theodore no termina de hablar para cuando Draco se ha ya levantado y camina con el cuerpo totalmente en tensión y con la varita fuertemente sujetada en su mano derecha, dirigiéndose hacia quién se oculta tras el castaño.

El rubio levanta la varita y todos en la mesa se levantan estupefactos. Un hechizo es lanzado y se aprecia claramente como la mayoría contiene el aliento mientras un gemido de Pansy resuena por el lugar. El maleficio no ha dado en el blanco pero Draco termina contra la pared, sujetado firmemente por el cuerpo de Theodore mientras el resto sigue paralizado en sus lugares.

— Su.él.ta.me – sisea con furia contenida

— No hasta que digas que se te ha metido para hacer tal cosa a tu guardián

Dice con reprensión Theodore y en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que los otros escuchen pero queda igual de impactado que ellos al escuchar como el rubio comienza a reírse casi histéricamente, destilando ironía y desprecio en su risa. Cuando la risa de Draco comienza a aminorar, ambos sostienen sus miradas, el rubio exige nuevamente que le suelte pero el otro sólo niega con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza,

— ¿Por qué?…

— ¿Quieres saber por qué? – Con una media sonrisa ladeada – Por qué ese hijo de puta nos engañó a todos

Theodore frunce el ceño y abre la boca para preguntar sobre a qué se refiere pero voltea para ver hacia atrás cuando los ojos de Draco se llenan de repulsión y escucha los pequeños gemidos de sorpresa de todos. Abre sus ojos como platos y afloja sin darse cuenta su agarre a Draco. Tras él está el mismísimo Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter.

— Maldito bastardo…

Draco intenta abalanzarse hacia él pero Theodore reacciona a tiempo y de nueva cuenta le sujeta firmemente contra la pared.

— Déjame Theo, voy a matar a este desgraciado hijo de perra con mis propias manos… ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

Blaise se sienta de golpe en su silla y observa incrédulo a Harry Potter, ¿cómo demonios es que pasó todo esto?; Pansy sólo puede tantear confundida en busca de su silla hasta que se sienta y parpadea repetidamente, tragando saliva y dándose cuenta de los problemas en que están. Crabbe y Goyle miran de Draco a Potter y viceversa, sin saber que hacer, sólo escuchando la sarta de palabrotas que su amigo y jefe suelta contra el gryffindor mientras intenta que Nott lo suelte.

Theodore toma aire profundamente y se recarga contra el cuerpo de Draco, prácticamente rozando ambas caderas, recargando pecho contra pecho, moviendo sus manos a modo de mantener entrampado al rubio y acercando su faz al cuello del otro.

— Cálmate…

Susurra suavemente el castaño y su tibio aliento rozando la pálida piel del rubio hace a Draco cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en lo que Theo está haciendo. Roces delicados de su aliento y Theodore saca la punta de su lengua para tocar ese punto tan sensible que sabe bien que Draco tiene cerca de su oreja derecha, le da un pequeño mordisco y sonríe ligeramente cuando escucha un casi imperceptible gemido del rubio. Aparta un momento su cara para enseguida inclinarse y darle un suave y lento beso a Draco.

Harry enseguida frunce el ceño y su cuerpo se pone en tensión antes de dar un par de pasos y separar a ambos slytherins, hasta que se topa con la pared de músculos que forman Crabbe y Goyle.

— Gracias, Theo… Vince, Greg, háganse a un lado

El par de moles sueltan un gruñido pero se hacen a un lado y regresan a sus lugares, sin apartar en ningún momento sus miradas del espía gryffindor.

Harry frunce ligeramente su ceño al regresarles la mirada pero cuando voltea para intentar hablar con Draco, su cara recibe un fuerte un puñetazo y termina en el piso, con un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula y un hilillo de sangre escapando de su boca.

— Más te vale explicar a que demonios estás jugando, Potter

Draco da media vuelta y camina hacia su lugar en la mesa, toma asiento pero siente nuevamente su sangre abandonar su cuerpo al ver a Potter sentarse en la silla vacía frente a la suya.

— No… no puede ser… – murmura casi sin aire

— Creo que es un comportamiento poco digno del Príncipe de Slytherin

Draco abre completamente sus ojos escuchar la voz y voltea hacia la pintura del fundador de su casa, quedando sin palabras al ver moverse la figura de Salazar Slytherin a través de su cuadro, inclinándose al frente y observándole burlonamente.

— Bien. Ahora pueden decir "Hola" a mi revoltoso heredero

·

·

·

INICIADO: 20 de julio de 2007 --- FINALIZADO: 17 de noviembre de 2007

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Bien, reconozco que me he tardado y pido disculpas por ello, pero entre olvidar en mi casa lo escrito en papel y luego no saber cómo demonios plasmar los recuerdos de Sirius, pues me retrasé y al final mejor me decidí por reciclar parte de un cap de AK. Se supone que el título pretendía ser un juego de palabras referente a la negra verdad (de Harry) y la verdad de Black y tuve que dejarlo así :P

Aviso que _he editado todos los caps_ hasta ahora, más que nada errores gramaticales y ortográficos que fui notando hace un tiempo, pero también algunas otras fe de erratas como en el cap 7 que puse el apellido de la primer seleccionada empezando con W o el tipo con el que salió Harry que puse Fawcett (ahora lo he dejado como Cornfoot) ya que me dicen que es una chica, o el origen del giratiempos que usa Blaise (ruso) ya que estos aparatos fueron destruidos en el libro 5; así también he dejado aclaraciones en el cap 1 para no repetirlas más en el resto. Pero en general, puedo decirles que la historia sigue intacta.

En cuanto al _libro 7_, puedo decir que tengo conocimiento de pocos spoilers aunque con relación al epílogo, sólo eso y otro par de datos que no vendrán a cuento. Quiero llevar esta historia lo más íntegramente posible a cómo la tengo planeada en mis notas e influenciarme por el nuevo canon podría ser dañino; además por supuesto, de que según sus comentarios de la vez anterior nadie quiere tener spoilers. Pero eso sí, seguiré un par de teorías que se discutían desde hace tiempo, por lo que tengo que decir _Cualquier parecido con HP-DH es mera coincidencia_. Así que ya saben.

·

**Próximo apartado:** "Líneas de sangre"

·

Gracias por vuestro apoyo e interés, espero seguir contando con vuestros reviews… Así que no lo olviden…

Matta ne…


	12. Chapter 12

**XII. LÍNEAS DE SANGRE**

— Dulce Helga…

Draco no puede evitar susurrar y tallar su faz con las manos, incrédulo o al menos reacio a creer las palabras que el retrato mágico acaba de pronunciar. Harry Potter no puede ser un descendiente de su jefe de casa, el Niño Que Vivió no puede ser heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

— Estás loco. Yo no tengo nada que ver con tu miserable familia.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk – chasqueando burlonamente su lengua –. Ésas no son maneras de expresarse, muchacho.

— Pues me importa una mierda eso. No estoy emparentado contigo y ese monstruo heredero tuyo de Tom Riddle.

Los slytherins observan cómo Potter se incorpora de su asiento, apoya sus manos contra la brillante superficie de la mesa y con una expresión ofendida en su cara ladeada discute con la pintura del fundador.

Finalmente Draco toma aire profundamente, se recuesta contra el respaldo de su asiento y apoya sus manos entrecruzadas sobre la mesa, retomando su tranquilidad y careta de inexpresividad.

— Basta, Potter.

Harry voltea bruscamente y se queda viendo fijamente a Draco, escucha una suave risita burlona de parte de Slytherin pero lo ignora, sólo puede prestarle atención a esos ojos grises que no demuestran ningún sentimiento pero en los que se refleja tal cuales espejos. Asiente ligeramente y vuelve a sentarse, reconociendo que de seguir comportándose cómo si fuera el dueño del lugar y la situación sólo le acarreará más problemas con el rubio; pero es qué ¿cómo más podría presentarse ahí?, siente un nudo en su estómago, una fina película de sudor frío cubriendo su cuerpo y los nervios a flor de piel, no una buena combinación para presentarse todo nervioso con las serpientes a ofrecer disculpas, tratar de explicar lo que sucedió y pedir comprensión; para enfrentar un grupo de slytherins al menos tiene que actuar lo más parecido a uno.

— Señor, tal vez si puede tratar de explicarnos a todos qué es lo que sucede aquí, le estaríamos agradecidos.

Slytherin posa su mirada verde profunda en el miembro rubio de su casa, se acerca más y se apoya de brazos cruzados sobre el marco, casi cómo si estuviera asomándose por una ventana. Ahora el retrato luce tan vívido, completamente diferente a su aspecto anterior: con las pequeñas grietas atravesando toda la pintura, el color deslucido y completamente sin vida; no, es cómo si la imagen hubiera estado sumida en un largo y pesado letargo del que acaba de despertar por completo y con ello sus impresionantes rasgos y detalles, una completa obra maestra hecha cómo un pasaje a un momento congelado en el tiempo y no sólo una mera impresión plástica de él.

— Las cosas llevan un orden lógico por una razón, chiquillo. Comenzar por el principio es el paso normal a seguir, así que dime tú ¿qué es de lo que deben hablar primero?

Draco entorna su mirada y siente un poco de bilis subir por su garganta pero mantiene su expresión pétrea y evita mirar la sonrisa socarrona de Salazar Slytherin, pero también evita mirar hacia Potter, consciente de sus todavía presentes impulsos homicidas hacia el malnacido gryffindor, así que posa su mirada sobre la mano derecha de Blaise, esos delgados dedos bronceados tamborileando nerviosamente sobre la mesa.

— Bien, Potter. Habla de una buena vez.

·

·

Sirius observa fijamente el papel tapiz con el árbol familiar Black, observando cada estrella y constelación señalada ahí, cada nombre huérfano tan importante y brillante como si fuera un astro como los demás; cada abuelo, abuela, padre, madre, tío, tía, hermano y cada otro familiar más relacionado con él hace tantas generaciones a las más recientes. Todo un universo agonizante por las cuatro últimas constelaciones y estrellas sobrevivientes: Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius y Draco.

¿Ése es el destino de la familia Black? ¿Desaparecer para purificar al mundo wizarding de su presencia? Sus primas Bellatrix y Andromeda con sus respectivos matrimonios, él ya tan viejo e inmaduro para comenzar con esas ideas absurdas de formar una familia y Draco, que seguramente dejará que su apellido materno se pierda en el olvido para perpetuar el apellido tan orgulloso que heredó de su padre. ¿Éste es el castigo a los Blacks por sus pecados? La extinción…

Se ríe entre dientes al percatarse del rumbo de sus pensamientos y se levanta del viejo sillón en el que se había hundido al terminar la reunión de la Orden. Escucha el reloj anunciando la hora con una sola campanada y camina hacia el exterior del salón para comenzar a subir luego las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores, en específico en donde sabe está la habitación de Remus.

Pero se detiene en seco al toparse en el descanso de la escalera con quién se ha convertido en su torturador personal aún sin saberlo. Snape le mira fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos pero termina ignorándolo y continúa bajando los escalones con toda la calma y estoicidad de la que se caracteriza; pasa a su lado y por un eterno segundo siente su mano derecha intentar extenderse para sujetar al pocionista pero detiene a tiempo el impulso y sólo lo deja pasar, ni una palabra, ni una acción, sólo dos magos maduros comportándose civilizadamente uno con el otro por fin. Sigue escuchando las suaves pisadas alejándose de él y cierra los ojos, trazando mentalmente los movimientos del espía hasta que finalmente deduce que ha dejado la casa.

Toma aire profundamente y lo expulsa lentamente, comienza a subir de nuevo los peldaños y cuando finalmente llega a la habitación de su amigo, sólo abre la puerta y pasa sin pedir ni esperar permiso para entrar. Ve a Remus acabando de abotonarse la parte superior de su ropa de dormir y camina hacia la cama, sentándose con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera, esperando a que el castaño decida preguntarle que hace en su habitación a esas horas de la madrugada.

— Y bien, ¿ya vas a decírmelo? La razón de qué estas semanas hayas estado actuando tan raro.

Remus camina tranquilamente hacia la cama y se sienta al lado del animago, viendo hacia el frente en espera de que Sirius encuentre las palabras correctas que definan lo que sea que le esté sucediendo.

— ¿Exactamente qué tipo de relación mantienen tú y Snape? ¿Es sólo sexo o hay sentimientos involucrados de alguno de los dos?

Aunque claro, tampoco esperó que le saliera con semejante cosa. Abre los ojos a todo lo que puede y mira fijamente boquiabierto a su amigo, no es hasta que Sirius le da un par de suaves bofetadas que reacciona y pasa a sólo mirar consternado al otro.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces, qué?

— ¿Es sólo sexo o algo más? Digo, puedes decírmelo o más bien, debiste hablar de eso conmigo hace tiempo – mirándolo con los párpados entornados.

Parpadea repetidamente hasta comprender que Sirius habla realmente en serio, que considera el asunto importante y que no admitirá bromas con relación a este tema; pocas veces lo ha visto con esta expresión y sabe que no debe andarse con juegos por ahora.

— ¿De dónde sacaste la idea que Severus y yo mantenemos una relación de ese tipo?

Opta por evadir el responder la pregunta mientras analiza por completo la situación, no puede arriesgarse que Severus se entere de esto pero también se trata de Sirius y puede que conservarse callado sólo complique aun peor las cosas.

Aprecia como Sirius mantiene su mirada al frente sin siquiera animarse a mirarle de reojo, toma de aire profundamente y se inclina a su costado para abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche, saca un estuche de madera algo viejo y lo abre, sacando lo que necesita de él: su pipa y tabaco. Con calma prepara la pipa y tras encenderla con un simple cerillo disfruta del tabaco, soltando esporádicos anillos de humo. Tras varios minutos por fin se atreve por fin a hablar aunque las palabras no le parecen aún del todo adecuadas.

— Fue verdad lo que te dije en nuestro sexto año, soy completamente heterosexual, así que cómo nunca pudo haber nada entre tú y yo, nunca ha habido ni habrá nada entre Severus y yo… pero. Si en algún momento. Yo. Te hice creer lo contrario. Si te hice traer de nuevo esos viejos sentimientos por mí. O si sólo hice algo perjudicial para nuestra amistad. Perdóname, perdóname viejo amigo… por qué sólo seremos eso siempre, amigos… nunca fue mi intención que malinterpretaras…

El animago le interrumpe con un brusco movimiento de la mano y Remus cierra los ojos resignado y culpable, esperando la feroz e indignada diatriba con la que su amigo le atacará; pero tras un pesado silencio abre los ojos y ve la expresión meditabunda en la cara del otro. Frunce el ceño y captura entre sus labios el extremo de su pipa, fumando calmadamente hasta que por fin es el turno de hablar de Sirius.

— Nunca les expliqué a ninguno de ustedes que esa 'fase' en sexto año fue una imperiosa necesidad de probarme a mí mismo ciertas cosas. Y a riesgo de lastimar tu poco ego amigo mío, no estaba loca ni perdidamente enamorado de ti, fuiste conveniente a mis necesidades en ese momento – se encoge de hombros –, y esto es completamente distinto a aquella vez.

Remus exhala lentamente el humo de su boca y trata de ocultar su consternación; vale, el seco comentario suena por completo a Sirius Black y en realidad no se siente ofendido, sería más bien aliviado, al menos por el momento; pero lo que lo tiene desconcertado es otra cosa, si toda esta escena no fue por celos y un amor no correspondido entonces no entiende de qué va todo. ¿Qué demonios se le metió a Sirius para actuar así?

— Si todo esto es por que sigues teniendo ese desgraciado odio a Severus será mejor que no vuelvas a tocar este tema conmigo, Sirius. No toleraré que sigas metiéndote con él sólo por que no lo soportas, ya no somos unos críos, ¿entiendes?

Nota perfectamente como el animago lleva sus brazos tras la nuca y deja resbalar su cuerpo para quedar acostado, mostrando un profundo ceño fruncido que en sus tiempos de niño hacía ver adorable a la oveja negra de la familia Black, una expresión casi idéntica a la del mismo James. Aún recuerda esas niñas de años avanzados que sonreían enternecidas al ver al par de amigos con esas expresiones, al parecer fue cuando esos dos empezaron a percatarse de su gran éxito con las chicas si jugaban correctamente sus cartas.

Parpadea repetidamente al darse cuenta que se ha perdido en sus recuerdos y Sirius parece algo fastidiado por su falta de respuesta a lo que sea que él dijo.

— Perdón, ¿qué decías?

— Que si no estás enrollado con él entonces ¿qué coño se traen con todas esas escapaditas secretas y esas conversaciones que dejan cuando alguien se acerca?

— _¡Oh, mierda!_

Se muerde al lado inferior y opta por evitar respaldar tomando una nueva bocanada de su pipa y acomodándose de su cabello. Severus le dejó bastante claro que no quiere que nadie más se inmiscuya pero si no le dice a Sirius eso precisamente es lo que sucederá, el animago puede ser tal perro apresando un hueso entre sus mandíbulas y no sólo literalmente.

— Sirius. Dame tu palabra de mago y merodeador que no dirás nada a nadie de lo que te diga ni te entrometerá en ese asunto.

— No pides nada, ¿eh?

— Estoy hablando en serio, Sirius.

El peligroso tuerce la boca pero asiente ligeramente antes de llevar su mano derecha a su pantalón y sacar de un bolsillo del costado su varita, empuñándola firmemente y colocarla junto con su puño sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón.

— Por mi palabra de mago que no diré ni haré nada en relación a lo qué me digas a continuación. – Suelta su varita y cruza sus dedos índice y medio y los coloca en el mismo sitio – Y Padfoot da su palabra de merodeador a merodeador que se respetará nuestro acuerdo… Ya, ¿contento?

Remus sonríe y agita su cabeza, sólo espera que Sirius no le falle aunque ambos juramentos dan paz a sus nervios crispados

— Severus… bueno, está experimentando conmigo – nota la forma en que el otro frunce el ceño y no puede evitar rodar sus ojos –. No así, idiota. Sucede que está haciendo una investigación sobre licantropía, está desarrollando una serie de pociones que funcionan mucho mejor que la wolfsbane, así que por el momento soy su sujeto de pruebas junto con otras dos personas.

— ¿Cómo? – parpadeando tontamente.

— Recuerdas esa vez que me preguntó que me había pasado y le dijiste que caí sobre unas ortigas – asentimiento del otro –, pues al parecer esta clase específica tiene una interacción especial con la sangre contaminada por la licantropía y Severus está desarrollando con base en ella tres pociones que prácticamente cambiarán mi vida y la de muchos como yo.

— ¿Una cura? – sentándose de golpe

El castaño nota el brillo de la esperanza titilar en esos ojos grises y sonríe con cierta tristeza, niega con un movimiento de cabeza y ve los tensos hombros de su amigo desplomarse resignadamente; le da una suave palmada en la espalda y termina esbozando una sonrisa libre de toda aflicción.

— No, pero para mí es como si lo fuera.

Sirius se pasa ambas manos sobre la cara, tallándosela incrédulamente hasta que procesa correctamente lo que acaba de decirle Remus y sonríe ampliamente, arrojándose a su amigo y riéndose completamente alegre por la nueva situación.

— ¡Buen Godric! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

·

·

Harry se relame los labios secos y observa con culpabilidad disimulada a los seis slytherins frente a él, bastante nervioso por la falta de reacción de todos; apenas acaba de explicarles lo sucedido y espera con ansia a que hagan o digan algo, ignorando la expresión burlona de Salazar Slytherin en su cuadro.

Draco toma aire profundamente y sus hombros caen. Se rinde, esto sólo lo supera y no sabe qué hacer, nunca ni en las más remotas variables contempladas dentro de sus planes se había previsto esto. Se recarga contra el respaldo del asiento y echa hacia atrás su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose embargar por la sensación de derrota. Potter, siempre Potter; es quién tiene que vencerlo en sus propios juegos y terrenos, y no conforme con eso ha tenido que ridiculizarlo de esta manera, infiltrándose en lo más profundo e íntimo de su vida y secretos, riéndose a espaldas suyas y de sus amigos.

Grita, grita a todo lo que puede en el vacío de su mente resguardada tras sus poderosas fortificaciones mentales. Se siente burlado y usado, totalmente enfurecido e indefenso. Algo lo saca súbitamente de su trance y abre los ojos, sintiendo arder su mejilla izquierda, parpadea y ve a Pansy parada cerca de él, mirándole analíticamente y bajando su mano.

— Estabas a punto de tener un ataque de magia descontrolada.

La ve arquear una ceja y con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza le señala hacia las túnicas de los seis primeros, cuyos cristales de protección se muestran ligeramente resquebrajados. Toma de nuevo aire profundamente y lo exhala lentamente, algo avergonzado de haber perdido el control de ese modo; extiende su mano derecha hacia delante y acaricia distraídamente con la punta de sus dedos la orilla brillante de la mesa, ordenando sus ideas para retomar la situación de la mejor manera posible o bien, seguro que de no hacerlo las consecuencias podrían ser desagradables para él y sus amigos.

— Muy bien. Ha quedado claro cómo es que Potter ha terminado aquí pero me gustaría que usted me explique como es que él ha resultado ser su heredero.

Se inclina hacia delante y apoya indolentemente sus codos sobre la mesa para descansar su mentón sobre sus palmas abiertas. Ladeando su faz para sostener con sus orbes grises la mirada verde intensa que le observa socarronamente.

— Bien, digamos que es todo gracias a ti al final de cuentas, chiquillo tonto.

— ¡Ya basta!

Harry observa asesinamente a Salazar; quién arquea una ceja inquisitivamente y recarga su hombro derecho contra la columna en su pintura, dejando de mirar al chico Malfoy para mirar con bastante interés a su heredero.

— Puedes guardarte tus comentarios sarcásticos y sería mejor que hables claro de una buena vez o encontraré la manera de destruir esa maldita pintura en la que estás.

Salazar alza ambas cejas y termina soltando una risita entre dientes, bastante divertido con el chico, sabe que es probable que cumpla con su amenaza a pesar de todo los problemas que conllevarían hacerlo. Un mechón cae en medio de su faz y lo sujeta para colocarlo detrás de su oreja en un gesto perezoso y elegante que en los tiempos en que estuvo vivo hechizaba a toda doncella que le miraba.

— Bien… originalmente naciste como un Potter ¿no?, una larga línea familiar que cuyos miembros comúnmente han quedado sorteados en la Casa Gryffindor o en ocasiones esporádicas en Ravenclaw, ni por sangre o tradición se han visto vinculados a mi Casa o mi propia prosapia.

— Ajá.

— Entonces, como bien han dilucidado estos niños, Tom Riddle es mi último descendiente, ni siquiera resta alguno en grado colateral, un huérfano que bien, – sonrisa irónica – creció formando una personalidad algo psicótica al parecer. Como sea, este chico creó un grupo militante defensores de la pureza de la sangre; el tiempo pasó, se convirtió en Voldemort, se volvió un gran peligro para el mundo wizarding completo y un buen día, cuando la guerra está alcanzado su clímax y está a punto de conseguir el poder, una bonita profecía lo hace ir a buscar su ruina sin saberlo…

— Ya sabemos todo eso.

— Ah, pero viene la mejor parte, mocoso, así que cállate y escucha esto, después de todo es tu historia ¿no? – se mueve y recarga ahora su espalda contra la estructura de roca –… Como decía. Para cuando sucede esto, él ya está obsesionado con la muerte, evadirla a todo costo, así que ha comenzado a creer estos objetos oscuros llamados horcruxes y decide que el asesinato de su supuesto ejecutor, un simple bebé, será el que rompa su alma en un nuevo trozo para su último horcrux. Bien, de los dos posibles bebés escoge al niño que es sangre mezclada como él; así que averigua por un traidor el paradero del infante y se presenta, se topa con la resistencia de los padres y los elimina, sin tomar en cuenta que esos asesinatos bien rompen su alma o al menos el primero ya que el segundo otorga la clave que hace realidad la dichosa profecía pronosticada, ¿o me equivoco?

Harry entorna su mirada sin dignarse a responder a lo obvio y Salazar suelta una única carcajada burlona, otra vez un mechón cae y nuevamente se lo acomoda, antes de proseguir con su relato.

— Con los obstáculos eliminados levanta su varita y lanza esta dichosa maldición asesina, pero para su sorpresa rebota y la magia oscura involucrada destruye su cuerpo pero sigue con vida y escapa completamente débil, apenas reducido a un mero ente indefinible. El bebé sobrevive con una única herida que lo hace famoso, una cicatriz en forma de rayo que adorna bellamente su sien. Pasan los años, el ahora llamado Niño-Que-Vivió es criado por sus familiares muggles pero cuando su vida como mago inicia oficialmente una serie de eventos peculiares empieza; no sólo descubre que es un hablante de parsel, que tiene al mayor mago oscuro de estos tiempos tratando de matarle sino que hubo una profecía vaticinando esto, que de algún modo mantienen una conexión y que este tal Voldemort le cedió parte de sus poderes como resultado de su fallido intento de asesinato… Pero lo que tal vez ignoras, mocoso, es que los poderes sólo no se ceden o comparten por que sí, la magia es más complicada que unos simples movimientos de varita y palabras de conjuro, tú y Voldemort están más que sólo unidos por un destino y unas habilidades mágicas. El asesinato de tu padre fragmentó el alma de este mago y al final de cuentas, siempre sí creó un Horcrux esa noche… Tú…

Harry palidece y comienza a temblar, "_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios_" resuena una y otra vez en su cabeza y no sabe que hacer; sabe que comienza a entrar en pánico y que puede perder el control completo de su magia pero no puede evitarlo, la sola idea de tener un pedazo del alma de Voldemort dentro de él le causa no sólo repulsión sino también un terror indescriptible de que tal vez no pueda vencerlo, que al final todo esté condenado.

— Deberías calmarte…

Parpadea repetidamente y se da cuenta de las suaves manos que se han posado sobre sus hombros, tratando de tranquilizarlo; percibe una débil ola mágica proviniendo de Draco y una embriagante calidez lo embarga al poder sentir de nuevo a Draco de ese modo, al menos mediante ese pequeño vestigio; levanta su mano para sujetar una de las de Draco pero el rubio inmediatamente se aparta de él y se dirige de nuevo hacia su lugar, dejándolo completamente devastado por su distanciamiento sin saberlo.

— Todavía no acabo, tú tonto.

— ¿Qué más tienes que decir? ¿Qué tengo que ser destruido como el resto de esos objetos? – mordaz.

— Oh! Eso es lo más interesante de todo esto, lo que nos lleva a como es que has terminado ocupando ese lugar tan importante en este consejo… Tienes un potencial mágico bastante importante por tu propia cuenta, lograste transformarte en nada menos que un chatailér y gracias a ello te viste involucrado en un ritual de criaturas guardianas mediante el cual indirectamente tu magia convergió con los residuos del ritual de altramas y todo esto provocó unos resultados inusitados. Sólo son deducciones mías pero dudo equivocarme. Has perdido todo lazo sanguíneo de esa sangresucia que fue tu madre, todo rastro de ella ha sido sustituido por los de mi propia línea de sangre y mágica; has mutado, tu sangre, tu magia, tu herencia, todo ha cambiado. Eres ahora un Slytherin…

— ¿Qué? – confundido e incrédulo.

— Ese trozo de alma no sólo es parte de la esencia de Voldemort, contiene información del linaje al que pertenece, es decir la línea sanguínea mágica y muggle de la que desciende, esa información se fusionó con la de la tuya, dejó atrás la… ¿Cómo lo llaman? Ah sí, genética. Esa información dejó atrás la genética de su padre muggle, se concentró sólo en lo mágico y tu información hizo lo mismo; la magia llamó la magia y así cambiaste. Eres ahora un sangre pura y aunque me enorgullezca ese rasgo entre mis alumnos y por supuesto mis descendientes, y antes de que salgas con tu discurso idealista tengo que decir que ya no es realmente tan importante, en estas épocas todo se ha concentrado a una mera palabra: poder.

— Pero, pero…

— Todo gracias a mis deprimidos slytherins y su mismísimo Príncipe.

Y para sorpresa de todos, incluso del mismo Salazar, Draco ha soltado un golpe de magia pura arremeter directamente contra el retrato del fundador. Salazar cae por la sorpresa y el impacto del poder. El aire crepita de magia ardiendo, una defendiendo y otra atacando; Hogwarts libera una onda contra Draco pero es contrarrestada con fuerza por Harry, colocándose frente al rubio y dejando que su propia magia se disipe dejando claro que el slytherin no será dañado mientras esté él ahí.

— Hasta aquí llego. Sea o no el mismísimo fundador de mi casa no soportaré sus estupideces. Lo que hice, hago y haré tal vez le parezcan cosas merecedoras de su diversión y aversión pero para mí no es así. Antes que un slytherin, soy un mago e incluso antes de ser mago soy un Malfoy; pero como parece no quedarle claro mejor me largo.

Slytherin se levanta y parpadea repetidamente observando como el chico rubio da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, totalmente enrabietado en su opinión. Se acude la ropa y comienza a reír suavemente, notando los músculos tensarse del chico que obstinadamente se aleja para aprensión de sus compañeros.

— Tienes poco aguante, niño. Comienzo a pensar que tu sangre puede ser tan caliente como la de los gryffindors, primer Príncipe que no parece merecedor del calificativo "de hielo"… Respeto tus decisiones y bien, en cierta medida veo con buenos ojos que hayas conseguido este pequeño suceso mágico relacionado a mi ahora heredero, aunque haya sido por mero accidente – desdeña con un ademán de su mano.

Draco lo ignora pero el regaño de Blaise le detiene y le hace fruncir el ceño.

— Vamos, Draco. Deja tu pataleta y siéntate, algunos realmente necesitamos nuestro sueño de belleza, ¿sabes?

— No estoy haciendo una pataleta.

— Bueno berrinche.

— Es lo mismo.

— Pues lo que sea, sólo ven aquí ya.

Draco voltea y ve como Blaise casi de recuesta sobre la mesa, bastante cansado y al parecer no sólo físicamente; mira al resto de sus amigos y nota que sólo Greg y Vince parecen estar algo mejor que los demás, bien, son Crabbe y Goyle, todo el desgaste en enrevesados planes y cosas parecidas prefieren dejárselos a él, son sujetos de vidas menos complicadas.

Suspira y se revuelve los cabellos, él también está reventado, no sólo por la magia que ha utilizado sino que como el resto de sus amigos el golpe de información extraña y sorprendente en este rato es sólo mucho para procesar de un momento a otro, en especial cuando todos estaban tan desprevenidos y disfrutando de una noche divertida o tranquila. Asiente vagamente y regresa a su lugar, sólo quiere terminar con toda esta basura de una buena vez para ir a su cama, armar un pequeño nido con sus mantas y hundirse ahí, sin saber nada ni de nadie y en especial sobre el hijo de puta que es Harry Potter.

— ¿Podemos acabar con esto rápido?

·

Saben que son cerca de las cuatro, la reunión da por finalizada y todos se levantan, ansiando por todo el amor a la magia que el giratiempo de Blaise pueda funcionar con todos y así regresar a buena hora para poder dormir bien y salir a tiempo a Hogsmeade a disfrutar el sábado tranquilamente en el pueblo sin tener que escaparse como en otras ocasiones.

— Draco, espera…

Draco le hace un gesto a todos para que le esperen fuera afuera y se recarga contra la orilla de la mesa al lado de donde Potter sigue sentado, con la cabeza gacha y trazando nerviosamente garabatos invisibles con su índice derecho.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero seguir a tu lado.

Draco frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, no se había esperado esto, en realidad suponía que le saldría con algún tonto consejo gryffindor de que dejara de actuar con sus amigos clandestinamente o trataría de atacarle para justificar sus acciones.

— ¿Para qué demonios quieres eso?… ¿Aún piensas seguir espiándonos? Por que créeme que a pesar de ser el séptimo miembro de este consejo no confiamos en ti para nada.

— No… sabes bien que no hay modo que le cuente a nadie lo que hacen; además, respeto sus decisiones, están actuando a su modo para proteger lo que consideran un bien mayor y no se los critico, con ustedes me he puesto consciente de esos otros aspectos que la sociedad wizarding ha ido descuidando y entiendo sus posturas aunque no condene del todo sus ideales y procedimientos. Eso está bien – se encoge de hombros –… Tal vez si te dijera mis razones de querer seguir a tu lado sólo no las creerías o que sé yo. Sólo puedo decirte que contigo he sido más libre que nunca, una vida sencilla e incluso fácil. Hades soy yo aunque te cueste creerlo u odies siquiera pensar en eso, pero debes reconocer que como guardián nunca te he fallado. Draco, ese dichoso ritual sí nos unió y sé que temes admitirlo pero el enlace ahí sigue, nos une para siempre y de algún modo me preocupas aunque no lo creas; no es obligación por lo que no huí de tu lado al llegar aquí ni es por que me preocupas. Soy yo, Harry Potter quien ha elegido estar contigo, quien desea protegerte.

— ¿Por qué debo creerte?

— No lo sé, Draco. No tengo idea de cómo hacerte creer y entender lo que siento. Sólo puedo decirte que me des una oportunidad, no quiero ser el condenado Niño-Que-Vivió, no quiero cargar por ahora las esperanzas de todo el mundo… ¡Por Merlín, sólo tengo diecisiete años! Quiero al menos vivir para mí y no para otros antes de que tenga que enfrentarme a Voldemort, antes de que seguro tenga que morir para destruir esta inmundicia que tengo encerrada dentro de mí…

Harry se desploma agobiado hacia delante, ocultando su faz aterrorizada en las palmas de su mano. Por fin lo ha admitido en voz alta, teme morir, perderse de tantas cosas por salvar a todos; no le teme a la muerte misma, Dumbledore le ha enseñado bien, es perderse esas tantas otras cosas tan importantes a lo que teme, por que ya no cree esa basura de morir dignamente, hay que vivir dignamente, eso es lo realmente importante, la muerte sólo es parte de ese círculo y no tendrá problemas cuando le llegue su turno, pero cuando realmente tenga que llegar y no buscarla como al parecer todo el mundo espera que haga para que los salve.

Él quiere vivir…

Draco observa la postura derrotada del otro chico, sabe que si fuera él estaría seguramente despotricando contra todos, se aferraría a uñas y dientes para luchar contra ese supuesto destino y esa maldita profecía. Sonríe ligeramente al pensar que seguro se pondría a vivir la 'vida loca' como dicen los muggles y no se encerraría ahí perdiendo todo su tiempo en luchar contra el Señor Oscura. Coño! Es justo ser algo egoísta cuando la vida te jode de esta manera desde que naciste.

Pero es Potter…

Resopla ligeramente y se resigna al hecho de que el Niño-Que-Vivió es el heredero definitivo de Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter es Hades y el impetuoso y astroso niño que le rechaza a sus once años le está pidiendo por una oportunidad de estar a su lado. Bien, todo en un golpe, no pueda hacer nada con eso sino resignarse a los hechos inalterables, al menos lo último conlleva una decisión suya y no de otros.

— ¿En calidad de qué?

— ¿Eh?

Harry levanta un poco su rostro y mira confundido a su protegido, provocándole un ligero escalofrío con sus ojos verdes tan carentes de brillo y derrotados, tanto vacío y soledad reflejados en su mirada opaca.

— Supongo que quieres seguir como Hades ¿o me equivocó? Además, ¿qué vas a hacer con tus amigos? Dices que nadie sabe nada de esto, pero ¿seguirá así?, o les irás de regreso pidiendo perdón y contándoles tus buenos momentos como mi guardián – de pronto su cuerpo completo se tensa y su mirada se entorna gélidamente al gryffindor que opta por evitar verlo a los ojos –. ¿Irás desperdigando con todos los miembros de esa dichosa Orden los secretos de mi familia y los míos?

— No… te lo he dicho, quiero seguir como hasta ahora, sólo ser Hades… aunque, ya que todos ustedes lo saben, no me molestaría pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes en mi verdadera forma. No soy un instrumento ni un arma, Draco; quiero que veas y conozcas a Harry, no toda esa basura del Chico Dorado y el Elegido.

— Humn… ¿cuáles son esas razones que dices que no entenderé?

— Err… bueno… No creo que sea el momento oportuno de decir nada de eso…

Draco arquea una ceja al verlo voltear de golpe su rostro a un lado, casi enterrando las uñas en la mesa por los nervios. Vaya, deben ser algo interesantes esas dichosas razones, esto ha despertado su curiosidad, ya le decía su madre que algún día eso podría ser su perdición, pero es que la tentación es tan grande.

— No creas que te perdono ni nada de eso, lo más seguro es que a la primera te haré pagar con sangre todo este jueguito tuyo… Vamos, regresa a tu forma animaga y larguémonos de aquí…

Harry parpadea y cuando comprende lo que acaba de escuchar esboza una brillante sonrisa que hace a Draco mirarlo con recelo, pero no le importa, asiente y de pronto sobre la elegante silla un pequeño chatailér queda en su lugar.

— Por cierto, bonita ropa la que traes, eh.

— _Gracias, es tuya._

— Lo sé. Al menos esto explica muchas cosas sobre mi guardarropa… Y es Malfoy, tu pedazo de imbécil.

Draco ignora al pequeño felino y sigue caminando, que Potter le siga como pueda, tiene alas pues que las use.

Salazar observa a ambos partir y una sonrisa socarrona aparece en sus labios. El Príncipe no es tan obstinado como su padre al menos, heredó algo de la flexibilidad de su madre y ha sabido rendirse a la situación para no derruir sus planes y es posible que a pesar de su furia haya visto la gran ventaja que es tener al Elegido y Heredero de Slytherin de su lado. Escucha una nueva queja suya y niega con la cabeza ligeramente divertido y hasta resignado.

— Sólo que es tal reina del drama…

·

·

·

Padfoot se mantiene pegado al suelo, avanzando lentamente en completo sigilo, se escurre bajo una espesa línea de arbustos y se queda quieto observando con bastante curiosidad a los slytherins disfrutar de lo que parece un inocente picnic en una tarde de domingo cerca del lago. Nota como el chatailér de Malfoy se conserva a cierta distancia, observándoles silenciosamente y, si no le falla el instinto, también bastante deprimido.

¿Por qué el rubio Slytherin habrá comenzado a tratar de este modo a su guardián? Desde la semana pasada ha venido tratándolo fríamente, ignorándolo gran parte del tiempo e incluso un par de veces lo ha visto sisearle algo ofensivo o al menos parece ser así por su mirada venenosa hacia el felino. Ha observado las serpientes acompañantes de Junior hacer caso omiso de la criatura y del comportamiento displicente de su amigo; aparentemente indiferentes de lo que sucede pero ha percibido en ellos cierta incomodidad con la situación.

Ve al resto de las criaturas guardianes holgazanear al lado de sus protegidos, dejándose mimar o atender por los mismos. Malfoy sólo saca una manzana amarilla de la canasta de mimbre cerca de él y la muerde distraídamente, centrado en sus pensamientos mientras observa las nubes esponjosas en el cielo azul, tal vez preguntándose si éste será el último fin de semana sin nieve del año, el aire ya es prácticamente invernal y todos esperan con ansias las nevadas que se han retrasado este año.

Bien, no le parece justa la situación, además anda de un excelente humor y con ganas de jugar. Así que se arrastra de nuevo, como un cazador sobre su presa y la suya es el pequeño gatito alado echado tristemente sobre el césped húmedo.

Hades mueve sus orejas al percibir cierto movimiento cerca y voltea hacia atrás, parpadea incrédulo al ver perfectamente a ese perro tan parecido a un grim que él conoce perfectamente; se incorpora y queda sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, todavía con el rostro volteado hacia el enorme can. Padfoot le ladra y abre los ojos a más no poder al verlo levantarse del suelo y a punto de prácticamente saltar sobre él, otro ladrido y él también se levanta, confundido totalmente por la situación.

Bien, al parecer la pequeña criatura sagrada es de lenta reacción o algo así, rueda los ojos de una manera tan cómica y llamativa para un perro y nuevamente ladra, sin poder evitar sacar tontamente su lengua babeante y mover su cola de manera traviesa. Entonces de pronto se abalanza al ataque y ve como el felino por fin reacciona ya que suelta un suave maullido antes de salir disparado hacia los matorrales tras el grupo de slytherins; suelta más ladridos a modo de risa mientras comienza a perseguir al tierno animalito por el espeso forraje que conforman las plantas cercanas.

·

Draco voltea su rostro a su lado derecho al escuchar unos ladridos y entorna su mirada al ver el enorme can perseguir a Potter. Ignora a sus amigos que también voltean a ver el escándalo y sólo se sienta, tratando de no perder a esos dos de vista pero enseguida sucede esto cuando tanto can y felino corren entre los arbustos cercanos sin dejar de ladrar y maullar.

Su padre le habló en su quinto año sobre la forma animaga del primo de su madre: Sirius Black; un perro grande negro fácilmente confundible con un grim, el afamado Black deshonrosamente gryffindor de quién se enteró a mediados de su sexto año que fue acusado injustamente por la traición a los Potter cuando en realidad fue esa asquerosa rata de Petigrew, y quién justamente resulta ser el padrino de Harry Potter.

Muy conveniente que precisamente ese animago esté persiguiendo a este otro animago en este momento. Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensan y se da cuenta que seguramente es Sirius Black quién se esté pasando por Potter con ayuda de la multijugos y no le parece tan inocente que precisamente estén ahora esos dos corriendo por ahí.

·

Padfoot corre con la lengua de fuera lo más rápido que puede con una pantera alada corriendo velozmente tras él, se detiene de golpe a un par de metros de la orilla del lago y se voltea para correr en dirección contraria, pero al felino grande no le parece la idea y arremete contra él, abriendo sus alas para sobrevolar sobre la superficie del agua y arrojar al perro dentro de ella.

El can negro se mueve con una agilidad increíble y antes de que siquiera Hades lo procese, Padfoot se desplaza sobre su espalda y con toda la fuerza de sus patas salta, arrojándolo hacia abajo mientras él cae en la orilla del lago sin un pelo mojado. Hades sale a la superficie respirando agitadamente y comenzando a temblar, estrecha su mirada verde al ver a Padfoot ladrar exageradamente a unos metros de él de una manera tan parecida a sus características carcajadas destornilladas como humano. Entonces mueve su nariz de esa manera tan graciosa que hace cuando realiza magia en su forma animaga y de repente el perro cae junto a él en el agua. Para cuando el can sale a la superficie le da una mirada asesina a la que sólo le responde alzando la nariz arrogantemente y comenzando a nadar a la orilla, detesta tanto el agua en esta forma animaga.

Escucha los ladridos divertidos atrás de él pero los ignora, ansiando llegar a tierra y poder sacudirse el agua no sólo del pelaje sino de las alas, las siente tan pesadas; pero se queda de piedra cuando termina de sacudirse y va a empezar a secarse con su lengua, cuando ve a Draco acercarse a grandes zancadas con un rictus de furia contenida en su cara. Nota al resto de slytherins mantenerse sentados en sus lugares debajo del árbol y observándolos con atención. No puede evitar encogerse bajo la mirada gélida y se queda completamente quieto o lo más que puede a pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo a causa del agua helada.

— _Muy bonito, Potter. Divirtiéndote con tu padrino y jugando a las escondidas con nosotros ¿no?… ¿qué le dijiste cuando no los veíamos? ¿Se rieron de lo bien que nos tomaste el pelo todo este tiempo?_

— _Yo no…_

— _¿Tú no, Potter? Entonces dime ¿qué demonios fue ese corre que te atrapo de hace un momento? Me mentiste esa noche, ¿no? Seguro han estado burlándose de mí de lo lindo tú y tus amigos, ¡dímelo!_

Hades se inclina y adelanta tímidamente su hocico hacia la mano izquierda del rubio pero Draco da un paso hacia atrás y le mira con total repulsión.

— _No… nadie excepto ustedes saben de mi forma animaga y de donde estoy… te lo juro._

— _No te creo._

— _Draco…_

Hades nuevamente avanza y adelanta su hocico pero Draco levanta su mano y en un gesto irreflexivo la mueve para azotar al felino frente a él, pero antes de que logre siquiera asestar el golpe un fuerte gruñido proveniente a su lado lo hace detenerse y darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, no que no se lo mereciera trata de justificarse. Baja la mano y mira con total desdén al perro, voltea luego y ve como el chatailér tiembla violentamente y mantiene su cabeza gacha, al parecer resignado a cualquier castigo físico que él quisiera darle.

¡Merlín! Se hizo el firme propósito de tratar lo más civilizadamente a Potter pero sólo de pensar en la manera en que lo engañó y en la forma total y estúpida en que confió en él no puede evitar portarse como tal pelmazo. Toma aire profundamente para calmarse y observa como el felino sigue sin moverse a ningún lado y temblando; detesta esa docilidad del gryffindor, no se supone que se comporte así, en parte es también lo que lo ha estado desesperando estos días.

— Vamos, regresemos al castillo, tienes que secarte y tomar algo para prevenir un resfrío. No te quiero moqueando y quejándote por todos lados…

Da media vuelta y evita poner los ojos en blanco cuando el animago canino lo observa amenazadoramente sin dejar de mostrarle los colmillos. Bien, cualquiera estaría indignado de haberlo visto tratar así a su guardián y sobre todo a una criatura sagrada, él mismo lo estaría si hubiera visto a otro hacer eso.

— No he debido reaccionar así pero… bien, ya hablaremos adentro…

No recibe respuesta de Potter y sólo avanza con rumbo al castillo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, hace un simple gesto a sus amigos y ellos entienden el mensaje; ignora al perro y trata de ordenar su tren de ideas mientras camina.

·

·

Harry se queda sentado sobre la cama de Draco son sólo un sencillo pantalón de seda negra pendiendo de sus caderas y terminando de secar su cabello con una toalla pequeña tras la ducha caliente que el rubio le hizo tomar al llegar a la habitación. De pronto sólo baja sus manos y mira hacia el piso, evitando ver al slytherin sentado en la silla frente a él, con sus ojos grises fijos en todos sus movimientos.

— Me engañaste fácilmente…

— No tenía otra salida en ese momento, estaban actuando sospechosamente y tu amiga prácticamente me dejó entrampado en esa dichosa Jaula de Oro con sus encantamientos. No podía arriesgarme y luego…

— Luego ¿qué?

— Comencé a conocerte y me protegiste… yo te importaba, realmente te importaba; no por que fuera famoso, no por que te había salvado alguna vez la vida, no por que me debieras un favor, sólo por que sí. Se suponía que adoptaste un guardián para protegerte pero fuiste tú quien lo protegió al final. Comenzaste a realmente importarme en ese momento, me di cuenta de tantas cosas y quise seguir contigo cuando regresamos… Quise ver a dónde podría llevarme esto…

— Y según tú ¿a dónde te ha llevado esta farsa?

— No sé cómo podría explicarlo… sólo puedo decirte que aunque lamento haberte hecho sentir burlado y utilizado no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

Escucha a Draco suspirar y aprecia que sólo se cruza elegantemente de piernas, con su mirada grisácea desviada ahora a algún punto de la habitación. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se resigna a que todo está perdido, no tiene caso que siga ahí cuando está claro que no soporta tenerlo cerca.

Draco Malfoy sabe que es Harry Potter, el chico que le rechazó hace tantos años y que nunca esperó nada bueno de él; está ligado mágicamente al sujeto que se supone venza a Voldemort y que al parecer también está condenado a muerte, ¿eso dónde lo deja a él como su protegido?, se supone que en su enlace hay algo sobre el destino compartido.

— _Dios… ¿Qué le he hecho a Draco?_

Se inclina hacia delante y oculta su faz entre sus manos, completamente horrorizado de la conclusión a la que ha llegado, tal vez haya condenado al rubio a morir también, la única persona que se preocupó por él desinteresadamente –o casi–. Nunca había sido tratado así por nadie, de una manera amable y tan relajada, siendo mimado y a veces como si incluso fuera de vidrio. Draco tendrá que ver alguna manera de librarse de él y no lo culpará por eso, sino lo contrario; tal vez lo destruya que el vínculo sea deshecho y no vuelva a sentirlo de esta manera tan especial pero al menos sabrá que el chico que ama está seguro.

Abre los ojos de golpe y baja sus manos temblorosas, Draco le ha quitado la toalla de la cabeza y ahora lo tiene abrazado contra su estómago, acariciándolo lentamente en su cabello y espalda, y abrigándolo con su magia; es ahora que se da cuenta que el vínculo está completamente abierto y con mayor confusión se percata de que sus barreras mentales permitieron el paso a Draco en algún momento de su abstracción.

Cierra los ojos sin importarle que habrá visto Draco y sólo levanta sus defensas de nuevo; aspira el suave olor a vainilla proveniente del rubio y levanta con cierta duda sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de la estrecha cintura del otro; se recarga contra el cuerpo cálido que tiene ante él y se deja abrigar de esa forma especial sin importarle nada ni nadie, podría estar desencadenándose la batalla final fuera de esas puertas y no le importaría, sólo perpetuar de algún modo este momento en brazos de Draco.

— Eres tan raro Harry Potter…

Sí… solo le importa este momento…

·

·

·

INICIADO: INICIADO: 20 de noviembre de 2007 --- FINALIZADO: 30 de enero de 2008

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**COMENTARIOS:** Mea culpa… me ganó simplemente la flojera, hace tiempo que prácticamente ya tenía escrito esto pero en mi libreta y postergaba capturarlo en Word y como estoy en medio de dos proyectos en el rubro de novela, pues me distraigo mucho… Uy, sé que hubo algo de confusión con respecto a Severus, sí, quise que el malentendido creado fuera creíble, así que mis sinceras disculpas a quienes les pareció todo lo contrario al pensar que tanto Remus como Sirius andaban tras los huesitos del Amo de Pociones. La mayoría de las cosas han estado tramadas desde el principio, sólo que a veces vienen como pequeños detalles prácticamente insignificantes al momento, ¿quién diría que la ortiga mencionada de pasada dos veces sería la causa de tal embrollo?

Erm… en este preciso momento no recuerdo todos los comentarios de la vez pasada pero puedo decir que como siempre los tomo en cuenta. A unas les parecieron buenos los recuerdos de Sirius, a otras no; sorry, sé que no fue mi mejor momento y que estoy forzando la relación pero adoro esta pareja y les prometo que me exprimiré el cerebro para darle más sentido a esto.

Y bien, Je Me alegro que a la mayoría le pareciera bien la manera en que Draco descubrió a Harry, pero sé que hay a quienes no y bueno, a ellas les pido disculpas si no les satisfizo pero tuve que tener en cuenta varias cosas entre las que destacan que se supone que nadie puede transformarse en esta criatura, así que en realidad Draco no tiene por que sospechar, las barreras mentales de Harry se han fortalecido gracias a la misma habilidad en oclumancia de Draco y sus protecciones adquiridas como chatailér, por otro lado Harry no se iba a dejar descubrir quedándose dormido o algo así ya que habrán notado que regularmente percibe la presencia del rubio; sí, sé que Harry pudo transformarse por una emergencia o algo así pero en el momento me pareció bien, no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Aww… estoy corriendo en círculos persiguiendo mi cola felina y ya no recuerdo la razón. Iba a decir algo importante pero lo olvidé, así que aquí me despido.

·

**Próximo apartado:** "Magia"

·

Matta ne…


End file.
